Malý Slizolinčan
by Dobbik
Summary: Čo sa stalo s Chlapcom, ktorý prežil, ak ho nevychovávali jeho príbuzní. A ako sa bude vyvíjať jeho osud, keď ho Múdry klobúk zaradí do Slizolinu? Tento príbeh bude plný tajomstiev, zápletiek a prekvapení.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Severus Snape sa strhol zo spánku. Už niekoľko dní ho trápili strašné nočné mory. Zjavovala sa mu v nich Lily Potterová, ktorá na neho kričala, aby jej pomohol. Zradil ju. Pred niekoľkými mesiacmi prezradil Temnému Pánovi proroctvo, ktoré hovorilo o Záchrancovi Čarodejníckeho sveta, o premožiteľovi Temného Pána.

Chcel sa Lily pomstiť za to, že ho tak náhle opustila a nakoniec sa vydala za toho otrasného Pottera. _Vlastne ho zradila ona! _Ukľudňoval sa touto myšlienkou po celý čas. Miloval ju z celého srdca a veril, že spolu budú po celý život. To sa však nestalo.

Pred dvoma dňami sa dozvedel, že Potterovci sú mŕtvi. Temný Pán ich po polroku hľadania konečne vďaka tej kryse _Pettigrewovinašiel. Severus bol prekvapený jeho zradou. Vždy si myslel, že je oddaný Potterovi a jeho verným kumpánom. Napriek zrade však Lilyin syn prežil. Nikto to nevedel pochopiť. Mohol mať niečo okolo roka. Malý Potter z tohto stretnutia vyviazol len s jazvou. Potter, mohol to byť jeho syn! Kričal v ňom každý kúsok tela. Keby Lily nezrušila ich svadbu, mal by syna on a nie ten prekliaty Potter!_

Unavene si prehrabol vlasy a s povzdychom vstal. Vedel, že už nezaspí. Vydal sa preto do sprchy, aby očistil svoje myšlienky. Rozhodol sa, že je čas na návštevu riaditeľa Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej, Albusa Dumbledora.

Zatiaľ, čo Čarodejnícky svet oslavoval zničenie Temného Pána, Chlapec, ktorý prežil usedavo plakal za svojimi rodičmi, ktorých už nikdy neuvidí.


	2. Chlapec s jazvou

Chlapec s jazvou

„Petúnia, ja to už viac neznesiem!" kričal jedno ráno nahnevane Vernon Dursley. „Ten malý fagan zase celú noc reval. Musí z tohto domu preč!"

Petúnia sa objavila po týchto slovách na schodoch. Vyzerala vyčerpane. Okrem toho, že sa starala o svojho milovaného synčeka Duduška jej na krk ten starý blázon, ktorý sa nechal označovať tým divným menom, na ktoré si v tejto chvíli ani nevedela spomenúť, hodil na krk pankharta jej sestry. Ani sa neunúval, aby jej osobne vysvetlil, čo sa stalo, ale proste nechal plačúce dieťa pred ich dverami s krátkym listom. Petúnia nemala rada svoju sestru. Nenávidela, keď Lily prišla na prázdniny domov. Ich rodičia sa k nej správali, akoby bola výnimočná. Vlastne bola výnimočná? Dostala ten hlúpy list z Rokfortu, v ktorom jej oznámili, že je čarodejnica. Petúnia jej závidela a nedokázala sa cez to dodnes preniesť. Jej nenávisť k mladšej sestre sa rokmi prehlbovala a keď Lily školu dokončila, Petúnia jej nedokázala prísť ani na meno. Našťastie sa Lily rozhodla žiť vo svojom svete a tak sa spolu stretávali len vo výnimočných prípadoch. Teraz je mŕtva. Aspoň ten list od toho Dumbledora to hovoril. Ale, čo s tým malým faganom?

Petúnia zamyslene chodila po kuchyni. Vernon mal pravdu. Odvtedy, čo je tu sa poriadne nevyspali. To decko stále plakalo. Jej Duduško bol oproti nemu anjelik. Nikto zo susedov nemal tušenie, že v tomto dome sa nachádza ešte jedno dieťa a Petúnia bola rozhodnutá, že to tak ostane i naďalej. Nastal čas zbaviť sa toho malého urevanca, ktorý sa nachádzal v prístenku pod schodmi.

„Vernon," zavolala na svojho muža z kuchyne. Vernon sa po chvíli zjavil vo dverách a čakal, čo od neho Petúnia chce.

„S tým faganom máš pravdu. Určite bude rovnako divný ako moja sestra. Musíme sa ho zbaviť. Nikto zo susedov o ňom zatiaľ nevie. Dáme ho do nejakého sirotinca, ktorý je odtiaľto pekne ďaleko." Rozhodla Petúnia.

„A čo keď ho tu bude niekto z tých jeho kumpánov hľadať?" spýtal sa s obavami Vernon. Bol prekvapený, že Petúnia tak rýchlo súhlasila s názorom, že to decko musí preč.

„Budeme tvrdiť, že tu nikdy ani nebol." Povedala Petúnia.

Vernon prikývol a spokojne sa na svoju ženu usmial. Teraz stačilo len nájsť v Británii sirotinec, ktorý je dostatočne ďaleko od ich domova. To si zoberie na starosť on. Aj tak musel ísť do Londýna kvôli nejakým obchodným stretnutiam.

„Postaraj sa o Duduška, ja sa postarám o to ostatné. Nechaj toho fagana tam kde je. Dáme ho preč len čo to bude možné." S týmito slovami odišiel preč.

Petúnia sa spokojne vydala za svojím synčekom a úplne odignorovala tiché fňukanie, ktoré vychádzalo z prístenku.

Malý Harry sa bál. Nechápal kde je jeho mamička a otecko. Nechápal, prečo je všade okolo neho tma. Chcel svojho medvedíka. Kto bol ten zvláštny ujo, ktorý sa zjavil v jeho izbe? A prečo jeho mamička tak strašne kričala? Jeho myšlienky boli zahmlené a jediné, čo videl, keď zavrel svoje očká bolo zelené svetlo, ktoré sa rútilo na neho. Začal opäť plakať.

Vernon Dursley sa vrátil neskoro večer. Na jeho tvári sa zračilo uspokojenie. Podarilo sa mu zistiť, že v malej dedinke v Severnom Írsku je sirotinec, kde sú ochotní prijať to urevané decko. Dokonca sa mu podarilo dohodnúť, že si chlapca príde zajtra večer vyzdvihnúť jeden z pracovníkov. S radosťou túto novinku oznámil svojej žene, len čo sa usadil v obávačke.

Petúnia ho s radosťou objala a tešila sa na to, že sa ich život vráti do starých koľají. Posledná Harryho noc v prístenku pod schodmi bola v celku pokojná. Dokonca k nemu raz Petúnia aj zašla. Dala mu napiť trochu vody a potom ho uložila na provizórne lôžko, ktoré spravili z veľkého koša na prádlo.

Ráno si Vernon veselo popiskoval pri raňajkách a tešil sa z nádherného dňa. O niekoľko hodín je ten sopliak preč. Zmizne z ich životov a oni sa konečne budú môcť venovať výlučne ich Duduškovi. Dokonca si dnes zobral v práci dovolenku, aby si tento deň náležite vychutnal. Okolo obeda Petúnia vytiahla Harryho z prístenku, poriadne ho vyumývala a obliekla ho do vecí, ktoré už boli ich Duduškovi malé.

Keď sa zotmelo nasadli do auta a vydali sa do Londýna. Malý Harry spal a tak si nikto so susedov nevšimol ďalšieho chlapca, keď nastupovali do auta. Cesta ubehla rýchlo a Londýnske ulice boli už vďaka pokročilému času prázdne. Vernon odbočil autom do tichej uličky neďaleko stanice. Zobral zo zadného sedadla spiaceho Harryho a rýchlo kráčal preč. Petúnia ostala s Dudleym v aute.

„Pán Dursley?" oslovila Vernona postaršia žena, len čo sa zjavil v čakárni stanice.

„Áno, teší ma." Povedal Vernon a podal žene ruku.

„Toto je ten chlapček, kvôli ktorému ste volali?" spýtala sa a pozrela na spiaceho Harryho.

„Áno. Našli sme ho pri našich dverách. Nevieme komu patrí, ale bol tam lístoček, že sa volá Harry a že jeho rodičia zahynuli." Vysvetlil jej rýchlo.

„Dobre, dajte mi teda Harryho a podpíšte tieto papiere." Podávala mu nejaké papiere.

Vernon na ne nedôverčivo pozrel, ale nakoniec si ich zobral. Veľmi ochotne jej chlapca podal. Harry sa nespokojne zamrvil a otvoril svoje veľké smaragdové oči. Uprene sa zahľadel na ženu, ktorá ho teraz držala na rukách. Žena sa pri pohľade na neho zľahka usmiala. Ten chlapček sa jej páčil.

Vernon rýchlo prelistoval papiere, ktoré mu podala a podpísal ich.

„Chcem vás požiadať, aby ste chlapcovi nikdy nehovorili naše meno. Neželáme si to." Povedal jej, keď jej vracal papiere. Žena len prikývla a rýchlo papiere odložila do tašky, ktoré mala pri sebe.

„Chlapec nemal pri sebe žiadne iné veci?" spýtala sa.

„Nie. Len to, čo má na sebe." Odvetil Vernon.

„V poriadku. Tým je to všetko. Ďakujeme vám, že ste nás kontaktovali, pán Dursley. O chlapca sa dobre postaráme."

„Nemáte za čo. Bola to naša povinnosť." Odvetil Vernon, rýchlo sa rozlúčil a opustil stanicu. Ani sa neobzrel. Harry jeho odchod sledoval a začal opäť plakať.

Žena ho pohladila po tmavých vláskoch, ktoré sa mu neposlušne točili a vydala sa opačným smerom. O dvadsať minút im odchádzal neskorý nočný vlak. Nedokázala pochopiť, že tento nádherný chlapček nemá žiadnu rodinu a že ho nikto nehľadá.

„Neplač Harry. Ja sa o teba postarám. Volám sa Sára." Tíšila ho. Harry na ňu uprel svoj pohľad, ale utíšil sa. Jej hlas bol pokojný a táto pani sa mu začínala páčiť. Unavene zazíval a opäť pomaly zaspával.

Sára ho pohladila po vláskoch. Jemne ho pobozkala na čielko a až vtedy si všimla zvláštnu jazvu, ktorú tam mal. Mala tvar blesku a podľa jej odhadov bola niekoľko dní stará. _Čo sa tomuto chlapcovi stalo, že má takú zvláštnu jazvu? _Pomyslela si, ale ďalej to neriešila. Nastúpila do vlaku a sadla si s chlapcom do prázdneho kupé. Mali pred sebou dlhú cestu do Harryho nového domova.


	3. Pátranie

Pátranie

Pred bránami Rokfortu sa ozvalo hlasné prasknutie. V tme nebolo zahalenej postave vidieť do tváre. Postava rýchlo vykročila ku vchodu a brána sa pred ňou s hlasným škrípaním otvorila. Očividne to bola očakávaná návšteva.

Severus Snape sa rýchlo približoval k hradu. Musel na seba použiť ohrievacie kúzlo, pretože studený vietor prechádzal jeho teplým plášťom. Po niekoľkých minútach sa ocitol vo vstupnej hale hradu, kde ho očakával starý školník Filch. Pozdravil ho kývnutím hlavy a spoločne sa vydali do riaditeľne za profesorom Dumbledorom.

Chrlič, ktorý ukrýval vstup do pracovne rokfortského riaditeľa sa bez použitia hesla otočil a umožnil Severusovi vstup. Severus sa neunúval ani s klopaním na dvere a vstúpil dnu.

„Vitajte, Severus. Očakával som vás už skôr." Privítal ho s úsmevom riaditeľ a pokynul mu rukou, aby si sadol.

„Riaditeľ." Odpovedal mu kývnutím hlavy Severus a posadil sa do kresla oproti nemu.

„Takže, čo máš pre mňa tento raz?" spýtal sa ho zvedavo Dumbledore.

„Nič. Posledná informácia, ktorú som vám priniesol bola aj tak nanič. Stála Potterovcov život." Odpovedal Severus.

„Neviň sa za to Severus. Viem, že si ju chcel zachrániť. Nikto nemohol tušiť, že Peter zradí." Odvetil smutne Dumbledore.

„Je to moja vina, riaditeľ. O tom ma nepresvedčíte. Keby som neprezradil Temnému Pánovi to proroctvo ešte by žila." Trval na svojom Severus.

„Veľmi sa mýliš."

„Počul som, že jej syn prežil." Pokračoval Severus.

„Áno. Malý Harry prežil smrtiacu kliatbu Temného Pána. Proroctvo sa naplnilo." Pokýval hlavou Albus.

„Kde je chlapec teraz?" vyzvedal Severus.

„Je v dobrých rukách. Na mieste, ktoré je pre neho momentálne najbezpečnejšie." Pokračoval Dumbledore.

„Mohol by som vedieť kde?" požiadal opäť Severus.

„Nuž, vlastne, áno." Pokýval súhlasne Dumbledore. „Dúfal som totiž, že občas na chlapca dozrieš. Dnes som tam poslal Minervu..." chcel pokračovať, keď ho prerušilo zahučanie krbu. Objavila sa v ňom zadýchaná a hlavne rozrušená Minerva.

„Albus, on tam nie je!" kričala

„Kto, kde nie je?" zavrčal Severus.

„Snape, čo tu do pekla robíte?" zvolala šokovane a klesla do ďalšieho kresla oproti riaditeľovi.

„Minerva, upokoj sa! To Severus bol ten informátor." Povedal jej riaditeľ, po čom Minerva šokovane pozrela na Severusa. Ten len pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou. Chcel, aby i naďalej ostala jeho identita špeha pre stranu Svetla utajená. Riaditeľ mu to však momentálne prekazil.

„Teraz chcem ešte raz počuť, čo si zistila."

„Išla som skontrolovať Harryho, ako ste kázal. Použila som krb Arabely Figovej. Povedala mi, že zatiaľ chlapca vôbec nevidela. Už to sa mi zdalo podozrivé a tak som išla do domu Dursleyovcov. Nikde som necítila jeho mágiu. Prehľadala som celý dom kým spali. Až v prístenku pod schodami som našla slabú magickú stopu, ktorá však bola niekoľko dní stará. Ten chlapec tam nie je." Povedala takmer s plačom.

Albus Dumbledore šokovane počúval, čo hovorila. Počítal s tým, že Petúnia, Lilyina sestra sa Harryho ujme. Opak bol však pravdou. Severus len šokovane pozeral z jedného na druhého.

„Musíme to ísť okamžite preveriť, ak tam chlapec nie je, je v smrteľnom nebezpečenstve." Rýchlo sa postavil zo svojho kresla.

„Severus, koľko Voldemortových stúpencov sa ešte ukrýva?" spýtal sa ho riaditeľ.

„Je ich dosť na to, že ak sa dozvedia o chlapcovom zmiznutí určite ho nájdu."

„Dobre, poďme najprv overiť, čo je pravdy na to, že chlapec zmizol." Povedal Dumbledore a pokynul obom čarodejníkom, aby sa k nemu pripojili. Krbom sa rýchlo presunuli do domu Arabely Figovej.

Na trávniku za veľkým starým domom sa hral malý čiernovlasý chlapček. Bol oblečený do oblečenia, aké nosili chovanci sirotinca. Neďaleko neho sedela postaršia pani a so zaujatím ho sledovala. Sára si Harryho obľúbila od prvého okamihu. Zdal sa jej iný, ako ostatné deti. Odvtedy, čo priviezla Harryho z Londýna do sirotinca pátrala, kde sa vlastne narodil a aké je jeho priezvisko. Pán Dursley jej ho nepovedal a tak pátrali v sirotinci sami. Najzarážajúcejšie bolo to, že žiadna pôrodnica v celom Anglicku nemala v databáze narodenie tohto chlapca. Pán Dursley napísal do formulárov dátum jeho narodenia, čo malo pomôcť pri hľadaní, nenechal im však list, ktorý mal chlapec. Vedeli teda, že sa narodil 31. júla, ale to bolo tak všetko.

Ak sa im do konca týždňa nepodarí nič nájsť, Harry dostane priezvisko od sirotinca a bude možné ho dať na adopciu. Chlapček si nič z toho neuvedomoval, pokojne sa hral s kockami, ktoré mu dala Sára. Nevšímal si ostatné deti, bál sa ich. Držal sa v ústraní. Dokonca ho museli dať do samostatnej izby, pretože sa každú noc zobudil a veľmi plakal.

„Ako ťa len nazveme?" pýtala sa Sára Harryho, ktorý zvedavo zdvihol svoju hlávku a pozoroval ju svojimi smaragdovozelnými očami. Akoby tušil, že hovorí o ňom. Usmial sa na tú milú tetu, ktorá ho vždy objala ako jeho mamička.

„Čo keby sme ťa nazvali Harry Green?" usmiala sa na neho. Toto meno ju napadlo, keď sa pozrela do jeho nádherných zelených očí. „Áno, to sa k tebe náramne hodí. Hneď to aj oznámim riaditeľke." Povedala nadšene a podišla k Harrymu.

„Poď, zlatko, je čas, aby si si odpočinul." Povedala mu a zdvihla ho zo zeme. Harry ju svojimi drobnými rúčkami objal okolo krku a veselo sa usmial.

Sára najprv Harryho nakŕmila a uložila ho do postieľky. Potom zamierila k riaditeľke sirotincam, aby jej oznámila svoj nápad. A uspela. Od toho dňa sa Chlapec, ktorý prežil volal Harry Green. Sirotinec mu vystavil nový rodný list a zapísal ho do miestnej matriky.

Traja kúzelníci sa od Arabely Figovej rýchlo presunuli k domu na Privátnej ceste č. 4. Bolo niečo po polnoci, ale to Albusa Dumbledora neodradilo. Zabúchal na dvere. Nedostal žiadnu odpoveď a tak to urobil znovu. Počul z vnútra domu nejaký hluk a tak čakal. Svetlo v chodbe sa zasvietilo a bolo počuť nadávanie Vernona Dursleyho. Severus Snape sa pohŕdavo uškrnul a čakal, čo sa bude diať.

Dvere sa otvorili a zjavila sa robusná postava rozospatého Vernona Dursleya. Za ním stála v župane jeho žena Petúnia.

„Kto ste a čo chcete?" vyštekol na návštevníkov Vernon.

„Dobrý večer, pán Dursley, ak sa nemýlim." Odpovedal pokojne Dumbledore.

„Kto ste?" opakoval svoju otázku nahnevane Vernon.

„Volám sa Albus Dumbledore a som..."

„Vernon, to je riadieľ školy kam chodila moja sestra." Prerušila ho Petúnia, len čo počula jeho meno. Hneď jej bolo jasné, prečo je tu.

„No a? Čo od nás chcete? Svoju švagrinú som nevidel od pohrebu svokrovcov." Povedal Vernon.

„Prišli sme sa spýtať, ako sa má Harry." Pokračoval pokojne riaditeľ.

„Harry? A to je kto?" hral divadielko Vernon.

„Harry Potter, syn Jamesa a Lily Potterovcov. Váš synovec." Povedala nahnevane Minerva.

„V živote som ho nevidel. Čo by tu robil?" odštekol Vernon.

„Neklamte, vieme, že chlapec bol v dome. Kam ste ho dali?" začala na neho kričať Minerva. Severus sa len uškŕňal, keď videl, ako sa hnev profesorky McGonagallovej prehlboval.

„Určite sa mýlite. Svojho synovca sme nikdy nevideli." Vložila sa do toho aj Petúnia.

Severus sa zamračil. O čo tým prekliatym muklom ide? Kam dali toho chlapca? Niečo sa tu deje a on na to príde.

„Neklamte, dobre viete, že vám na toto nenaletíme." Vložil sa do toho tento raz Snape a hrozivo sa pozrel na Dursleyovcov. Tí sa pri jeho pohľade zachveli.

„Mali by sme sa porozprávať vo vnútri, nechceme predsa svedkov?" Albus Dumbledore opäť prevzal situáciu do svojich rúk. Bez toho, aby čakal na pozvanie vstúpil do domu. Ďalší dvaja čarodejníci ho nasledovali. Vernon nestihol ani protestovať. Zamierili do kuchyne, kde sa s otázkou v očiach otočili na manželov.

„Harryho som osobne nechal pri vašich dverách, mal pri sebe list s vysvetlením čo sa stalo. Tak kde je? Nechcem počuť žiadne klamstvo." K záveru sa Dumbledorov hlas hrozivo zvyšoval. Obaja Dursleyovci sa zachveli.

„Neviem..." začal opäť Vernon, ale bol prerušený Minervou.

„Bola som tu a ešte aj dnes je cítiť slabú magickú stopu pána Pottera z prístenku pod schodami! Tak vravte, kde je?" zvolala nahnevane. Albus jej upokojujúco položil ruku na plece.

„Vy ste bola v našom dome?" šokovane zvolala Petúnia a tým sa prezradila.

„Kde je pán Potter?" zopakovala otázku Minerva.

„Nie je tu. To decko stále revalo. Tak sme ho dali preč." Zvolal nazúrene Vernon. Vedel, že klamstvo nepomôže.

„Kam preč?" spýtala sa šokovane Minerva.

„Proste preč?" odvetil jej zamračený Vernon.

„Albus, dovoľte mi porozprávať sa s týmto pánom." Zavrčal Snape. Albus pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou.

„Pán Dursley. Je dôležité, aby sme vedeli, kam ste dali chlapca. Môže byť ohrozený jeho život." Snažil sa mu vysvetliť Dumbledore.

„Kontaktoval som agentúru, ktorá sa zaoberá adopciami detí, vyzdvihli si chlapca na stanici v Londýne. Kam ho zobrali, neviem." Klamal presvedčivo Vernon.

„Ako ste mohli? Je to len dieťa? Nevinné dieťa!" zvolala plačúca Minerva.

„Nie je to naša vina, to vy ste ho opustili a nechali ho pri našich dverách." Povedal rozhorčene Vernon.

„Vy, vy, ...!" zvolala Minerva a skoro sa na Vernona vrhla. Zachytili ju však silné ruky Severusa Snapa.

„Minerva, nestojí vám za to. Nebudete si ruky špiniť týmto prekliatym muklom."

„Musíme ho nájsť," povedal zamyslene smutný Albus. Bol sklamaný Dursleyovcami, na ktorých sa spoliehal. Nechápal, ako to mohli Harrymu spraviť. Bol si však vedomý, že pátranie po chlapcovi musí prebehnúť v tajnosti.

Na rozdiel od neho sa Severusovi Snapeovi nepozdávala táto verzia. Bol rozhodnutý, že bude pátrať na svoju päsť. Nenadarmo bol špiónom. Toho chlapca nájde. Dlží to Lily.

„Petúnia prečo? Bola to vaša sestra? Harry je váš synovec. Zaslúžil si aspoň trocha lásky zo strany svojich príbuzných!" pokrútil Albus Dumbledore hlavou a vydal sa na odchod. Vzlykajúca Minerva ho nasledovala. Severus Snape ich znechutene nasledoval a pri odchode nenápadne zasyčal na oboch Dursleyovcov. „Ešte sme spolu neskončili!"

Petúnia vytreštila na neho oči. Konečne si spomenula odkiaľ tohto muža pozná. Bol to ten malý umastený chlapec, ktorý sa priatelil s jej sestrou. To on ju niekoľkokrát navštívil počas prázdnin u nich doma. Ako na neho mohla zabudnúť?

Od návštevy u Dursleyovcov ubehlo niekoľko dní. Napriek tomu, že Albus Dumbledore bol jedným z najsilnejších čarodejníkov, nepodarilo sa mu zatiaľ Chlapca, ktorý prežil nájsť. Nasadil do tohto hľadania všetkých členov Fénixovho rádu. Minerva sa len pomaly spamätávala z tohto nervového otrasu. Chcela sa pomstiť Dursleyovcom, ale Albus Dumbledore to výslovne zakázal. Dokonca na ich dom uvalil niekoľko silných ochranných zaklínadiel. Prečo to urobil však nikomu nevysvetlil.

Severus Snape sa neúspešne pokúšal hľadať dieťa po celom Anglicku. Prehľadával všetky miesta, kde by sa chlapec mohol nachádzať. Bol si vedomý toho, že čím dlhšie to trvá, tým menšia je šanca, že chlapca nájdu. Prešiel snáď všetky sirotince v Anglicku. Vydával sa za potenciálneho záujemcu o adopciu dieťaťa. O tejto jeho snahe nikto nevedel. Asi by tomu ani nikto neveril. Bolo dosť možné, že by si čarodejníci, ktorí ho poznali poklepali na čelo a vyhlásili by ho za blázna.

V tom čase si maličký Harry zvykal na prostredie v sirotinci. Z neznámeho dôvodu pre všetkých zamestnancov od neho všetky deti bočili. Bol sám. Spoločnosť mu robila i naďalej len Sára. Bolo jej jasné, že ak sa Harryho situácia nezmení, bude vedenie sirotinca hľadať riešenie inde. Svojím vekom bol vhodný na adopciu. A to sa stalo ich prioritou.

V priebehu niekoľkých dní sa na chlapčeka prišlo pozrieť niekoľko mladých bezdetných párov, ale vždy keď sa k nemu priblížili chlapec spustil taký plač a krik, že ho nakoniec museli nechať tak. Jedine Sára ho dokázala upokojiť.

„Harry, tak som premýšľala, som síce už dosť stará, ale skúsim požiadať riaditeľku, či by som si ťa nemohla zobrať do opatery," prehovorila v jedno odpoludnie na chlapčeka Sára.

„Te-ta," zatlieskal nadšene Harry rúčkami, po tom, čo sa mu po prvý raz podarilo zrozumiteľne povedať slovo teta. Sára sa na neho usmiala a pobozkala ho.

„Vidím, že sa ti to páči maličký. Toto prostredie naozaj nie je pre teba."

Keď svoj návrh predostrela vedeniu sirotinca narazila na prekážku. Neboli nadšení jej návrhom aj napriek tomu, že vedeli, že s deťmi má bohaté skúsenosti. Prekážkou bola jej finančná situácia. Sára sa im snažila argumentami vysvetliť, že Harry je výnimočné dieťa, ktoré prešlo niečim zlým a zaslúži si výnimočný prístup. Neprestala s vysvetovaním a prosením, kým nedosiahla súhlas, že Harry Green môže zostať v jej opatere do veku piatich rokov. Potom sa chlapec bude musieť vrátiť do sirotinca. Aby sa vedenie sirotinca zbavilo zbytočných problémov, priznalo Sáre Morganovej dočasné opatrovníctvo a vyradilo chlapčeka z evidencie svojich chovancov na potrebnú dobu.

Šťastná Sára si Harryho niesla domov, kde mal chlapček istú dobu vyrastať.


	4. Sára

Sára

Asi päťročný chlapček vybehol z malého starého domčeka na konci dediny. Veselo poskakoval po ceste a pospevoval si. Išiel oproti svojej tete Sáre, ako volal ženu, ktorá ho opatrovala. Prednedávnom mu vysvetlila, že je len jeho opatrovníčka. Teta Sára sa práve vracala z obchodu. Nechala chlapčeka na chvíľu doma samotného. Keď ju Harry v diaľke zbadal nadšene sa k nej rozbehol.

„Teta Sára, teta..." hodil sa jej okolo krku, že ho ledva zachytila.

„Ty malý pochábeľ!" hnevala sa na oko, pretože musela pustiť tašky na zem.

„Daj, ja ti pomôžem." Naťahoval Harry rúčky k veľkej taške, z ktorej trčali potraviny.

„Harry, nechaj to tak, tá taška je pre teba príliš ťažká." Povedala mu Sára.

„Nie teta, ja ti pomôžem, ja už som veľký." Hádal sa s ňou Harry a ťahal tašku z jej ruky. Nakoniec mu ju s povzdychom nechala, ale očakávala, že ju nezdvihne. Harry chytil tašku obidvoma rukami a pokúsil sa ju zdvihnúť. Nedarilo sa mu to. Zamračil sa a sústredene to zopakoval. Sára ho s pobavením sledovala, jeho výraz ju pobavil. Ostala však šokovane stáť, keď tú tašku nakoniec s víťazoslávnym úsmevom zdvihol. Zdvihol? Skôr to vyzeralo, že tá taška sa vznáša nad zemou sama a Harry ju len pridržiava. Chlapec sa veselo zasmial. Sára pokrútila hlavou. Toto sa jej určite zdalo. Zodvihla zo zeme druhú tašku a vydali sa spoločne domov.

„Harry, kúpila som ti tvoj obľúbený turecký med." Povedal Sára chlapčekovi, len čo prišli domov.

„Mňam, vieš, že ťa mám strašne rád?" zvolal natešene chlapec.

„Keď mi tak pomáhaš, zaslúžiš si ho." Pochválila ho Sára. Unavene si sadla na stoličku. Predsa len nebola už najmladšia. Tento rok oslávila 65 rokov a mohla byť Harrymu vlastne starou mamou. Smutne si povzdychla. Nevedela ako chlapcovi o pár mesiacov oznámi, že sa bude musieť vrátiť do sirotinca, z ktorého si ho pred piatimi rokmi zobrala. Už ju kvôli tomu kontaktovalo aj vedenie sirotinca. Chlapca za päť rokov nikto nehľadal. Za tie necelé štyri roky, čo bol u nej si nenašiel žiadneho kamaráta. Deti z dediny od neho bočili a ľudia v dedine o ňom tvrdili, že je zvláštny. Sára sa sem s chlapcom presťahovala pred dvomi rokmi kvôli pokojnejšiemu prostrediu. V sirotinci už len príležitostne vypomáhala. Prostredie tam sa nezmenilo a deti, ktoré tam žili boli bledé a dosť často choré. Napriek tomu, že sa pracovníci snažili zlepšiť deťom prostrednie, veľmi sa im to nedarilo. Sirotinec trpel nedostatkom finančných prostriedkov. V niektoré dni boli radi, že dokázali deti vôbec nakŕmiť. Sára sa nemohla pozerať na ten neutešený stav. Pomáhala kde sa dalo, ale aj napriek tomu to bolo málo.

„Teta? Prečo si taká zamyslená?" prerušil jej myšlienky Harry.

„To nič Harry. Kde mám ten turecký med." Povedala a prehrabovala sa v taške. Harry ju dychtivo sledoval. Keď turecký med konečne vytiahla z tašky, oči mu zažiarili nadšením. Podala ho chlapcovi, ktorý sa hneď pustil do svojej obľúbenej sladkosti.

„Mňa z tých trolov porazí," nadával Severus Snape a z tresknutím zavrel dvere na svojom byte. Nahnevane prešiel k stolíku pri krbe a nalial si plný pohár ohnivej whisky. V niektoré dni ho dokázali študenti tak vytočiť, že sa len s problémami ovládal.

„Ako som mohol súhlasiť s tým, že budem pracovať pre Dumbledora? Kam som dal mozog?" nadával nahlas.

„Bolo mi toto treba? Temný Pán je v háji a namiesto toho, aby som si užíval pokoj, driem tu ako mulica a otravujem sa týmito malými zadubencami."

Nervózne si prehrabol vlasy a sadol si do kresla pred krbom. Pomaly sa začal upokojovať. Poslednú hodinu mal s druhákmi Chrabromilu a Bifľomoru. Jednému z Chrabromilčanov sa podarilo zdemolovať celú učebňu. Našťastie sa nikomu nič nestalo. Severusovi však zabralo niekoľko hodín, kým dal učebňu do pôvodného stavu.

„Severus, môžeš na slovíčko?" prerušil ho z jeho úvah riaditeľov hlas. Jeho hlava sa objavila v plameňoch. Severus sa postavil a pristúpil ku krbu, o chvíľu so zahučaním zmizol v zelených plameňoch. Vynoril sa v riaditeľni, kde ho už očakával riaditeľ a jeho zástupkyňa. Zamračene kývol obom na pozdrav a posadil sa do svojho kresla. Čakal, čo od neho riaditeľ opäť chce.

„Severus, zaznamenali sme zvýšený pohyb bývalých Smrťožrútov v oblasti Škótska a Severného Írska. Nevieš náhodou, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa riaditeľ.

„Nuž, od zmiznutia Temného Pána sa aktivity Smrťožrútov zamerali na nájdenie chlapca. Pokiaľ mám dobré informácie, tak sa im to doteraz nepodarilo. Ale to sa nepodarilo ani nám. Je dosť možné, že majú novú stopu, ale nič o tom neviem." Odvetil Severus.

Dumbledore si zamyslene poškrabal bradu. Pozrel na Minervu, ktorá sedela v jednom z kresiel. Nakoniec spravil rozhodnutie a obrátil sa na oboch čarodejníkov.

„Minerva, cez víkend skontrolujete oblasť Škótska." Povedal čarodejnici

„Severus, ty si zoberieš na starosť oblasť Severného Írska." Povedal mladšiemu čarodejníkovi.

„Ak zaznamenáte akýkoľvek náznak náhodnej mágie, okamžite mi to oznámite." Obaja čarodejníci prikývli na súhlas.

„Je to všetko?" spýtal sa Severus, keď vstával z kresla.

„Ešte počkaj," zastavil ho Albus. „Zistil som, že si pátral na svoju vlastnú päsť. Aký si mal na to dôvod?" spýtal sa zvedavo Albus.

„Ako ste sa do pekla toto dozvdeli?" vyprskol Severus.

Minerva sa len pobavene na Albusa usmiala. Vedela, že tento starý čarodejník má špehov všade. Ale na druh stranu ju prekvapilo, že Severus pátral po Chlapcovi, ktorý prežil na vlastnú päsť.

„To je moja vec, chcel by som odpoveď. Prečo?" požadoval riaditeľ.

„Bola to moja povinnosť." Zavrčal nahnevane Snape. Dnes ho všetci neskutočne vytáčali.

„Ale prečo ste nám to nepovedali?" vyzvedala Minerva.

Severus ju mal po jej otázke chuť prekliať. Pokrútil hlavou a dodal, „to je nepodstatné, však ho hľadali všetci. Ak stále žije, tak je niekde dobre ukrytý. Tým zabedneným muklom sa podarilo niečo, čo sa často nestáva."

Po tomto vyhlásení Severus nahnevane odkráčal, aby sa vyhol ďalším hlúpym otázkam.

Harry ležal v posteli a počúval rozprávku od tety Sáry. Čítala mu akurát rozprávku o Snehulienke a siedmych trpaslíkoch. Mal ju najradšej. Ospanlivo zazíval, ale nepovedal ani slovo. Vedel, že by sa teta hnevala, keby nespal. Oči sa mu pomaly zatvárali a on sa po chvíli ponoril do snov. Sára ho poriadne poprikrývala a odišla do kuchyne, aby si spravila svoju večernú šálku čaju.

Okolo polnoci sa Harryho sen začal meniť na nočnú moru. Opäť počul ten šialený smiech, krik neznámej ženy a videl, ako sa na neho rúti zelené svetlo. S výkrikom sa zobudil. Zmätene zažmurkal. V izbe svietila malá lampička neďaleko jeho postele. Teta Sára ju tam vždy nechávala. Jeho pozornosť však zaujalo niečo iné. Niektoré z jeho hračiek sa vznášali nad zemou a usporiadane sa točili do kruhu. Harry to so zaujatím sledoval, ešte nikdy nič podobné nevidel. Odrazu bolo počuť blížiace sa kroky a hračky s buchotom dopadli na zem. Dvere sa otvorili a zjavila sa v nich Sára.

„Harry, miláčik, prečo tak kričíš? Opäť si mal nočnú moru?" pýtala sa Sára, keď zbadala, že chlapec je hore.

Harry len prikývol a Sára vstúpila do jeho maličkej izbičky. Spravila dva kroky, keď zakopla.

„Au, čo to tu je?" pozrela dole a zbadala porozhadzované hračky.

„Harry Greeen! Kedy si stihol spraviť vo svojej izbe takýto neporiadok?" karhala ho trochu nahnevane.

„Teta, to som nebol ja. Tie hračky tu poletovali, keď som sa zobudil!" bránil sa Harry.

„Harry, hračky nepoletujú!" poučovala ho Sára, keď sa snažila odpratať rýchlo hračky zo svojej cesty.

„Ale tieto poletovali," trval sa svojom už úplne prebudený Harry. Sára len pokrútila hlavou. _Čo to toho Harryho zase napadlo? _

„Mal by si spať. A nie tu vymýšľať." Napomenula ho.

„Nemôžem spať teta, zase sa mi snívalo o tom zelenom svetle." Odvetil smutne Harry.

Sára mu upravila prikývku a sadla si k nemu na posteľ.

„Ostanem tu s tebou kým nezaspíš, dobre?"

Harry prikývol a opäť zatvoril svoje oči. Bál sa, že sa mu znovu bude snívať ten hrozný sen, ktorý sa opakoval dosť často. Nechápal, ako je to možné a hlavne nevedel, čo ten sen znamená. O hodinu neskôr opäť pokojne spal.

Sára odišla do svojej izby a unavene si povzdychla. Starostlivosť o Harryho bola pre ňu čoraz ťažšia. Hlavne počas nocí, kedy sa chlapec budil na nočné mory. O chvíľu unavene zaspala. Nezačula preto hlasné prasknutie pred domom. V tme sa objavili tri zahalené postavy. Obzerali sa okolo seba. Očividne toto miesto nepoznali, ale z domu, pri ktorom stáli bolo cítiť slabú mágiu. Bolo im jasné, že v tomto dome žil, alebo žije čarodejník. V rukách sa im zjavili prútiky a pomaly sa približovali ku dverám. Jednoduchým kúzlom otvorili dvere.

„Hlavne potichu, treba to tu prehľadať. Cítim tu mágiu." Povedala jedna z postáv.

„Ja prehľadám prízemie a vy choďte na poschodie." Povedala ďalšia postava.

„Au, čo to tu je?" zjojkla tretia postava, očividne to bola žena.

„Pst, buď ticho, prezradíš nás."

Sara sa zrazu prebrala na nejaký šramot z dola. Započúvala sa do ticha. Z neznámej príčiny ju ovládol strach. Pomaly vstal z postele a potichu vyšla z izby. Blížila sa k schodom, keď ten šramot začula znovu. V prízemí očividne niekto bol. Zmätene premýšľala, čo spraviť. Rýchlo sa otočila a pomaly sa presunula k Harryho izbe. _Musím ho ochrániť! Neviem, kto to je, ale chlapec musí byť v bezpečí._ Pristúpila k jeho posteli a opatrne sa ho dotkla. Chlapec nereagoval, ďalej kľudne spal.

„Harry, chlapček môj zobuď sa!" zašepkala Sára.

Harry sa pomrvil a rozospato otvoril oči. „Te-...," chcel povedať, ale Sára mu prikryla ústa rukou. Vystrašene na ňu vyvylil oči.

„Pst. Tichúčko, niekto je dole." Zašepkala Sára a zobrala chlapca na ruky. Horúčkovito premýšľala, ako sa dostane z domu. Ich jediný únikový východ bol zatarasený neznámymi návštevníkmi. Potichu otvorila dvere na Harryho izbe a nazrela na chodbu. Niekto sa blížil ku schodom vedúcim na poschodie. Videla slabé svetlo, ktorým si neznámy návštevník svietil na cestu. Rýchlo sa stiahla späť do Harryho izby. Otvorila potichu okno, ktoré bolo otočené do záhrady. Vedela, že dole sa tak ľahko nedostane. Musí zachrániť chlapca. Schmatla z postele prikrývku a plachu a rýchlo sa ich snažila zviazať dokopy. Harry ju zmätene sledoval z izby a občas vystrašene zablúdil pohľadom na dvere izby. Na chodbe začuli kroky, ktoré sa rýchlo približovali ku dverám jeho izby. Sára rýchlo priskočila ku dverám a zamkla ich z vnútra. Tento hluk upútal pozornosť návštevníka.

„Hej, poďte sem. Niekto je v tejto izbe a práve sa v nej zamkol." Povedal neznámy hlas, ktorý očividne volal svojich kumpánov z prízemia. Už sa ani neunúval byť v utajení, pretože si bol vedomý, že sú prezradení. Zalomcoval kľučkou na dverách a snažil sa dostať do vnútra. Sára vystrašene vykríkla. Harry sa k nej vrhol.

„Cha-cha-cha, úbohí muklovia. Myslia si, že nás nejaké úbohé dvere zastavia." Počula spomešný hlas spoza dverí.

Harry vystrašene pozeral na dvere. „Teta? Kto to je? Ja sa bojím!" povedal takmer s plačom.

„Neboj sa, Harry." Upokojovala ho Sára, ktorá bola úplne zúfalá.

Medzitým k dverám dorazili ostatní neznámi.

„Otvorte, bude to tak pre vás lepšie." Ozvalo sa spoza dverí.

Sára ani nemukla a naznačila Harrymu, aby bol ticho.

„Máte to márne, o chvíľu sme pri vás." Povedal posmešne ďalší hlas a povedal, „Alahomora!"

Harry zatvoril oči. Ani nevedel, čo sa stalo, ale zrazu sa okolo dverí objavilo svetlo, ktoré nedovolilo votrelcom vstúpiť. Okolo dverí sa vytvorila akási svetelná bariéra, ktorú Sára sledovala so šokovaným výrazom na tvári.

„Harry, preboha, čo to je?" zvolala. Chlapec sa na ňu otočil z nechápavým výrazom na tvári. Sára rýchlo schmatla Harryho malý ruksačik, vopchala do neho nejaké oblečenie, schmatla papier a rýchlo naň niečo napísala. Vložila ho dovnútra k vecia. Ruksak dala chlapčekovi na chrbát. Podala mu jeho obľúbeného macíka a ťahala ho k oknu.

„Harry, dobre ma počúvaj! Musíš ujsť. Spustím ťa dole oknom pomocou tejto plachty, niekde sa ukry a ráno vyhľadaj pomoc u pani Riteovej." Vysvetľovala mu rýchlo.

Chlapec ju vystrašene počúval. „Teta, ja chcem ostať s tebou."

„Nie, zlatko, musíš újsť. Môžu ti ublížiť. Sprav to pre mňa!" prosila Sára Harryho. Nečakala nanič a priviazala mu pod pazuchami plachtu. Potom chlapca posadila na okenný parapet, posledný raz ho pobozkala a začala vystrašené dieťa púsťať von oknom. Neznámi útočníci i naďalej útočili na dvere, ktoré hrozivo praskali.

Keď bol Harry dole na tráve, pozrel hore na Sára. „Pokús sa rozviazať ten uzol." Radila mu pošepky Sára z okna. Harry bol, ale príliš slabý, aby dokázal uzol rozviazať. Nakoniec sa mu podarilo plachtu prevliecť cez pás dole k nohám. Uvoľnený sa rozbehol k neďalekému lesíku, kde sa zvykol hrávať.

Keď bol v tieni prvých stromov, ozval sa mohutný výbuch. Dom sa zatriasol. Videl, ako teta Sára zmizla od okna. Zbadal v okne zelené svetlo a začul výkrik.

„Teta Sára, nieeee." Zašepkal s plačom, keď sa zviezol v bezvedomí na zem. Jeho myseľ sa ponorila do tmy.

Dedinou sa ozval mohutný výbuch. Dom Sáry Whiteovej sa ocitol v mohutných plameňoch. Zvuk premiestňovania útočníkov zanikol v tom hluku.

O chvíľu bola celá dedina na nohách a snažila sa uhasiť mohutné plamene. Nikto nechápal, čo sa stalo. Všetkým však bolo jasné, že obyvatelia tohto domu boli po smrti. Takúto tragédiu ešte táto dedina nezažila.

„Albus. Na Severe Írska som zaznamenal mohutnú vlnu nekontrolovateľnej mágie." Zvolal Severus, keď sa vrútil do riaditeľne.

Albus vstal, pokynul Severusovi a obaja sa premiestnili na spomínané miesto. Nikto si ich v tom chaose nevšimol a nikto iný nezachytil mohutnú magickú stopu, ktorá na tomto mieste bola.

„Niekto bol očividne dôsledný. Odstránil dokonale stopy." Povedal sarkasticky Severus Dumbledorovi.

„Napriek tomu musíme zistiť, čo sa tu stalo a kto v tom dome býval." Pokýval hlavou Albus.

„Pokúsim sa niečo vypátrať, ale nie dnes. Bolo by to nápadné." Odvetil Severus.

„Máš pravdu, drahý chlapče." súhlasil Dumbledore. „Nesmieme na seba upútať pozornosť. Nemá zmysel niečo tu robiť, prišli sme veľmi neskoro."

Albus uvalil na toto miesto lokalizačné a ochranné kúzla, ktoré mali zabrániť ostatným čarodejníkom objaviť toto miesto. Dokonca ani Ministerstvo mágie, toto miesto neobjaví, keď nebude chcieť. A on to momentálne nechcel. Predtým než sa so Severusom premiestnili, pozorne sa poobzeral po okolí, či neobjaví niečo nezvyčajné. Nič však nezachytil. Presunuli sa do neďalekej uličky, mimo dav ľudí, ktorý sa snažil uhasiť oheň a premiestnili sa naspäť do Rokfortu.


	5. Späť v sirotinci

Späť v sirotinci

Len čo sa vrátili do Rokfortu, Dumbledore upovedomil vybraných členov Fénixovho rádu. Hneď ráno sa mala konať porada. Dumbledore zatiaľ prepustil Severusa a Minervu, aby sa zatiaľ oddýchli.

Severus však namiesto toho, aby zamieril do žalárov, vyšiel von z hradu. Ponáhľal sa k bráne a popri tom si popod nos hundral. „Ten Dumbledore nie je normálny, príde tam a nič nespraví? Len sa pozerá na horiaci dom a tých pobehujúcich muklov?"

Nešlo mu do hlavy, ako je to vôbec možné. Dumbledore sa obvykle takto nesprával. Hneď za hranicami pozemkov sa Severus premiestnil naspäť k horiacemu domu. Teda vlastne k tomu, čo z neho ostalo. Privolaní hasiči už oheň takmer zdolali. Severus rýchlo zmenil svoj habit na muklovské oblečenie a nenápadne sa začlenil do prizerajúceho sa davu. Všetci naokolo rozprávali o žene, ktorá tam žila. Započúval sa do ich rozhovoru. Po niekoľkých minútach vedel, že dom patril nejakej staršej pani, ktorá sa volala Sára a starala sa o päťročného chlapčeka. Nežili vraj v dedine dlho. Podľa všetkého ona aj dieťa zhoreli v dome. Snažil sa pomocou Legilimencie vypátrať, ako chlapec vyzeral, ale veľmi neuspel. Len málo ľudí z dediny toho chlapca videlo. Zrazu zbadal jednu plačúcu ženu, ktorá stála neďaleko domu. Podišiel k nej a oslovil ju.

„Prosím vás, poznali ste tú pani, ktorá žila v tomto dome?" spýtal sa Severus

Žena na neho prekvapene a podozrievavo pozrela, ale nakoniec prehovorila. „Áno, poznala som ju. Bola to moja priateľka. Je strašné, čo sa jej stalo. Chudák chlapec, dúfam, že veľmi netrpeli."

„Chlapec? Ako sa volal?" hral prekvapeného Severus.

„Myslím, že sa volal Harold, ale Sára mu hovorila Harry. Bol to taký milý, hanblivý chlapček. Nemal tu v dedine žiadneho priateľa, ale vystačil si sám. Sára sa o neho starala." Odvetila pani.

„Mohli by ste mi povedať, ako ten chlapec vyzeral?" spýtal sa Severus.

„Prečo sa ma na to pýtate a kto vôbec ste? Začala byť podozrievavá.

Severus však pohotovo zareagoval. „Som súkromný detektív, niekoľko rokov pátram po jednom zmiznutom chlapcovi. Neviete chlapcove priezvisko?"

„Green," odpovedala žena, „toto si pamätám veľmi dobre."

„Hm, a môžete mi ho popísať?" požiadal ju.

„Bol na svoj vek dosť malý, mal tmavé vlasy a zelené oči." Snažila sa pani opísať Harryho.

„Zelené oči vravíte?" zopakoval Severus, farba chlapcových očí ho upútala.

„Áno, boli prenikavo zelené." Odvetila žena.

„Nemal ten chlapec nejakú jazvu, alebo iné poznávacie znamenie?" pýtal sa ďalej Severus.

„Myslím, že nie. Nespomínam si." Odvetila žena.

„Dobre, veľmi pekne vám ďakujem." Povedal jej Severus. Keď sa na neho žena pozrela vnikol jej do mysle a vyhľadal si spomienku na chlapca. Nebola však veľmi silná. Napriek tomu sa s ňou uspokojil.

Nepozorovane obišiel dom a pátral po nejakých ďalších náznakoch mágie. Nič však neobjavil. Dokonca pohľadom zablúdil k lesu. Nič sa tam však nepohlo a väčšinu mágie bolo cítiť z trosiek. Bude sa musieť donútiť riaditeľa, aby pátral v záznamoch o budúcich študentov školy. Doteraz to nikdy nerobili, bolo však dôležité, aby zistili, či chlapec ešte žije. Že ho niečo také nenapadlo už skôr, mohli to spraviť predsa dávno. Severus nad tým len pokrútil hlavou a premiestnil sa späť do Rokfortu. V diaľke svitalo.

Harry sa prebral na veľkú zimu. Jeho oblečenie bolo vlhké a on zmätene zažmurkal. Pomaly si uvedomil, čo sa v noci stalo. V očiach sa mu zjavili slzy. Neďaleko neho ležal jeho obľúbený macík. Pozrel sa smerom k domu. Na jeho mieste ostali len trosky.

„Teta..." zašepkal s plačom. Pomaličky sa postavil. Musel ju poslúchnuť. Vždy poslúchal svoju tetu Sáru. Vydal sa preto k jeho priateľke. Prešiel okolo pásky, ktorá zaisťovala miesto činu. Z niektorých miest ešte stúpal dym. Prekvapivo nevidel v okolí nikoho. Domy boli ponorené do hmly, ktorá však postupne redla, ako sa slnko snažilo dostať spoza neďalekého kopca.

Chlapec sa pomaličky tackal na druhý koniec dediny, kde žila priateľka jeho tety. Prišiel k bránke a s ťažkosťami otvoril starú bránku, ktorá viedla k domu. Zaklopal na dvere a čakal. Musel to niekoľkokrát zopakovať, kým počul, že sa k vstupným dverám niekto blíži. Dvere sa odchýlili a objavila sa v nich pani Riteová. Najprv si malého chlapca nevšimla, ale keď ju pozdravil, šokovane ustúpila dozadu.

„Harry, preboha, ty žiješ?" zvolala a vrhla sa k chlapcovi.

Chlapec sa opäť rozplakal a žena ho rýchlo vtiahla do domu. Hladila ho po tvári a snažila sa ho upokojiť. Bol špinavý od blata a trávy. Zobrala ho do kuchyne a rýchlo ho trochu očistila. Vystrašený chlapec konečne zo seba dostal zopár slov.

„Teta Sára povedala, aby som prišiel za vami. Dala mi môjho macka a ruksak. Musel som ísť von oknom. Boli tam nejakí zlí ľudia. Niečo vám napísala." Povedal jej.

Pani Riteová ho pozorne počúvala. „Kde dala ten odkaz Harry?"

„Je niekde v ruksaku." Odvetil chlapec a konečne si zložil malý ruksak, ktorý mal na chrbte.

Pani Riteová ho otvorila a hneď navrchu objavila zložený kus papiera, očividne vytrhnutý z nejakého zošita. Rýchlo prebehla odkaz očami. Potom zarazene pozerala na Harryho.

„Bože, chlapče môj zlatý, to je strašné." Zvolala. „Čo len s tebou bude." Objala Harryho a on jej objatie opätoval.

„Určite si unavený, poď, pôjdeš si odpočinúť a potom vymyslíme, čo ďalej." Povedal mu a viedla chlapca do hosťovskej izby. Pomohla mu vyzlieť si vlhké oblečenie, ktoré mal na sebe a obliekla ho do suchého, ktoré našla v ruksaku. Zistila, že okrem niekoľkých kúskov oblečenia a odkazu sa v ruksaku nachádzal Harryho rodný list. Dokument rýchlo zložila a vrátila ho späť. Počkala kým chlapec zaspí a potom odišla z izby.

Musela rýchlo vybaviť všetko dôležité. Volala do sirotinca na číslo, ktoré jej nechala v odkaze Sára. Oznámila im, čo sa stalo a povedala im, že Harry sa nachádza u nej. Bola prekvapená, že Harry bol u Sáry len dočasne. Keď sa nad tým teraz zamyslela, nevedela o chlapcovi vlastne veľa. Bolo jej ho ľúto, ale musel sa vrátiť tam, odkiaľ prišiel. Nezabudla však na Sárine varovanie a dohodla si s riaditeľkou sirotinca, že chlapca osobne privedie. Vedela, že to musí spraviť nenápadne. V tejto dedine mu očividne hrozilo nebezpečenstvo a ona chcela splniť priateľkyne posledné želanie, ktorým bolo bezpečné dopravenie Harryho do sirotinca. Keď si teraz spomenula na záhadného muža, ktorý sa jej v noci vypytoval na chlapca nadobudla ešte väčšie podozrenie. _Nikto sa nesmie dozvedieť, že tu ten chlapec bol! _Pomyslela si. _Hlavne nie to, že prežil._

„Zahajujem mimoriadnu poradu nášho rádu," začal úvodné slová Albus Dumbledore.

Severus len pohŕdavo odfrkol a čakal, čo mienil riaditeľ hovoriť ďalej.

„Túto noc sme zaznamenali mohutnú vlnu nekontrolovanej mágie na Severe Írska. Spoločne so Severusom a Minervou sme toto miesto navštívili. Domnievame sa, že išlo o útok niekoľkých stúpencov Temného Pána, ale nie je to potvrdené. Aby som zabránil tomu, že všetky stopy zničia pracovníci Ministerstva mágie, uvalil som na miesto ochranné kúzla. V súčasnosti sa na to miesto nedostane nikto iný, okrem nás."

Minerva súhlasne pokývala hlavou.

„Arthur, Minerva, Moody a Kingsley, vydáte sa tam a pokúsite sa zaistiť, čo najviac dôkazov. Ty Ludo sa pokúsiš získať nejaké informácie po svojej línii a ty Severus sa skontaktuj s Malfoyom a pokúsa sa zistiť, či nevie niečo o Smrťožrútskych aktivivtách. Ten chlap vie vždy takmer o všetkom." Povedal Dumbledore.

„Albus, podarilo sa mi zistiť informácie o tom, že v tom dome žila nejaká Sára Whiteová s malých chlapcom." Snape prehovoril skôr, ako mohol Dumbledore pokračovať.

„Severus, kedy sa vám preboha podarilo získať tieto informácie?" zvolala McGonagallová.

„Na rozdiel od vás som nezaháľal a vrátil som sa na miesto činu," zavrčal pohŕdavo Snape.

„Ale, ale, môj chlapče, nebuďte taký nabrúsený." Káral ho Dumbledore. Očividne bol však spokojný s tým, čo práve počul. Akoby to aj očakával a Severus si zrazu uvedomil, že riaditeľ naschvál v danej veci nekonal. Severus zaškrípal zubami, zas sa raz nechal dobehnúť tým starým bláznom.

„Čo sa Ti podarilo ešte zistiť Severus?" spýtal sa Kingsley.

„V podstate len to, že tá žena tam nežila príliš dlho a chlapec by mohol byť malý Potter, ale neviem to naisto. Nikto nespomínal jazvu a nikto si ho poriadne nepamätá. Pri mojom pátraní ma napadlo, že by sme sa mali pozrieť do záznamov budúcich študentov. Dobre viete, že každý študent je zapísaný v našom zozname od narodenia. Ak je Potter po smrti, tak jeho meno vybledne a nahradí iný potenciálny kandidát." Povedal Snape.

„Severus, toto nie je také jednoduché. Na tých dokumentoch je staroveká mágia, ktorá ich chráni. Len vo výnimočných prípadoch je dovolené riaditeľovi školy nazrieť do týchto záznamov skôr, ako je to možné." Vysvetľoval Dumbledore.

„Toto je výnimočná situácia a malo nás to napadnúť skôr," odsekol Snape.

Dumbledore dlhšiu chvíľu premýšľal a potom prikývol na súhlas. „Dobre, Severus. Pokúsim sa pozrieť do tých dokumentov, keď sa vrátime. Teraz je čas pustiť sa do práce."

Všetci čarodejníci, ktorí boli v miestnosti sa pustili do pridelených úloh. Jedine Snape odkráčal do svojich izieb. Na návštevu Malfoy sa musel náležite pripraviť.

Pani Riteová nervózne chodila po obývačke. Premýšľala, ako dostane Harryho z dediny. Celý deň sa všade v okoli pohybovali policajti a mnoho neznámych ľudí, ktorí sa pokúšali odhaliť príčinu výbuchu v dome.

Harry našťastie tvrdo spal a tak nepočul, že pani Riteovú navštívili policajti a spísali s ňou zápisnicu. Bola predsa najlepšou priateľkou Sáry Whiteovej. Žena ani náznakom nespomenula, že chlapec nešťastie prežil.

„Harry, zlatko, zobuď sa, je čas ísť." Budila chlapca okolo osmej večer, keď sa konečne situácia vonku trochu upokojila.

Harry bol okamžite hore. Pomohla mu obliecť sa do vyčistených vecí, ktoré mal na sebe, keď k nej prišiel. Ostatné mu zbalila do ruksaku, ktorý mal pri sebe. Podala chlapcovi medvedíka a viedla ho dole do kuchyne.

„Pripravila som ti večeru. Poď sa najesť, určite budeš hladný." Postavila pred chlapca tanier vynikajúcej hovädzej polievky, kým mu pripravovala druhý chod. Harry pomaly jedol a nenápadne ju sledoval. Nevedel kam pôjde, ale podľa toho, čo povedala táto teta, pôjde preč. Vedel, že jej môže dôverovať a tak si nad tým nelámal hlavu.

Keď sa najedol a pani Riteová sa nachystala na cestu vyrazili pod rúškom tmy von. Ulice už boli tiché. Pani Riteová rýchlo kráčala s chlapcom za dedinu. Objednala si telefonicky taxík z neďalekého mesta. Čakal ich pri poli. Rýchlo nastúpila aj s chlapcom a auto vyrazilo na cestu. Za pol hodinu boli na vlakovej stanici. Pani Riteová kúpila lístky a o chvíľu už cestovali preč. Harry zvedavo pozoroval svetlá, ktoré sa zjavovali a mizli za oknom.

„Kam ideme?" obrátil sa na pani Riteovú.

„Harry, vraciaš sa tam, kde si býval, keď si bol maličký. Je to dom plný detí, ktoré nemajú otecka a mamičku. Tam sa o teba postarajú." Vysvetlila mu pani Riteová.

„Ale, ja tam nechcem ísť." Povedal Harry.

„Chlapče, je to pre teba to najlepšie, ja sa o teba nemôžem starať a oni majú za teba zodpovednosť." Vysvetľovala mu trpezlivo pani Riteová.

„Ja chcem, tetu Sára," zašepkal chlapec.

„Harry, teta Sára sa už nikdy nevráti. Odišla preč na miesto, odkiaľ sa nedá vrátiť." Pani Riteová začínala mať problémy s odpovedaním na chlapcove otázky. Vôbec nevedela, čo má tak malému dieťaťu povedať.

„Ona je tam, kde je moja mamička a ocko?" spýtal sa po chvíli chlapec.

„Áno." Prikývla žena a bola prekvapená rozumnou otázkou, ktorú jej chlapec položil.

Chlapec sa opäť otočil k oknu a prstom začal kresliť obrázky na zarosené sklo. Vonku sa ochladilo. Rozdiel medzi dennou a nočnou teplotou bol dosť veľký, čo bolo v toto jarné obdobie obvyklé.

Asi po hodine a pol vlak zastavil v malom mestečku. Pani Riteová s Harrym vystúpili. Pred stanicou stál taxík, takže do neho rýchlo nastúpila aj s chlapcom. Harry začínal byť unavený. Bolo niečo po polnoci a on mal byť už dávno v teplej posteli. Pani Riteová povedala taxikárovi adresu a o chvíľu sa už viezli tichými ulicami. O niekoľko minút auto zastalo pred veľkou starou budovou. Pani Riteová zaplatila taxík a viedla Harryho k veľkým vstupným dverám. Nad dverami bol nápis _Sirotinec svätého Augusta. _Zaklopala na dvere a čakala na odpoveď. O chvíľu sa dvere otvorili a v žiare svetla sa zjavila mladá žena. Harry sa vystrašene skryl za pani Riteovú.

„Dobrý večer, volala som dnes ráno s pani riaditeľkou. Priviedla som Harryho Greena. Volám sa Riteová" Povedala pani Riteová.

„Dobrý večer, pani riaditeľka spomínala, že prídete. Poďte ďalej." Povedala žena a pustila ich dnu. Harry sa obzeral po veľkej hale.

„Ty musíš byť Harry, maličký." Sklonila sa k Harrymu spomínaná žena a Harry prikývol.

„Si unavený?"

„Áno." Odpovedal slušne.

„Rozlúč sa s pani Riteovou. Potom ťa zavediem do izby."

Harry sa otočil k pani Riteovej, ktorá sa sklonila a chlapca objala. „Veľa šťastia maličký. Dávaj si tu na seba pozor." Pobozkala ho na čelo a pohladila po hlave.

V Harryho očiach sa zajagali slzy. Mladá vychovávateľka ho chytila za ruku a odvádzala ho preč. Chlapec sa ešte raz smutne obzrel. Zahli za roh a pani Riteová zmizla z jeho výhľadu. Bol späť na mieste, ktoré si vlastne ani poriadne nepamätal.

Albus Dumbledore unavene listoval v záznamoch o budúcich študentoch školy. Stálo ho to veľa silných kúziel a energie, kým sa mu podarilo presvedčiť zabezpečenú truhlicu, aby mu tieto záznamy vydala. Teraz sa už niekoľko hodín prehrabával v pergamenoch, ktoré boli plné mien budúcich rokfortských študentov. Nakoniec našiel čo hľadal.

Pomaly prstom prechádzal po menách a hľadal priezvisko Chlapca, ktorý prežil. V tejto činnosti ho prerušil Severus Snape, ktorý sa zjavil v krbe.

„Á, Severus, aké správy mi nesieš?" pozdravil Albus Severusa.

Mladší čarodejník sa zviezol do kresla a unavene pozrel na Dumbledora.

„Asi vás nepoteším, ale od Malfoya som sa nedozvedel takmer nič. Každopádne si myslím, že za útokom v Severnom Írsku boli Smrťožrúti. To mi nepriamo potvrdil aj Lucius."

„Nevadí, počkáme s akými závermi prídu ostatní."

„Podarilo sa vám zistiť, či ten chlapce žije?" spýtal sa zrazu Snape.

Albus zodvihol hlavu a usmial sa. „Akurát som sa dostal k správnym dokumentom, ak chvíľu počkáte, dám vám odpoveď." Odvetil riadieľ a znovu sa sklonil nad pergamen a pokračoval v hľadaní.

Trvalo mu niekoľko minút kým zodvihol opäť hlavu. S uspokojením sa usmial na Severusa.

„Takže chlapec žije. Jeho meno je stále v našich záznamoch aktívne."

„Viete z tých záznamov zistiť, či má chlapec iné meno alebo kde sa nachádza?" spýtal sa Severus.

„Nie. Táto informácia sa tam zatiaľ nenachádza. Adresa budúceho študenta sa objaví tesne pred nástupom do školy. Podľa toho vieme, kam máme adresovať list." Odvetil Dumbledore.

„Dovtedy neviete nič viac?" zvolal pochybovačne Snape.

„Nie Severus, nevieme. Každé dieťa má právo na svoje súkromie. Dokonca nesledujeme ani adresy týchto detí, keď sa listy rozosielajú. Nikdy sme to nepovažovali za potrebné."

„Nepovažovali za potrebné?" zvolal Snape. „A čo priestupky na škole?"

„To je iné. Keď sa dieťa stáva študentom našej školy, získavame magicky informácie o jeho doterajších úspechoch, či prípadnom štúdiu na muklovských školách. Získame záznamy o ich zdravotnom stave a informácie o rodičoch. Tak vieme, kde ich máme kontaktovať pre prípad, že ich bude nutné kontaktovať." Vysvetlil Dumbledore.

„Takže je dosť možné, že Pottera objavíme, až tesne pred nástupom do školy?"

„Áno, Severus, je dosť možné, že Harryho objavíme až pred nástupom do školy." Pokýval hlavou na súhlas riaditeľ.

Snape sa postavil a znechutený týmito informácia odišiel z riaditeľne. Na čo sa vlastne snažil Pottera nájsť? Nebolo jednoduchšie počkať si do jeho jedenástich rokov, kým príde do školy?

S takýmito úvahami kráčal po tichých rokfortských chodbách. _Škoda, že tu nie je nejaký hlupák, ktorému by som mohol strhnúť body. Určite by mi to zlepšilo náladu._ Pomyslel si Snape a zmizol na schodoch, ktoré viedli do žalárov.


	6. Problémy

Problémy

„Harry Green!" ozval sa krik na chodbe sirotinca. Harry sa skryl pod posteľ vo svojej izbe.

„Okamžite poď sem, toto ti neprejde!" kričala nahnevaná vychovávateľka.

Do izby sa vrútili dvaja asi dvanásťroční chlapci a začali ju prehľadávať. Nakoniec sa jeden zohol k posteli a Harryho objavil. Vytiahol brániaceho chlapca z pod postele

„Za toto zaplatíš Green, však počkaj!" zavrčal jeden z chlapcov. „Pani Crainová, našli sme ho!" zakričal druhý chlapec a spoločne ťahali Harryho z izby.

Harry sa bránil a snažil sa im vytrhnúť. Nemohol za to, že mu staršie deti ubližovali. Stával sa neustále ich terčom. Brali mu veci, skrývali ich, strašili ho počas nocí a kradli mu jedlo, keď sa vychovávatelia nepozerali. Nikdy sa mu nepodarilo dokázať, že to robia a vychovávatelia boli už unavení z neustálych problémov, ktoré to prinášalo.

„Poď sem ty chlapčisko!" schmatla Harryho pani Crainová za ruku a ťahala ho za sebou do riaditeľne. Neunúvala sa ani so zaklopaním, proste vtrhla k riaditeľke.

„Pani riaditeľka, toto chlapčisko už zase vystrájalo," ukázala na Harryho, ktorý sa krčil vedľa nej. Bol v sirotinci takmer dva roky. Jeho odlišnosť od ostatných detí sa zvyšovala. Nedokázal niekedy vysvetliť vychovávateľom, prečo sa hračky niektorých detí ocitli vysoko na stromov v záhrade sirotinca, prečo niektoré tenisky chlapcov boli len ľavé...

„Harry, Harry," pozrela na neho káravo riaditeľka a pokynula mu rukou, aby si sadol do kresla pred ňou. „Čo to bolo tento raz?" spýtala sa.

„Ja som nič neurobil, ja za to nemôžem!" povedal Harry so slzami v očiach.

Dnes po návrate zo školy našiel svoje veci povešané po kľučkách po celej chodbe a jeho zošity s domácimi úlohami na ďalšie dni boli dotrhané. Nahnevalo ho to. Hneď vedel, kto to bol. Vrútil sa do izby, kde spávali dvanásť a pätnásťroční chlapci a pohľadom hľadal Alexa a Toma. Títo dvaja chlapci ho trápili najviac so všetkých. Skôr ako stihol čokoľvek povedať zdvihol sa v miestnosti silný vietor a všetky knihy a zošity na policiach popadali na zem.

„Že nič?" zvolala vychovávateľka, ktorá Harryho priviedla. „Tá izba vyzerá ako po výbuchu, všetky knihy a zošity chlapcov ležia na zemi!"

„Oni mi vzali moje veci a..." bránil sa Harry, ale bol prerušený riaditeľkou.

„Harry, sťažností na tvoje správanie pribúda. Nepomáha upozorňovanie, nepomáha dohováranie. Takto to ďalej nejde." Povedala riaditeľka a pokračovala, „Za trest budeš bez večere, poupratuješ izbu chlapcov a máš zákaz vychádzok."

„Ale pani riaditeľka..." protestoval Harry.

„Pokiaľ budeš protestovať, tvoj trest sa zvýši!" upozornila ho riaditeľka a tak Harry radšej stíchol.

Harry sa postavil so zvesenou hlavou a opustil riaditeľňu. Na chodbe ho vítali škodoradostné úsmevy detí. Harry okolo nich rýchlo prešiel a zamieril do svojej izby. Smutne sa porozhliadol po svojich veciach. Býval v malej izbičke sám. Nikto s ním nechcel bývať. Jeho veci teraz ležali nahádzané na posteli. Povzdychol si a začal ich ukladať. Oblečenie poskladal do skrine, netrvalo mu to dlho, pretože ho nemal veľa. Zničené zošity položil na stolík pod oknom. Potom sa vydal do vedľajšej izby. Všade bolo ticho. Očividne boli všetci na večer. Vošiel do izby a rozhliadol sa. Ako sa mu podarilo spraviť taký neporiadok? Môže za to ten vietor? _Keby sa tieto veci poupratovali samé. _Pomyslel si. S povzdychom zavrel oči. Keď ich otvoril, šokovane hľadel pred seba. Všetko bolo na svojom mieste.

„Čo je toto za vtip?" zašepkal prekvapene. „Čo sa to tu deje? Ja to nechápem?"

Z jeho úvah ho prerušil hluk blížiacich sa detí. Rýchlo opustil izbu a vrátil sa do tej svojej. Zavrel za sebou dvere a zničene klesol na stoličku. Chvíľu hľadel von oknom a potom sa pustil do opravovania svojich zošitov.

V tom istom čase bol Albus Dumbledore informovaný o vlne nekontrolovateľnej mágie, aká sa vyskytuje u malých detí. Tento raz mu túto informácie doniesol Kingsley. Poďakoval sa aurorovi a premiesnil sa na miesto, ktoré Kingsley lokalizoval. Ocitol sa pred sirotincom.

„Zaujímavé, nespomínam si, že by sa tu malo nachádzať dieťa s magickým potenciálom." Povedal zamyslene. Vykročil ku dverám.

„Prajete si?" ozvala sa žena po tom, čo zaklopal.

„Dobrý večer, volám sa Albus Dumbledore a som riaditeľom strednej školy. Hľadám potenciálnych študentov do našej školy. Je to špeciálna súkromná škola a v prípade, že by na nej študoval chovanec vášho sirotinca bude jeho štúdium hradené z našich fondov."

„Poďte ďalej, pani riaditeľka je ešte tu. Deti akurát dovečerali." Pozvala ho ďalej. Viedla ho chodbou do riaditeľne. Niektoré staršie deti ho prekvapene sledovali. Dumbledore bol oblečený do muklovského obleku a mal na sebe dlhý čierny plášť. Bolo to dosť nezvyklé oblečenie a keby ho v ňom videli niektorí členovia Rádu určite by sa z toho šoku nespamätali.

Riaditeľka privítala Albusa a ponúkla ho čajom. Albus sa zatiaľ vypytoval na zverencov sirotinca. Pýtal sa na ich školské úspechy a koníčky. Na všetko mu s radosťou odpovedala. Nestávala sa často, že niektorému ich chovancovi bolo umožnené študovať na súkromnej strednej škole.

„Mohol by som vidieť deti? Viem, že pôjdu o chvíľu spať, ale nebude to trvať dlho." Požiadal ju.

Riaditeľka prikývla a obaja vyšli na chodbu.

„V akom veku prijímate deti do vašej školy?" spýtala sa ho.

„V jedenástich." Odvetil Dumbledore.

Riaditeľka prikývla a viedla ho k izbám, kde spávali deväť až jedenásťroční chlapci. Oproti nim sa nachádzala izba rovnako starých dievčat. Dumbledore sa usmial na deti, ktoré si ho zvedavo pozreli.

„Deti, toto je profesor Dumbledore. Je riaditeľom súkromnej strednej školy a hľadá do svojej školy budúcich študentov. Možno to bude niekto z vás." Predstavila Dumbledora riaditeľka.

Deti Dumbledora pozdravili a naďalej ho sledovali. Albus medzi nimi zamyslene chodil, občas sa niektorého z nich na niečo spýtal. Bol prekvapený, ale z týchto detí necítil žiadnu mágiu. Dokonca ani z dievčat. Takú silný magický poteciál, aký bolo cítiť z okolia budovy proste nemohol prehliadnuť. To dieťa tu muselo byť, ale očividne bolo mladšie ako predpokladal. Vyšiel opäť na chodbu. Riaditeľka s niekoľkými vychovávateľkami ho z neďaleka sledovala. V tom sa otvorili dvere a z malej izbičky na konci chodby vyšiel Harry s uterákom a zubnou kefkou v ruke. Mieril do kúpeľne. Dumbledore ho okamžite sledoval. Ten chlapec mohol mať tak šesť – sedem rokov, ale magický podpis, ktorý z neho vyžaroval bol oveľa silnejší. Chlapec zvedavo uprel svoje smaragdové oči na starého muža. Albus sa usmial, potom zažmurkal a šokovane zalapal po dychu. Tie oči spoznal okamžite. _Harry? Harry Potter? _Pomyslel si. Počkal kým chlapec prišiel k nemu a potom ho oslovil.

„Ahoj, ako sa voláš chlapče?" spýtal sa ho s úsmevom. Potreboval potvrdenie svojej domnienky.

„Dobrý večer, pane. Volám sa Harry, Harry Green." Odvetil slušne chlapec.

„Harry a koľko máš rokov?" spýtal sa ho Dumbledore.

„Sedem, pane." Odvetil chlapec. Všimol si, že ich oboch sleduje príliš veľa ľudí a začal byť z toho nervózny. Dumbledore si jeho nervozitu všimol.

Otočil sa na riaditeľku a prehovoril. „Mohol by som sa s Harrym porozprávať osamote?"

„Ale samozrejme, pán Dumbledore." Povedala milo riaditeľka, prekvapená, že jeho pozornosť upútal práve Harry. Ostatné deti na chlapca ešte viac zazerali.

„Harry, zober pána Dumbledora do svojej izby. Tam budete mať súkromie." Povedala chlapcovi a chlapec prikývol.

Albus ho nasledoval. Vošli do male izbičky a Harry sa nervózne posadil na posteľ. Nevedel, čo od neho ten pán chce. Nikdy sa o neho nikto nezaujímal.

„Volám sa Albus Dumbledore a som riaditeľom na strednej škole." Povedal mu.

„Ale ja som ešte malý, aby som išiel na strednú školu." Odvetil Harry.

„Áno to si, ale napriek tomu by som bol rád, aby si na mojej škole študoval, keď budeš mať jedenásť rokov."

„Čo je to za školu?" spýtal sa zvedavo Harry a opäť na Albusa uprel svoje smaragdové oči.

„Je to veľmi výnimočná škola Harry, ale najprv mám zopár otázok." Povedal mu Albus.

„Dobre, pane. Čo by ste chceli vedieť?" odvetil chlapec.

„Môžem vedieť, kedy máš narodeniny?"

„31. júla, pane." Povedal Harry.

„A kde máš otecka a mamičku?"

„Zomreli, nepamätám si na nich. Pamätám si len na tetu Sáru, ale tá tiež zomrela." Povedal smutne chlapec.

„Teta Sára? Kto bola teta Sára?"

„Bola to teta, ktorá ma opatrovala, žili sme v malej dedine. Raz večer prišli nejakí zlí ľudia a chceli nám ublížiť. Teta ma zachránila. Videl som zelené svetlo a potom dom vybuchol." Povedal Harry na konci takmer pošepky.

„Harry, prosím ťa. Nemáš niekde nejakú zvláštnu jazvu?" spýtal sa opatrne Dumbledore, ktorý cez jeho husté vlasy, ktoré mu zakrývali čelo nemohol jazvu vidieť.

„Mám pane," odvetil Harry bezstarostne a odhrnul si vlasy.

_Je to on! Našiel som ho! Vďaka Merlinovi! Severus bol naozaj blízko! _

„Dobre chlapče. Mám ešte dve posledné otázky. Priezvisko, ktoré máš máš po rodičoch?" spýtal sa Dumbledore.

„Nie, keď ma našli, nevedeli ako sa volám. Vraj mi ho vymyslela teta Sára." Povedal chlapec.

„Dobre, tak a posledná otázka. Nestávajú sa ti nejaké čudné veci?" spýtal sa Dumbledore.

Pri poslednej otázke sa Harry strhol a prekvapene hľadel na Dumbledora.

„Ako to viete?" vyhŕkol chlapec.

Dumbledore sa usmial. „Môžeš mi o tom niečo povedať?"

„Áno. Ale nebudete mi veriť. Nikto mi tu neverí. Moja izba sa sama upratala, vo vedľajšej izbe u starších chlapcov bol zrazu strašný neporiadok. A niektoré hračky sa ocitli z ničoho nič na strome. Ale ja som to nebol. Neviem ako sa to stalo." Povedal rozrušene chlapec.

„Upokoj sa maličký. Verím ti." Upokojoval ho riaditeľ a podišiel k chlapcovi.

„Naozaj mi veríte? Nemajú ma tu radi, hovoria mi, že som divný. Dokonca aj v škole sa mi smejú." Rozviazal sa odrazu Harrymu jazyk.

„Pozri Harry, ako som už povedal, hľadám výnimočné deti do svojej školy. A ty si výnimočný. Bol by som rád, ak by si prijal moju ponuku a začal v jedenástich rokoch študovať na mojej škole." Povedal mu Dumbledore.

„Ale pane, to je predsa za štyri roky?" zvolal chlapec.

„Viem, Harry. Potrebujem trocha času, aby som si premyslel, čo s tebou. Sú veci, ktoré sa musíš naučiť, kým prídeš do školy. Pokúsim sa nájsť niekoho, kto sa o teba postará, ale potrvá to nejaký čas."

„Dobre pane. Chcem študovať na vašej škole." Súhlasil chlapec. Vidina, že sa dostane zo sirotinca skôr ho potešila.

„Teraz sa pôjdem porozprávať s pani riaditeľkou. Sľúb mi, že budeš dobrý a vyhneš sa akýmkoľvek problémom." Požiadal ho.

„Áno, pane, vynasnažím sa." Horlivo prikyvoval hlavou Harry.

Riaditeľ sa usmial, vstal z postele, kde sa posadil a pohladil chlapca po hlave.

Ako prechádzal okolo stolíka všimol si jeho poničené zošity.

„Tie zošity ti niekto zničil? Spýtal sa ho.

„Áno. Boli to chlapci. Musím ich ešte dnes prepísať, ináč budem mať zajtra v škole problémy." Povedal chlapec úprimne.

Dumbledore pokrútil hlavou, podišiel k stolu a vytiahol z vrecka prútik. „Reparo!" zašepkal a zošity boli ako nové. Podal ich prekvapenému Harrymu.

„Ako ste to dokázali? Sú ako nové!" zvolal šokovaný chlapec.

„Zostane to naším tajomstvom, dobre? Neskôr ti všetko vysvetlím, ale dnes na to nie je čas." Povedal mu Dumbledore.

Harry mu sľúbil, že nikomu tajomstvo neprezradí a s úsmevom vyprevadil riaditeľa z izby.

Albus Dumbledore zamieril do riaditeľne, aby si opäť pohovoril s riaditeľkou. _Našiel Harryho Pottera! Chlapca, ktorý prežil, chlapca, ktorého hľadal nielen Fénixov rád, ale aj Smrťožrúti a ministerstvo. Ten chlapec bol v nebezpečenstve a on sa musí postarať o to, aby ho dovtedy, kým tu bude nikto ani neobjavil._


	7. Nový domov

Nový domov

Harry sa po dlhom čase viezol vlakom. Sedel v kupé pri okne a pozoroval krajinu. Profesor Dumbledore mu vysvetlil, že strávi nejaký čas v jeho sídle, aby sa lepšie zoznámili a vysvetlil mu pár vecí, ktoré by mal vedieť. Posledný týždeň prázdnin pôjde k svojmu novému opatrovníkovi. Nastúpi tam do školy a bude u neho do jedenástich rokov, kým bude môcť nastúpiť do Rokfortu.

Harry stále nevedel, čo je ten Rokfort za škola, pretože o nej nikdy nepočul, ale neodvážil sa na to opýtať riaditeľa. Po niekoľkých hodinách cestovania sa ocitli v Londýne. Riaditeľ ho viedol starými uličkami mesta, v ktorom Harry ešte nebol. Ohromene sa obzeral okolo seba a obdivoval obrovské budovy okolo seba.

„Harry, najpr sa zastavíme v obchode a kúpime ti nejaké oblečenie. V tom čo máš na sebe nemôžeš chodiť." Povedal mu Dumbledore.

Harry len prikývol na súhlas a čakal do akého obchodu pôjdu. Nikdy nebol nakupovať oblečenie, nosil veci, z ktorých buď vyrástli starší chovanci sirotinca alebo veci, ktoré im niekto podaroval.

Vošli do veľkého nákupného centra, kde sa nachádzalo hneď viacero obchodov s oblečením. Dumbledore viedol chlapca k obchodu s detským oblečením a požiadal predavačku, aby mu pomohla s výberom oblečenia pre chlapca. Harry sa ocitol s hromadou oblečenia v skúšombnej kabínke. V živote toľko oblečenia nevidel, ale veľmi ochotne si všetko vyskúšal. Keď po hodine vychádzali z tohto obchodu, Harry mal na sebe nové trištvrťové džínsy, tričko s krátkym rukávom zelenej farby a šiltovku. Oči mu žiarili nadšením. Albus s ním navštívil obchod s obuvou, kde kúpili hneď niekoľko párov topánok a tenisiek. Nakoniec sa zastavili na zmrzlinu. Harry túto pochúťku ochutnal len niekoľko krát a tak si vychutnával každú lyžičku svojho zmrzlinového pohára. Riaditeľ ho pozoroval spoza svojej šálky čaju, ktorý si objednal.

„Ešte sa zastavíme v obchode s knihami a vyrazíme ku mne. Dobre Harry?" Harry horlivo prikyvoval. Keď dojedol zmrzlinu, riaditeľ zaplatil a vyrazili do kníhkupectva. Bolo to zvláštne kníhkupectvo. Nachádzalo sa v jednej tichej uličke, zastrčené dosť bokom od ostatných obchodov, málo viditeľné pre okoloidúcich chodcov. Riaditeľ vstúpil ako prvý a Harry ho nasledoval.

„Harry tu sa posaď a počkaj ma." Ukázal na stôl a stoličku neďaleko pokladne.

„Zdravím, Markus, ako sa máš?" pozdravil Dumbledore predavača.

„Vitaj, Albus. Dávno som ťa tu nevidel. Koho si to priviedol so sebou?" pýtal sa predavač.

„Je to jeden môj budúci študent, Markus." Odpovedal Dumbledore.

„Nie je nejaký malý?" podpichoval ho predavač.

„Markus!"

„Ja nič. Však ma poznáš, Albus." Smial sa knihovník.

Albus zmizol medzi regálmi a Harry ticho sedel za stolom a čakal ho.

Asi po pätnástich minútach sa riaditeľ vrátil a niesol náeuč plnú kníh.

„Kam to chceš dať, Albus. Vždy keď sem prídeš odchádzaš s plnými rukami kníh. Prečo ich vlastne nenakupuješ v Šikmej?" pýtal sa ho predavať.

„Dobre, vieš, prečo nakupujem u teba." Káral ho riaditeľ s úsmevom.

Harry sledoval ich slovnú výmenu s otvorenými ústami. Riaditeľ to zbadal a žmurkol na neho.

„Mám tu niečo aj pre teba, Harry." Povedal chlapcovi a podal mu tenkú knižku. Harry prekvapene zažmurkal a pozrel sa na názov knihy _Rozprávky Barda Beedla. _Nikdy o takej knihe nepočul, ale nadšene sa riaditeľovi poďakoval.

Potom už spoločne zamierili k riaditeľovi Dumbledorovi. Cestovali metrom na okraj Londýna a neskôr sa časť cesty vyzli autobusom. Nakoniec prišli pred veľký starý dom, ktorý hneď Harryho uchvátil.

Riaditeľ ho pozval dovnútra a Harry sa ocitol v úzkej hale. Presunuli sa do obrovskej obývacej izby, kde riaditeľ zložil všetky veci.

„Vítam ťa v mojom dome, Harry." Privítal ho riaditeľ.

„Určite si už unavený, ukážem ti tvoju izbu, v ktorej budeš zatiaľ bývať. Asi o hodinu bude večera. Jedáleň je oproti." Povedal Harrymu, ako mu ukazoval jednotlivé miestnosti. Vyšli veľkým schodiskom na poschodie, kde sa nachádzalo šesť dverí. Riaditeľ ho viedol k prvým z prava od schodiska.

„Toto bude tvoja izba," povedal Harrymu a otvoril dvere. Harry šokovane hľadel na miestnosť, ktorá bola veľká ako jeho štyri staré izby. Oproti dverám stála veľká posteľ, na ktorej by sa pohodlne vyspalo aj šesť detí v Harryho veku. Pod oknom bol svetlý písací stolík s malou lampičkou. Izba bola ladená do svetlomodrej farby. Okrem stolíka sa v nej nachádzala veľká knižnica, ktorá bola plná kníh. Oproti knižnici sa nachádzali ďalšie dvere. „Tam je kúpeľna." Povedal mu Dumbledore, keď videl, že sa chlapec pozerá na tie dvere.

„Ak sa potrebuješ osviežiť, nájdeš tam všetko potrebné. Nechám sem vyviesť tvoje veci." Povedal mu riaditeľ a Harry prikývol.

Zamieril rovno do kúpeľne. Potreboval sa po dlhej ceste a celom dni osviežiť. Kúpeľňa bola obrovská. Miesto vane sa tam nachádzal malý bazénik, aký Harry v živote nevidel. Uteráky nájdeš v skrinke nad umývadlom. Keď potočíš pravým kohútikom budeš tam mať penu. Povedal riaditeľ Harrymu, keď videl, ako Harry bezredne hľadí na množstvo kohútikov. Riaditeľ zavrel dvere na kúpeľke a nechal Harryho samého. Využil to, že chlapec nebol v miestnosti a privolal domáceho škriatka.

„Blinky, prines sem chlapcove veci, ale tak, aby ťa nevidel a povedz Hoovymu, aby prichystal večeru. Ďakujem, môžeš ísť." Škriatok zakýval veľkými ušami a zmizol.

Riaditeľ išiel do svojej izby, aby sa prezliekol do niečoho pohodlnejšieho. O hodinu sa stretol s Harrym v jedálni. Chlapec mal na sebe nové oblečenie, ktoré dnes kúpili a oči mu žiarili šťastím.

Na stole stálo niekoľko jedál a Harry nevedel, kam sa má skôr pozrieť. Dokonca tam bolo niekoľko druhov zákuskov.

„Harry, zober si na čo máš chuť," ponúkol ho riaditeľ.

„Ďakujem pane, toto je hotová hostina." Povedal úprimne chlapec.

Harry si nabral na tanier zemiaky a vzal si kúsok kuraťa. S chuťou sa pustil do jedla. Večera prebiehala v tichu. Harry občas pozrel skúmavo na riaditeľa, ale neprehovoril. Po večeri sa usadil s riaditeľom v obývacej izbe.

„Harry, chcem ti vysvetliť, čo sa bude diať ďalej." Povedal mu riaditeľ.

„Dobre, pane."

„Stráviš v mojom dome prázdniny. Občas budem musieť odísť, ale príde sem môj priateľ, ktorý sa o teba postará. Týždeň pred školským rokom pôjdeš do svojho nového domova. Bude sa o teba starať jedna príjemná staršia pani. Býva v Surrey. Volá sa Arabela Figgová. Chcem ťa požiadať, aby si jej pomáhal v čom sa len bude dať. Má predsa len už svoj vek. Ak by si potreboval so mnou hovoriť, stačí keď to povieš pani Figovej a ja sa budem snažiť prísť. Prihlásil som ťa na miestnu školu. Všetky potrebné veci do školy máš už u pani Figgovej. Pokiaľ je možné, vyvaruj sa problémom. Je dôležité, aby si sa naučil ovládať svoj hnev. Ak Ti niekto ublíži, alebo ťa nahnevá, pokús sa nereagovať ako doteraz, rozumieš mi?"

„Áno, pane. Rozumiem. Vynasnažím sa." Povedal Harry,

„Tiež si musíš dávať na seba pozor. Existujú ľudia, ktorí by ti mohli ublížiť." Upozornil ho Harry. Chlapec na neho vystrašene pozrel.

„Myslíte takých ľudí, ktorí ublížili tete Sáre?" zašepkal.

„Áno, Harry. Myslím presne tých." Povedal mu vážne Dumbledore. „Ak by sa ti čokoľvek zdalo čudné, musíš sa vrátiť okamžite k pani Figgovej. Rozumieš?"

„Áno, pane." Odpovedal chlapec.

„Dobre, to je zatiaľ všetko, čo som ti potreboval povedať." Povedal mu Dumbledore s úsmevom.

„Pani Figgovú navštívime zajtra, aby si sa s ňou zoznámil. Teraz by si si mal ísť oddýchnuť." S tým chlapca prepustil.

Harry spal prvú noc v cudzej posteli tvrdým spánkom. Bol unavený. Dokonca ho v noci neobťažovali ani nočné mory. Zobudil sa okolo ôsmej. Rozospato zažmurkal. Chvíľu mu trvalo, kým si uvedomil, že už nie je v sirotinci. Vyhrabal sa z postele a zamieril do kúpeľne.

Po raňajkách sa vydal spolu s riaditeľom k pani Figgovej. Tento raz išli taxíkom. Cesta im takto ubiehala rýchlejšie.

Vystúpili pred malým domčekom s predzáhradkou. Keď otvárali bránku, otvorili sa vstupné dvere a zjavila sa v nich staršia pani.

„Albus, vitajte, už vás očakávam." Usmiala sa a oboch pozvala dovnútra.

„Dáte si čaj? A ty musíš byť Harry?" pozrela na Harryho.

„Áno, madam." Odpovedal Harry,

„Madam?" začala sa smiať pani Figgová."Aká že som ti ja madam? Volaj ma teta Arabela."

„Dobre." Súhlasil Harry. Táto pani sa mi hneď od začiatku začala páčiť.

„Arabela. Ako sme sa dohodli, Harry ostane u mňa do konca prázdnin. Potom bude u teba." Povedal Dumbledore.

„Samozrejme Albus, potrebujem ešte vyriešiť nejaké detaily s Kingsleym, ale do konca prázdnin to bude vybavené." Povedal pani Figgová.

„To som rád. Ak budete potrebovať pomôcť, stačí povedať." Povedal riaditeľ.

„A kde máš svoje obľúbené zverenkyne?" spýtal sa jej.

„Myslíš mačky? Nechala som si len dve, keď si prišiel so svojou prosbou." Povedala Arabela.

„Harry, nechceš si ísť pozrieť svoju budúcu izbu? Je v podkroví, bude sa ti páčiť." Obrátila sa na Harryho.

Chlapec prikývol a nasledoval ju. Albus Dumbledore ostal sedieť v kresle.

Harrymu sa jeho budúca izba páčila. Bola zariadená jednoducho, ale vkusne. Prikrývka na posteli bola kockovaná a mala červenú farbu. Okno zakrývali malé záclony. Bol z neho výhľad na okolité domy a záhrady. Neďaleko postele sa nachádzala malá polička na knihy. Písací stolík a stolička boli pri okne. Izba sa vykurovala pomocou krbu, ktorý bol obvyklý v starších domoch. Harry mal rád krby a oheň v nich, takže sa tomu potešil. V sirotinci mali jeden veľký krb v spoločenskej miestnosti. Rád pri ňom sedával počas zimných dní. O to viac ho to potešilo.

Po návrate do obývačky pani Figgovej strávili príjemné dopoludnie. Harry sa dozvedel, že pani Figgová sa nikdy nevydala a nemá vlastné deti. Je dávnou priateľkou rokfortského riaditeľa a veľmi rada pečie.

Predtým než Harry s Dumbledorom opustili pani Figgovú sa išiel chlapec prejsť do okolia. Objavil neďaleko domu pani Figgovej ihrisko s hojdačkami a pieskoviskom. Toto miesto sa mu začínalo páčiť. Bol tu pokoj a hlavne ticho. Harry mal rád ticho, rád sa prechádzal a premýšľal. Jeho nový budúci domov bol oveľa lepší ako sirotinec.


	8. Stretnutie

Stretnutie

Prázdniny u Albusa Dumbledora boli plné pokoja a pohody. Harry ich trávil čítaním kníh, ktoré sa nachádzali v jeho izbe. Knižnica obsahovala veľa rozprávkových, ale aj prírodopisných kníh. Boli tam knihy o zvláštnych rastlinách, s ktorými sa Harry nikdy nestretol, ale aj knihy o zvieratách. Harrymu sa najviac páčila veľká encyklopédia sveta, ktorá obsahovala podrobné informácie o jednotlivých štátoch. Kniha bola ťažká a tak musel poprosiť Dumbledora, aby mu ju dal dole z police.

Jediné, čo ho prekvapovalo, že nikde nevidel služobníctvo. Napriek tomu vždy zasadali k prestretému stolu, jeho izba bola uprataná a veci čisté. Niekoľkokrát sa na to snažil spýtať riaditeľa, ale vždy dostal neurčitú odpoveď.

Riaditeľ niekoľkokrát odišiel, ale vždy poslal za seba náhradu. Keď sa Harry prvý raz stretol s Kingsleym bol prekvapený. Ten muž bol vysoký, mal tmavé vlasy a jeho tmavé oči žiarili. S úsmevom sa Harrymu predstavil. Harry si ho obľúbil od prvej chvíle. Trávili spolu čas rozprávaním sa o športe, Kingsley naučil Harryho, ako sa brániť, keď sa dozvedel, ako chlapec trpel útokmi od detí v sirotinci.

Prázdninové dni leteli závratnou rýchlosťou a pomaly sa blížil deň Harryho odchodu k pani Figgovej. Harry za takmer dva mesiace podrástol a zosilnel. Jeho bledá pokožka bola teraz opálená, čo len zvýrazňovalo jeho smaragdovozelené oči.

V deň odchodu sa prišiel s Harrym rozlúčiť aj Kingsley.

„Tak Harry, som rád, že som ťa spoznal. Verím, že sa čoskoro stretneme. Dávaj si na seba pozor." Povedal auror.

„Jasné, Kingsley. Dám si pozor." Odvetil Harry s úsmevom.

„Harry, máš všetko zbalené?" spýtal sa ho Dumbledore.

„Áno, pane." Odpovedal Hary.

„Dobre, veci teda pošleme napred. Pôjdeme ti ešte dokúpiť zopár vecí do školy. Súhlasíš?" povedal mu riaditeľ.

Harry nadšene súhlasil. Stále si nezvykol na to, že mu riaditeľ kupoval veci. Pred domom ich čakal taxík a oni sa odviezli do centra Londýna. Dopoludnie strávili nakupovaním zošitov a ostatných pomôcok, ktoré Harrymu ešte chýbali. Potom išli spoločne na obed do malej reštaurácie.

„Harry, pani Figgová ma bude informovať o tvojich štúdijných úspechoch. Ak by si mal s niečím problém, alebo by si potreboval poradiť daj mi vedieť. Pokúsim sa ti zariadiť pomoc." Povedal mu riaditeľ, keď dojedli.

„Áno, pane."

„Pokiaľ mi budeš chcieť napísať, obráť sa na pani Figovú, tá ma bude kontaktovať."

„Nemám vašu adresu." Odvetil chlapec.

„Daj list pani Figgovej, ona ho odošle." Povedal mu riaditeľ.

„Dobre."

„Izba, v ktorej si býval u mňa počas prázdnin bude i naďalej tvoja v prípade, že u mňa stráviš nejaké prádzniny." Povedal mu riaditeľ s úsmevom.

„Ďakujem, pane."

Spoločne opustili reštauráciu a taxík ich odviezol k pani Figgovej. Riaditeľ sa s Harrym rozlúčil pred domom a odšiel. Ponáhľal sa vybaviť nejaké veci.

Harry si odniesol veci do svojej podkrovnej izby. Pani Figgová zatiaľ prichystala čaj a sušienky. Posadili sa spoločne v kuchyni a Harry jej rozprával o tom, aké mal prázdniny, čo sa všetko naučil. Pani Figgová sa len usmievala a prikyvovala.

Aj keď sa leto chýlilo k svojmu koncu, bolo stále teplo. Harry preto požiadal pani Figovú, či sa môže ísť ešte prejsť vonku. Pani Figgová súhlasila a pustila ho.

Harry vyšiel na ulicu a zamieril k ihrisku. Vonku ešte pobehovali deti s okolitých domov. Veľmi si ho nevšímali. Na ihrisku sa nachádzala partia chlapcov asi v jeho veku. O niečom živo diskutovali. Harry ich chcel oblúkom obísť, keď si ho všimol ten natučnejší z nich, ktorý vyzeral ako mláďa veľryby.

„Hej, ty si tu nový?" zavolal na Harryho a ten prikývol.

„Hej Dud, čo sa s ním bavíš." Zvolal na neho druhý chlapec.

„Poď sem." Zvolal na neho Dudley.

Harry zvažoval, či k nim má ísť, ale nakoniec vykročil ich smerom. Prešiel malou bránkou, ktorá oddeľovala ihrisko od cesty. Dudley sedel na jednej z hojdačiek. Neďaleko neho bol pohodený bicykel.

„Ako sa voláš?" spýtal sa.

„Harry." Odvetil Harry.

„Ja som Dudley, toto je Dennis a toto Piers. Koľko máš rokov?" spýtal sa ho Dudley.

„Osem."

„Kde bývaš?" spýtal sa ho Dudley.

„U pani Figgovej. Práve som prišiel." Odpovedal Harry.

„U starej Figgovej? No to ma podrž?" zvolal Piers a začal sa smiať. Harry sa zamračil.

„Čo proti nej máš? Je to milá staršia pani." Bránil ju Harry.

„Vymenila ťa za mačky?" pridal sa k podpichovaniu Dennis.

V Harrym začala vrieť zúrivosť. Nemal rád, keď si niekto robil srandu z neho, alebo z ľudí, ktorí mu boli blízky. Týžden sebeovládania boli preč.

Cítil, ako sa vzduch okolo neho chveje. Spomenul si na to, čo mu vravel Dumbledore. Snažil sa svoj hnev potlačiť.

„Prestaňte chlapci." Zahriakol ich Dudley. Obaja dotyční sa zarazili.

„Dud, však to bol len žart!" zvolal pochybovačne Dennis.

Harry sa začal upokojovať. Ani jeden z chlapcov si chvenie okolitého vzduchu nevšimol.

„Budeš chodiť na miestnu školu?" spýtal sa zrazu Piers, ako by sa nič nedialo.

„Myslím, že áno." Povedal Harry.

„Kde si býval dovtedy?" vyzvedal Dennis.

„To nie je dôležité." Odvetil Harry. Nechcel, aby chlapci vedeli, že je zo sirotinca. Väčšina detí sa mu preto smiala.

„Ako chceš." Odvetil Dennis a viac sa nevyzvedal.

„Nepovedal si nám svoje priezvisko." Podotkol Piers zvedavo.

„Volám sa Green, Harry Green." Povedal Harry.

„Dobre teda, Harry Green. My už musíme ísť domov. Ak chceš, stretneme sa tu zajtra o desiatej. Súhlasíš?" navrhol Dudley.

Harry prikývol a chlapci odišli. Zamyslene si sadol na hojdačku, na ktorej predtým sedel Dudley. _Žeby som nakoniec získal priateľov? To by bolo skvelé! _Pomyslel si.

Jeho budúcnosť v Surrey vyzerala nádejne. Premýšľal o tom čudnom chvení vzduchu okolo seba, keď bol chvíľu nahnevaný, ale nakoniec nad tým mávol rukou. Keď bude mať možnosť opäť sa na to spýta profesora Dumbledora.

Pomaly sa začalo zmrákať a tak sa Harry vydal na cestu späť. Čakala ho prvá noc v jeho novom domove.


	9. Školský rok

Školský rok

Posledné dni prázdnin ubehli Harrymu ako voda. Skamarátil sa s Dudleym a jeho partou. Stali sa nerozlučnou štvoricou. Občas sa k nim pridali ďalší dvaja chlapci v ich veku, ktorí bývali neďaleko. Každý deň sa Harry stretával so svojimi priateľmi na ihrisku. Spoločne vymýšľali malé žartíky a rozprávali si rôzne príhody.

Pani Figgová bola rada, že si Harry tak rýchlo zvykol a informovala o tom aj riaditeľa. Ten bol spokojný s vývojom udalostí. O Harryho prítomnosti v Surrey vedeli len traja a malo to tak ostať i naďalej. Jeho plány vychádzali.

Prišiel prvý deň, kedy mal Harry nastúpiť do školy. Dohodol sa s Piersom, že pôjdu spolu s jeho rodičmi. Dudleyho totiž vozili prvý deň do školy rodičia a neboli ochotní vziať niekoho ďalšieho. Harry sa zatiaľ s nimi nestretol. Duduley ho už niekoľkokrát volal k sebe domov, ale Harrymu to nikdy nevyšlo. Vždy keď oznámil pani Figgovej, že ide k Dudleymu na návštevu potrebovala niečo s blízkeho obchodu, alebo potrebovala pomôcť v záhrade. Stará pani vedela, prečo to robí. Ani jeden z chlapcov netušil, že sú vlastne príbuzní.

Harry stál teraz pred školou s Piersom a čakali na ostatných. Pred školou bol zhon, pretože deti do školy privážali rodičia a školské autobusy. Piers sa ponúkol, že pôjde s Harrym do riaditeľne, aby tam Harry odovzdal potrebné formuláre, ktoré pred niekoľkými dňami doručil profesor Dumbledore. Spoločne kráčali chodbami a rozprávali sa o tom, či budú v rovnakej triede. V ich ročníku boli tri triedy. Harry dúfal, že sa dostane do rovnakej triedy, v ktorej bol Dudley, Piers a Dennis. Piers ostal čakať pred riaditeľňou a Harry vstúpil do vnútra.

„Dobrý deň. Volám sa Harry Green a priniesol som vyplnené formuláre." Slušne sa pozravil Harry. Stál pred sekretárkou riaditeľa, ktorá sa na neho milo usmiala.

„Dobrý deň. A kde máš rodičov?" spýtala sa.

„Ja nemám rodičov. Som sirota a vychováva ma pani Figgová, ktorá však nemohla prísť." Odpovedal Harry.

„Och, prepáč! To som nevedela." Ospravedlňovala sa mu sekretárka. Hneď ho pustila k riaditeľovi.

Ten už o chlapcovi vedel. Albus Dumbledore mu pred niekoľkými dňami volal a vysvetlil mu situáciu. Riaditeľ dal Harrymu nový rozvrh, povedal mu do ktorej triedy je zaradený a zaželal mu veľa úspechov. Tiež ho varoval, aby sa vyvaroval akýchkoľvek priestupkov. Oznámil mu, že bude o nich informovať pani Figgovú a tiež profesora Dumbledora, ktorý o to požiadal. Harry prikývol a odišiel.

„Tak ako?" spýtal sa ho Piers, keď sa k nemu Harry vrátil.

„V poriadku. Absolvoval som malý príhovor na privítanie a dostal som rozvrh." Povedal Harry.

„Ukáž? Je tam napísaná trieda." Povedal mu Piers a už sa naťahoval za rozvrhom. Harry mu ho podal.

„Super." Zajasal Piers. „Si v našej triede. Poď, ukážem ti kde to je," a ťahal Harryho za sebou.

Harry dostal miesto úplne vzadu, lebo tam bolo jediné voľné miesto, ale nesťažoval si. Prvý deň prebehol pokojne. Bol skôr úvodný. Dostávali pokyny k jednotlivým predmetom. Na ďalší deň sa už budú normálne učiť.

V tom istom čase sa v žalároch pripravoval na príchod študentov jeden namosúrený učiteľ. Už zase ho čakali otravné hodiny s tými tupými hlavami, ako nazval študentov. Severus Snape však napriek tomu miloval svoju prácu. Tento rok mal v celku pokojné leto, čo sa mu až zdalo čudné. Dumbledore bol prekvapivo skoro stále preč. Nikto nevedel, kde chodí, ale všetci predpokladali, že to bude niečo dôležité.

Severus sa pokúšal zistiť, čo za tým je, ale jedinú informáciu, ktorú získal bola tá, že riaditeľ oddychuje vo svojom sídle v Londýne. Dvakrát ho bol dokonca navštíviť, ale nič podozrivé nezistil. Riaditeľ Dumbledore si svoje tajomstvo strážil ako oko v hlave.

Rokfortskí študenti sedeli vo vlaku a boli na ceste do školy. Severus nenávidel 1. september. Neznášal slávnostnú hostinu, ktorej sa musel každoročne zúčastniť. Radšej by sedel vo svojom byte v žalároch, alebo by pracoval na jednom zo svojich elixírov. A to sa mal ešte zúčastniť každoročnej porady učiteľov, ktorú riaditeľ s radosťou vždy organizoval pred príchodom študentov.

Severus zamieril do sprchy, aby sa upokojil. Sprcha vždy odviedla jeho myšlienky tým správnym smerom. Nechal na seba dopadať príjemne teplú vodu, ktorá uvoľňovala jeho svaly. Uvoľňovala jeho myseľ a upokojovala ho. Zhruba po polhodine sa cítil ako nový človek. Obliekol si svoj tradičný učiteľský habit, ktorý používal na zastrašenie svojich kolegov a študentov. Nikto z nich netušil, že jeho šatník obsahuje aj iné oblečenie ako čierne. Severus miloval slizolinské farby. Jeho šatník preto obsahoval nielen biele tradičné košele, ale aj zelené. Dokonca by ste u neho našli aj zelené nohavica, či zelený a jeden strieborný slávnostný plášť. V jednej skrini mal uložené výlučne muklovské oblečenie, ktoré veľakrát využíval pri svojich špiónskych aktivitách. To bolo ešte pestrejšie. Okrem tričiek tam bol pár džínsov, niekoľko svetrov, muklovská vetrovka, ale aj obleky na rôzne príležitosti. Všetko z toho najkvalitnejšieho materiálu. Predsa len trezor Majstra elixírov sa už niekoľko rokov naĺňal galeónmi, ktoré zarobil ako učiteľ a uznávaný majster. Tiež získal rôzne finančné príspevky od svojich bohatých priateľov za rôzne protislužbičky, ktoré nemali vyjsť na svetlo sveta. Väčšinou sa jednalo o prípravu rôznych elixírov.

So znechutením zavrel dvere na svojom byte a pomaly kráčal do zborovne učiteľov, ktorú navštevoval len vo výnimočných prípadoch. Vôbec sa netešil na dlhý riaditeľov monológ, ktorý bol vždy o tom istom.

Harry po návrate zo školy pomohol pani Figgovej. Porozprával jej ako sa mal v škole. Úlohy ešte nemali a tak sa vybral von. Ako obvykle išiel na ihrisko. Počítal s tým, že chlapci tam skôr, či neskôr prídu. Nemusel veľmi dlho čakať. O chvíľu sa zjavil Dudley s Piersom na bicykloch.

„Ahoj, Harry. Tak ako kamoš? Už si porozprával pani Figgovej, ako si sa mal v škole?" smial sa Dudley.

„Áno." Zavrčal Harry. Stále sa mu nepáčilo občasné podpichovanie chlapcov.

„No tak, Harry. Nezlosti sa, bol to len žart." Povedal Piers, lebo vycítil, že to Harrymu vadí.

„Čo budeme robiť?" spýtal sa Dudley.

„Navrhni niečo Dud." Povedal Piers a Harry len prikývol.

„Poďme ku nám. Mám nové hry. Mohli by sme sa nejaké zahrať. Čo vy na to?" spýtal sa Dudley.

Piers nadšene prikývol. Vedel, že Dudley má veľa dobrých vecičiek. Jeho rodičia rozhodne nešetrili na veciach, ktoré sa týkali Dudleyho. Bol predsa ich jediné dieťa.

Harry chvíľu váhal. Mal by ísť povedať pani Figgovej kam ide, aby sa o neho nebála. Taká bola dohoda medzi nimi.

„No tak Harry! Už niekoľkokrát som ťa ku nám volal a nikdy si neprišiel." Prehováral ho Dudley. Harry nakoniec súhlasil.

Keďže Harry nemal bicykel, chlapci tie svoje tlačili vedľa neho. Dudley po ceste nadšene rozprával o tom, aké má hry a čo všetko mu rodičia cez leto kúpili. Harry len prekvapene počúval. V živote nemal toľko vecí. O niektorých dokonca v živote nepočul. Pomaly sa blížili k Dudleyho domu.

Harry začal mať taký zvláštny pocit. Pocit, akoby na tomto mieste už bol, ale nespomínal si kedy. Každým krokom ten pocit silnel.

Dudley s Piersom odložili bicykle na zadnom dvore a potom zamierili ku vchodovým dverám. Dudley ich otvoril a zvolal, „Mami, som doma. Je tu so mnou Piers a Harry. Ideme sa hrať s počítačom."

„Duduško, nie si hladný? Spravím ti tvoje obľúbené sendviče?" volala na neho Petúnia z kuchyne.

„Áno, mami." Odkričal naspäť Dudley.

Harry sa poobzeral po úzkej chodbe. Dudley ich viedol schodami hore do jednej zo svojich izieb. Piers sa nadšene hrnul dopredu. Bolo vidieť, že je tu ako doma.

„Tak toto je moje kráľovstvo," pochválil sa Dudley Harrymu svojou izbou. Harry ostal stáť vo dverách a zvedavo si ju obzeral. Izba preplnená vecami. Niektoré boli len tak pohodené, niektoré boli rozobraté, ale bolo na nich vidieť, že stáli veľa peňazí.

Dudley medzitým podišiel k počítaču a zapol ho. Harry sa pomaly posunul dopredu. Sadol si na ponúknutú stoličku vedľa Piersa a sledoval, ako chlapci zručne hrajú nejakú hru s pretekárskymi autami.

Zrazu sa ozvali kroky po schodoch. Po chvíli vošla do izby Petúnia a niesla veľkú misu plnú sendvičov a fľašu coca-coly. Harry sa otočil, aby ju slušne pozdravil.

Petúnia zažmurkala a zostala šokovane stáť. Tie oči, ktoré na ňu hľadeli boli dôverne známe. Prešla pohľadom vyššie a ozvalo sa rinčanie skla. Misa plná sendvičov spadla na zem.


	10. Petúnia

Petúnia

_Preboha! Len to nie! To nemôže byť on! _Preblesklo Petúnii hlavou, keď šokovane hľadela na Harryho. _Toto je zlý žart, to nemôže byť pravda!_

„Mami? Čo sa deje?" zvolal vystrašene Dudley, keď sendviče spolu s misou skončili na zemi. Harry s Piersom to len prekvapene sledovali.

„Vypadni! Okamžite choď preč! Ty netvor!" Zvrieskla Petúnia na Harryho a chlapcov úsmev zamrzol.

_Čo sa tu deje? Prečo sa tá pani správa tak nenávistne? Však som jej nič nespravil?_

„Mami, mami! Čo sa stalo? Prečo kričíš na Harryho?" kričal teraz už aj Dudley, ktorý stále nechápal správanie svojej mamy.

Harry sa rýchlo postavil. Jeho oči sa zaliali slzami a vybehol z izby. Zbehol po schodoch a vybehol na ulicu. Pre slzy nevidel. Utekal priamo k pani Figgovej. Cítil, ako sa prestáva ovládať. Hučalo mu v hlave, jeho myšlienky boli chaotické.

Ani nevedel ako sa dostal do domu. Plačúc vybehol do svojej izby a klesol do kúta. Pritiahol si k sebe nohy a nevnímal okolie.

Pani Figgová počula, ako buchli dvere. Kým však stihla vyjsť s kuchyne, kde chystala nejaký olovrant pre Harryho, chlapec bol hore. Niečo sa jej nezdalo. Vydala sa preto hore schodmi. To čo zbadala ju prinútilo ustúpiť.

Harry neprítomne pozeral pred seba, tvár mal zaliatu slzami a nič nevnímal. Najhoršie na tom bolo to, že všetky jeho veci v izbe sa buď triasli, alebo vznášali vo vzduchu.

„Harry, chlapče, počuješ ma?" volala na neho pani Figgová. Bála sa k chlapcovi priblížiť. „Čo sa stalo?"

Harry však neodpovedal, naďalej hľadel pred seba a vôbec si neuvedomoval, čo sa okolo neho deje. _Toto nie je vôbec dobré. _Pomyslela si Arabela Figgová a premýšľala, čo by mala robiť. Na toto bude potrebovať riaditeľa. Otočila sa a vydala sa dole schodmi ku krbu.

Vytiahla z poličky hop-šup prášok a hodila ho do krbu.

„Rokfortská riaditeľňa." Zvolala a strčila hlavu do krbu. „Albus, Albus, potrebujem vás, hneď." Volala.

„Čo sa deje? Arabela?" zvolal prekvapený riaditeľ.

„Niečo sa deje s Harrym. Vôbec ma nevníma a nemôžem sa k nemu priblížiť." Rýchlo mu vysvetľovala.

Riaditeľ okamžite vstal zo svojho kresla, schmatol svoj čarodejnícky prútik a ponáhľal sa ku krbu. Arabelina hlava už zmizla.

O chvíľu bol u nej v obývačke a ponáhľal sa hore do podkrovia. Vo dverách zastal. To čo videl ho zaujalo, ale aj prekvapilo. Harry bol očividne mimo.

„Harry, chlapče môj? Ukľudni sa:" zvolal na neho riaditeľ. Chlapec ho však i naďalej nevnímal.

Riaditeľ vykročil dopredu a mávol svojím čarodejníckym prútikom. Veci ostali nepohnuto stáť. Niektoré vo vzduchu, iné na zemi. Harry sa chúlil v rohu a usedavo plakal. Dumbledore sa k nemu sklonil a dotkol sa ho. Chlapec sa schúlil ešte viac.

„Harry, chlapče, odpovedz mi. Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa ho znova. Opäť žiadna odpoveď.

„Toto nevyzerá dobre Albus." Povedala pani Figgová potichu. Konečne sa odvážila vkročiť do izby. „Ten chlapec je očividne v šoku."

„To vidím aj sám Arabela." Odvetil Albus. Premýšľal čo spraviť. S takýmto niečím nerátal. Ten prejav Harryho mágie bol ohromujúci. Jeho sila opäť narástla, ale stále sa naplno magicky neprejavil. Na osemročné dieťa to však bolo šokujúce.

„Albus, chlapec potrebuje niečo na upokojenie." Zvolala Arabela, to vytrhlo Dumbledora zo zamyslenia.

„Vydrž chvíľu, Arabela. Premýšľam." Odvetil Dumbledore.

„Albus, nemôžeme čakať. Vôbec netušíme, čo sa tomu chlapcovi stalo." Hnevala sa Arabela Figgová.

„Dobre, Arabela. Ostaň tu pri ňom. O chvíľu som späť." Odvetil Dumbledore a zmizol dole.

Pristúpil ku krbu, hodil do neho prášok. Plamene sa zväčšili a on sa dlhú chvíľu rozprával s niekým na druhej strane. Nakoniec rozhovor ukončil a postavil sa. O pár minút neskôr krb opäť zahučal a zjavila sa v nej postava.

Z krbu vystúpil zamračený profesor Elixírov, ktorý netušil na čo ho Albus Dumbledore potreboval. A hlavne, keď počul, že má prísť do domu Arabely Figgovej.

„Tak, čo sa deje, Albus?" zavrčal.

„Máš to, o čo som ťa prosil?" spýtal sa Dumbledore namiesto odpovede.

„Samozrejme, že mám." Zavrčal Snape.

„Dobre teda. Predtým, než pôjdeme hore ťa prosím, aby si o všetkom, čo uvidíš a čo sa dozvieš zachoval mlčanlivosť." Povedal mu záhadne Dumbledore. Snape na neho chvíľu hľadel s neurčitým výrazom v tvári, ale nakoniec prikývol. _Riaditeľ a jeho prekliate tajomstvá! Už zase ma do niečoho namočil! _Pomyslel si.

Spoločne sa vydali hore schodmi do podkrovia. Albus vošiel prvý a tým zamedzil Severusovi vo výhľade. Prvé čo si Snape všimol, boli znehybnené veci vo vzduchu a vystrašenú pani Figgovú.

„Čo sa tu do pekla deje?" zvolal nahnevane.

Zrazu si všimol malého schúleného chlapca v kúte, ktorý usedavo plakal. Pomaly sa blížil k nemu. Chlapec mam sklonenú hlavu a tak mu nevidel do tváre. Očividne bol však v šoku. Podišiel bližšie a naklonil sa k nemu. Uchopil chlapca za bradu a otočil ho tvárou k sebe.

Šokovane zaspätkoval. _To nie je možné! To je sen! To si snáď ten tupý starec robí zo mňa srandu? _Pomyslel si a preklínal ho do posledných končín zeme.

„Dumbledore, to má byť žart?" zahrmel a otočil sa nahnevane na riaditeľa.

„Nie, Severus." Pokojne mu odvetil Dumbledore.

Snape sa rýchlo otočil k chlapcovi. Chlapec ho stále nevnímal. Jeho smaragdovozelené oči boli zaliate slzami. Hľadel pred seba, ale okolie nevnímal. Snape sa zameral na jeho oči. Opatrne mu vstúpil do jeho hlavy. Nemusel veľmi hľadať. Videl ako Petúnia Dursleyová vošla do miestnosti a ako šokovane pozerala na chlapca, predtým než začala kričať. Opatrne vystúpil z jeho spomienok. Vytiahol z vrecka elixír a nalial ho chlapcovi do hrdla. Harry sa rozkašľal. Veci, ktoré boli až doteraz vo vzduchu padli s buchnutím na zem.

Harry zažmurkal. Zbadal pred sebou neznámeho muža, ktorý ho uprene sledoval. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a sklonil hlavu.

„Harry, si v poriadku?" ozval sa hlas riaditeľa Dumbledora a až vtedy ho Harry zaregistroval. Chlapec prikývol.

„Harry, čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa pani Figgová. Snape nesúhlasne zakrútil hlavou pri jej otázke.

Chlapec sa pomaly ukľudňoval. Poobzeral sa okolo seba. Zbadal porozhadzované veci po izbe.

„To som spravil ja?" spýtal sa pošepky.

„Kto iný!" zavrčal Snape.

„Severus," oslovil ho Dumbledore.

„Ale, ako? Čo sa to tu deje? A kto ste vy?" spýtal sa Harry a ukázal na Snapa.

„Harry, prosím ťa. Posaď sa na posteľ, asi je tu toho na vysvetľovanie viac." Povedal mu upokojujúco Albus Dumbledore.

Chlapec sa pomaly postavil a sadol si na posteľ. Čakal na vysvetlenie.

„Mohol by si nám najprv povedať, čo sa stalo, že si bol v takomto stave?" spýtal sa ho na začiatok Dumbledore.

Harry prikývol a začal vysvetľovať, ako sa stretol po škole s Dudleym a Piersom na ihrisku a ako ich Dudley pozval k sebe domov. Chceli sa hrať na počítači...

Chlapec porozprával dopodrobna všetko, čo sa dialo. Dumbledore len prikyvoval, ale chlapca neprerušil. Severus zatiaľ chodil po izbe ako drak v klietke. Premýšľal o tom, ako to riaditeľovi osladí. Takto ho klamať.

Keď Harry skončil otočil sa na Snapa.

„Kto je tento pán a prečo je tak čudne oblečený?" spýtal sa Dumbledora.

Riaditeľ sa pousmial nad jeho otázkou. Bol čas na vysvetľovanie. Neplánoval síce chlapcovi tak skoro povedať, kto v skutočnosti je, ale skutočnosti ho k tomu prinútili. Skôr sa obával neskoršieho rozhovoru so Severusom.

„Harry, vysvetlím ti všetko postupne." Začal riaditeľ. „Sú veci, ktoré musíš pochopiť. Budú sa ti zdať neuveriteľné, ale sú pravdivé."

Severus Snape si posmešne odfrkol a pochodoval aj ďalej po izbe. Cítil, že tento dom je chránený najsilnejšími zaklínadlami, ktoré dokázal riaditeľ použiť. Dokonca vytušil aj nevystopovateľné kúzlo. To znamenalo, že nikto z ministerstva nemal ani tušenie o čarovaní v tomto dome.

„Harry, nevoláš sa Green, ale to vieš. Tvoje meno je Harry Potter a si synom Lily a Jamesa Potterovcov. Si výnimočný. Nie si obyčajný človek, si čarodejník, Harry." Povedal mu Dumbledore.

„Čo som?" zvolal prekvapene chlapec.

„Čarodejník, Potter, je to tak ťažko pochopiteľné pre osemročné dieťa?" zvolal nahnevane Snape.

„Severus, upokoj sa." Opäť ho napomenul Dumbledore.

Harry sa otočil s otázkou v očiach na pani Figgovú, ktorá len prikývla.

„Ako je to možné? Však ja neviem čarovať?" povedal malý chlapec. Stále tomu neveril.

„Si príliš malý, aby si to vedel, ale tvoja mágia sa už začína prejavovať." Vysvetlil mu riaditeľ.

„Aj vy ste čarodejník?" spýtal sa Harry. Jeho otázka bola pre Severusa až príliš decká a jemu sa chcelo odrazu smiať. Len zťažka sa ovládol.

„Áno, Harry, aj ja som čarodejník." Odpovedal riaditeľ.

„Dokážte, to!" vyzval ho chlapec.

Riaditeľ sa pousmial nad jeho požiadavkou. Vytiahol však čarodejnícky prútik, mávol ním a v izbe sa objavili tri kreslá. Pokynul Arabele a Severusovi, aby sa posadili.

Harry na to pozeral s otvorenými ústami.

„Zavrite ústa Potter!" povedal posmešne Severus. Očividne si ventiloval svoj hnev na chlapcovi.

„Fíha, to bolo dobré," zvolal obdivne chlapec.

„Takže, kde som to skončil?" povedal s úsmevom Dumbledore. „Áno. Takže si čarodejník, veľmi výnimočný čarodejník. V našom svete si slávny, ale musím ťa upozorniť, že ti tiež hrozí veľké nebezpečenstvo."

„Slávny? Ja?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Áno, Harry. V našom svete ťa označujú za Chlapca, ktorý prežil. Chlapca, ktorý porazil Temného Pána."

„Temného Pána? To je kto?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Dumbledore, ten chlapec je úplne tupý alebo absolútne nič nevie? Vy ste mu nič? Nepovedali? Od kedy tu je?" chrlil nahnevane otázky Snape.

Harry na neho len nechápavo a prekvapene hľadel.

„Severus, vysvetlím vám to neskôr." Umlčal ho Dumbledore.

„Temný Pán, Harry, bol čarodejník, ktorý sa rozhodol ovládnuť svet. Čarodejník, ktorému učarovala čierna mágia. Znepríjemňoval život všetkým ľuďom a nielen im." Vysvetľoval Dumbledore.

„A kde je teraz?" spýtal sa chlapec. Severus na neho len neveriacky pozeral. _Čo to tu ten chlapec trepe? Hádam nechce, aby sa Temný Pán opäť zjavil?_

„Temný Pán sa ťa pokúsil zabiť, Harry." Vysvetľoval mu opatrne riadieľ. „Zabil tvojich rodičov."

„On zabil mojich rodičov?" zašepkal Harry, v očiach sa mu opäť zjavili slzy.

„Áno. Ale ty si prežil a Temný Pán zmizol. Ten deň bol veľkým sviatkom v našom svete. Bolo potrebné ťa chrániť, bol si ešte veľmi maličký. Rozhodol som sa preto, že ťa dám k tvojim príbuzným." Pokračoval Dumbledore.

„Mojim príbuzným? Ja mám príbuzných?" spýtal sa šokovane Harry.

„Áno Harry, máš príbuzných. A tu sa dostávame ku koreňu problému." Povedal mu riaditeľ a posmutnel. Harry na neho s očakávaním pozeral.

„Vieš, Harry. Pani Dursleyová bola si šokovaná, že ťa vidí." Chlapec len ticho prikývol. „Nečakala, že ťa niekedy stretne, Harry. Ona je totiž tvoja teta a Dudley je tvoj bratranec." Dodal Dumbledore.

„Čože? Dursleyovci sú moji príbuzní?" zalapal po dychu Harry. _To snáď nie. Dud je môj bratranec? Tak to je teda super. Ale prečo bola jeho mama taká nahnevaná?_ Vtedy to Harrymu konečne došlo. Oni sa ho vzdali. Dali ho radšej do sirotinca, ako by si ho nechali. To preto bola pani Dursleyová taká nahnevaná.

Severus Snape zvedavo chlapca pozoroval. Vedel presne, čo sa mu deje v hlave. Nemal rád tých muklov. Už dávno sa s nimi chcel porátať, nebyť riaditeľovho zabezpečenia ich domu. Chlapec zosmutnel. Cítil sa, akoby znovu stratil rodinu.

V tom istom čase u Dursleyovcov Dudley nepríčetne kričal na svoju mamu. Piers sa po tom výstupe pani Dursleyovej rýchlo vyparil. Dudley chcel však vysvetlenie. Jeho mam však rýchlo utekala k telefónu a vytočila číslo svojho manžela.

„Vernon, Vernon, preboha, on bol tu. Videla som ho na vlastné oči." Kričala Petúnia do telefónu ako nepríčetná a Vernon Dursley nechápal o čom hovorí.

„Okamžite musíš prísť domov, Vernon. Musíme niečo spraviť." Kričala a potom zložila. Dudley to všetko sledoval len s otvorenými ústami. Stále nechápal o čo tu ide a prečo jeho mama tak kričala na Harryho. Však ho nikdy nevidela.

„Mami, chcem vedieť, čo sa deje?" vzdorovito povedal Dudley.

Petúnia na neho pozrela a povedala. „Duduško, odkiaľ poznáš toho chlapca? A ako sa volá? Kde býva?..." začala chŕliť jednu otázku za druhou. Chlapec len pokrútil hlavou a posadil sa nahnevane do kresla v obývačke.

„Volá sa Harry Green a prisťahoval sa nedávno. Býva u pani Figgovej, ktorá sa o neho stará. Stretli sme sa cez prízdniny na ihrisku." Povedal Dudley.

„Green? Nie, to nemôže byť jeho priezvisko. Určite som ho spoznala, je to on." Hovorila si viac pre seba, ako k Dudleymu.

„Ty ho poznáš, mami?" spýtal sa prekvapene Dudley.

„Duduško, nesmieš sa s tým chlapcom viac kamarátiť. Neželám si to!" povedala rozhodne svojmu synovi.

„Ale, mami." Protestoval Dudley.

„Nie, počúvaj! Trvám na tom." Povedala nahnevane.

Dudley sa nahnevane zodvihol a odkráčal do svojej izby. Jeho mama mu doteraz nikdy nič nezakazovala a hlavne nerozhodovala o jeho priateľoch. Niečo sa tu dialo a on nevedel, čo.

Vernon Dursley po nezrozumiteľnom telefonáte jeho manželky rýchle nasadol do auta a rútil sa londýnskymi uličami domov. Pokiaľ bola Petúnia taká rozrušená, muselo to byť vážne. O pol hodinu neskôr parkoval svoje auto pred domov. Vtrhol dnu do domu.

„Petúnia, drahá, čo sa deje?" volal na svoju manželku od dverí.

„Vernon, on je tu. Je to on!" volala na neho jeho hysterická manželka. Hrozil jej nervový kolaps.

„Petúnia, upokoj sa a konečne mi vysvetlil, kto tu je?" povedal nahnevane Vernon, keď vošiel do obývačky. Jeho žena sa tvárila ako nepríčetná.

„Lilyin syn, Vernon. Je tu, bol v našom dome." Povedala, oči mala v hrôze rozšírené, akoby videla ducha.

„Myslíš toho malého pankharta?" spýtal sa Vernon.

„Áno, jeho. Kamaráti sa s našim Duduškom a vraj býva u starej Figgovej. Ja to neprežijem."

„Si si istá, že je to on?" spýtal sa pochybovačne Vernon.

„Vernon, tie oči by som spoznala všade a tá jazva na jeho čele to len potvrdila." Povedal mu Petúnia a rozplakala sa.

„Drahá, upokoj sa. Možno sa mýliš." Upokojoval ju Vernon, bol čoraz viac nahnevaný.

„Nie, Vernon. Je to on." Hovorila plačúca Petúnia a celá sa triasla.

„Dobre, drahá. Idem to overiť, ak je to ten pankhart, tak sa budem sťažovať. Zavolám do toho sirotinca a budem žiadať vysvetlenie, ako je možné, že ten spratok je tu v našom susedstve." Povedal nahnevane Vernon a vydal sa von.

Netušil, že z okna na poschodí ho zvedavo sleduje vlastný syn.


	11. Rozhovor?

Rozhovor?

Ozvalo sa zazvonenie na vonkajší zvonček. Pani Figgová prekvapene pozrela na chlapca a oboch čarodejníkov. Nevedela, kto to mohol byť. Severus vstal a prikývol. Pani Figgová sa vydala dolu schodmi a on ju nasledoval. Ostražitosť bola potrebná.

Harry s riaditeľom počuli, ako sa otvorili vchodové dvere. Zrazu sa ozval strašný krik a buchot.

„Okamžite ma pustite, počujete?" jačal Vernon Dursley.

Harry pozrel prekvapene na riaditeľa a ten pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou. O chvíľu neskôr sa zjavil Vernon Dursley celý červený od hnevu. Snažil sa kričať, ale nevydal ani hláska. Navyše sa vznášal bezmocne nad zemou. Pod jeho okom sa črtal čerstvý monokel.

Severus Snape ho spokojne nasledoval a za nimi sa objavila vystrašená pani Figgová. Severus mávol prútikom a Vernon dopadol na zem. Okamžite sa postavil. Nahnevane sa rozhliadol. Na posteli zbadal Harry. _Je to on! Petúnia mala pravdu, je to ten pankhart! _Pomyslel si nahnevane.

„Ako ste sa mohli opovážiť!" otočil sa s krikom na pani Figgovú. Očividne mu niekto vrátil hlas. „Ako ste mohli dovoliť, aby sa tento parkhant objavil v mojom dome?"

Pani Figgová na neho pozerala s rozšírenými očami. Nezmohla sa ani na slovo. Neočakávala taký slovný útok, keď otvorila dvere svojho domu. Doteraz sa z toho nespamätala.

„Ako sa opovažuješ kričať na tú ženu, ty odporný mukel?" skríkol nahnevane Snape a namieril opäť na Vernona prútik. Ten šokovane vykríkol.

„Udám vás na polícii, vy obludy! Znepríjemňujete slušným ľuďom život!" kričal tento raz na všetkých. Harry sa nenápadne posunul bližšie k Dumbledorovi, ktorý stále sedel neďaleko neho.

„Slušní ľudia? Nebuďte smiešny, klamete sám seba." Začal sa sarkasticky smiať Snape.

To Vernona ešte viac rozzúrilo. Obrátil sa na Dumbledore.

„To vy ste ten starý blázon, čo nám toto nepodarené decko pohodil pred rokmi pred dvere?"

To Severusa tak nahnevalo, že sa prestal ovládať. Mávol prútikom a Vernon sa ocitol opäť vo vzduchu. Visel dole hlavou. „OKAMŽITE TO ODVOLAJ, TY TUČNÉ PRASA!" vyštekával zo seba slová Severus.

„Tak dosť," zahrmel odrazu riaditeľ až sa Harry mykol. Dumbledore sa postavil, mávol prútikom a Vernon bol opäť na zemi.

„Severus, ovládaj sa!" pozrel na Snapa pohľadom, ktorý neprijímal námietky.

„A vy pane sa posaďte! Povedal Dumbledore a ukázal na jedno z kresiel neďaleko Harryho.

„Severus, zober Harryho do kuchyne. Potrebujem si pohovoriť s pánom Dursleym. Arabela, nespravili by ste nám nejaký čas?" požiadal riaditeľ.

Pani Figgová veľmi ochotne vykĺzla z izby. Harry sa však nepohol. Sedel zamrznutý na posteli. Snape sa zamračil a vykročil k chlapcovi. Schmatol ho za ruku a donútil ho postaviť sa. Potom ho ťahal za sebou von z miestnosti.

Kým Dumbledore hovoril s pánom Dursleym, Harry sedel na stoličke v kuchyni a poslušne odchlipkával horúcu čokoládu, ktorú mu pripravila pani Figgová. Snape stál zamračene pri okne a hľadel von.

„Pane?" ozval sa zrazu chlapec.

„Čo chcete, Potter?" vyštekol Snape. Očividne bol stále poriadne nahnevaný.

„Severus, no tak." Ozvala sa pani Figgová. „Ten chlapec za nič nemôže."

Harry sa vďačne usmial na pani Figgovú.

Severus pozrel na chlapca. Arabela mala očividne pravdu. To decko ešte pred chvíľou netušilo kto je a nebola to jeho vina. Za to mohli tí prekliati muklovia.

„Tak, čo ste chcel?" oslovil chlapca o trochu kľudnejšie. Riaditeľovi to však spočíta.

„Aj vy učíte na Rokforte?" spýtal sa ho potichu Harry. Riaditeľ mu totiž nestihol vysvetliť, kto je to Majster elixírov.

„Áno." Povedal posmešne Snape.

„A čo učíte?" spýtal sa zvedavo Harry.

„Elixíry samozrejme." Povedal Snape.

„Aha a sú tie elixíry ťažké." Pokračoval v otázkach Harry. Snape po tejto na neho neveriacky pozeral. _Robí si ten chlapec srandu?_ Pomyslel si.

„Potter, Elixíry sú výnimočná veda, ktorá potrebuje cit a hlavne talent." Vysvetlil mu nakoniec.

Ďalšie Harryho otázky prerušilo buchnutie dverí. Vo dverách sa zjavil Dumbledore. Severus sledoval z okna, ako nahnevaný Vernon Dursley, kráča naspäť do svojho domu. Najradšej by toho masného mukla uškrtil.

„Vidím Harry, že si sa trochu upokojil." Usmial sa na neho riaditeľ, keď si zobral od Arabely ponúkanú šálku kávy. Chlapec prikývol.

„Pánom Dursleym očividne nebola rozumná reč." Povedal po chvíli Dumbledore.

Severus si posmešne odfrkol. „Kedy bola s muklami rozumná reč, riaditeľ?"

„Si príliš zaujatý Severus." Odpovedal riaditeľ. „Je načase ísť."

Severus prikývol na súhlas. V očiach sa mu diabolsky zalesklo. Riaditeľ sa rozhovoru s ním nevyhne.

„Harry, chlapče, budeš s poriadku?" spýtal sa ho starostlivo riaditeľ.

„Áno, pane." Odvetil chlapec.

„Dobre, Harry. Zastavím sa za tebou v sobotu. Zatiaľ sa vyvaruj stretu s Dursleyovcami. Dobre?"

„Pokúsim sa pane." Odvetil Harry.

„Arabela, keby sa niečo dialo, vieš kde ma hľadať." Obrátil sa na pani Figgovú.

„Samozrejme, Albus."

„Dobre. Takže zatiaľ, dovidenia." Povedal Dumbledore a otočil sa na odchod.

„Pane? A čo Dudley?" spýtal sa Harry. Dumbledore sa otočil. Severus sa posmešne uškrnul.

„Harry. Dursleyovci si neželajú, aby ste sa s Dudleym naďalej stretávali. Dokonca nechcú, aby ste chodili do rovnakej triedy. Neviem, čo spravia, ale Harry, prosím ťa, vyvaruj sa problémom." Povedal mu Dumbledore.

Harry smutne prikývol.

„Nezabudni, že tvoja mágia sa len prejavuje. Mohol by si nechtiac niekomu ublížiť. Ak sa tvoja mágia prejaví v tomto dome, nikto to nezistí. Neplatí to však mimo neho." Upozornil ho.

„Rozumiem pane."

„To som rád." Povedal Dumbledore a rozlúčil sa s nimi.

Krb zahučal a obaja čarodejníci zmizli. Harry to so zaujatím sledoval. Keď ich tam videl vkročiť, myslel si, že je po nich. Oni však jednoducho zmizli v zelených plameňoch. Čarodejnícky svet je plný záhad a Harry ho len začínal spoznávať. Bol zvedavý, čo všetko ešte na neho čaká.


	12. Vysvetlenia

Vysvetlenia

Len čo Severus vyšiel z krbu v riaditeľni zamieril ku kreslu, v ktorom obvykle sedával. Dumbledore to očakával a tak sa posadil oproti nemu.

„Chcem vysvetlenia, riaditeľ! Hneď! Nestrpím, žiadne klamstvo z vašej strany." Kričal na neho ako zmyslov zbavený.

„Severus, nedáš si citrónový čaj?" ponúkal ho riaditeľ namiesto odpovede, čím ho ešte viac rozzúril.

„Choďte do pekla so svojím čajom. Chcem vysvetlenie!" kričal ďalej Snape. Len z ťažkosťami sa ovládal, aby nevytiahol na riaditeľa svoj prútik a nepoužil na neho zakázanú kliatbu.

„Severus, bolo nutné, aby sa veci diali takto." Začal riaditeľ a Snape len pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou.

„Čo bolo nutné?" zavrčal. „Hľadal som ho niekoľko rokov, informoval vás o krokoch všetkých známych Smrťožrútov a keď ho nájdete vy, tak sa ani neunúvate, aby ste mi to oznámili? Povedal znechutene.

„Čím menej ľudí vie o tom, kde sa Harry nachádza, tým je to pre chlapca bezpečnejšie." Vysvetľoval ďalej riaditeľ.

Severus sa sarkasticky zasmial. „Bezpečnejšie? Takže ho radšej dáte k starej Figgovej a rovno pod nos tým prekliatym muklom, ktorí sa na neho vykašľali? Vidíte, čo ste dosiahli? Ste blázon, ak si myslíte, že mu tam nič nehrozí. Nevidíte, ako sa prejavuje jeho nekontrolovateľná mágia?" Kričal ku koncu opäť na riaditeľa.

Riaditeľ sa napil poriadny dúšok svojho čaju, ktorý sa zjavil na stole, keď začali tento rozhovor. Chvíľu premášľal.

„Máš pravdu Severus. Chlapcova mágia sa začína čoraz viac prejavovať. Môže ho to ohroziť, ale aj tak si myslím, že je to najlepšie miesto pre Harryho. Je chránený pred Smrťožrútmi, tlač ho tiež neotravuje, zabezpečil som mu relatívne bezstarostné detstvo." Povedal riaditeľ.

Snape vyvalil na riaditeľa oči.

„Vy si robíte srandu? Bezstarostné detstvo? To decko je ustráchané, citovo labilné a teraz keď vie, kto sú jeho príbuzní bude to ešte horšie. Do pekla, Albus, to ste nemohli vymyslieť niečo lepšie?" znovu kričal, tento raz sa ale postavil. Nedokázal len tak nečinne sedieť. Chodenie ho trochu upokojovalo. _Ja sa z toho senilného dedka zbláznim, on fakt nie je normálny. Tento človek vedie najznámejšiu čarodejnícku školu? Kam sme sa to dopracovali? _Nadával v duchu.

„Chvíľu som uvažoval, že dám Harryho k tebe, Severus!" povedal zrazu riaditeľ.

Snape zamrzol v pochodovaní po miestnosti a prudko sa otočil na riaditeľa. Šokovane na neho pozeral.

„Tak vy s tými žartmi nepretanete?" zjačal a ruky sa mu triasli, ako sa premáhal, aby toho muža tento raz nenapadol fyzicky. O tom, že mal dobrú ranu sa presvedčil zhruba pred hodinou Vernon Dursley.

„Ja nežartujem. Bol by si vhodný opatrovník." Povedal riaditeľ a hľadel Severusovi do očí.

„Ja a Potterov opatrovník? Nenalial vám niekto do čaju pri raňajkách Mätúci elixír? Alebo potrebujete vyšetrenie u Poppy?" posmešne povedal.

„Severus..."

„Dobre viete, ako som vychádzal s jeho otcom. Ten malý spratok bude rovnaký ako jeho otec, len čo podrastie." Prskal nahnevane.

„Severus, je to tiež Lilyin syn! Myslel som si, že ste mali k sebe blízko." Zasiahol ho do najcitlivejšieho miesta riaditeľ.

Snape zbledol, oči sa mu hnevom zúžili. V duchu rátal do desať. Riaditeľ netušil, že chodil po tenkom ľade. _Tento človek očividne zabudol, že som bývalý Smrťožrút. Nikdy som doteraz nepoužil zakázanú kliatbu, ale ak ma k tomu prinúti, tak on bude ten prvý. _Pomyslel si.

„Ako sa opovažujete spomínať práve ju?" zasyčal pomedzi zuby.

„Lily by si želala, keby si sa postaral o jej syna, Severus. To že som Harryho nakoniec nechal u Arabely bolo preto, že chcem využívať i naďalej tvoje služby ako špeha na druhej strane." Odvetil.

Severus zatvoril svoje oči. Videl pred sebou Harryho, jeho oči, jeho spomienky, do ktorých nazrel. Nepriznal to nahlas, ale chlapec sa mu v niektorých veciach podobal. Aj jeho v detstve nenávideli a utláčali. Napriek tomu, ten chlapec bol synom jeho rivala zo školy. Lily ho zradila a on jej nedokázal dodnes odpustiť.

Dumbledore ho potichu sledoval. Bol si vedomý, že zasiahol Severusa na citlivom mieste.

„Nikdy, ale nikdy toto nespomeňte predo mnou." Precedil pomedzi zuby. „Nie som váš poskok. Nebudem vám robiť špeha. Za svoje chyby som už dávno zaplatil!"

„Drahý, chlapče, zle si ma pochopil." Snažil sa ho upokojiť riaditeľ.

„Nie som váš drahý chlapec, riaditeľ!" skríkol Severus. Nahnevane mávol rukou a knihy v knižnici na jednej strane steny z buchotom popadali na zem. Bol to prejav silného neverbálneho a bezprútikového kúzla.

„Severus, mal by si sa upokojiť. Udalosti, ktoré sa dnes stali ťa očividne rozrušili. Porozprávame sa neskrôr, keď sa upokojíš." Povedal Dumbledore.

Severus na neho hodil vražedný pohľad a vypochodoval nahnevane z miestnosti. So zatresnutím za sebou zavrel dvere. Bývalí riaditelia školy na obrazoch po tej rane nadskočili. Dumbledore unavene klesol do kresla a zašepkal, „Tak toto som teda nezvládol."

Vernon Dursley dorazil nahnevane domov. Petúnia ho čakala v obývačke. Oproti tomu bol Dudley zavretý vo svojej izbe a odmietal vyjsť.

„Preboha, Vernon, čo sa ti stalo?" zvolala, keď Vernon vstúpil do miestnosti. Jeho oko bolo opuchnuté a začínalo chytať modrú farbu.

„Mala si pravdu, je to ten pankhart. Mali sme sa ho zbaviť a nie ho dať do sirotinca." Povedal jej Vernon, len čo sa usadil do kresla. Petúnia utekala do kuchyne a ochvíľu sa vrátila s vreckom ľadu.

„Vieš to určite?" spýtala sa ho.

„Áno, keď som prišiel k starej Figgovej bol tam ten starý chmuľo, čo ho nechal pred našimi dverami. Ako sa to volal?" hovoril zamračene Vernon, keď si pridŕžal vrecko ľadu pri oku.

„Dumbledore?" zvolala Petúnia a jej oči sa šokovane rozšírili. „To ti spravil on?"

„Nie, bol to ten druhý. Taký tmavovlasý s vražedným pohľadom." Povedal Vernon a striasol sa.

„Nevieš jeho meno?" naliehala Petúnia. Chcela vedieť, čo sa tam dialo.

„Predstavil sa ako Snake, či ako sa to volal?" lovil v pamäti nahnevaný Vernon.

„Nebol to Snape?" skríkla Petúnia.

„Áno, tak sa volal. Ty ho poznáš?" zavrčal Vernon.

„Och, bože, to nie je možné," zanariekala nešťastne Petúnia. Vedela, že jej sestra mala počas školy niečo s týmto chlapom a vôbec sa jej napáčilo, že bol v blízkosti jej domu.

„Čo spravíme, Vernon?" spýtala sa svojho muža.

„Neviem. Ten chlap sa mi vyhrážal. Vidíš, čo mi spravil!"

„Keď si predstavím s kým sa kamarátil náš Duduško. Však ho to chlapčisko mohlo zraniť. Určite je nenormálny ako moja sestra." Povedala nahnevane Petúnia.

„Kde je vôbec Dudley?" spýtal sa zrazu Vernon.

„Je vo svojem izbe a nechce z nej vyjsť. Asi ho to veľmi zobralo, chudáčika môjho. Určite má z toho traumu." Povedala ľútostivo Petúnia.

„To chlapčisko s ním chodí do triedy. Musíme ho pred ním uchrániť. Pôjdem zajtra do školy a požiadam, aby ho preradili do inej triedy." Povedal nahnevane Vernon.

„Dobre, drahý. Ja sa pokúsim porozprávať s Duduško, keď sa spamätá z toho šoku." Povedala Petúnia.

Ani jeden z nich netušil, že ich syn celý ich rozhovor počúval spoza rohu. Bol nahnevaný a šokovaný zároveň. Je s Harrym rodina? Dokonca blízka rodina? O čom to jeho rodičia rozprávali? Aké tajomstvo sa skrýva za Harrym?

Severus namiesto toho, aby odišiel do svojich izieb zamieril do veže. Zvykol tam občas chodiť a momentálne potreboval čerstvý vzduch. Bol si vedomý toho, že po rozhovore s riaditeľom, by sa jeho byt zmenil na bojisko.

Ten starý blázon ho tak nahneval. Dokonca sa opovážil spomenúť Lily. To bola posledná kvapka do jeho pohára trpezlivosti. Severus len s ťažkosťami na neho nepoužil prútik. Najhoršie na tom bolo to, že mal pravdu. Lily by chcela, aby sa postaral o toho malého spratka. Keď videl tie veľké smaragdovozelené oči mal pocit, akoby sa pred ním ocitla Lily. Jeho srdce sa vtedy tak prudko rozbúchalo, že mu skoro vyskočilo z hrude. Nemohol sa starať o toho chlapca. Bolo tam priveľa spomienok, priveľa bolesti. Začal sa obávať Harryho príchodu do školy. Bolo mu jasné, že sa tomu nevyhne. Preklínal deň kedy súhlasil, že bude učiť tých tupcov, ktorí sa volali študenti.

Zvečerievalo sa. Na oblohe sa začali objavovať hviezdy. Severus len nehybne stál a pozeral pred seba. Odmietal ísť na večeru do Veľkej siene, nechcel sa znovu stretnúť s riaditeľom. Čudoval sa, že o ňom vôbec uvažoval ako o opatrovníkovi. On Slizolinčan, riaditeľ Slizolinskej fakulty, Majster Elixírov a hlavne bývalý Smrťožrút by sa mal starať o dieťa dvoch Chrabromilčanov? Dumbledore naozaj začínal senilnieť. Keby sa to dozvedela čarodejnícka verejnosť, určite by ho nechali zavrieť u Svätého Munga na Oddelení pre duševne chorých pacientov. Pri tej myšlienke sa uškrnul. Páčila sa mu.

Čerstvý vzduch ho upokojoval. Všade bolo ticho. Všetci študenti boli určite na večeri. Rozhodol sa to využiť. Otočil sa so zavírením plášťa a rýchlo zamieril do svojich izieb. Potreboval si dať pohárik a definitívne sa ukľudniť pri príprave nejakého elixíru. Tento deň bol veľmi chaotický a to sa školský rok len začal.


	13. Dudley

Dudley

Pani Figgová musela Harryho ráno budiť. Chlapec takmer zaspal do školy. Harry rýchlo do seba nahádzal raňajky a vybehol von z domu. Celú cestu do školy utekal. Vbehol do budovy. Keď sa chystal vojsť do triedy, zavolal na neho riaditeľ.

„Pán Green, poďte sem."

Harry na neho prekvapene pozrel. Čo od neho riaditeľ chcel? A hneď druhý deň školy? Chlapec k nemu podišiel.

„Je mi to ľúto, ale musím vám oznámiť, že dnes ráno boli za mnou rodičia Dudleyho Dursleyho. Požiadali ma, aby som vás preradil do inej triedy. Vraj si neželajú, aby ste chodil do rovnakej triedy, ako ich syn. Môžete mi to vysvetliť?"

Harry užasnuto na neho pozeral.

„Preradil do inej triedy? Prečo?"

„To by ste mi mali vysvetliť vy?" povedal mu riaditeľ a očakával od Harryho odpoveď.

„Ja to neviem, pane."

„Harry, Harry." Vybehol z triedy Dudley, keď zbadal riaditeľa rýchlo pribrzdil.

„Á, pán Dursley." Povedal riaditeľ a pokynul chlapcovi, aby k nemu podišiel.

„Viete mi vysvetliť, prečo dnes Vaši rodičia požiadali, aby bol pán Green preradený do inej triedy?" spýtal sa ho riaditeľ.

Dudley prikývol a začal rozprávať. Vysvetlil riaditeľovi, že jeho rodičia nemajú Harryho radi, aj keď ho vlastne nepoznajú a že on je proti tomu. Povedal tiež riaditeľovi, že sa s Harrym stali cez leto priateľmi a že chce, aby Harry ostal v ich triede. Riaditeľ zamyslene kýval hlavou.

„Dobre ma počúvajte obaja. Nemám rád, keď sa nejakí rodičia pokúšajú zasahovať do mojich kompetencií. Na druhej strane som, ale povinný, aby som im vyšiel v ústrety, keď je ich žiadosť opodstatnená. V tomto prípade si však myslím, že nie je..." po jeho slovách na seba obaja chlapci pozreli a usmiali sa.

„... takže zatiať všetko ostane tak, ako má. Ale ostane to len medzi nami. V prípade, že niečo vyvediete pôjde Harry do vedľajšej triedy. Rozumieme si?"

„Áno, pane." Zvolali obaja chlapci a riaditeľ sa pousmial. Dokázal sa vžiť do ich situácie, sám totiž zažil niečo podobné, keď bol malý.

Obaja chlapci sa rozbehli do triedy.

„Cez prestávku si pohovoríme." Povedal Dudley Harrymu a ten prikývol. Bol šťastný, že Dudley evidentne nezdieľal rovnaký názor ako jeho rodičia.

Severus Snape sa vyhol raňajkám vo Veľkej sieni. Ešte stále sa hneval na Dumbledora. Triedy, ktoré s ním mali dnes hodinu mohli rátať s tým, že prídu o nieľko desiatok bodov. Dokonca ani ranná káva ho neupokojila. Zamieril k učebni Elixírov, kde ho už čakali študenti tretieho ročníka Bystrohlavu a Chrabromilu.

„Do triedy!" zavrčal na nich a študenti sa vystrašene nahrnuli dnu.

„Dnes sa naučíme pripravovať elixír na Pomätenie mysle." Povedal Severus.

„Na tabuli máte pokyny, prísady nájdete v sklade. Do práce!" zavelil a sadol si za katedru.

Študenti sa nahrnuli do skladu a rýchlo hľadali potrebné prísady. Boli si vedomí toho, že Snapeova nálada veští veľkú stratu bodov. Rýchlo sa pustili do práce.

Severus po štvrťhodine vstal od stola a začal sa prechádzať pomedzi stoly. Nešetril kritikou. Tí tupohlavci mali v hlavách vymetené ešte viac, ako keď odchádzali na prázdniny. Do konca hodiny prišiel Chrabromil o 150 bodov a Bystrohlav o 70. Ani to však Severusa neupokojilo.

Takto to bežalo celé doobedie. Ostatní učitelia sa nestihli ani čudovať, ako rýchlo sa jednotlivé fakulty dostávali do mínusového stavu. Jedine riaditeľ poznal príčinu. Tento raz mal však Severus navrch. Riaditeľ si nemohol dovoliť, aby vyšlo najavo, čo je príčinou Severusovho konania.

Severus napochodoval cez obed do Veľkej siene. Mračil sa na všetky strany. Pozdravil Minervu McGonagallovú kývnutím hlavy, ale na riaditeľa sa ani nepozrel. Nabral si na tanier kus mäsa a pustil sa do jedenia.

Albus na neho nesúhlasne pozrel, ale neodvážil sa pred ostatnými kolegami nič povedať. Toto stále nebolo dobré.

Dudley počas obedňajšej prestávky zatiahol Harryho bokom od ostatných.

„Harry, ospravedlň správanie mojich rodičov. Mrzí ma, čo sa stalo." Povedal mu Dudley.

„Vieš prečo sa tak správali?" spýtal sa ho Harry.

„Áno, viem. Ale oni to netušia, počúval som ich za dverami. Fakt sme rodina?" smial sa Dudley.

„Áno, sme. Tiež som to netušil, kým mi to nepovedal profesor Dumbledore." Povedal Harry a potom sa zarazil.

„Profesor Dumbledore? Toho včera spomínali naši." Povedal Dudley. „A nie práve v dobrom."

„Čo všetko si sa vlastne dozvedel?" spýtal sa opatrne Harry.

„Nuž, veľa ani nie. Nechcú, aby sme sa priatelili, ale ja s nimi nesúhlasím." Povedal Dudley.

Harry prikývol. Dudleyho slová ho upokojili.

„Dudley, sľúb mi, že nech sa stane čokoľvek, ostaneme priateľmi." Požiadal ho Harry.

„Sľubujem, Harry." Povedal mu Dudley.

„Mali by sme si nechať pre seba, že sme rodina. Dobre?" povedal Harry.

„Máš pravdu, asi to tak bude lepšie." Súhlasil Dudley.

Chlapci sa potom ešte dlho rozprávali o rôznych veciach. Požiadali Piersa, aby nikomu nehovoril o včerajšom incidente u Dursleyovcov a hlavne aby doma nehovoril o Harrym. Dudley bol totiž presvedčený, že jeho rodičia si budú overovať u jeho kamaráta, či sa s Harrym stretáva.

Zazvonilo a chlapci sa rýchlo vrátili do triedy. Pre Harryho akoby svitla nová nádej, že tento deň nemusí byť až taký zlý.

„Severus, na slovíčko." Volala Minerva McGonagallová na Severusa, v ten istý večer. Bodová hodnota Chrabromilu bola -500 bodov a to bol len prvý deň vyučovania. Ostatné fakulty na tom boli o niečo lepšie. Prekvapivo bol však v mínuse aj Slizolin, čo sa zatiaľ počas Severusovho pôsobenia na škole ešte nestalo. Dialo sa tu niečo, čo jej uniklo.

„Áno, Minerva? Čo si želáte?" zavrčal, keď sa mu nepodarilo po večeri nenápadne vytratiť.

Ostatní profesori nemali toľko odvahy, aby ho zastavili. Vedeli, že by sa pri ich protestoch neovládol a dopadlo by to zle. Dokonca ani riaditeľ nezasahoval.

„Môžete mi vysvetliť, prečo sú všetky fakulty v hlbokom mínuse, hneď prvý deň?" spýtala sa ho Minerva.

Severus sa zamračil a odsekol, „To nech vám vysvetlí riaditeľ. On je ten, čo tu vie všetky veci najlepšie!"

Minerva prekvapene na neho pozrela. _Takže sa stalo niečo medzi ním a Albusom?! _Pomyslela si.

„Ale dnes ste sa prekonali. Slizolin v mínuse? To tu ešte nebolo!" neodpustila si malú provokáciu.

Severus niečo zašomral popod nos, ale radšej to nekomentoval. Predsa len na ženy bez príčiny neútočil a hlavne nie na Minervu, keď si bol vedomý, že ho provokuje. _Mňa nevyprovokuješ. Prečo sú všetci Chrabromilčania, takí tupí? Je to jedna banda! Neznášam ich, mal som im dnes strhnúť viac bodov!_ Pomyslel si v duchu.

„Ak nechcete nič iné, odchádzam do laboratória. Potrebujem vyrobiť Elixír Božského pokoja." Povedal jej.

Minerva si uvedomila, že ten elixír chce pravdepodobne pre seba a tak len prikývla a nechala ho odísť. Dúfala, že ten elixír ho vážne upokojí.


	14. Otázky, otázky, samé otázky

Otázky, otázky, samé otázky

O niekoľko hodín mal Severus elixír hotový. Napil sa ho plným dúškom a o chvíľu pocítil, ako sa konečne upokojuje. Nestávalo sa mu často, že ho niekto takto vytočil, ale riaditeľ v tom bol odborník. Mal podozrenie, že to spravil naschvál.

„Do čerta! Teraz si bude myslieť, že mi na tom chlapčisku záleží!" zanadával, keď si uvedomil, čo mohlo jeho správanie znamenať pre riaditeľa. Vždy ho totiž úspešne vmanévroval do niečoho, čo nechcel.

Pozrel na hodiny, ktoré ukazovali bodové hodnoty jednotlivých fakúlt a uškrnul sa. Zapíše sa do dejín Rokfortu, ako prvý Slizolinský riaditeľ, ktorý strhol fakultám v prvý deň 1700 bodov.

Prešiel ku krbu a sadol si do kresla. Z neďalekého stolíka zobral Mesačník o elixíroch a začal si v ňom listovať. Väčšinu z článkov, ktoré v ňom boli uverejnené považoval za smiešne. Hodil časopis naspäť na stôl a vydal sa do kúpeľne.

Po polhodine sa vynoril z mokrými vlasami. Z kúpeľne sa šírila vôňa po bylinkách. Cítil sa sviežo. Bol rád, že má pred sebou pokojnú noc. Riaditeľ sa ho evidentne neodvážil rušiť. Zaliezol do postele a mávnutím prútika zhasol svetlo v miestnosti.

Ubehlo niekoľko dní. Dursleyovci zatiaľ neodhalili, že Harry a Dudley sa i naďalej priatelia. Harryho mágia sa v tieto dni vôbec neprejavovala. Keď sa na to pýtal pani Figgovej vysvetlila mu, že je ešte dosť malý, aby ju dokázal ovládať. Harryho tiež zaujímalo, prečo nedokáže čarovať ona a ako je možné, že pozná Čarodejnícky svet. Dumbledore mu totiž povedal, že Čarodejnícky svet je utajený pred obyčajnými ľudmi a len málokto z ních má tušenie, že vôbec existuje. Pani Figgová mu vysvetlila, že jej rodičia boli čarodejníci, ale ona ich moc nezdedeli, bola šmukel. Harry ju zaujato počúval. Zisťoval, že Čarodejnícky svet mal viac záhad a tajomstiev, ako si myslel.

Dumbledore ho navštívil nasledujúci víkend po incidente. Priniesol mu knihu o Dejinách Rokfortu, aby sa mohol Harry dozvedieť niečo o škole, zároveň mu vysvetlil základné veci, ktoré sa týkali všetkých čarodejníkov a použitia mágie.

Harrymu sa nepáčilo, že nemôže mágiu používať len tak, kým nebude dospelý. Tiež ho prekvapilo, že čarodejník je v Čarodejníckom svete považovaný za dospelého už v 17 rokoch. Kládol riaditeľovi zvedavé otázky, pri ktorých sa Dumbledore usmieval.

„Pane, môžem sa váš ešte niečo spýtať?" oslovil Harry Dumbledora po niekoľkých hodinách otázok.

„Samozrejme, Harry." Povedal riaditeľ.

„Prečo sa profesor Snape hneval tak na môjho strýka?" spýtal sa ho chlapec.

Dumbledore po tejto otázke prekvapene pozrel na chlapca. Ten chlapec bol očividne viac všímavý, ako predpokladali.

„Vieš, Harry. Myslím si, že profesor Snape sa viac hneval na mňa, ako na tvojho strýka." Povedal mu riaditeľ.

„Na vás? Ale prečo?" spýtal sa Harry.

„To je na dlhé rozprávanie, chlapče môj." Povedal riaditeľ. „Každopádne sa profesor Snape hneval, aj na Dursleyovcov." Dodal.

Harry prikývol na pochopenie.

Nevedel prečo, ale profesor Snape ho niečím priťahoval. Ak bol pán Dursley profesorom vystrašený, Harry nie. Napriek tomu, že sa profesor Snape aj k nemu správal nahnevane, Harry obdivoval jeho chladnokrvnosť a odvahu. _Keď budem veľký chcel by som byť ako on! _Pomyslel si.

Harry nezabudol povedať profesorovi Dumbledorovi o udalostiach v škole a o požiadavke Dursleyovcov. Dumbledore mu povedal, že súhlasí s názorom jeho riaditeľa a že by obaja chlapci mali byť opatrní. Sľúbil mu, že sa bude o tom všetkom ešte porozpráva s riaditeľom školy a pokúsi sa nájsť nejaké riešenie, aby Dursleyovci nejako Harryho neohrozili.

Tesne pred odchodom naspäť do Rokfortu mu riaditeľ dal malý prívesok so slovami, „Harry, nos tento príspevok stále so sebou. Bude ťa ochraňovať a v prípade veľkého nebezpečenstva ma upozorní, že potrebuješ pomoc."

Harry si ho dal hneď na krk a poďakoval sa riaditeľovi. Dumbledore sa totiž po Severusovom výbuchu v jeho úrade rozhodol zvýšiť Harryho ochranu. Nemal zatiaľ šancu znovu sa s ním porozprávať, pretože sa mu mladší čarodejník evidentne vyhýbal.

Rozlúčil sa sa s chlapcom a zmizol v krbe.

Dudley čakal na Harryho na dohovorenom mieste. Už sa nestretávali na neďalekom ihrisku. Tam by boli veľmi na očiach. Piers s Dennisom boli zasvätení do ich spoločného problému a súhlasili, že ich v prípade ohrozenia alebo prezradenia budú kryť.

Harry sa vynoril spoza rohu. Usmial sa, keď zbadal čakajúceho Dudleyho.

„Ahoj, Dud?"

„Čau, Harry!"

„Dnes meškáš," podotkol Dudley.

„Prepáč, pani Figgová ma nepustila skôr von, kým som si nespravil úlohy. Povedala mi, že by som bol potom unavený." Ospravedlnil sa Harry.

„Máš ich už všetky hotové?" spýtal sa Dudley.

„Samozrejme," odvetil prekvapene Harry. Bol zvyknutý ešte zo sirotinca robiť si úlohy hneď po návrate zo školy.

„Ja som s nimi ešte ani nezačal." Povedal Dudley.

„Mal by si si ich spraviť hneď, lebo na niečo zabudneš." Upozornil ho Harry.

„Ale, však je dosť času." Mávol rukou Dudley. Harry len pokrútil hlavou.

„A čo vaši? Stále o mne nechcú ani počuť?" spýtal sa zrazu Harry.

„Keby len počuť, tvoje meno sa u nás doma nesmie ani spomenúť." Povzdychol si Dudley. „Stále sa ma vypytujú, či ma neotravuješ a či si ma nejako neohrozil. Nechápem, ale prečo."

„Nuž, asi to bude kvôli mojim rodičom. Boli iní ako tvoji rodičia." Odvetil Harry, rozhodol sa, že Dudleymu konečne povie o svojom tajomstve.

„V čom boli iní?" spýtal sa Dudley.

„Veríš mi, však?" spýtal sa ho opatrne Harry a Dudley prikývol.

„Keď mala moja mama 11 rokov, dostala jeden zvláštny list. Bol to list zo školy. Dozvedela sa z neho, že je čarodejníčka, Dudley." Povedal mu Harry a pozrel na neho.

Dudley prekvapene pozeral na Harryho. „Čarodejníčka? To ako myslíš kúzla?" Harry prikývol.

„Vieš to aj ty?" spýtal sa Dudley a Harry opäť prikývol.

„To fakt? Môžeš mi to ukázať?" spýtal sa ho s očakávaním.

„Neviem ti to ukázať." Povedal mu Harry. „Profesor Dumbledore povedal, že moja mágia je zatiaľ nestála." Vysvetlil mu.

„Nestála?"

„Prejavila sa zatiaľ len vtedy, keď som bol nahnevaný, alebo keď ma niečo rozrušilo. Ani som si to neuvedomoval." Prezradil mu Harry.

„Takže preto moji rodičia tvrdia, že si netvor? Oni sa ťa boja!" zvolal Dudley, keď si uvedomil túto skutočnosť.

„To isté mi povedal profesor." Súhlasil s jeho názorom Harry.

Dudley sa zrazu začal smiať. A smial sa na plné kolo. Harry začudovane na neho pozeral. Neskôr, keď Dudley popadol dych, vysvetlil mu, že si predstavil svojich rodičov s prasačími rypákmi namiesto nosov. Harry na neho vytreštil oči, ale keď sa Dudley začal opäť smiať, pridal sa po chvíli k nemu.

Dohodli sa, že toto tajomstvo ostane len medzi nimi. Dokonca sa o ňom nedozvie ani Piers ani Dennis. Zhodli sa, že to bude bezpečnejšie, predsa len ďalší dvaja chlapci by sa mohli nechtiac niekde prerieknuť.

Dudley sa Harryho vypytoval na ďalšie veci a Harry sa mu snažil odpovedať. Strávili nakoniec toto popoludnie kladením samých otázok a odpoveďami na ne. Rozumeli si a Dudley bol rád, že má svojho bratranca pri sebe.


	15. List

List

Harry sa ráno zobudil na volanie pani Figgovej. Rýchlo sa obliekol a zbehol dole do kuchyne. Bol horúci, slnečný, letný deň. Pani Figgová mu s úsmevom na tvári podala pohár čaju.

„Dobré ráno, Harry."

„Dobré ráno."

„Čo máš dnes na pláne?" spýtala sa ho Arabela.

„Chceme sa ísť s chlapcami kúpať." Odvetil Harry s plnými ústami, ako sa napchával obľúbenými koláčmi, ktoré mu spravila pani Figgová.

„Máš tu prekvapenie." Povedala mu s tajomným úsmevom.

„Aké?" zvolal zvedavo Harry. Miloval prekvapenia.

„Prišiel ti list." Povedala mu s úsmevom.

„List," zvolal Harry a zrazu mu nadšene zasvietili oči. „Myslíte list, na ktorý čakám celé leto?"

„Áno, Harry. Presne ten." Prikývla a podala mu ho.

Harry ho rýchlo otvoril a tvár sa mu rozžiarila ako slniečko. Od jeho príchodu k pani Figgovej ubehli tri roky. Nedávno dovŕšil jedenásť rokov a on túžobne každý rok očakával svoj list z Rokfortu. Už sa začal obávať, že mu nepríde, aj keď profesor Dumbledore mu prednedávnom povedal, že určite príde.

„Super. To je perfektné, pôjdem do Rokfortu." Volal natešene chlapec a začal poskakovať po kuchyni. Pani Figgová sa na jeho nadšení smiala.

„Musím to povedať Dudovi," zvolal a vyrútil sa z domu.

„Harry, vráť sa." Volala na neho pani Figgová. Zabrzdila ho tak v behu. Harry sa otočil a vrátil sa k nej.

„Nebuď taký pojašený. Pekne dojedz raňajky, zober si veci na kúpanie a potom choď von. Ja sa spojím s profesorom Dumbledorom, aby som s ním dohodla nakupovanie tvojich vecí do školy." Povedala mu.

„Pôjdeme do Šikmej uličky?" spýtal sa nadšene Harry. „Áno, pôjdeme," povedal mu s úsmevom. Harry zatiaľ nebol v Šikmej uličke. Dumbledore to považoval za príliš nebezpečné, ale teraz Harrymu nič nezabráni, aby tam išiel.

Strávil niekoľko prázdnin u profesora Dumbledora a snažil sa ho presvedčiť, aby ho tam zobral, ale ten nesúhlasil. Nakoniec aspoň dosiahol sľub, že keď bude mať svoj list, tak ho do Šikmej uličky pustí.

Niekoľko krát sa stretol aj s profesorom Snapeom, ktorý sa k nemu správal stále rovnako. Harry si už zvykol, že vždy odpovedal na jeho otázku zavrčaním a stále sa na neho mračil.

Dudley mal po prázdninách nastúpiť do súkromnej školy, ktorú navštevoval kedysi jeho otec. Chlapci sa preto snažili využiť každú voľnú chvíľu, aby ju mohli stráviť spolu. Asi pred rokom Dudleyho rodičia zistili, že ich priateľstvo stále trvá. Vernon skoro vybuchol od zlosti, prvý raz udrel svojho syna a kričal na neho ako zmyslov zbavený. Dudley však utiekol z domu a bežal za Harrym. O chvíľu neskôr napochodoval do domu Dursleyovcov profesor Snape a ani jeden z chlapcov netušil, čo sa tam odohralo. Výsledkom tejto návštevy bolo to, že Dudley sa i naďalej kamarátil s Harrym, aj keď Harry i naďalej k Dursleyovcom nechodil. Vernon s Petúniou sa mu na ulici vždy veľkým oblúkom vyhli a Harry na to vždy reagoval pokrútením hlavy. _Čo im len ten profesor povedal?_

O niekoľko dní stál Harry oblečený v tričku a tenkých nohaviciach v obávačke pani Figgovej. Čakal na svoj doprovod, ktorý ho mal zobrať do Šikmej uličky. Pani Figgová sa rozhodla, že sním nepôjde, ale ešte stále mu nepovedala, kto bude jeho sprievodcom.

Ozvalo sa zahučanie krbu a vynorila sa z neho postava zahalená v čiernom habite. Harry sa pozeral do zamračenej tváre profesora Snapa. Ten si ho premeral od hlavy k päte.

„Dobrý deň, profesor Snape." Pozdravil ho Harry.

„Dobrý deň, pán Potter." Povedal mu Severus. „Pripravený vyraziť?"

Harry prikývol. Snape mávol prútikom a Harry bol oblečený do podobného tmavého plášťa. S otázkou v očiach sa pozrel na svojho budúceho profesora.

„Nechceme byť nápadní, však pán Potter!" vysvetlil mu Snape a Harry prikývol. Na Harryho prekvapenie sa otočil a vydal sa k vchodovým dverám. Predtým než odišli pozdravil pani Figgovú. Harry za ním vybehol z domu.

„Pane, ale nebudeme vyzerať akosi čudne?" spýtal sa ho Harry a obzeral sa dookola. Predsa len bol slnečný letný deň a všade naokolo bolo veľa ľudí. Snape si len posmešne odfrkol.

„Ste naozaj stále tak tupý?" zavrčal, keď ho chlapec dobehol.

„Čože?" zvolal Harry.

„Tí hlúpi muklovia nás nevidia, použil som na nás kúzlo neviditeľnosti." Vysvetlil nič nechápajúcemu Harrymu. „Prejdeme ešte pár metrov a premiestnime sa. Už ste sa niekedy premiesťňoval?" spýtal sa Harryho.

Harry len pokrútil záporne hlavou. _Ach bože, ten starý blázon sa s ním ešte ani raz nepremiestňoval? _Zanadával Snape, pretože tušil, že to bude po prvý raz chlapcovi veľmi nepríjemné.

„Pán Potter, domnievam sa, že ani neviete, ako funguje premiestňovanie." Harry prikývol, že má pravdu. Dumbledore mu očividne veľa vecí o čarodejníckom svete nepovedal a toto bola jedna z nich. Harry si myslel, že čarodejníci sa prepravujú pomocou metiel alebo krbov.

„Premiestňovanie funguje na takom princípe, že zmiznete z jedného miesta a objavíte sa na druhom. Na takom, kde sa chcete objaviť. Je dosť náročné naučiť sa to, ale keď to zvládnete, zjednoduší vám to spôsob dopravy. Na druhej strane existuje veľa nehôd pri premiestňovaní." Povedal mu a Harry zbledol.

„Samozrejme, že ste príliš mladý, aby ste sa premiestňoval sám, takže sa premiestnime spoločne. Musím vás ale upozorniť, že to bude dosť nepríjemné." Uškrnul sa, keď videl ako Harry zbledol.

„Pochopili ste ma?" spýtal sa chlapca a Harry prikývol.

„V poriadku, tak poďte ku mne." Zavolal ho k sebe a Harry k nemu pristúpil. Snape si pritiahol Harryho k sebe, objal ho oboma rukami a s puknutím sa premiestnili.


	16. Šikmá ulička

Šikmá ulička

Severus a Harry sa zjavili pred starým zapadnutým hostincom. Harrymu sa zdvíhal žalúdok a tak mal pevne zatvorené oči. Snape ho zatiaľ nepustil.

„Dýchajte zhlboka, Potter!" povedal mu profesor. „To prejde."

Po niekoľkých minútach Harry konečne otvoril oči, rozhliadol sa a Snape ho konečne pustil. Okolo chodilo dosť ľudí, ale nikto akoby si nevšimol starý hostinec, ktorý niesol názov Deravý kotlík. Práve tam Snape zamieril. Harry ho musel dobehnúť.

„Pohnite sa, Potter!" nemám na to celý deň. Zavrčal Snape a otvoril dvere hostinca.

Keď Snape vošiel dovnútra a za ním sa objavil Harry, všetko v miestnosti stíchlo. „Typické!" zašomral si popod nos Snape.

„Dobrý deň, profesor! Čo vám môžem ponúknuť?" ozval sa od pultu starší čarodejník.

„Nič. Ďakujem, Tom." Odpovedal Snape. „Len prechádzame." A ukázal hlavou na Harryho.

„Pre Merlina, to nie je možné!" zvolal čarodejník, keď sa na chlapca lepšie pozrel. „Veď to je..."

„Tom!" zvolal nahnevane Snape a pokrútil hlavou. Barman okamžite stíchol. Harry to len prekvapene sledoval.

Ostatní čarodejníci sa snažili chlapca lepšie zahliadnuť, ale zabránil im v tom Snape, ktorý schmatol Harryho za ruku. Ťahal chlapca k zadnému východu a skôr než sa všetci v nútri mohli spamätať boli preč.

Snape poklepal prútikom po niekoľkých tehlách a objavil sa pred nimi vchod do Šikmej uličky. Harry v úžase zabudol zatvoriť svoje ústa.

„Zatvorte si tie ústa," povedal posmešne Snape, keď videl Harryho prekvapenie.

„To je nádhera," zvolal Harry, len čo sa spamätal.

„Nebuďte smiešny Potter, čo už len na tejto ulici môže byť nádherné." Povedal Snape.

„Nikdy som si nemyslel, že to bude vyzerať takto." Povedal mu Harry.

Všade naokolo pobehovali deti alebo sa náhlili dospelí čarodejníci. K Severusovej spokojnosti nikto nezaregistroval ich prítomnosť a to mu náramne vyhovovalo.

„Poďte, pán Potter. Zájdeme do banky a vyberieme peniaze z vášho trezoru." Povedal Harrymu.

„Z môjho trezoru? Však ja nemám žiadne peniaze." Povedal prekvapene Harry.

Snape sa po tomto vyhlásení uškrnul. _Je ten chlapec taký hlúpy, že si myslí, že mu rodičia nič nezanechali? _Nahlas však povedal, „Vaši rodičia vám zanechali peniaze a tie sú uložené v Gringottbanke."

„Gringottbanke? O takej som nikdy nepočul." Odvetil Harry.

„Je to čarodejnícka banka, Potter. Preto ste o nej u muklov počuť nemuseli. Čudujem sa však, že vám o nej nepovedal profesor Dumbledore."

„Profesor Dumbledore, mi nikdy nepovedal veľa." Odvetil Harry a Snape sa mierne usmial. Ten chlapec nebol až taký hlúpy ako vyzeral.

Spoločne vykročili do davu. Preplietali sa pomedzi ostatných čarodejníkov. Harry doslova za Snapeom bežal. Nakoniec zastali pred vchodom do Gringottbanky. Vošli dnu.

Obrovská hala bola plná ľudí. Po stranách stáli pulty, za ktorými boli čudné stvorenia s dlhými ušami. Harrymu pripomínali škriatkov z rozprávok. S takýmito bytosťami sa stretol po prvý raz. Snape ho viedol k jednému, ktorý bol voľný.

„Dobrý deň, pán Potter by si chcel vybrať peniaze zo svojho trezoru." Povedal Snape škriatkovi a podal mu malý kľúčik. Škriatok na chlapca uprel svoj pohľad, potom prikývol a pokynul im, aby ho nasledovali.

Po bláznivej jazde vozíkom, sa ocitli pred Harryho trezorom. Škriatok použil kľúčik a otvoril trezor. Harry s úžasom pozeral na tie kopy zlata.

„Potter, na čo čakáte, zoberte si koľko potrebujete." Súril ho Snape.

„Ale, pane, ja neviem, koľko peňazí potrebujem." Povedal Harry.

Severus pokrútil hlavou a pristúpil k chlapcovi. Zobral mu z ruky kožený vak, ktorý mu dal škriatok a začal do neho dávať peniaze. Vysvetľoval pri tom Harrymu, že tie zlaté sú galeóny, strieborné sú sikle a brondzové knuty. Harry ho pozorne počúval a snažil sa všetko zapamätať. Keď Snape zobral pre Harryho dostatočné množstvo peňazí na celý rok, spoločne sa vydali naspäť. Vyšli pred Gringottbanku a vydali sa na nákupy. Severus najprv zobral Harryho k Madam Malkinovej, ktorá mu zobrala miery na jeho habity. Dohodli sa, že si po ne prídu asi o dve hodiny. Potom zamierili k Olivenderovi. Severus bol zvedavý Harryho výberom prútika. Vošli dnu.

„Á, pán Potter." Zvolal malý čarodejník, len čo ich zbadal. „Už dávno som vás očakával."

„Dobrý deň, pane."

„Vítam vás, pán Snape. Je to dlho, čo ste tu boli naposledy." Povedal Severusovi čarodejník.

„Mohli by sme pristúpiť k veci?" spýtal sa namiesto pozdravu Severus.

„Ale samozrejme," povedal Olivander a prešiel do zadnej časti predajne, kde hľadal nejaké krabice. O chvíľu sa vrátil asi z piatimi. Otvoril prvú a podal z nej Harrymu prútik.

„Jedenásť palcov dlhý, dubové drevo a vlas jednorožca," povedal Harrymu.

Chlapec chytil prútik do ruky a mávol ním. Z prútika vyšľahol plameň, ktorý letel na Severusa. Ten pohotovo stihol vytiahnuť svoj prútik a vyčarovať štít. Napriek tomu sa mu chytil kúsok habitu, ktorý hneď začal horieť.

„Potter, vy idiot, robte si terč z niekoho iného!" zavrčal len čo sa mu podarilo habit uhasiť.

„Pre-prepáčte, pane." Vykoktal vystrašene Harry. Neočakával, že Severusa zasiahne.

Olivander mu rýchlo zobral prútik z ruky a podal mu ďalší. Harry ho vystrašene chytil do ruky. Opatrne im mávol, tento raz mieril opačným smerom ako bol Severus. Ozval sa výbuch a z poličiek povypadávalo niekoľko desiatok krabíc. Harry rýchlo položil prútik na pult.

„Nie, nie, ani tento nie je vhodný." Povedal čarodejník a rýchlo ho odložil. Opäť sa vydal dozadu, chvíľu intenzívne premýšľal a potom sa vrátil s jednou zaprášenou krabicou.

„Skúste tento." Podal Harrymu prútik z tejto krabice. Len čo sa ho Harry dotkol, vzduch okolo neho sa rozvíril.

„Výborne, to je ten pravý," nadšene zvolal pán Olivander. Severus Snape zaplatil za Harryho prútik a spoločne vyšli pred obchod. Harry si však nevšimol obra pred sebou a vrazil do neho. Našťastie ho Snape zachytil.

„Prepáčte," ospravedlňoval sa Harry a pozrel hore. Hľadel do tváre Rubeusa Hagrida.

„Šmária, si to ty? Nemóžem uveriť vlastným očiam? Harry!" zvolala obor a nadšene chlapca objal. Harry nestačil ani zareagovať.

„Hagrid, mohli by ste sa aspoň na verejnosti správať slušnejšie?" zavrčal Snape.

„Oh, pardón, profesor," ospravedlnil sa Hagrid. „Len som sa nechal uniesť, nevidel som tunák Harryho od jeho jedného roka."

Harry len prekvapene pozeral na oboch mužov.

„Vy ma poznáte?"

„Samozrejme, že ťa poznám. Kto by ťa nepoznal. Tvoji rodičia boli moji priatelia." Povedal mu Hagrid. Bol by pokračoval v nadšenom rozprávaní, ale prerušil ho Severus so slovami, že toho majú ešte veľa vybaviť. Rozlúčili sa preto s Hagridom a Severus viedol Harryho do knúhkupectva. Spoločne s chlapcom vyberali potrebné knihy podľa zoznamu v liste, ktorý dostal. Severus si kúpil niekoľko kníh pre seba. Potom oba nákupy zmenšil a strčil si ich do vrecka. Harry to len prekvapene sledoval, ale ani nemukol.

Vonku pred obchodom ich čakal Hagrid. V ruke držal klietku s nádhernou snežnou sovou.

„To je pre teba, Harry. Každý má mať nejaké domáce zvieratko a keďže si mal narodeniny, tak som sa ti rozhodol dať darček." Podal klietku prekvapenému chlapcovi. Snape si len posmešne odfrkol. Za to Harry sa šťastne usmial na Hagrida a poďakoval mu.

Potom sa vydali kúpiť brká, atrament a pergament, nevynechali ani nákup prísad do elixírov a kotlík. To si vlastne zobral na starosť Severus. Potom sa opäť zastavili u Madam Malkinovej a vyzdvihli hotové habity. To už sa Harry ledva za Severusom vliekol, bol poriadne unavený. Severus si to všimol a preto sa s chlapcom vrátil k pani Figgovej krbom z Deravého kotlíka.

Vybral veci z vreciek svojho habitu, zväčšil ich na pôvodnú velikosť a nechal ich v Harryho izbe. Rozlúčil sa s Harrym a pani Figgovou a zmizol v krbe.

Harry sa unavene presunul do svojej izby. Ľahol si na posteľ a zaspal. Nestihol si ani odložiť svoje nové veci.


	17. Posledné dni prázdnin

Posledné dni prázdnin

Harry prespal večeru a celú noc. Zobudil sa až ráno na húkanie svojej novej snežnej sovy, ktorú dostal od Hagrida. Poobzeral sa po izbe, veci boli na mieste, kde ich nechal po príchode z nákupov. Išiel dole na raňajky. Pani Figgová ho už čakala. Nalial si pohár mlieka a pustil sa do džemu a sladkej vianočky. Popri tom jej rozprával o tom, čo všetko tam videl a zažil. Pani Figgová ho len s úsmevom počúvala.

„Hľadal ťa tu Dudley, povedal, že sa dnes zastaví." Oznámila Harrymu a ten prikývol.

„Mal by si si poukladať veci. Pripravila som ti kufor, ktorý si vezmeš so sebou do školy. Mali by sa ti tam zmestiť."

„Ďakujem, teta Arabela." Poďakoval Harry.

Keď Harry dojedol, vrátil sa do svojej izby a začal si ukladať veci do veľkého kufra, ktorý stál v kúte izby.

„Čau, Harry." Ozvalo sa odrazu z dola a o chvíľu sa zjavil v Harryho izbe Dudley.

„Ahoj, Dud."

„Fíha, čo to tu máš? Chystáš sa na nejakú ďalekú plavbu, keď sa balíš do takého obrovského lodného kufra?" doberal si ho Dudley.

„Nie. Je to môj školský kufor, čo nevidíš?" vrátil mu to Harry.

„Tvoj školský kufor? Berieš si tam celú izbu?" spýtal sa s úsmevom Dudley. V tom sa ozvalo zahúkanie a Dudley podskočil. „Čo to do čerta je?"

„Moja nová snežná sova." Smial sa teraz Harry.

„Wow! Tá je nádherná." Zvolal Dudley a postúpil ku klietke. Natiahol ruka a snažil sa sovu pohladiť.

„Radšej by som to nerobil," upozornil ho Harry.

„Ako sa volá?" spýtal sa Dudley.

„Volá? Nemá meno?" povedal Harry.

„Tak, by si jej mal nejaké vymyslieť. Každé domáce zviera má nejaké meno." Poučoval ho Dudley.

Harry sa zamyslel. Uprene pozeral na sovu. Opäť zahúkala. „Bude sa volať Hedviga." Povedal nakoniec.

„Super, takže Hedviga. Pekné meno." Povedal mu Dudley a vrátil sa k nemu.

„Poď, niečo ti ukážem." Povedal tajomne Harry a vytiahol dlhú úzku krabičku. Vytiahol z nej prútik. Keď sa ho dotkol pocítil, ako ním opäť prešla vlna mágie.

„Je to to, čo si myslím, že to je?" spýtal sa trochu s obavami Dudley.

„Áno, je to môj nový čarodejnícky prútik." Povedal s úsmevom Harry a vrátil ho do krabičky.

Postupne mu poukazoval všetky veci, ktoré kúpil so Snapom v Šikmej uličke. Dudley ho zaujato počúval. Najviac ho zaujalo rozprávanie o metlách a o ich rôznych druhoch. Nikdy netušil, že by metly mohli mať nejaké druhy, ale vlastne Harry bol na tom rovnako. Takto strávili celé dopoludnie, Dudley dokonca ostal na obed, aj keď sa to jeho rodičom nepáčilo. Vravel Harrymu o tom, kedy odchádza do školy on a ako je na neho jeho otec hrdý. Na druhej obaja chlapci boli smutní, že sa budú musieť rozlúčiť. Vedeli, že si budú navzájom chýbať. Harry sľúbil Dudleymu, že mu napíše, keď príde do školy.

Poobede sa stretli s Piersom a Dennisom. Aj títo chlapci odchádzali na strednú školu. Mali však šťastie v tom, že na rovnakú. Poobedie strávili behaním po okolitých uliciach. Dohodli sa, že sa pôjdu ďalší deň kúpať. Mali na to totiž poslednú šancu.

Večer strávil Harry ležaním v záhrade a pozorovaním hviez. Všade bol pokoj. Zrazu Harryho začala trochu bolieť jazva. Inštinktívne si ju pošúchal, toto sa mu ešte nestalo. Bolesť však rýchlo ustúpila. Asi po polhodine sa pobral naspäť do svojej izby. Vypustil Hedvigu z klietky. Sova vďačne zahúkala a vyletela von z izby, vydala sa na nočný lov.

„Severus, ako dopadol nákup s Harrym?" spýtal sa Dumbledore v ten večer Severusa.

„Normálne, až na toho šialeného Toma, ktorý skoro spôsobil davovú psychózu, keď spoznal Pottera." Odvetil Snape.

„Severus, dalo sa očakávať, že to takto bude. Očakávam, že niečo podobné sa bude odohrávať v škole, keď sa tu Harry objaví." Povedal mu s úsmevom Dumbledore.

„Tak to sa máme na čo tešiť. Budeme tu mať novú mediálnu hviezdu." Odfrkol si posmešne Snape.

„Chlapče, chlapče, prečo toľko opovrhovania." Káral ho Dumbledore.

„Ten chlapec bude ako jeho otec, rovnako arogantný a tupý. To sa máme na čo tešiť. Nepochybujem o tom, že bude zaradený do Chrabromilu." Zhodnotil to Severus.

„Je to dosť možné, že Harry bude v Chrabromile, ale je aj dosť bystrý. Informoval som sa o jeho štúdijných výsledkoch v jeho bývalej škole." Povedal Dumbledore.

„Takže sa môžeme tešiť na ďalšieho otravného Chrabromilčana alebo Bystrohlavčana." Povedal Severus, ale v duchu si pomyslel, _Zas jeden otravný Potter na krku. Toto bude dlhých sedem rokov. Čo som komu urobil?_

Dumbledore potom rozoberal so Severusom jeho štúdijné plány, požiadal ho, aby zabezpečil časť školy viacerými ochrannými kúzlami. Severus síce nechápal na čo to je potrebné, ale napriek tomu prisľúbil, že tak urobí.

Severus po dvoch hodinách strávených u Dumbledora opustil konečne riaditeľňu. O pár dní sú jeho „obľúbení" študenti späť a tento raz na čele s Potterom.

Prišiel posledný deň prázdnin. Harry si balil posledné veci do kufra. Na stoličke mal pripravené veci, ktoré si zajtra ráno oblečie. Hedviga sa zatiaľ nevrátila z lovu, ale Harry vedel, že do rána bude naspäť. Ráno mal ísť na stanicu King Cross spolu s pani Figgovou. Pôjdu taxíkom. Harryho žalúdok sa kolísal ako na vode, bol z tej nastávajúcej cesty nervózny. Vyšiel preto pred dom a začal sa prechádzať. Potreboval si utriediť myšlienky.

Neďaleko domu Dursleyovcov zbadal Dudleyho. Zamával mu a chlapec k nemu pribehol.

„Ahoj, Harry! Tak, čo kamoš, pobalený?" pýtal sa ho s úsmevom Dudley.

„Jasné a ty?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Ja tiež." Odchádzame zajtra skoro ráno, oznamoval Dudley. „V celku sa teším. Vypadnem konečne z domu."

„Budeš mi chýbať, Dud." Povedal odrazu Harry.

„Aj ty mne Harry." Odvetil Dudley. „Hlavne, keď si spomeniem na niektoré naše drobné žartíky v škole."

„Ty a tie tvoje žartíky." Smial sa Harry.

„Stále mi nejde do hlavy, že nikto nikdy neprišiel na to, že sme to boli my."

„To je čudné aj mne, ale aspoň sa o tom nedozvedel profesor Dumbledore." Povedal s úškrnom Harry.

„Kedy odchádzaš ty?" spýtal sa ho Dudley.

„Vlak mi odchádza o jedenástej, zo stanice King Cross." Povedal Harry.

„Aj ja by som rád išiel vlakom, ale naši trvali na tom, že ma tam odvezú. Nemám rád, keď sa stále ku mne správajú, ako keby som mal päť rokov." Povedal nahnevane Dudley.

„Čo narobíš? Buď rád, že môžeš byť so mnou." Povedal mu Harry.

„To som rád. Včera som počul, ako otec nadšene mojej mame rozpráva o tom, že sa konečne nebudem s tebou stretávať a že dúfa, že sa už nikdy nevrátiš." Povedal Dudley.

„Vrátiš sa, však?" dodal

„Neviem, Dud. Ale myslím, že áno. Aspoň na prázdniny." Povedal mu Harry.

„Píš tak často, ako to len bude možné." Prosil ho Dudley.

„Budem. Aj keď tam funguje posielanie pošty ináč. Nechaj pre istotu svoju adresu u pani Figgovej, dobre?" povedal mu Harry a Dudley prikývol.

Strávili spoločne niekoľko hodín chodením po okolitých uliciach a spomínaním na spoločné časy v škole. Nakoniec sa rozlúčili pred domom pani Figgovej. Slnko už dávno zapadlo. Bola pred nimi posledná noc doma. Zajtra sa ich cesty rozídu, Na ako dlho, to ani jeden z nich netušil.


	18. Rokfortský express

Rokfortský express

Ráno vládol u pani Figgovej menší chaos. Harry pobehoval ako splašený po dome a zbieral posledné veci, ktoré si chcel zobrať so sebou do školy. Raňajky do seba doslova nahádzal. Pani Figgová nad tým len krútila hlavou, ale nič mu nepovedala. O desiatej zastal pred domom taxík. Harry vybehol hore do izby, že si znesie kufor, keď sa ozvalo zahučanie krbu. _Kto prišiel? _Pomyslel si. Začul, ako sa pani Figgová s niekým rozpráva. O chvíľu do jeho izby vošiel Kingsley.

„Ahoj Harry!" pozdravil ho auror.

„Čau Kingsley! Čo tu robíš," spýtal sa ho Harry.

„Prišiel som ťa odprevadiť na vlak." Odpovedal auror a zobral Harryho kufor do ruky.

Harry vzal Hedvigu a spoločne zišli dole do chodby, kde ich už čakala pani Figgová. Jedno mávnutie prútikom a Kingsley bol oblečený do tmavého obleku. Harry uznanlivo pokýval hlavou, auror sa len usmial.

Vyšli pred dom a uložili veci do kufra. Harry si klietku s Hedvigou zobral k sebe na zadné sedadlo. Vedľa neho si sadol Kingsley a na predné sedadlo pani Figgová. Šofér trochu prekvapene sledoval sovu, ale nepovedal nič. Hedviga trochu zahúkala, ale potom sklonila hlavu a zavrela oči.

Auto sa vydalo na cestu a čoskoro sa rútili ulicami Londýna. Šofér sa dosť ponáhľal, teda aspoň podľa Harryho. Za polhodinu boli na mieste. Vystúpili pred stanicou, Kingsley zohnal pre Harryho vozík a pomohol mu naň uložiť kufor a Hedviginu klietku. Spoločne s pani Figgovou vošli do vestibulu stanice. Všade naokolo bolo obrovské množstvo ľudí. Kingsley povedal Harrymu, aby sa držal tesne pri ňom, lebo by sa mohol stratiť. Pani Figgová išla v závese za nimi.

Prišli na nástupište 9 a 10 a Harry márne hľadal nástupište 9 a ¾. Kingsley sa k nemu naklonil a potichu mu vysvetlil, ako sa dostanú na príslušné nástupište. Harryho oči sa rozšírili úžasom, keď zistil, že sa má rozbehnúť proti múru. Dokonca dostal strach, že si ublíži. Pani Figgová ako by to vycítila a začala ho upokojovať. Rozlúčila sa s Harrym pred bariérou, pretože s ním neplánovala ísť až na nástupište. Harry jej sľúbil, že jej napíše, ako sa tam má.

Kingsley mu pokynul, aby už išiel. Harry sa rozbehol aj s vozíkom proti múru na nástupišti 9 a 10, tesne pred ním radšej zatvoril oči. Očakával náraz, ale nič také sa nestalo. Otvoril oči a prekvapením zalapal po dychu. Pre ním stála nádherná stará lokomotíva, ktorej sa valila para. Všade naokolo sa pohybovalo obrovské množtvo čarodejníkov, ktorí sa zjavovali z rovnakého miesta, z akého prišiel Harry. Pri vlaku sa rodičia lúčili so svojimi deťmi, starší študenti sa vítali so svojimi spolužiakmi. Všade bolo počuť smiech a výkriky radosti. Harry to pozoroval trochu smutne. Jeho rodičia tu neboli a nikdy ho takto neodprevadia. Zrazu ho niekto poklepal priateľsky po pleci. Vedľa neho stál Kingsley, ktorý si všimol chlapcov posmutnelý výraz.

„Poď Harry, nájdeme ti miesto." Povedal chlapcovi a spoločne sa vydali nájsť voľné miesto.

Nakoniec v poslednom vagóne našli jedno prázdne kupé. Kingsley uložil Harryho kufor hore a rozlúčil sa s chlapcom, ponáhľal sa do práce. Harry o chvíľu osamel. Zamyslene hľadel von oknom, keď ho vyrušil neznámy hlas.

„Ahoj, máš tu voľné?" spýtal sa červenovlasý chlapec, ktorý stál vo dverách.

„Áno, ahoj." Odvetil Harry.

„Volám sa Ron Weasley a ty?" predstavil sa chlapec.

„Ja som Harry, Harry Potter." Odvetil Harry. Červenovlasý chlapec s úžasom otvoril ústa.

„Potter? Ten Harry Potter?" spýtal sa Ron a Harry len prikývol.

„Máš aj jazvu?" zvedavo sa zaujímal Ron a Harry si odhrnul vlasy.

„Páni, to je úžasné. Sedím v kupé s Harrym Potterom. Toto keď poviem Fredovi s Georgeom, tak mi ani neuveria."

Ďalšie jeho úvahy prerušil príchod hnedovlasého dievčaťa, ktoré si tiež hľadalo voľné miesto. Prisadlo si k obom chlapcom. Predstavilo sa ako Hermiona Grangerová. Postupom času, ako sa blížil čas odchodu sa Harryho kupé napĺňalo deťmi v jeho veku. Okrem Rona a Hermiony si k nim prisadol nejaký Seamus Finnigan, dvojčatá Padma a Parvati Pattilové, Neville Longbottom a Hannah Abbotová.

Keď aj ostatné deti zistili, kto je Harry, pozerali na neho s úctou a zaujímali sa o to, ako porazil Temného Pána. Harry im vysvetlil, že si to nepamätá, ale napriek tomu to chvíľu trvalo, kým to naozaj pochopili. Postupne o sebe každý niečo povedal.

Hermiona rozprávala o tom, že je z muklovskej rodiny a že ju list z Rokfortu prekvapil. Nikdy vraj netušila, že je čarodejnica. Za to Ron rozprával, že pochádza zo starej čarodejníckej rodiny a že má niekoľko starších súrodencovi, ktorí tiež navštevujú alebo navštevovali Rokfort. Asi najveselšie sa prestavil Seamus, ktorý všetkým oznámil, že jeho otec nikdy netušil, že si zobral čarodejnicu. Až keď sa začala mágia prejavovať u Seamusa, vyšla jeho mama s pravdou vou. Jeho otec bol vraj doslova šokovaný a strávil niekoľko dní v neďalekej krčme, keď sa snažil z toho spamätať. Jeho mama vraj minula celé litre elixíru proti opici, aby ho dala dokopy. Po tomto vyhlásení sa hlavne Ron strašne rozosmial, pridali sa k nemu aj dovojčatá, Neville a Hannah.

Harry zistil, že sa mu spoločnosť týchto detí páči. Ani si neuvedomil, ako rýchlo im čas vo vlaku ubehol. Vlak začal zrazu spomaľovať a všetci sa rýchlo obliekli do habitov. Vlak zastavil na stanici v Rokville. Starší študenti sa vyrojili z vlaku a prváci postupovali dopredu, odkiaľ na nich volal rokfortský správca Rubeus Hagrid. Harry k nemu natešene pribehol a zvítal sa s ním ako so starým známym. Nezabudol sa mu opäť poďakovať za Hedvigu.

Keď sa pri Hagridovi zhromaždili všetci prváci, viedol ich k malému prístavu na jazere, kde na nich čakali loďky. Prváci s úžasom hľadeli na výjav pred sebou. Na druhej strane jazera sa nachádzal obrovský hrad, ktorý jasne žiaril do tmy. Vítal takto svojich nových študentov. Do každého člna nastúpili štyria a člny sa s nimi vydali na cestu naprieč jazerom. Harry vedel, že toto miesto je pre neho ako stvorené, znovu sa cítil ako doma.


	19. Triediaci klobúk

Triediaci klobúk

Loďky s prvákmi zastavili v malom prístave pod hradom. Hagrid im všetkým pokynul, aby vystúpili a potom ich viedol tmavou chodbou pod zemou do hradu. Prišli do veľkej miestnosti, kde sa nachádzali erby jednotlivých fakúlt a erb Rokfortu. Deti sa obzerali okolo seba a potichu si medzi sebou niečo šepkali.

„Dobrý večer, študenti!" oslovila ich zástupkyňa riaditeľa, ktorej príchod si nikto nevšimol.

„Vítam vás v Rokforte, ktorý sa na ďalších sedem rokov stane vaším domovom. O malú chvíľku vstúpite do Veľkej siene a budete začlenení do jednotlivých fakúlt, ktorými sú Chrabromil, Bystrohlav, Bifľomor a Slizolin. Fakulty sa stanú vašimi rodinami a budú sa o vás starať. Verím, že sa budete snažiť, aby vaša fakulta niesla vďaka vám dobré meno. Teraz tu ešte chvíľku počkajte, kým sa po vás nevrátim." Povedala profesorka McGonagallová a odišla.

„Čo myslíš, v ktorej fakulte budeš?" spýtal sa pošepky Ron Harryho.

„Neviem, moji rodičia boli vraj v Chrabromile." Odpovedal Harry.

„Moja celá rodina bola v Chrabromile a ja verím, že sa tam dostanem tiež." Povedal mu Ron.

„Moja rodina bola celá v Slizoline," povedal nahlas blonďavý chlapec s aristokratickými črtami.

„Zo Slizolinu vyšla väčšina zlých čarodejníkov." Vyhlásil Ron.

„No jasné, kto iný by to mohol povedať, červené vlasy, pehavá tvár, samozrejme ďalší Weasly." Vyhlásil blonďák.

„Ty sa ani nemusíš predstavovať, blonďavé vlasy, namyslený výraz, ten majú len Malfoyovci." Vrátil mu to Ron.

Harry sa zachichotal. Táto hádka mu pripomínala jeho naťahovačky s Dudleym a ostatnými chlapcami.

„Je ti tu niečo smiešne?" vyštekol blonďák. Harry na neho prenikavo pozrel a mykol plecom. Namiesto toho sa spýtal, „Akože sa to voláš?"

„Volám sa Draco, Draco Malfoy." Odpovedal mu blonďák a poriadne si Harryho obzrel.

„Tak je to pravda, že do Rokfortu nastupuje Harry Potter," povedal nahlas, tak aby to počuli všetci. Harry nevedel, čo tým sleduje, ale zaznamenal, že naokolo sa ozval prekvapený šepot.

„Mal by si sa naučiť Potter, kto patrí k lepšej spoločnosti a kto nie." Povedal mu Draco.

„Prečo? Myslíš si, že tu niekto nie je dosť dobrý?" spýtal sa ho Harry.

„To by si mal vedieť najlepšie ty, ale asi to nevieš." Odvetil opäť Draco a pohŕdavo pozrel na Harryho.

Ich ďalšiu slovnú výmenu prerušil príchod profesorky McGonagallovej. Prváci sa postavili do radu a nasledovali ju k Veľkej sieni. Harry po ceste premýšľal, čo tým Draco sledoval. Ten chlapec sa mu zdal poriadne rozmaznaný a hádka medzi ním a Ronom nezmyselná.

Dvere Veľkej siene sa otvorili a pred prvákmi sa zjavili dlhé rady stolov, pri ktorých sedeli starší študenti. Na strope sa nachádzala mesačná obloha a celú sieň ožarovali sviečky, ktoré sa vznášali vo vzduchu. Profesorka McGonagalová zastala pred hlavným stolom, pri ktorom sedeli profesori. Tesne nad schodmi, ktoré viedli k učiteľskému stolu sa nacházal malý stolček a na ňom bol položený starý klobúk.

Profesor Dumbledore sa postavil zatlieskal rukami a v sieni ostalo ticho.

„Milí študenti, vítam vás v ďalšom školskom roku. Vám prváci prajem veľa úspechov vo vašich budúcich fakultách a vám starším prajem veľa úspechov pri štúdiu. Triedenie môže začať."

„Keď prečítam vaše meno, vystúpite z radu, sadnete si na stolček a položíte si na hlavu klobúk." Povedala profesorka McGonagallová len čo Dumbledore skončil.

„Hannah Abbotová," prečítala prvé meno. Z radu vystúpila Hannah, ktorá bola s Harrym v kupé. Celá bledá si sadla na stolček a položila si na hlavu triediaci klobúk.

„Hm, zaujímavé, bystrá hlava, šikovnosť ti tiež nechýba, kam ťa dám? BYSTROHLAV!" zvolal klobúk a od bystrohlavského stola sa ozvali nadšené výkriky a potlesk. Hannah sa k nim okamžite rozbehla.

„Amanda Brownová," z hlúčiku prvákov vystúpilo dievča s tmavými vlasmi a vystrašeným výrazom. Posadilo sa na stolček a klobúk o chvíľu zakričal, „BIFĽOMOR!" Spomínaná fakulta privítala nového člena potleskom.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley," povedala profesorka McGonagallová ďalšie meno. Vystúpil ďalší chlapec, ktorý stál neďaleko Harryho. Dal si na hlavu klobúk a ten po chvíli premýšľania zakričal „BIFĽOMOR!"

Po niekoľkých ďalších menách sa profesorka McGonagallová dostala k Hermione. Hermiona vykročila k stolčeku, sadla si naň a dala si na hlavu klobúk. Ten tento raz premýšľal o niečo dlhšie. Vyzeralo to, akoby sa o niečom s dievčaťom dohadoval. Nakoniec vykríkol, „CHRABROMIL!" a od tohto stola sa ozval nadšený potlesk a výkriky.

Asi o najväčšiu zábavu ostatným študentom sa postaral Neville Longbottom, ktorý po zaradení do CHRABROMILU vyskočil zo stolčeka a s klobúkom na hlave sa rozbehol ku stolu. Zastavil ho až výbuch smiechu a Neville celý červený podal klobúk profesorke. Potom si rýchlo sadol k stolu. Hermiona ho priateľsky poklepala po pleci.

„Draco Malfoy," povedal profesorka McGonagallová a Draco sa vydal k stolčeku. Ešte si ani poriadne nepoložil klobúk na hlavu a ten už kričal „SLIZOLIN!" Draco sa spokojne vydal k spomínanej fakulte. Harry si všimol, ako profesor Snape z učiteľského stola súhlasne pokýval hlavou.

„Ja som to hneď vravel," povedal Ron, ktorý stál vedľa Harryho temným hlasom a zamračil sa.

„Ron Weasley," zavolal profesorka jeho meno a on si rýchlo prevzal klobúk.

„Á, ďalší Weasley, ľahké riešenie, pôjdeš tam, kde sú tvoji súrodenci," povedal mu klobúk a nahlas zakričal „CHRABROMIL!" Jeho súrodenci nadšene tlieskali, tešili sa aj Hermiona s Nevillom.O malú chvíľu už Ron sedel pri chrabromilskom stole.

Harry začal premýšľať, že väčšina z jeho nových priateľov z vlaku je práve v tejto fakulte. Dúfal, že to nebola náhoda a že sa dostane do tejto fakulty aj on.

„Harry Potter," ozval sa hlas profesorky McGonagallovej a Veľkou sieňou sa ozval šepot. Všetci upierali zrak na Chlapca, ktorý prežil. Harryho jej hlas vytrhol z premýšľania. Znepokojene sa vydal k stolčeku.

„No samozrejme, Potter, ešte len príde a už spôsobuje rozruch," zamrmlal Snape sediaci vedľa Albusa Dumbledora. Ten sa len pousmial. „Samozrejme, že skončí tam, kde jeho rodičia, načo toľko povyku," dodal Severus a sledoval, ako si Harry sadá na stolček.

Profesorka McGonagallová mu dala na hlavu klobúk a celá sieň stíchla. Každý čakal, kam klobúk zaradí Chlapca, ktorý prežil.

„Ale, ale, koho to tu máme?" povedal klobúk, len čo sa dotkol Harryho hlavu. „Očakával som, že sa nakoniec stretneme. Máš v sebe veľa so svojich rodičov, nechýba ti odvaha, ale ani bystrosť, vidím aj nadanie a odhodlanie. Kam len s tebou?" pokračoval viac menej pre seba klobúk a Harry sa znepokojene zahniezdil.

„Daj ma do Chrabromilu, je tam veľa mojich nových priateľov," prehovoril Harry.

„Si si tým istý? Myslím si, že aj inde nájdeš väčšie uplatnenie a môžeš veľa dokázať." Odpovedal klobúk Harrymu.

Harry znepokojene sledoval, že mnohí jeho spolužiaci stále čakajú, kam ho klobúk zaradí. Mal pocit, že už sedí s klobúkom na hlave neskutočne dlho.

„Už to mám," zvolal, zrazu klobúk. „To je to správne miesto, kam ťa zaradím," povedal tajomne kobúk. Harry zadržal dych a zatvoril oči, očakával svoj ortieľ. „SLIZOLIN!" zakričal klobúk nahlas.

Harry nevidel, čo spôsobili slová Múdreho klobúka. Profesorka McGonagallová šokovane pozerala na Harryho. Očakávala, že chlapec skončí v jej fakulte, rovnako ako jeho rodičia. Chrabromilskí študenti sedeli s otvorenými ústami a hľadeli na Harryho. Hlavne Ron, to akosi ešte nedokázal spracovať.

Ale najšokovanejšia osoba sedela za učiteľským stolom. Severus Snape zamrzol a premýšľal, či zle počul. _To nie je možné! To sa mi sníva! Mal by som sa prebudiť. _Pomyslel si. V živote ho nikto tak nešokoval ako teraz tento chlapec. _CHLAPEC, KTORÝ PREŽIL A V SLIZOLINE?_ _Čo sa tu do pekla deje. To nie je možné. _V hlave mu vírili stále tie isté otázky. Obrátil sa s otázkou na riaditeľa. Ten sa však len zamyslene pozeral na Harryho.

Harry sedel zamrnutý na stoličke a ani sa nepohol. Nemohol tomu uveriť. Klobúk ho prekvapil. Nakoniec sa konečne pohol. Dal si dolu klobúk a s otázkou na tvári sa pozrel k učiteľskému stolu.

Severus Snape sa konečne spamätal. Hlavou ukázal Harrymu k slizolinskému stolu. Veľká sieň v absolútnom tichu sledovala, ako Harry zamieril k Slizolinčanom a posadil sa na kraj stola.

Minerva McGonagallová sa spamätala a volala posledné mená. Nikto však zvyšok zaraďovania nesledoval. Harry stále na sebe cítil pohľady ostatných. Bolo mu to nepríjemné. Nikdy nemal rád pozornosť. Teraz by najradšej sedel s Dudleym niekde v parku. Povzdychol si. Je pobyt na Rokforte nezačal práve najlepšie.

„Vidím, Potter, že si si predsa len vybral lepšiu spoločnosť." Naklonil sa k nemu Draco Malfoy. Ostatní Slizolinčania sledovali Harryho. Potešilo ich, že šokovali ostatné fakulty. Všimli si však neobvyklé správanie ich riaditeľa fakulty.

Harry Dracovi neodpovedal. Pozrel smerom k Chrabromilskému stolu. Ron na neho stále šokovane hľadel. Hermiona sa však usmiala a zakývala mu.

Profesorka McGonagallová dokončila zaraďovanie a odniesla Múdry klobúk. Posadila sa vedľa riaditeľa.

Albus Dumbledore sa opäť postavil.

„Zaraďovanie máme za sebou, je čas na hostinu. Prajem všetkým dobrú chuť."

Na stoloch sa zjavilo obrovské množstvo jedla. Harry si nabral opekané zemiaky a zobral si kuracie stehno. Naložil si kopu zeleniny a pomaly sa pustil do jedenia. Premýšľal nad slovami, ktoré mu povedal Múdry klobúk. Popri jedení ho oslovili ďalší spolužiaci a on im jednoslovne odpovedal na otázky.

Po večeri riaditeľ školy upozornil na študentov na zákazy a pravidlá a poprial všetkým dobrú noc. Prváci sa zoradili a nasledovali prefektov do svojich klubovní. Harry s ostatnými Slizolinčanmi zamieril do žalárov. Ocitli sa pred obrazom, na ktorom bol had obtočený okolo stromu. Prefekt povedal nahlas heslo, aby ho všetci počuli „VINCITORE!"

Obraz sa posunul a oni sa ocitli vo veľkej spoločenskej miestnosti, v ktorej vládla zelená a strieborná. Harry sa zvedavo okolo seba poobzeral. Nebolo to až také zlé, ako sa obával. V miestnosti vládlo príjemné svetlo. V krbe horel oheň, ktorý pôsobil v tejto miestnosti majestátne.

„Toto bude od dnešného dňa váš nový domov. Stali ste sa súčasťou slávnej Slizolinskej fakulty. Buďte na ňu hrdí. Spálne dievčat sú napravo a spálne chlapcov naľavo. Teraz tu ešte počkajte, kým nepríde riaditeľ fakulty, ktorý k vám chce prehovoriť." Povedal prefekt a s tým odišiel.

Harry si až teraz začal obzerať ostatných spolužiakov. Okrem Draca tam boli dvaja silnejší chlapci, ktorí sa predstavili ako Crabb a Goyle, potom tam bol akýsi Teodor, ďalší chlapec sa predstavil ako Blaise. Okrem nich tam bolo asi šesť dievčat.

Po chvíli sa opäť odsunul obraz a do spoločenskej miestnosti vstúpil Severus Snape. S kamenným výrazom na tvári pristúpil k svojim malým hadom a premeral si ich prenikavým pohľadom.

„Vítam vás v Slizoline. Myslím, že prefekt vám už povedal základné veci, ktoré sa týkajú našej fakulty. Nestrpím žiadne porušenie pravidiel a nedochvíľnosť. Nemám rád fňukanie a bojazlivosť. Slizolinčania boli vždy prefíkaní a ničoho sa nebáli. Dobre si to zapamätajte. Večierka pre vás je o desiatej hodine. Budíček naopak o siedmej. Na nástenke sa v najbližších dňoch objaví rozpis, kedy máte vyhradené hodiny na štúdium. Ak si s niečim neviete rady, obráťte sa na starších spolužiakov. Odteraz sme jedna rodina a ja od vás očakávam, že sa budete podľa toho správať. Kto poruší pravidlo bude náležite potrestaný. Teraz choďte do postelí." Povedal Severus s hrozivým výrazom na tvári. Netešil sa na večernú poradu učiteľov, ktorej sa musel zúčastniť. Dumbledore ju zvolal hneď, ako študenti opustili Veľkú sieň. Bol si vedomý toho, čo je jej príčinou.

Harry pozrel na svojho profesora s neurčitým výrazom. Stretli sa niekoľkokrát za posledné roky, boli spolu nakupovať Harryho pomôcky, ale nikdy neočakával, že sa ocitne práve v Snapovej fakulte. Jeho výraz ho však zjavne nezastrašil tak ako ostatných. Bol zvedavý, čo mu prinesie prvý deň vyučovania.

„Dobrú noc, pán profesor." Povedal predtým než sa otočil a vydal sa do spálne prvákov.

Severus ho zamyslene sledoval. Jeho nočná mora sa práve začala.


	20. Vyučovanie začína

Vyučovanie začína

Severus po svojom preslove k prvákom zamieril do zborovne. Potter ho opäť prekvapil, keď mu zaželal dobrú noc. Evidentne sa ho tak nebál ako ostatní. Kráčal tmavými chodbami hradu, plášť za ním hrozivo vial. O chvíľu bol pred zborovňou, zhlboka sa nadýchol a vstúpil. Všetky tváre sa otočili na neho. V zborovni vládlo rovnaké ticho ako počas Harryho začlenenia do Slizolinu.

„Á, Severus, konečne. Čakáme len na teba." Povedal Dumbledore a pokynul všetkým učiteľom, aby sa usadili.

Severus zamieril na svoje obvyklé miesto, ktoré sa nachádzalo v kúte zborovne a bolo čo najmenej na očiach. Bol si však vedomý toho, že dnes teda pozornosti neunikne.

„Bol to prekvapujúci večer milí kolegovia." Začal Albus príhovor k učiteľom. „Dôvod, prečo som zvolal túto poradu asi tušíte."

„To nám bolo jasné hneď od začiatku." Zavrčal Severus z kúta a mračil sa na riaditeľa.

„Myslím, že nikto neočakával, že Múdry klobúk zadelí Harryho do Slizolinu. Môžeme len pátrať po tom, čo ho k tomu viedlo."

„Albus, napriek tomu by sme mali spraviť výnimku a začleniť ho do inej fakulty." Ozvala sa zrazu Minerva McGonagallová.

„Minerva, ja viem, že to bol pre teba šok," začal Dumbledore, „mimochodom dlžíš Filiusovi 10 galeónov."

Malý čarodejník s úsmevom prikývol. Prednedávnom sa totiž s Minervou stavil, že Harry nebude v Chrabromile. Myslel si, že má malú nádej na výhru, ale napriek tomu stávku uzavrel. Minerva McGonagallová totiž posledný týždeň prázdnin nerobila nič iné, ako básnila o tom, že malý Potter určite skončí v jej fakulte rovnako ako kedysi jeho rodičia.

Severus sa po slovách Dumbledora uškrnul. _Dobre jej tak! Konečne skončí to jej neustále básnenie o Potterovi. _Liezlo mu to totiž neskutočne na nervy.

„Dobre, ale vráťme sa k nášmu problému." Povedal Dumbledore.

„Čo chcete teda spraviť Albus? Chlapec nemôže ostať v Slizoline, však ho znesú zo sveta hneď túto noc! Viete koľko detí Smrťožrútov je v tej fakulte?" ozvala sa opäť Minerva.

„To si vyprosím, Minerva! Nikto nebude osočovať moju fakultu!" zvolal nahnevane Severus a z očí mu doslova sršali blesky.

„No tak, pokoj!" upokojoval ich riaditeľ.

Ostatní učitelia len mlčky sledovali túto výmenu.

„Možno by mohol ísť Potter do mojej fakulty," Ozvala sa zrazu profesorka Sproutová.

„Harry Potter v Bifľomore? To nemyslíš vážne Pomona?" zvolala posmešne Minerva.

„Ale, vážení, naozaj sa upokojte. Harry ostatne tam, kde ho zadelil Múdry klobúk." Povedal Dumbledore.

Severus Snape sa zamračene pozrel na riaditeľa. V duchu s ním však súhlasil. Keď už raz ten prekliaty klobúk začlenil Pottera do jeho fakulty, tak nech tam pekne ostane. Ani jeden z jeho hadov netušil, že predtým než odišiel hodil na Harryho sledovanie zaklínadlo, ktoré ho malo upozorniť, ak by niečo nebolo v poriadku.

„Oni ho zabijú," zašepkala Minerva a do očí sa jej nahrnuli slzy ľútosti.

„Múdry klobúk musel mať dôvod, prečo dal Harryho práve do tejto fakulty. Pokúšal som sa zistiť od klobúka, prečo to urobil, ale odmietol mi na to odpovedať. Jeho jedinou vetou bolo to, že čas všetko ukáže a my dostaneme vysvetlenie." Povedal Dumbledore.

„Skôr sa obávam toho, ako budú na túto skutočnosť reagovať ostatní študenti. Myslím si, že Severus si vo svojej fakulte zjedná poriadok a dozrie na chlapca. Nemám pravdu?" a obrátil sa na Snapa.

Ten len prikývol.

„Chcem vás všetkých požiadať, aby ste dohliadli na svojich študentov. Sledujte akékoľvek neobvyklé konanie a informujte ma. Zabráňte akýmkoľvek útokom, ktoré by mohli prísť." Povedal Dumbledore ostatným profesorom.

„Máme pred sebou prvý vyučovací deň a preto si myslím, že je čas, aby sme si všetci oddýchli. Zajtrajší deň bude pre mnohých náročný. V prípade potreby zvolám opäť poradu." S týmito slovami Dumbledore poradu ukončil.

Napriek tomu sa učitelia hneď nerozišli. Potichu sa zhovárali o tom, čo sa stalo vo Veľkej sieni a neustále krútili hlavami. Harry Potter v Slizoline bol ich témou číslo 1.

Severus vyšiel pred zborovňu. Mal toho akurát dosť. Chystal sa odísť do svojich izieb, keď ho zastavil riaditeľ, ktorý vyšiel za ním.

„Severus, mám k tebe prosbu. Snaž sa zabudnúť na to, ako ti ubližoval James. Harry nie je on, je úplne iný. Daj mu šancu, aby ti ukázal čo v ňom je. Myslím, že ťa má rád." Povedal mu riaditeľ a Severus si povzdychol. Jeho nočná mora pokračovala.

Harry sa ráno zobudil dosť neskoro. Nedokázal dlho zaspať. Ostatní chlapci už pobehovali okolo a rýchlo sa obliekali.

„Potter, do kedy mieniš vyspávať, o chvíľu máme byť na raňajkách!" zasyčal na neho Draco.

Harry vyskočil, pozrel na hodinky, bolo pár minút po siedmej. Začal rýchlo hľadať svoje veci a v chvate sa obliekať. Nakoniec vytiahol nový habit, na ktorom sa už vynímal znak jeho novej fakulty, slizolinský had. Bez toho, aby sa umyl sa rozbehol do Veľkej siene na raňajky. Ostatní už totiž medzitým odišli.

Pred dverami do Veľkej siene stretol Hermionu Grangerovú.

„Ahoj, Harry! Kam tak letíš?" spýtala sa ho.

„Ahoj, Hermiona! Meškám na raňajky. Snape ma asi zabije!" povedal jej zadychčane.

„Škoda, že nie si v našej fakulte, Ron je z toho dosť smutný." povedala mu Hermiona.

„Mne je to tiež ľúto, ale čo narobíš. Múdry klobúk mi povedal, že patrím do Slizolinu. Som rád, že sa so mnou bavíš. Bál som sa, že sa budete na mňa hnevať." Priznal úprimne Harry.

Hermiona sa len usmiala a spoločne vstúpili dnu. Harry sa s ňou rýchlo rozlúčil a zamieril k svojim slizolinským spolužiakom. Sadol si vedľa Crabba.

„Hej, Potter, ako sa môžeš baviť s tou muklovskou šmejdkou?" spýtal sa ho Draco, len čo sa posadil.

Harry sa zamračil. „Čo sa ti nepáči, Malfoy? Je to moja vec s kým sa budem priateliť, ty sa nemáš právo do toho strať a nehovor jej tak!"

„Pán Potter, za neskorý príchod máte u mňa trest, dnes večer!" ozval sa za ním hrozivý hlas profesora Snapa. Harry si jeho príchod nevšimol a tak od ľaku nadskočil.

„Áno pane, prepáčte." Povedal mu slušne Harry. Draco sa spokojne uškrnul.

„Nestrpím meškanie, ak si to nie ste schopný zapamätať, môžete mať trest každý deň." Povedal mu Snape.

Harry na neho pozeral s neurčitým výrazom v tvári, nakoniec sklonil hlavu a dodal, „Zapamätám si to, pane."

„Tu máte svoje rozvrhy." Povedal Snape a začal rozdávať študentom podľa ročníkov ich rozvrhy.

„Poslednú dvojhodinovku majú dnes prváci elixíry, buďte načas pred triedou," tento raz adresoval svoju požiadavku všetkým.

Prváci prikývli a Snape sa so zavírením plášťa otočil a odišiel preč. Harry ho zamyslene sledoval.

„Tak ti treba, Potter. Prvý deň a hneď trest od riaditeľa svojej fakulty, to sa ti teda podarilo." Smial sa Draco a niektorí Slizolinčania sa k nemu pridali.

Harry do seba rýchlo nahádzal raňajky a ponáhľal sa do Slizolinskej klubovne po svoje veci do školy. Prvú hodinu mali mať Čarovanie s Chrabromilov. V celku sa tomu potešil. Aspoň sa stretne s Hermionou, Ronom, Nevillom a ostatnými.

Harry chvíľu blúdil po hrade, kým našiel učebňu Čarovania. Jeho spolužiaci tam už stáli. Chrabromilskí prváci stáli v hlúčiku a spoločne sa o niečom rozprávali. Za to Slizolinčania stáli dôstojne a potichu. Harry sa postavil k nim. Draco na neho posmešne pozrel, ale tento raz nepovedal ani slovo.

O chvíľu sa otvorili dvere a profesor Flitwick ich pustil do vnútra. Slizolinčania zaujali jednu stranu učebne a Chrabromilčania druhé. Vedľa Harryho sedela Pansy Parkinsonová, ktorá zbožne pozerala na Draca.

„Vitajte na hodine Čarovania," privítal ich profesor Filius Flitwick a začal im vysvetľovať, čo sa budú na jeho hodinách učiť a ako budú jednotlivé hodiny prebiehať. Po krátkom úvode im prikázal, aby si prečítali prvú kapitolu z učebnice a spravili si z nej poznámky. Harry sa hneď pustil do práce. Išlo mu to dosť ťažko, lebo musel používať brko, ktoré nikdy predtým v ruke nedržal. Hodina ubehla rýchlo a ozval sa gong, ktorý oznamoval koniec hodiny. Slizolinčania sa presunuli na Herbológiu, ktorú mali s Bifľomorčanmi a Chrabromilčania zamierili na hodinu Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory. Harry sa nestihol ani porozprávať s Ronom. Prestávky totiž slúžili nie na oddych, ale na presuny medzi jednotlivými učebňami. Na obed sa Harry pomaly došuchtal k stolu. Bol unavený, málo spal a neustále presuny a jednotlivé hodiny ho vyčerpávali. Toto teda neočakával.

„Tak, čo? Ako sa vám tu páči?" spýtala sa nejaká tretiačka.

„Je tu super." Povedal s nadšením Draco.

„A čo ty Potter?" obrátila sa aj na neho.

„Nuž, aby som pravdu povedal, nečakal som, že to bude také náročné. Ale ináč sa mi tu páči." Odpovedal Harry a ostatní na neho čudne pozerali.

„Hm, aj tak nepochopím, ako si sa dostal do Slizolinu." Povedalo dievča.

„Tak to sme dvaja." Odvetil Harry a uškrnul sa.

„Volám sa Jessica." Predstavilo sa dievča a podalo Harrymu ruku.

„Ja som Harry." Predstavil sa jej Harry, aj keď nepochyboval, že ho veľmi dobre pozná.

„Teší ma." Povedal Jessica.

Draco v tichosti sledoval túto výmenu, ale nepáčilo sa mu to. To, že Harryho prijala staršia slizolinská študentka naznačovalo, že tak spravia aj ďalší. Bude musieť vymyslieť, ako dostať Chlapca, ktorý prežil do väčších problémov.

Harry sa zvyšok obeda vypytoval Jessici, ako to na Rokforte chodí a na čo si má dať pozor. Jessica mu veľmi ochotne všetko vysvetlila. Občas sa do rozhovoru zapojilo pár druhákov, ktorí sedeli neďaleko.

Po obede si Harry utekal po veci na dvojhodinovku elixírov. K učebni to našťastie nemal ďaleko, keďže sa nachádzala v žalároch. Pred učebňou už čakal hlúčik Chrabromilčanov.

„Ahoj," pozdravil Harry Rona.

Ron na neho pozrel trochu zvláštne, ale nakoniec prikývol hlavou. Neville sa však na neho usmial.

„Ahoj, Harry. Aký si mal deň?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„V celku dobrý, ale mám dnes trest u Snapa." Odvetil Harry.

„U Snapa, hneď prvý deň?" zvolal zrazu Ron. „To sa ti teda podarilo, dostať trest od vlastného riaditeľa fakulty." Začal sa smiať.

„Čo si urobil?" spýtala sa zvedavo Hermiona.

„Prišiel som neskoro na raňajky." Povedal Harry.

„Vy máte určené časy príchodov na raňajky?" zvolal prekvapene Ron. Harry len prikývol.

„Potter, čo sa s ními bavíš!" ozval sa zrazu Draco Malfoy, ktorý sa zjavil v chodbe. „Chceš zradiť vlastnú fakultu hneď prvý deň?"

Harry na neho prekvapene pozrel. Čo je na tom, že sa baví s Chrabromilčanmi? Je to snáď zakázané? Pozrel na Chrabromilčanov s ospravedlňujúcim výrazom na tvári a prešiel k ostatným Slizolinčanom.

„Zradca!" zasyčal mu do ucha Malfoy.

„To odvoláš," povedal Harry.

„Čo keď nie. Nepatríš do našej fakulty, si jej hanbou a to sme tu len prvý deň." Vyštekol Draco.

„Múdry klobúk ma zaradil sem, tak si na to zvykni." Zvýšil hlas aj Harry.

„Čo sa tu deje?" ozval sa mrazivý hlas profesora Elixírov, ktorý otvoril dvere na učebni. Hrôzostrašným pohľadom prechádzal po jednotlivých študentoch. „Všetci, poďte hneď dnu a bude tu ticho!"

Prváci sa vystrašene nahrnuli do učebne. Draco vo dverách Harryho odstrčil, Harry tak vchádzal do učebne posledný.

Severus zamračene sledoval správanie jeho malých hadov. Všimol si, že medzi Dracom Malfoyom a Harrym Potterom to poriadne iskrí. Bude to musieť zastaviť, ale ešte nevedel ako. Dracov otec bol známym Smrťožrútom, ktorý bol dosť vplyvný na to, aby sa dostal zo všetkých obvinení, ktoré boli voči nemu po smrti Temného Pána vznesené. Bol známy svojím prefíkaným jednaním a arogantným správaním, jeho syn bol očividne po ňom.

Harry si našiel voľné miesto v prednej lavici. Nikde inde nebolo voľné. Položil si na stôl kotlík a prísady, ktoré nakúpil so Snapom v Šikmej uličke.

Profesor Snape prešiel od katedry dopredu a postavil sa pred študentov.

„Na mojich hodinách nebude žiadne bezduché mávanie prútikmi. Naučím vás ako uvariť živú smrť, zasvätím vás do tajov vedy, ktorú zvládnu len skutočne nadaní jedinci. Nestrpím žiadne táranie a hlúpe otázky. Teraz si nalistujte stranu desať a prečítajte si aké prísady sa používajú do Zmenšujúceho elixíru. Nechcem počuť ani slovo." Povedal Severus a hrozivo sa zahľadel na triedu.

Harry sa potichu zachichotal, tento pohľad už niekoľkokrát videl. Snape na neho rýchlo pozrel a Harry radšej sklonil hlavu nad svoju učebnicu. O chvíľu neskôr sa v učebni začali objavovať prvé obláčiky dymu vychádzajúce z jednotlivých kotlíkov. Profesor Snape sa prechádzal pomedzi jednotlivých žiakov a sledoval ich prvý pokus o uvarenie Zmenšujúceho elixíru.

„Longbottom, ste taký tupý alebo neviete čítať?" zahrmel Severus na Nevilla, ktorý sa pri jeho hlase prikrčil. Severus sa v duchu pousmial. „Čo je napísané v riadku päť?" spýtal sa ho rovnako hrozivým hlasom.

„Riadku päť?" zopakoval otázku roztrasený Neville.

„Áno, v riadku päť, ešte ste aj hluchý!" dodal Severus.

„Strhávam Chrabromilu desať bodov za hlúpe otázky!"

Neville sa takmer rozplakal. Hermiona Grangerová to znepokojene sledovala.

Chrabromilčania sa práve presvedčovali, že zvesti, ktoré sa dozvedeli od starších spolužiakov o profesorovi Snapovi sú pravdivé. Všeobecne bolo známe, že Severus Snape neznáša Chrabromilčanov.

Harrymu bolo Nevilla ľúto. V tichosti však pracoval ďalej na svojom elixíre. Už mal mať podľa učebnice prenikavo ružovú farbu, ale jeho elixír mal farbu modrú. A práve teraz začal čudne bublať. Harry sa naklonil nad kotlík, aby zistil, čo sa deje.

„Potter, vy idiot!" zvolal nahnevane Severus Snape a ponáhľal sa k chlapcovi. Mávnutím prútika odstránil elixír, ktorému hrozilo, že každú chvíľu vybuchne.

„Zostanete tu po hodine!" povedal mu zamračene. Harry sa zničene zviezol na stoličku. Už zase sa dostal do problémov. Draco Malfoy sa spokojne usmieval a tešil sa, že si ich riaditeľ Pottera podá.

Zvyšok hodiny prebehol relatívne v kľude, ak nerátame Nevillov roztavený kotlík a Ronov elixír, ktorý musel na konci hodiny vysekávať z kotlíka. Chrabromil prišiel dokopy o 50 bodov, ale Slizolin naopak získal 70. Prváci s radosťou opúšťali triedu elixírov, ktorá sa začínala stávať ich nočnou morou.

Harry si pobalil pomôcky a ostal sedieť v lavici. Keď opustil triedu poslednúý študent, Severus zatvoril dvere a obrátil sa na neho.

„Potter, ste tu prvý deň a už ste sa stihli niekoľkokrát dostať do problémov. Vy ste ma asi včera nepočúvali!" zvyšoval svoj hlas Severus. „Povedal som jasne, že nestrpím žiadne porušovanie pravidiel. Neboli ste ani schopný uvariť jednoduchý elixír. Ak sa to bude opakovať, tak si ma neprajte. Rozumeli ste?"

„Áno, pane. Prepáčte pane." Povedal Harry s ľútosťou v hlase. Mrzelo ho, že nahneval svojho profesora. V predošlej škole sa snažil problémom vyhýbať, resp. nikdy sa nikdo nedozvedel, že za niektorými žartíkmi stál on a Dudley. Tu však bolo jasné, že len tak ľahko z problémov nevyviazne.

„Teraz si otvorte učebnicu a do večere mi uvaríte elixír ešte raz!" povedal Severus.

Harry na neho prekvapene pozrel. Táto požiadavka bola pre neho neočakávaná. Napriek tomu si vytiahol znovu učebnicu a potrebné prísady.

Snape kúzlom zapálil oheň pod jeho kotlíkom a potom si sadol za katedru k hŕbe pergamenov. Harry si opäť prečítal celý návod. Vytiahol nožík na krájanie prísad a začal krájať hadí koreň. Snape ho nenápadne sledoval. Vedel presne, kde chlapec spravil chybu, ale nepovedal mu to. Zastával názor, že každý študent sa má učiť na vlastných chybách.

Harry krájal koreň na nerovnomerné kúsky, ale kniha uvádzala, že majú byť rovnomerné. Chlapec mal sústredený výraz, ale neuvedomil si, že opakuje rovnakú chybu. Severus sa nenápadne presunul k nemu. Sledoval jeho prácu.

Keď Harry dokončil krájanie, Severus prehovoril. „Prečítali ste si poriadne návod, Potter?" Tento raz ho vystrašil, Harry od ľaku nadskočil.

„Á-áno, pane." Odpovedal.

„Naozaj?" neodpustil si sarkazmus Severus. „Čo sa píše o krájaní?"

„Je tam napísané, že máme rovnomerne nakrájať Hadí koreň." Odpovedal Harry.

„A toto je podľa vás rovnomerne?" spýtal sa Severus a ukázal na Harryho kúsky.

Chlapec sa zamračil. Jemu sa tie kúsky zdali rovnomerné, ale jeho profesorovi očividne nie. Severus pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou, vydal sa do školského skladu a o chvíľu sa vrátil s ďalším Hadím koreňom. Zobral do ruky Harryho nožík a začal krájať koreň rovnomernými rezmi. Harry ho pozorne sledoval. Po chvíli mu profesor podal nožík.

„Teraz vy!" povedal mu.

Harry chytil nôž do ruky a snažil sa zopakovať profesorove pohyby. Na Severusove prekvapenie mu to celkom išlo a kúsky Hadieho koreňa boli konečne rovnomerné. Severus prikývol a nechal chlapca ďalej samostatne pracovať.

O hodinu bol Harryho elixír hotový. Naplnil malý flakónik, napísal naň svoje meno a zamieril s ním k profesorovmu stolu. Severus nezdvihol hlavu od pergamenov, ktoré opravoval.

„Dajte to k ostatným. Choďte na večeru a potom sa sem vráťte na svoj dnešný trest." Povedal mu.

Harry sa otočil a rýchlo bez slova opustil učebňu. Bol už poriadne hladný. Vbehol do Veľkej siene a sadol si vedľa Pansy Parkinsonovej. Naložil si plný tanier a pustil sa do jedla. Doslova ho do seba nahádzal. Draco ho zamračene sledoval zo vzdialenejšieho miesta.

Po večeri sa Harry vrátil do žalárov, zaklopal na dvere učebne a čakal na povolenie vstupu. Dvere sa bez slova otvorili a on vošiel.

„Zatvorte dvere a môžete sa pustiť do kotlíkov, ktoré sú tam v rohu." Ukázal rukou na kopu kotlíkov, ktorá sa nebezpečne nakláňala.

Harry sa pustil do ich umývania. Bol na to zvyknutý. Vždy sa snažil pomôcť pani Figgovej s riadom, takže mal dobrú prax. Opäť netušil, že ho sleduje pár ónixových očí.

Severus Snape bol zmätený. Nevedel, ako sa má k chlapcovi správať. Na jednej strane ho nenávidel, ale na druhej ho niečo k nemu priťahovalo. Nevedel však, čo to je. Ešte nikdy nepomáhal žiadnemu prvákovi s elixírom. Všimol si, že pri správnom usmernení Harry dokázal uvariť bezchybný elixír, čo sa podarilo len Hermione Grangerovej. Mohol mať ten chlapec talent?

Napriek všetkému však bol rozhodnutý, že svoj narastajúci záujem o chlapca neukáže. Zachová si svoju obvyklú masku. Nikto nesmie zistiť, že tento chlapec začína lámať jeho ochranné múry a dostáva sa mu pod kožu. A hlavne, že to trvá už dlhšiu dobu. Jeho zaradenie do Slizolinu to len prehĺbilo.

Z jeho zamyslenia ho vytrhlo slabé zakašlanie. Chlapec stál pred stolom a pozeral zaujato na neho svojimi smaragdovozelenými očami. Lilyinými očami.

„Som hotový, pane." Povedal Severusovi.

„V poriadku, môžete ísť." Prepustil ho Severus.

Harry sa otočil, zobral svoju tašku zo zeme a vydal sa na odchod. Chystal sa otvoriť dvere, keď ho zastavil profesorov hlas.

„A Potter, vyhýbajte sa konfliktom s pánom Malfoyom. Mohlo by to byť nebezpečné." Povedal mu Severus.

Harry prikývol a odišiel. Prvý deň v škole bol konečne za ním.


	21. Jazva

Jazva

Prvé dni vyučovania ubehli ako voda, Harry si pomaly zvykal na režim v Slizolinskej fakulte. Pozitívne pre neho bolo to, že sa s ním bavilo čoraz viac jeho spolužiakov z fakulty. Neprestal sa však rozprávať ani s ostatnými rovesníkmi s iných fakúlt. Niektorým Slizolinčanom sa to nepáčilo, ale obávali svojho vedúceho fakulty, ktorý bol známy tým, že nemal rád, keď boli v jeho fakulte roztržky.

Harry za ten čas obsolvoval prvé hodiny Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory, Herbológiu, Transfiguráciu, Obrany proti čiernej mágii, Dejiny čarovania, Veštenie a Astronómiu, no najviac ho zaujalo lietanie. Profesorka lietania bola nadšená jeho prirodzeným talentom. V lietaní sa Harrymu vyrovnal len Draco. Prváci však nemali povolené mať vlastné metly a tak si Harry vždy musel počkať na hodinu lietania.

Večery trávil Harry v klubovni, kde pracoval na svojich domácich úlohách. Obľúbil si miesto blízko krbu, pri jednom z vyčarovaných okien. Občas sa k nemu pridala Pansy alebo Crabbe, ale väčšinou na úlohách pracoval sám. Dosť často využíval Rokfortskú knižnicu, kde sa stretával s Hermionou. Tá bola pravidelnou návštevníčkou knižnice od začiatku vyučovania.

„Ahoj, Hermiona." Pozdravil Harry kamarátku.

„Ahoj, Harry." Pozdravila ho Hermiona.

Sadol si oproti nej a pozrel sa na čom pracuje. Hermiona si práve dokončovala domácu úlohu z Transfigurácie pre profesorku McGonagallovú.

„Máš už hotovú úlohu Harry?" spýtala sa ho bez toho, aby zodvihla hlavu od pergamenu.

„Áno, dokončil som ju pred chvíľou. Potrebujem si však dokončiť úlohu pre profesora Snapa. Zajtra ráno máme Elixíry." Povedal Harry.

„Harry, prečo si nechávaš jeho úlohy na poslednú chvíľu. Je to predsa tvoj riaditeľ fakulty." Kárala ho.

„Úlohy od profesora Snapa sú najťažšie, snažím sa najprv venovať tým jednoduchším, aby som sa potom mohol venovať len elixírom." Vysvetlil jej Harry.

„Harry, nemôžeš ho vyprovokovať, aby ti dal ďalší trest. Už tak je nezvyčajné, že si vôbec nejaký dostal hneď prvý deň. Pokiaľ som dobre počula, tak profesor Snape obvykle nedáva tresty a nestrháva body svojej fakulte." Povedala Hermiona.

„Tiež som to počul, ale ten trest nebol až taký strašný." Odvetil Harry.

„Čo považuješ za strašný? V Chrabromilskej veži kolujú hrôzostrašné historky o trestoch s profesorom Snapom." Povedala Hermiona. „Aj keď vlastne ja sa vôbec čudujem, že si od neho nejaký trest dostal. Si predsa z jeho fakulty."

„Profesor Snape nie je zlý. Aj keď si to všetci myslia." Bránil ho Harry.

„Harry, viem, že nemusí byť zlý, ale pôsobí tak." Povedala Hermiona. „Neville je z neho vystrašený a to sme s ním mali len dve dvojhodinovky."

Harry sa pri spomienke Nevilla zasmial. Ten chlapec naozaj na ďalšej hodine Elixírov vyzeral vystrašene. Stačilo, aby na neho profesor Snape pozrel a roztriasli sa mu ruky, v ktorých držal prísady do elixíru. Postaral sa o výbuch kotlíka a predčasné ukončenie hodiny.

„Ty máš svoju úlohu z elixírov hotovú?" opýtal sa jej Harry a Hermiona prikývla.

„Spravila som si ju už v ten deň, keď sme ju dostali." Odpovedala Hermiona.

„Ach, ako ti závidím, ja nad ňou zase strávim niekoľko hodín." Povzdychol si Harry. Postavil sa a vydal sa do sekcie o elixíroch. O niekoľko minút sa opäť vrátil k Hermione s plnou náručou kníh a začal pracovať na domácej úlohe pre profesora Snapa.

Takto v tichosti obaja pracovali na svojich úlohách až kým ich knihovníčka nevyhodila, pretože bolo pár minút pred večierkou. Harry sa prekvapene strhol, keď si uvedomil, že mal byť už dávno v klubovni. S chvatom si pobalil všetky veci, knihy vrátil na pôvodné miesto, rozlúčil sa s Hermionou a utekal dole do žalárov.

Ďaleko však nedošiel. Zrazu sa mu zatmelo pred očami a jeho hlavou prenikla ostrá bolesť. Opäť sa ozvala jeho jazva. Ruka mu automaticky vystrelila k čelu. Jeho knihy a pergameny spadli s buchotom na zem. Harry zalapal po dychu, pretože tá bolesť bola neskutočná. Akoby mu niekto do hlavy vrážal ostré kolíky. Klesol na kolená a snažil sa udržať pri vedomí. Všetko okolo neho sa točilo. Opäť ľutoval, že sa ocitol v chodbe vedúcej do žalárov tak neskoro a sám. Nedokázal nikoho požiadať o pomoc. Zrazu sa mu pred očami zahmlelo a všetko okolo neho stmavlo. Harry stratil vedomie.

Na dvere kabinetu profesora Snapa sa ozvalo zaklopanie. Severus zamračene zdvihol hlavu. Pripravoval si podklady na ďalší deň a nemal rád, keď ho pri tom niekto rušil. Klopanie sa však opakovalo a znelo naliehavejšie. Severus mávol rukou a povolil návštevníkovi vstúpiť.

Vo dverách stál prefekt z jeho fakulty.

„Prepáčte, profesor, že vás ruším, ale je po večierke a Potter sa nevrátil do Slizolinskej klubovne." Oznámil mu prefekt.

„Dobre, Pritchard, vráťte sa do klubovne. Ja si Pottera nájdem." Povedal Severus a postavil sa. Bolo mu jasné, že musí hneď zistiť, kde sa chlapec nachádza. Zatvoril za sebou dvere do kabinetu a vydal sa tmavou chodbou smerom k Veľkej sieni. Tesne pred schodmi, ktoré viedli nahor smerom k žalárom zbadal na zemi ležať postavu. Nemusel ani hádať, kto to bol. Zasvietil prútik a zbadal bledú tvár Harryho Pottera, ktorý bol v bezvedomí. Okolo neho boli porozhadzované jeho učebnice, pergameny a pomôcky. Jazva na jeho čele bola neprirodzene červená.

_Čo sa tu pre Salazara deje? _Pomyslel si Severus a sklonil sa k chlapcovi. Mávol prútikom a všetky jeho veci sa zložili na jednu kopu, ďalším mávnutím ich zmenšil a strčil si ich do vrecka. Zdvihol chlapca v bezvedomí zo zeme a rýchlym krokom sa vydal k svojmu kabinetu. S námahou otvoril dvere a položil chlapca na pohovku. Prešiel do skladu, kde mal hotové elixíry a niekoľko z nich vytiahol. Musel použiť prútik, aby Harry elixíry prehltol. Potom chvíľu sledoval, ako sa chlapec pomaly prebúdza.

Harry zmätene zažmurkal. Nevedel si spomenúť, kde sa nachádza. Videl rozmazane, preto zaostril svoj pohľad na siluetu pred sebou. Trochu sa vyľakal, keď zistil, že hľadí do tváre riaditeľa svojej fakulty.

„Do pekla, Potter. Čo ste v tej chodbe robili?" spýtal sa Severus, len čo videl, že ho chlapec opäť vníma. „Napadol vás niekto?" spýtal sa.

Harry pokrútil záporne hlavou.

„Viete, že je už dávno po večierke. Pokiaľ si pamätám mali ste byť v klubovni a nie sa tárať po chodbách." Povedal nahnevane Severus.

„Pre-prepáčte pane, robil som si úlohu z elixírov a akosi som zabudol na čas." Ospravedlňoval sa Harry. „Nevedel som, že už je tak neskoro."

„Môžete mi vysvetliť, prečo ste ležal v tej chodbe?" spýtal sa Severus a nekomentoval jeho ospravedlnenie.

„Vracal som sa do klubovne, aby som dodržal večierku, keď ma začala veľmi bolieť moja jazva. Nikdy sa mi to predtým nestalo. Asi som omdlel od bolesti." Povedal mu Harry.

„Vaša jazva?" zmätene zopakoval Severus. „Vravíte, že sa vám to nikdy predtým nestalo?"

„Nie. Nikdy." Odvetil Harry.

Severus chvíľku premýšľal nad tým, čo by to mohlo znamenať. Napadlo ho jedno vysvetlenie, ale zdalo sa mu to nepravepodobné. Už niekoľko týždňov mal totiž pocit, že Temné znamenie na jeho ruke ožíva.

„Dobre Potter, je neskoro." Povedal mu Severus. „Odvediem vás do klubovne. Ak by vám bolo zle, navštívite ráno madam Pomfreyovú."

Harry prikývol.

„Upozorňujem vás, že nestrpím neskoré návraty do klubovne. Pre vás platia pravidlá rovnako ako pre ostatných slizolinských študentov."

„Rozumiem pane. Už sa to nebude opakovať." Povedal Harry. Trochu namáhavo sa postavil z pohovky. Snape ho pozorne sledoval. Keď sa Harry tackavo vydal k dverám nasledoval ho. Potichu sa vydali k neďalekej slizolinskej klubovni. Portrét sa pred Severusom otvoril a vstúpil s Harrym do klubovne, v ktorej vládlo ticho. Všetci už boli vo svojich posteliach. Podal Harrymu jeho pomôcky, ktoré prútikom zväčšil do pôvodnej veľkosti a strčil mu do ruky ďalšiu fľaštičku s elixírom.

„Vypite to predtým, než pôjdete spať. Prestane sa vám točiť hlava." Prikázal mu.

Harry prikývol, poďakoval sa a rýchlo zmizol v spálňach slizolinských prvákov.

Severus opustil klubovňu a zamieril do riaditeľne Albusa Dumbledora. Musel riaditeľa okamžite informovať o svojich domnienkach. Začínal mať obavy o chlapca, ktorý sa prekvapivo ocitol práve v jeho fakulte.


	22. Opatrenia

Opatrenia

Ráno sa Harry zobudil na bolesť hlavy. Jazva ho stále bolela. Išiel preto do sprchy a pustil si horúcu vodu, aby sa dal dokopy. Pomaly sa obliekol a pripravil si veci na vyučovanie. Ostatní chlapci sa začali práve prebúdzať. Harry zišiel dole do spoločenskej miestnosti a na jeho veľké prekvapenie tam stál riaditeľ Slizolinskej fakulty Severus Snape.

„Dobré ráno, pane." Pozdravil ho Harry.

„Dobré ráno, Potter!" odpovedal Severus. „Ako sa cítite?"

„Stále ma trochu bolí moja jazva, pane, ale dá sa to vydržať."

Severus vytiahol zo svojho habitu fľaštičku s elixírom a podal ju Harrymu. „Vypite to, bolesť by mala zmiznúť."

Harry vypil rýchlo jej obsah. Výraz jeho tváre naznačoval, že to nie je práve najlepšie. Severus to však nekomentoval.

„Po raňajkách sa máte zastaviť za riaditeľom." Oznámil mu.

„Pane, ale ja mám vyučovanie." Povedal Harry.

„Ospravedlnil som vás z prvej hodiny u profesorky McGonagallovej." Odvetil Severus a Harry si uľahčene vydýchol.

Severus chvíľu chlapca ešte zamyslene pozoroval, potom sa zvrtol na päte a so zavírením plášťa odišiel.

Harry počkal na svojich spolužiakov a spoločne sa vydali do Veľkej siene. Naložil si poriadnu porciu jedla a pustil sa do neho. Všimol si, že profesor Snape chýba pri učiteľskom stole. Po raňajkách vysvetlil Pansy a Crabovi, že nejde na prvú hodinu a vydal sa do riaditeľne.

Prechádzal chodbami a míňal študentov, ktorí sa náhlili do učební. Nakoniec zastal pred chrličom, ktorý ukrýval vstup do riaditeľne. Uvedomil si, že nepozná heslo. Bezradne sa začal obzerať okolo seba. Uvažoval, či sa má vrátiť a nájsť nejakého profesora, aby mu povedal heslo alebo proste hádať. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že skúsi heslo uhádnuť.

Chvíľu premýšľal a nakoniec povedal, „Cukríky každej chuti." Chrlič sa však ani nepohol.

„Čokoládové žabky," opäť nič. Harry premýšľal ďalej.

Chcel povedať ďalšie z možných hesiel, keď sa v chodbe zjavil profesor Flitwick. Zbadal Harryho pred chrličom a oslovil ho.

„Á, pán Potter, potrebujete niečo od riaditeľa?" spýtal sa.

„Áno, pán profesor. Mám sa hlásiť u riaditeľa, ale neviem heslo." Vysvetlil Harry.

Profesor Flitwick podišiel k chrliču povedal heslo, „Citrónový koláč," a chrlič sa odsunul. Harry sa mu poďakoval a vystupoval hore schodmi do riaditeľne. Zaklopal na dvere a vošiel. Profesor Dumbledore sedel za svojim stolom. Postúpil bližšie.

„Dobrý deň, pán profesor." Pozdravil Harry Dumbledora

„Vitaj, Harry. Posaď sa." Odpovedal na pozdrav Dumbledore.

„Meškáte, Potter!" ozvalo sa nečakane z rohu miestnosti až Harry myklo. Severus Snape stál neďaleko krbu a uprene pozeral na chlapca.

„Prepáčte pane, ale zabudli ste mi povedať heslo do riaditeľne." Ospravedlňoval sa Harry Snapovi.

„Severus, nemusíš byť prísny na Harryho." Napomenul mladšieho kolegu Dumbledore.

Severus si pohŕdavo odfrkol a podišiel bližšie k riaditeľovmu stolu.

„Posaď sa, môj chlapče." Pokynul Dumbledore Harrymu. Harry sa posadil a čakal, čo od neho riaditeľ chce. Profesor Snape sa posadil do kresla vedľa Harryho. Na chlapca ani nepozrel.

„Harry profesor Snape ma informoval, že ťa bolela tvoja jazva a že si odpadol. Od kedy sa to deje?" spýtal sa ho Dumbledore.

„Od vtedy, ako som prišiel do školy." Odpovedal Harry.

Severus sa zamračil. Chlapec ho o tejto skutočnosti neinformoval. Keby to bol vedel skôr, tak by okamžite zasiahol. Dumbledore totiž potvrdil jeho domnienky o tom, že moc Lorda Voldemorta vzrastá a že sa blíži jeho návrat. Chcel tomu zabrániť, nechcel mu opäť slúžiť.

„Harry, tvoja jazva je zvláštna, dúfam, že si to uvedomuješ." Začal riaditeľ a chlapec prikývol.

„Tvoja jazva by mohla mať spojenie na Voldemorta," keď to povedal, Harry prekvapene pozrel na riaditeľa. Potom nenápadne pozrel na zamračeného profesora Snapa.

„To nie je možné." zašepkal.

„Harry, to že si porazil Voldemorta neznamená, že si ho zabil. On stratil svoju silu, ale teraz opäť jeho moc narastá. Preto ťa začala bolieť tvoja jazva. Musíš byť opatrný a nesmieš riskovať. Ak sa bolesti zopakujú vyhľadaj mňa alebo profesora Snapa. Rozumieš?"

Harry prikývol.

„Môže sa tiež stať, že sa ti pokúsi niekto ublížiť. Dodržuj preto pravidlá Harry. Po večierke sa nepohybuj po hrade, nepribližuj sa k Zakázanému lesu a neopúšťaj hranice školských pozemkov." Vymenovával ďalšie upozornenia riaditeľ.

„Riaditeľ, postarám sa o to, aby Potter dodržal vaše príkazy." Vstúpil do rozhovoru Severus a Dumbledore súhlasne prikývol.

„O tom nepochybujem, Severus."

„Potter, ak by vás bolela opäť jazva, prídete okamžite za mnou." Povedal Severus Harrymu.

„Áno, pane." Povedal Harry.

„Môžete ísť." Prepustil Harryho Severus.

Harry vstal, pozdravil oboch profesorov a zavrel za sebou dvere.

„Severus, čo tvoje Znamenie?" spýtal sa Albus Dumbledore, len čo Harry zavrel dvere.

„Je jasnejšie, ale zatiaľ som necítil žiadne volanie." Odpovedal Severus.

„Severus, chcem od teba, aby si v prípade návratu Voldemorta i naďalej pracoval ako špeh pre Fénixov Rád." Povedal Dumbledore.

„Albus, dobre vieš, že to už nechcem robiť. Zaplatil som za svoje chyby vysokú cenu." Povedal Severus.

„Viem, chlapče môj, ale my ťa potrebujeme. Lilyin syn potrebuje tú najlepšiu ochranu, akú mu môžeme dať."

Severus pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou. Nemal rád, keď Albus Dumbledore používal Lily ako prostriedok na presvedčovanie. Bol to veľký podraz zo strany riaditeľa. Severus vždy nakoniec súhlasil. Nebolo to ináč ani tentoraz.

Spoločne s riaditeľom prebrali všetky možnosti, ktoré sa mohli stať, ak by sa objavil Voldemort. Riaditeľ zabezpečil, aby niektoré obrazy na hrade podávali správy o Harryho pohybe. Tiež sa rozhodol, že posilní ochranu okolo hradu. Severus sa ponúkol, že mu pomôže.

Harry išiel do slizolinskej klubovne, aby si zobral veci na vyučovanie. Nemalo zmysel ísť na prvú hodinu, ktorá mala každú chvíľu skončiť. Zobral si učebnicu čarovania a prečítal si poslednú kapitolu, ktorú preberali na minulej hodine. Vytiahol tiež prútik a namieril ho na neďaleký pohár, ktorý bol na stole. Mávol prútikom a pohár sa naplnil vodou. Spokojne pokýval hlavou. Pozrel na hodiny v klubovni a rýchlo si pobalil veci. Prvá hodina skončila a študenti sa presúvali na ďalšiu hodinu.

Harry bežal chodbami, aby prišiel načas. V jednej zákrute narazil do ponáhľajúcej postavy profesora Quirella, ktorú učil Obranu proti čiernej mágii.

„Pre-prepáčte, pane." Ospravedlnil sa zadýchaný Harry, keď zistil do koho vrazil.

„P-p-pán, P-P-Potter!" vykoktal zo seba profesor Quirell. „Kam sa t-tak p-p-ponáhľate?"

„Na ďalšiu hodinu, pane. Nevšimol som si vás, ospravedlňte ma." Povedal Harry a zbieral svoje veci rýchlo zo zeme. Profesor ho chvíľu sledoval. Harry sa zachvel a na krku sa mu objavili zimomriavky. Mal pocit, akoby bolo okolo profesora niečo zvláštne. Jeho jazva ho začala svrbieť a tak si ju poškrabal.

Profesor Quirell sa bez slova otočil a pokračoval v ceste. Harry ho sledoval a šúchal si i naďalej svoju jazvu.

Keď prišiel pred učebňu Čarovania, jeho spolužiaci tam už stáli. Podišiel k nim. Draco sa na neho zamračil , ale potom sa uškrnul. Neďaleko stáli Chrabromilčania. Hermiona si ho všimla a usmiala sa na neho. Úsmev jej však zmizol z tváre.

„Harry? Preboha, čo sa ti stalo?" spýtala sa šokovane. Harry na ňu nechápavo pozeral.

„Tvoja tvár, Harry." Povedala Hermiona a vytiahla z habitu vreckovku. Utrela mu ňou tvár a Harry na nej zbadal krv.

„Do kelu." Povedal Harry. Zobral si od Hermiony ponúkanú vreckovku a začal si utierať tvár. Jeho jazva krvácala, to sa mu ešte nestalo.

„Hermiona, prosím ťa, povedz profesorovi Flitwickovi, že som išiel na ošetrovňu." Povedal Harry Hermione a podal jej svoju tašku s vecami. „Vrátim sa, len čo to bude možné."

Hermiona prikývla a Harry rýchlo odchádzal preč. Vreckovku si pritláčal na čelo, aby zastavil krvávanie. Namiesto do ošetrovne zamieril do žalárov za profesorom Snapeom. Kým sa dostal ku dverám do učebne Elixírov začala ďalšia hodina. Váhavo zaklopal na dvere a čakal na odpoveď.

Počul, ako hlas profesora Snapa na chvíľu stíchol a potom zachytil blížiace sa kroky. Dvere sa s trhnutím otvorili a Harry hľadel do zamračenej tváre profesora.

„Prepáčte, pane, vraveli ste, aby som prišiel..." začal Harry.

„Potter, čo sa stalo?" povedal potichu Snape tak, aby ho nezačuli študenti v triede. Všimol si zakrvavenú vreckovku v Harryho ruke.

„Neviem, pane. Ale začala ma svrbieť jazva, keď som vrazil na chodbe do profesora Quirella. Asi preto mi tečie krv." Vysvetlil Harry.

Severus Snape sa otočil do triedy a dal pokyn študentovi v prvej lavici, aby dal na chvíľu pozor na svojich spolužiakov. Našťastie išlo o triedu šiestakov. Severus zavrel za sebou dvere a viedol Harryho chodbou. Zastavili pred obrazom, ktorý zakrýval vchod do Severusových izieb. Dvere sa otvorili a Severus pokynul Harrymu, aby vstúpil. Harry sa prekvapene obzeral. Ešte nikdy nebol v izbách svojho riaditeľa a pokiaľ vedel, tak v nich bol málokto.

„Posaďte sa." Povedal mu Severus, čím ho vytrhol zo zamyslenia.

Harry si poslušne sadol do kresla blízko krbu. Severus zatiaľ odišiel do vedľajšej miestnosti. Po chvíľke sa vrátil s fľaštičkou v ruke a čistým plátnom. Pokynul Harrymu, aby si odkryl jazvu. Jediným mávnutím prútika očistil Harryho zakrvácanú tvár. Potom zobral do ruky plátno a nalial naň trochu z elixíru, ktorý bol vo fľaške. Priložil ho na Harryho jazvu.

Chlapec pocítil, že svrbenie ustupuje a horúčkovitý pocit v okolí jazvy mizne. S povzdychom zatvoril svoje oči. Severus ho potichu pozoroval. Nepáčilo sa mu, že v tak krátkom čase sa Harryho problémy s jazvou zväčšili.

„Už je to v poriadku?" spýtal sa Harryho Severus.

„Áno, pane. Ďakujem." Odpovedal vďačne chlapec.

„Vraveli ste, že vás jazva začala bolieť po stretnutí s profesorom Quirellom?" spýtal sa Severus.

„Áno. Ale nevedel som, že mi tečie krv." Povedal Harry.

„Dobre. Môžete sa vrátiť na vyučovanie." Povedal mu Severus.

Harry sa postavil a s poďakovaním odišiel. Severus sa vrátil do učebne. Premýšľal nad tým, ako by sa dalo zabrániť spojeniu Harryho s Voldemortom. _Ak za tým vôbec Voldemort stál?_


	23. Útok

Útok

Vyučovanie prebehlo pokojne. Harryho prestala bolieť jazva a rana, ktorú si spôsobil neustálym škrabaním sa zacelila. Snapeov elixír zas raz dokázal divy. Harry si všimol pri večery, ako profesor Snape nahnevane diskutuje o niečom s profesorom Quirellom. Dokonca obaja vstali od nedojedenej večere a zmizli vo dverách, ktoré slúžili výhradne profesorom.

Po večeri Harry zamieril do knižnice. Dohodol sa s Hermionou, že mu dá odpísať poznámky z Čarovania a Transfigurácie, ktoré dnes zameškal. Vyzdvihol si veci v klubovni a vydal sa do knižnice. Na chodbách bolo veľa študentov, ktorí si užívali voľno pred večierkou. Mnohí z nich posedávali v rôznych kútoch na chodbách a spoločne s ostatnými spolužiakmi sa zabávali. Hermiona ho čakala na ich obvyklom mieste. Harry zložil svoju tašku a zťažka sa posadil do kresla oproti nej.

„Ahoj." Pozdravil ju.

„Ahoj, Harry." Pozdravila ho s úsmevom. „Ako sa cítiš?"

„Oveľa lepšie ako ráno." Odpovedal pravdivo.

„To som rada. Tá krv na tvojej tvári ma poriadne vystrašila." Povedala mu Hermiona.

„To si viem predstaviť. Neuvedomoval som si, že mi tečie krv." Povedal jej Harry.

„Už sa ti to niekedy stalo?" vyzvedala Hermiona.

„Nie, doteraz nie. To je na tom zvláštne?!" odvetil Harry.

„Vieš, čo to spôsobuje?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Nie, neviem." Zaklamal Harry, aj keď vedel o domienkach riaditeľa a profesora Snapa.

Hermiona sa po Harryho slovách rozhodla, že bude pátrať na vlastnú päsť. Podala Harrymu svoje poznámky z Transfigurácie a vysvetlila mu, čo im profesorka McGonagallová povedala k danej téme. Harry ju pozorne počúval. Robil si vlastné poznámky, ktoré dopĺňal o údaje z učebnice. Profesorka McGonagallová im dala na úlohu napísať 30 palcové pojednávanie o problémoch pri vyčarovaní vody. Dôvodom bolo to, že len málo prvákov dokázalo zvládnuť toto kúzlo.

Po nejakom čase sa Harry pustil do poznámok z Čarovania. Našťastie im profesor Flitwick domácu úlohu nedal a tak mal Harry viac času na ostatné úlohy z toho dňa. Stihol ich dokončiť tesne pred večerným zvonením.

Odprevadil Hermionu k chrabromilskej klubovni a potom zamieril do žalárov. Chodby boli takmer prázdne. Občas stretol nejakých študentov, ktorí sa ponáhľali do svojich klubovní. Dostal sa ku schodisku, ktoré viedlo k žalárom, keď začul hlasy z neďalekej miestnosti, ktorá sa nevyužívala. Pomaly sa zakrádal k dverám. Bol zvedavý, čo sa tam deje.

Škárou vo dverách zbadal svojho riaditeľa fakulty ako drží nahnevane profesora Quirella a niečo mu potichu nahnevane hovorí. Harry zachytil pár slov, ale nebol si istý o čo tu ide. Posunul sa bližšie, aby lepšie počul. Profesor Snape akoby vytušil, že by mohol byť niekto začuť ich výmenu. Mávol rukou a dvere sa s buchnutím zatvorili. Harry len tak-tak uskočil. Viac už nič nepočul. Pokrútil hlavou a pokračoval v ceste smerom k slizolinskej klubovni. Bol už takmer pri dverách keď ho zodadu zrazu niekto chytil. Harry nestačil ani vykríknuť.

„Tak už ťa máme. Teraz zaplatíš za všetko ty zradca!" začul Harry za sebou hlas Draca Malfoya.

Cítil ako ho spútali nejaké povrazy. Nedokázal vydať ani hlások, pretože na neho niekto použil Silencio. Nešetrne bol ťahaný niekam do väčšej tmy. Útočníci zamierili aj s Harrym do jedného opusteného žalára, ktorých bolo v podzemí mnoho. Hodili ho do stredu miestnosti a zavreli za sebou dvere.

„Dlho som čakal na túto chvíľu." Ozval sa ďalší hlas. Harry ho nepoznal.

„Len sa na neho pozrite, ako bezmocne tam leží!" smial sa ďalší.

„Nebav sa s tým zradcom. Robí hanbu našej fakulte." Povedal ďalší hlas, v ktorom Harry spoznal Marcusa Flinta, kapitána metlobalového mužstva Slizolinu.

Draco podišiel k Harrymu a poriadne ho kopol do brucha. Harrymu vyhŕkli slzy.

„Bolí, čo?" smial sa Draco.

„Čo keby som ti ukázal niečo, čo som sa naučil od otca?" povedal mu nejaký šiestak a namieril na Harryho prútik.

Harry ho zhrozene sledoval. Nevedel, čo má očakávať, ale ako poznal Draca a jeho kumpánov nebude to nič príjemné.

„Crucio," zvolal spomínaný šiestak a Harryho zaplavila vlna neuveriteľnej bolesti. Chcel kričať, ale nevyšlo z neho ani slovíčko. Mal pocit, akoby mal vybuchnúť. Jeho svaly a šlachy boli napnuté v neuveriteľnej bolesti. Akoby to jeho trýzniteľom nestačilo cítil, že do neho kopú. Pomaly strácal vedomie.

„To stačí." Zvolal zrazu Draco. „Myslím, že si túto príučku zapamätá a prestane sa baviť s tou smejdkou Grangerovou."

„Však ak by mu to nestačilo, tak si to môžeme zopakovať." Zasmial sa Flint.

„Mali by sme vypadnúť, o pár minút je večierka a dobre viete, ako Snape neznáša, keď je niekto mimo klubovne." Povedal Teodor Nott.

„Jeho tu však necháme," ukázal posmešne prstom na Harryho Draco. Ostatní prikývli a rýchlo opustili miestnosť.

Harrymu trvalo dosť dlho, kým začal poriadne vnímať okolie. Najhoršie na tom bolo to, že ho nechali i naďalej zviazaného a umlčaného na zemi. Ležal vo vlastnej kaluži krvi, ktorá mu tiekla z niekoľkých nepekných rán. Začínala mu byť zima. Chvel sa na celom tele. Pokúsil sa pohnúť, ale telom mu prešla ostrá bolesť. _Toto nie je vôbec dobré. _Pomyslel si. _Ako sa len odtiaľto dostanem?_

Severus Snape kráčal do svojich izieb. Len pred chvíľou mal zaujímavý rozhovor s profesorom Quirinusom Quirellom. Varoval ho, nech sa k Potterovi nepribližuje, ak mu je život milý. Profesor Quirell mu len vystrašene prikyvoval a nezmohol sa ani na slovo.

Severus vošiel do svojich izieb a mávnutím ruky zažal svetlo. Chystal sa usadiť do kresla a naliať si za pohárik ohnivej whisky, keď zahučal krb v miestnosti a zjavila sa v ňom hlava riaditeľa Dumbledora.

„Severus, jeden z obrazov ma informoval o nejakom podozrivom hluku dole v žalároch. Zisťoval som kde je Harry. Mal vraj namierené do slizolinskej klubovne, ale tam nedošiel." Povedal mu riaditeľ a Severus sa nahnevane postavil.

„Mňa z toho chlapčiska raz porazí. Ako je možné, že sa vždy dostane do nejakého problému. Čo som komu urobil?" zaúpnel.

„Severus, popozeraj sa po ňom. Ak ho do hodiny nenájdeš, zvolám poradu!" povedal mu riaditeľ a zmizol.

Severus nahnevane opustil svoje izby. _Keď toho fagana nájdem, dostane školský trest do konca školského roka. Varoval som ho! _Nadával v duchu.

Najprv zamieril do klubovne svojej fakulty. Vošiel cez potrér do spoločenskej miestnosti a rozhliadol sa. Mladší študenti už ležali vo svojich posteliach, ale niekoľko šiestakov a siedmakov sa ešte nachádzalo v spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Pucey, nevidel ste Pottera?" spýtal sa jedného zo študentov.

„Nie, pán profesor." Odvetil študent.

Severus pokrútil hlavou a opustil miestnosť. Vydal sa tmavou chodbou osvetlenou zelenými pochodňami hlbšie do žalárov. Poznal tieto chodby totiž najlepšie a vedel, že sú plné prázdnych miestností, ale tiež nebezpečných bludísk, v ktorých by sa mohol hociktorý študent stratiť.

Prehľadával postupne všetky chodby a miestnosti. Všade však bolo ticho. Pomaly sa vracal k slizolinskej klubovni. Zrazu mal pocit, akoby niečo začul. Zastal. Všade naokolo bolo ticho. Pohol sa vpred a keď míňal jednu z prázdnych miesností neďaleko vstupu do slizolinskej fakulty začul ten šramot znovu. Opäť zastal a započúval sa. Z neďalekej miestnosti sa opäť ozval šramot. Okamžite tam zamieril. Otvoril dvere a zažal svoj prútik. Lúčom svetla prechádzal po miestnosti. Zalapal po dychu, keď v strede miestnosti zbadal malú postavu neprirodzene schúlenú so zviazanými rukami.

„Do pekla, čo sa tu stalo?" zanadával nahlas a pohol sa dopredu. Okamžite spoznal Harryho.

Mávol prútikom a uvoľnil mu putá. Harry ležal v kaluži krvi a sotva vnímal okolie. Severus k nemu prikľakol a zodvihol mu hlavu. Harry pohol perami, ale nevyšiel z nich žiadny zvuk. Severus sa zamračil.

„Kto to bol, Potter? Kto vám toto urobil?" pýtal sa nahnevane.

Harry sa pokúsil odpovedať, ale opäť nevydal ani hlások. Zťažka ukázal svojou rukou na ústa. Severus ho uprene pozoroval. Ihneď pochopil, čo mu chlapec naznačuje.

„Finite Incantatem," zvolal, keď namieril prútikom na chlapca.

Harry zachrčal. Jeho telo sa otriasalo v neuveriteľnej bolesti.

„Nehýbte sa." Povedal mu Severus. Okamžite spoznal účinky kliatny Cruciatus. Zalovil vo svojom habite a vytiahol fľaštičku s eixírom. Rýchlo ju otvoril a nalial jej obsah Harrymu do úst.

Harry zatvoril oči a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Bolesť pomaly ustupovala. Severus ho opatrne zdvihol na ruky, aby mu ešte viac neublížil a vyšiel s ním z miestnosti. Zamieril do svojich izieb, ktoré boli najbližšie.

Položil chlapca do svojej postele, rýchlo zo svojho súkromného skladu priniesol ďalšie elixíry. Harry ťažko dýchal. Bolo zrejmé, že má zlomených niekoľko rebier. Severus mu postupne nalial do úst Krv doplňujúci elixír, Elixír na zmiernenie účinkov po kliatbe Cruciatus, Kosťorast a Elixír na spánok bez snov. O niekoľko chvíľ už chlapec spal.

Severus sa presunul ku krbu a informoval Dumbledora, že našiel Harryho a hlavne o tom v akom stave bol. Dumbledore sa okamžite zjavil v Severusových izbách a nasledoval ho do jeho spálne, kde ležal chlapec.

„Zistil si, kto to urobil?" spýtal sa riaditeľ.

„Nie, nepodarilo sa mi z neho dostať ani slovo. Mal veľké bolesti. Stratil veľa krvi." Povedal potichu Severus.

„Vidím, že si sa o neho postaral. Ak by nastali problémy, zavolaj Poppy. Upozorním ju, aby bola pripravená. Teraz s ním nebudeme hýbať. Ráno ho presunieme na ošetrovňu." Povedal Dumbledore.

Severus prikývol. Spoločne s riaditeľom potichu opustili izbu, v ktorej spal Harry. Riaditeľ dal Severusovi ešte niekoľko pokynov a potom opustil jeho izby. Severus sa unavene posadil do kresla a nalial si pohár najsilnejšej whisky, ktorú našiel vo svojom bare. Toto už bolo aj na neho priveľa. _Kto mohol takto brutálne ublížiť Chlapcovi, ktorý prežil? Ak ho nájde, nech preklína deň, kedy sa narodil!_


	24. Vyšetrovanie

Vyšetrovanie

Harry sa ani ráno neprebral. Jeho stav sa však zlepšil. Spoločne s Poppy presunuli chlapca na ošetrovňu. Severus bol nahnevaný. Takého nahnevaného Albus Dumbledore ešte nevidel. Hneď ako bol Harry bezpečne uložený v posteli v nemocničnom krídle zamieril Severus do Veľkej siene. Jeho plášť za ním hrozivo vial, keď prechádzal chodbami hradu. Študenti ustrašene pred ním uskakovali. Po jeho hrozivom vstupe do Veľkej siene všetci raňajkujúci študenti stíchli. Už len z jeho pohľadu tušili, že sa niečo muselo stať a hlavne, že to niečo nebolo dobré.

Severus prikročil k stolu svojej fakulty a hrozivým pohľadom pozrel na svojich zverencov.

„Po raňajkách sa celá fakulta zhromaždí v spoločenskej miestnosti. Kto bude meškať, dostane trest." Zahrmel na nich a ostatné fakulty to s úžasom sledovali. Snape sa ešte nikdy nevyhrážal svojim hadom.

Slizolinský prefekt prikývol a pokračoval v jedení. Severus sa otočil a opustil Veľkú sieň. Nemal chuť na raňajky v prítomnosti toľkých zvedavých pohľadov.

Keď o polhodinu vstúpil do slizolinskej klubovne všetci ho tam už čakali. Všetci okrem Harryho.

„Pane, všetci sú zhromaždení na váš príkaz, chýba len Potter." Oznámil mu prefekt, len čo vstúpil.

„Potter je dôvodom, prečo som vás nechal nastúpiť!" zahrmel ľadovým hlasom Severus a prechádzal pohľadom po jednotlivých študentoch.

„Včera večer na neho niekto zákerne zaútočil na týchto chodbách. Chcem vedieť, kto v tom má prsty!" zahrmel hrozivým hlasom.

V klubovni ostalo hrobové ticho.

„Nikto k tomu nič nevie povedať?" spýtal sa a čakal na odozvu.

Opäť len ticho.

„V poriadku, sami ste to chceli! Ja si vinníka nájdem. Nech si ma nepraje, keď ho nájdem." Povedal hrozivo.

„Pane, ale prečo vinníte práve nás?" odvážila sa spýtať jedna siedmačka. „Nemohol to byť niekto z inej fakulty?"

„Nebuďte smiešna slečna Trulyová." Povedal posmešne Severus.

„Kto by sa len odvážil pred večierkou zísť hlboko do žalárov? Je všeobecne známe, že ostatné fakulty sa žalárom vyhýbajú."

Dievča ostalo ticho. Uvedomilo si, že profesor Snape má pravdu.

„Keďže sa očividne nikto dobrovoľne neprizná, budete postupne chodiť ku mne do kabinetu a trochu sa porozprávame." Povedal s hrozivým úsmevom profesor Snape. „Ja vás už donútim, rozprávať!"

„Začneme prvým ročníkom."

„Slečna Parkinsonová, poďte so mnou." Povedal Severus Pansy a ukázal na dvere. Dievča zťažka prehltlo, ale nasledovalo poslušne svoju hlavu fakulty.

„Draco, čo budeme robiť?" spýtal sa Teodor Nott, len čo sa za Snapeom zavrel vstup do klubovne. Vôbec sa mu nepáčilo, že by mal ísť k Snapeovi do kabinetu.

„Čo sa bojíš. Na nič nepríde. Otec sa potešil, keď som mu včera večer napísal, že sa to podarilo." Povedal posmešne Draco.

„Tvoj otec sa síce mohol potešiť, ale čo my?" povedal vystrašene Nott. „Čo keď Snape použije nejaký elixír a donúti nás hovoriť?"

„Nič sa neboj, viem ako si zariadime aliby. Pochybujem, že Potter niečo cekne." Odvetil Draco.

„Aké aliby?" spýtal sa potichu Marcus Flint, ktorý stál neďaleko a počúval rozhovor Draca a Teodora.

„Poviete proste toto..." začal Draco a postupne vysvetľoval všetkým aktérom svoj plán. Tváre ostatných sa začali pomaly rozjasňovať a prešli do širokých úsmevov. Ten plán bol dokonalý.

„Na to, že si prvák, si dosť chytrý Malfoy." Povedal s uznaním Flint.

Draco samoľúbo prikývol.

Dvere sa otvorili a dnu vstúpila Pansy. Prešla okolo svojich spolužiakov. Nikomu nič nepovedala a stratila sa v dievčenských spálňach.

Draco pokrčil plecami a vydal sa k východu. Bol rozhodnutý, že to nebude zdržiavať.

Rýchlo prešiel chodbou ku kabinetu profesora Snapea a zaklopal. Po vyzvaní vstúpil do vnútra.

„Pán Malfoy, posaďte sa." Povedal mu Severus.

Draco tak urobil a pozrel sa profesora.

„Môžete mi povedať, čo ste robili včera večer tesne pred večierkou?" spýtal sa ho Severus.

„Nespomínam si pane." Odvetil Draco pokojný hlasom.

„Nespomínate?" povedal posmešne Severus. „Mali by ste si rýchlo spomenúť."

„Spomínam si len, že na mňa niekto vyslal zaklínadlo, potom som sa prebral až v našej klubovni. Vraj ma našlo niekoľko spolužiakov." Odvetil Draco. Severus na neho neveriacky pozeral.

„Kto na vás vyslal zaklínadlo, pán Malfoy?" sptal sa ho.

„Neviem pane. Možno som to bol ja, kto zaútočil na Pottera. Je všeobecne známe, že sa nemáme veľmi v láske a tak to mohol hocikto využiť. Myslím si, že nikto z našej fakulty by si to nedovolil. Všetci veľmi dobre vieme, že nemáte rád rozbroje vo vlastnej fakulte." Povedal úlisne Draco.

Severusovi sa niečo na jeho slovách nepozdávalo. Chcel pokračovať, keď sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere jeho kabinetu. Podráždene dal pokyn, aby spomínaná osoba vstúpila. Do miestnosti vstúpil Lucius Malfoy.

„Lucius, čomu môžem vďačiť za tvoju návštevu?" spýtal sa Severus.

„Severus, priateľ môj. Musím mať dôvod na to, aby som ťa smel navštíviť? Čo tu robí môj syn?" spýtal sa Lucius a posadil sa bez vyzvania do kresla vedľa svojho syna.

„Riešim tu menší incident vo svojej fakulte. Podľa toho, čo mi povedal tvoj syn. Niekto na neho asi použil Imperius." Povedal Luciusovi a pátravo sa na neho zahľadel.

„Imperio, na mojeho syna? Dúfam, že nájdeš vinníka?" povedal Lucius s kľudným hlasom.

„Samozrejme, že ho budem hľadať." Povedal Severus.

„Draco, môžete ísť. Povedzte ostatným, aby išli na vyučovanie." Povedal Severus mladému Malfoyovi a ten odišiel.

Len čo sa dvere za Dracom zavreli, začal sa Lucius vypytovať Severusa na incident. Severus mu odpovedal jednoslovne a bol rád, že po polhodine konečne odišiel.

Bol si vedomý toho, že návšteva Luciusa Malfoya nebola náhodou. Vstal a zamieril do riaditeľne, aby informoval o svojich zisteniach riaditeľa.

„Takže tvrdíš, že za tým útokom je pán Malfoy?" povedal riaditeľ asi po hodine rozhovoru so Severusom.

„Určite, ale skôr si myslím, že to spravil na príkaz svojho otca a nebol v tom sám." Povedal Severus.

„Čo mieniš spraviť?" spýtal sa ho Dumbledore.

„Zabezpečím, aby sa to neopakovalo. Nechajte to na mňa Albus." Povedal Severus.

„Idem do nemocničného krídla. Pôjdeš so mnou?" spýtal sa Dumbledore.

Severus prikývol. Vstal a nasledoval riadieľa. Kráčali tichými chodbami. Všade bolo ticho, pretože práve prebiehalo vyučovanie. V nemocničnom krídle bol pokoj. Jediným pacientom madam Pomfreyovej bol Harry Potter.

Kým sa riaditeľ išiel informovať o Harryho stave, Severus pristúpil k jeho lôžku. Harry pokojne spal. Bol v tvári stále bledý, ale vyzeral očividne lepšie ako v noci.

„Potter, Potter, prečo na seba musíte stále upozorňovať?" zašepkal si viac-menej pre seba Severus.

Harry sa pomrvil. Tvár sa mu trochu bolestne stiahla a zastonal. Severus ho pozorne sledoval. Všimol si, že Harryho podoba s Lily je väčšia. Nikdy nemal šancu tak dlho pozorovať chlapca z blí mu odhrnul vlasy a prešiel jemne prstom po jazve. Cítil, že je horúca a to ho znepokojilo. Zamračil sa.

Presunul sa rýchlo ku skrinke s elixírmi a vytiahol odtiaľ fľaštičku s elixírom proti horúčke. Opatrne Harrymu zodvihol hlavu a nalial mu ho do krku.

„Musíš to prehltnúť," zašepkal Harrymu do ucha.

Chlapec akoby ho počul a poslušne elixír prehltol. Severus sa pri tom usmial, potom zamieril do kancelárie čaromedičky, kde sedel riaditeľ.

Už vedel, ako zabepečí ochranu Chlapcovi, ktorý prežil.


	25. Ďalšie opatrenia

Ďalšie opatrenia

Harry sa pomrvil. S ťažkosťami otvoril svoje oči a zistil, že sa nachádza na ošetrovni. Chcel sa posadiť, ale akonáhle sa o to pokúsil pocítil bolesť. So zastonaním padol na späť. Tento zvuk prilákal madam Pomfreyovú.

„Pán Potter, konečne ste sa prebrali!" zvolala natešene. „Ako sa cítite?" spýtala sa.

„Cítim sa akoby ma prešiel parný valec." Odvetil Harry.

„Parný, čo?" spýtala sa zmätene čaromedička.

„Ach, prepáčte, vy neviete, čo je parný valec." Uvedomil si Harry. „Chcel som tým povedať, že ma všetko bolí." Vysvetlil jej.

„To je normálne po tom, čo sa vám stalo. Mohli by ste mi povedať, kto to spôsobil?" spýtala sa ho opatrne.

Harry zatvoril oči, zhlboka sa nadýchol a pokrútil záporne hlavou. Ošetrovateľka mu podala elixír proti bolesti a Harry ho rýchlo vypil.

„V poriadku. Oznámim profesorovi Snapeovi, že ste sa prebral." Povedala ošetrovateľka a zamierila do svojej pracovne.

Harry zatiaľ premýšľal, prečo mu to jeho spolužiaci spravili. Nechápal to. Bol Slizolinčan rovnako ako oni. Napriek tomu na neho zaútočili.

Z jeho zamyslenia ho vytrhol príchod riaditeľa jeho fakulty. Severus Snape rýchlym krokom prešiel k Harryho posteli a uprel na neho svoj temný pohľad.

Harry sklopil zrak.

„Potter, ako sa cítite?" spýtal sa ho Severus.

„Dobre, pane." Zaklamal Harry. Severus si ironicky odfrkol, ani trochu mu neveril.

„Rád by som vedel, kto vás napadol." Povedal mu Severus.

„Neviem pane, nepamätám sa." Odpovedal Harry, ale do očí mu nepozrel. Severusovi bolo jasné, že útočníkov kryje.

„Potter, pozrite sa na mňa." Prikázal mu Severus.

Harry veľmi neochotne zodvihol svoj pohľad. Severus sa zahľadel do jeho očí a použil Legilimens. Harry pocítil tlak vo svojej mysli. Začal sa tomu brániť, nepáčilo sa mu to. Severus zatlačil silnejšie. Harry sa zamračil. Nedokázal dlho odolávať tomu tlaku a tak sa nakoniec poddal.

Severus bol prekvapený ako dlho dokázal Harry odolávať jeho útoku do jeho mysle. Neočakával to. Všimol si, že sa chlapec snažil brániť a tak zatlačil silnejšie. Prenikol do jeho mysle a veľmi rýchlo našiel, čo potreboval. Šetrne opustil chlapcovu myseľ.

Harry sa chvel. Bolo mu zle. Nevedel, čo spravil profesor Snape, ale mal pocit, akoby bol na chvíľu úplne niekým iným. Zťažka dýchal.

Severus na chlapca uprene hľadel. Bol zhnusený tým, čo zistil. Nikdy si nemyslel, že niekto zo Slizolinu tak zákerne a hlavne zbabelo s presilou zaútočí na svojho blížneho. Nečudoval by sa keby išlo o niekoho z inej fakulty, ale útočiť na vlastného to bolo naozaj odporné.

Premýšľal, ako potrestať mladého Malfoya a jeho kumpánov. Musel to byť premyslený a hlavne dômyselný trest. Bolo mu jasné, že toto nevyšlo z Dracovej hlavy. Za všetkým bol Lucius, ktorý manipuloval so svojím synom.

„Tu máte, vypite to." Podal Harrymu fľaštičku s elixírom. Harry na ňu podozrievavo hľadel.

„Čo je to?" spýtal sa.

„Upokojujúci elixír." Odpovedal mu Severus.

Harry otvoril fľaštičku a rýchlo ju vypil. Zhnusene sa pozrel na svojho profesora, chutilo to odporne. Severus sa uškrnul.

„Kedy odtiaľto budem môcť odísť?" spýtal sa Harry. „Nepáči sa mi tu."

„Tak pomaly mladý pán. Najprv mi odmietnete odpovedať a teraz sa chcete vrátiť tam, kde vám očividne hrozí nebezpečenstvo. Zabudli ste čo vám povedal riaditeľ?"

Harry pokrútil hlavou.

„Takže kým nezistíme kto to bol, ostanete tu." Povedal rozhodne Severus.

„Ale, pane. Zameškám veľa do školy." Protirečil mu Harry.

„Ak sa so mnou mienite hádať, mali by ste si to rozmyslieť!" povedal mu hrozivo Severus. Harry okamžite stíchol.

Severus sa otočil a so zavírením plášťa opustil ošetrovňu. Harry sa s povzdychom zavŕtal naspäť do prikrývok.

Profesor Snape nahnevane kráčal rokfortskými chodbami. Keby mohol, tak mladého Malfoya roztrhá na kúsky, ale ako správny Slizolinčan si počká na pravú chvíľu.

Vošiel do svojej pracovne a nalial si poriadny pohárik whisky. Vypil ho na jeden dúšok. Potom zamieril ku stolu. Otvoril najspodnejší šúflík a vytiahol odtiaľ tmavú krabičku. Chvíľu ju zamyslene držal v ruke. Napokon ju otvoril.

Na tenkej retiazke sa nachádzal malý medailón. Bolo to ironické, že práve tento medailón chcel použiť na ochranu chlapca. Bola to Severusova jediná spomienka na Lily a teraz sa rozhodol použiť ju na ochranu jej syna. Vytiahol prútik a začal odriekavať dlhé zaklínadlo. Úplne sa naň sústredil. Trvalo to niekoľko minút, kým skončil. So spokojným výrazom na tvári si schoval medailón do vnútorného vrecka svojho habitu.

Ak sa Malfoy alebo ktokoľvek iný pokúsi opäť zaútočiť na Chlapca, ktorý prežil má sa na čo tešiť. Medailón okamžite upozorní Severusa na nebezpečenstvo a okrem toho vytvorí silný ochranný štít okolo osoby, ktorá ho bude mať na sebe.

Spokojne sa oprel a zahľadel sa na kopu pergamenov pred sebou. Boli to domáce úlohy prvého ročníka. Naklonil sa k nim a začal preberať jednotlivé pergameny. Po chvíli našiel čo hľadal. Držal v ruke domácu úlohu Draca Malfoya. Natiahol sa a zobral do ruky brko. Z druhého šuflíka vytiahol modrý atrament. Namočil do neho pero a začal čítať uvedenú domácu úlohu.

Občas sa zastavil a pripísal pár slov. Takto pokračoval asi pol hodinu. Keď bol hotový vytiahol prútik a zamrmlal zaklínadlo. Jeho písmo sa zmenilo na písmo Draca Malfoy. Spokojne sa uškrnul. Bol so svojou prácou spokojný. Už teraz sa tešil na ďalšiu hodinu s prvým ročníkom, ktorá mala byť o dva dni.

Nasledujúce ráno išiel Severus priamo na ošetrovňu. Harry sa práve prebudil. Madam Pomfreyová mu doniesla raňajky a on sa do nich s chuťou pustil. Vôbec si nevšimol, že do miestnosti vstúpil profesor Snape.

„Dobré ráno, pán Potter!" pozdravil ho Severus.

„Dobré ráno, pane!" odvetil Harry s plnými ústami.

„Vidím, že sa cítite oveľa lepšie."

„Áno, pane. Je mi fajn." Odvetil Harry a ďalej pokračoval v jedení.

Severus k nemu pristúpil bližšie, prisunul si k jeho posteli neďaleké kreslo a posadil sa. Harry to len prekvapene sledoval.

„Chcem sa s vami porozprávať predtým, než vám dovolím vrátiť sa medzi ostatných Slizolinčanov." Začal Severus. Harry ho len zaujato sledoval.

„Obaja dobre vieme, kto stojí za útokom na vás," pokračoval a Harry sa po jeho slovách prekvapene strhol. „Nechápem len, prečo pána Malfoya a ostatných kryjete." Dodal.

Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol, nevedel, čo má na to profesorovi Snapeovi povedať.Hmlisto si spomínal, ako sa mu Malfoy a ostatní vyhrážali, že ak povie čo i len slovo, tak si ho znova podajú. Teraz tu zrazu profesor hovorí, že vie kto je útočníkom. Harry sa zachvel, toto nebolo vôbec dobré. Pozorné oko profesora Snapa zachytilo jeho znepokojenie.

„Vyhrážali sa vám, však?" viac-menej konštatoval. Harry len ticho prikývol.

„Dobre ma počúvajte. Okrem opatrení, ktoré spravil riaditeľ som spravil ďalšie." Popri tom, ako hovoril k Harrymu vytiahol z vnútorného vrecka habitu medailón a ukázal ho Harrymu. „Tento medailón je začarovaný tak, aby vás chránil. Vytvorí okolo vás ochranný štít a zabráni útočníkovi, aby vám ublížil. Zároveň ma upozorní, keď na vás niekto zaútočí. Budete ho nosiť neustále na sebe. Rozumiete?"

„Áno, pane." Zašepkal Harry.

„Čo sa týka pána Malfoya," trest ho neminie, povedal Severus.

Harry vyľakane pozrel na profesora. „Pane, prosím vás, nechajte ho tak. Bude si myslieť, že som vám niečo povedal." Prosil ho Harry.

„Potter, nebuďte zbabelec!" povedal posmešne Severus. „Je načase, aby ste sa naučil, ako si Slizolinčania medzi sebou vyrovnávajú účty!" povedal a ušknul sa pri pomyslení, čo čaká ďalší deň úbohého a nič netušiaceho Draca.

Harry na neho zmätene pozeral a nechápal kam tým profesor mieri.

„Madam Pomfreyová mi spomínala, že má v pláne dnes vás prepustiť. Na dopoludňajšie vyučovanie ešte nemusíte ísť. Dajte sa do poriadku a poobede choďte na vyučovanie. Snažte sa nosiť medailón tak, aby si ho nikto nevšimol." Povedal mu Severus a postavil sa. Podal mu medailón a Harry si ho dal na krk. Pocítil, ako ním prešla vlna mágie.

„Mimochodom, očakávam od vás, že mi do večera prinesiete chýbajúcu domácu úlohu z Elixírov." Dodal a odišiel.

Harry znechutene odtisol tácku s jedlom. Postavil sa a išiel za madam Pomfreyovou. Po krátkej kontrole prikývla a dovolila mu odísť.

Harry kráčal tichými chodbami. Vyučovanie už začalo a tak sa mohol nerušene dostať do Slizolinskej fakulty. Netušil kde sú jeho veci a hlavne domáce úlohy, ktoré si niesol z knižnice, keď ho napadol Draco a jeho kumpáni. Aké bolo jeho prekvapenie, keď všetky veci našiel úhľadne položené na malom stolíku pri svojej posteli. Zobral si veci a učebnice a presunul sa ku krbu v spoločenskej miestnosti. Pustil sa do kontrolovania svojich úloh. Chcel si i naďalej udržať dobré štúdijné výsledky.

Zhruba o dve hodiny bol hotový. Spokojne sa oprel v kresle a zahľadel sa do plameňov.

„_Kto vie ako sa darí Dudleymu." _Pomyslel si. Jeho bratranec mu chýbal, ale bol rád, že je tu. Škola sa mu páčila. Až na pár ľudí vychádzal so všetkými dobre. Rozhodol sa, že napíše Dudleymu list.

Vytiahol brko a čistý pergamen a pustil sa do písania. Opisoval posledné udalosti a jednotlivé hodiny, pýtal sa tiež na to, ako sa darí Dudleymu a či má nejakých nových kamarátov. Písanie listu mu zabralo ďalšiu hodinu. Akurát ho dokončoval, keď ho vyrušil príchod jeho spolužiakov. Bol totiž čas na obed.

„Á, ktože sa nám to vrátil," ozvalo sa od dverí a Harry spoznal hlas Draca Malfoya. Na jeho slová nereagoval.

„Hej, s tebou sa bavím, zradca." Zvolal Draco, ktorému sa nepáčilo Harryho ignorovanie.

„Draco prestaň!" povedala Pansy a pristúpila k Harrymu. „Si v poriadku? Vraj ťa niekto napadol?" spýtala sa ho.

Harry prikývol.

„Nejdeš na obed?" opýtala sa ho znova.

„Áno." Usmial sa Harry, pozbieral svoje veci, dal si ich do tašky a vydal sa s Pansy do Veľkej siene.

Keď prechádzali okolo chrabromilského stola, Hermiona mu zamávala a usmiala sa. Harry jej odkýval.

S Pansy a niekoľkými ďalšími spolužiakmi si sadol na kraj slizolinského stola, bližšie k hlavnému učiteľskému stolu. Harry sa k nemu pozrel a zbadal uprený pohľad profesora Snapa, ktorý sledoval svojich zverencov.

Harry si nabral na tanier kopu zemiakovej kaše, ktorú miloval a z ďalšej si naložil kus kuracieho mäsa. Do pohára si nalial tekvicový džús a s chuťou sa pustil do jedla. Ani si neuvedomil ako vyhladol. Po hlavnom jedle si naložil ešte trochu pudingu a ovocia. Keď dojedol zohol sa k taške, ktorá bola pri jeho nohách a vytiahol z nej pergamen.

Postavil sa a zamieril k učiteľskému stolu. Zastal pred profesorom Snapom, ktorý sa akurát chystal odísť.

„Pane, tu je moja domáca úloha z Elixírov," povedal mu Harry a podal mu svoju úlohu. Profesor Snape prekvapene podvihol jedno obočie a prevzal si pergamen. Nepatrne kývol na súhlas Harrymu a bez slova odišiel.

Harry sa vrátil po svoju tašku a vydal sa so svojimi spolužiakmi na popludňajšie vyučovanie, ktoré v tento deň trvalo do noci, pretože mali astronómiu.


	26. Draco

Draco

Draco sebavedome stál pred dverami do učebne Elixírov. Pohŕdavo pozrel na Harryho, ktorý stál neďaleko chrabromilskej skupiny prvákov a rozprával sa s Hermionou.

„Vidíte toho tupca? On sa nepoučil!" precedil pomedzi zuby potichu Teodorovi Nottovi. Teo mlčky prikývol a zamračil sa.

Dvere na učebni sa s trhnutím rozleteli a zjavil sa v nich profesor Snape. Študenti sa rýchlo nahrnuli do učebne a zaujali svoje miesta.

„Na dnešnej hodine budete vyrábať Elixír proti chrípke podľa svojich prác, ktoré ste dostali na úlohu." Povedal profesor Snape, keď sa dostal k svojmu stolu.

„Potrebné prísady nájdete v kabinete. Nechcem počuť ani slovo. Môžete začať." Povedal hrozivým hlasom a kým si študenti išli po prísady do kabinetu vrátil úlohy ich majiteľom.

„Výslednú známku sa dozviete po dokončení elixíru." Dodal, keď boli opäť na svojich miestach.

Harry sa pozrel na svoju úlohu. Nebol si úplne istý, či je správna, pretože profesor Snape očaroval pergameny tak, že nevideli jeho komentáre skôr kým prácu nedokončia.

Harry sa pustil rýchlo do práce. Na uvarenie elixíru mali dve hodiny a keďže si pamätal postup, vedel, že ak nezačne hneď pracovať elixír nestihne dokončiť.

Postupne krájal a drvil jednotlivé prísady. Počkal kým mu začala vrieť voda v kotlíku a podľa návodu ich tam pridával. Bol tak zaujatý prácou, že si nevšimol, ako ho profesor Snape pozorne sleduje.

Severus bol prekvapený, ako Harry precízne pracuje. Predošlé hodiny sa mu zdalo, že je v elixíroch rovnako nemožný ako jeho otec. Lily naopak v elixíroch patrila k výborným študentom. Možno nakoniec chlapec zdedil jej talent.

Severus sa pomaly presunul dalej. Občas sa u niekoho pristavil a kriticky sa pozrel na obsah kotlíka. U Nevilla Longbottoma si neodpustil svoje sarkastické poznámky a nezabudol mu strhnúť 5 bodov za nesprávne nakrájané prísady. S potešením zistil, že ten malý popleta sa ho čoraz viac bál.

Nakoniec sa dostal k Dracovi Malfoyovi. Blonďáčik na neho sebavedome pozrel a pokračoval v príprave svojho elixíru. Severus ho potichu sledoval. V duchu sa usmieval, pretože nič netušiaci chlapec pokračoval podľa jeho upraveného návodu. Na výsledok jeho snaženia už nebude musieť dlho čakať.

Keď sa dostal k Teodorovi Nottovi opäť sa zamračil.

„Pán Nott, toto má byť správne pripravený elixír?" spýtal sa hrozivo a celá trieda na nich uprela svoj zrak.

„Pane?" s otázkou v očiach sa na neho Teo pozrel.

„Od študenta Slizolinu očakávam vynikajúce výsledky. Váš elixír má byť teraz žltý, prečo je oranžový?"

„Ja-ja, neviem." Vyjachtal prekvapený chlapec.

„Za vašu „múdru" odpoveď, máte trest dnes večer s pánom Filchom." Vyhlásil Severusa v chrabromilskej časti triedy sa ozval tichý prekvapený šepot.

„Ale, pane-!" začal Teo.

„A strhávam Chrabromilu 20 bodov za nezmyselné vyrušovanie počas hodiny." Dodal s úškrnom. Trieda bola v momente opäť ticho.

„Ak sa vám to nepáči, pán Nott, budú to dva týždne trestu." Dodal Severus.

Teodor Nott, rýchlo pokrútil hlavou a pokračoval v práci, aj keď mu bolo jasné, že niekde spravil chybu.

Zvyšok dvojhodinovky prebehol pokojne. Teda až na Nevilla, ktorému sa podarilo opäť roztaviť kotlík a vyslúžil si za to stratu 10 bodov a trest po škole a Crabov pripálený elixír, ktorý musel z kotlíka doslova vysekávať.

„Hotové elixíry dajte do dvoch fľaštičiek, ktoré máte na svojich stoloch, nezabudnite ich označiť svojimi menami," povedal Severus ku koncu druhej hodiny.

Študenti pomaly plnili svoje fľaštičky a upratovali svoje stoly. Severus ich pozorne sledoval. Keď boli všetci hotoví, prehovoril.

„Odovzdajte mi jednu z fľaštičiek s elixírom a vráťte sa na svoje miesta. Študenti sa začali hrnúť k stolu. Keď Harry vychádzal od svojho stola Draco sa mu pokúsil podložiť nohu, ale na jeho vlastné prekvapenie takmer sám neudržal rovnováhu. Severus sa pri pohľade na jeho prekvapenú tvár uškrnul, ale rýchlo to zakryl svojou obvyklou maskou. Harry ani nepostrehol útok na svoju osobu.

„Výborne," povedal Severus, keď mu opäť všetci venovali pozornosť. „Teraz si pár z vás vyskúša elixír na sebe." Povedal Severus triede. „Nejaký dobrovoľník?"

Ani jeden zo študentov sa neozval. Severus chcel pokračovať ďalej, keď si všimol, ako Harry z prednej lavice váhavo dvíha ruku.

„Pán Potter? Chcete dobrovoľne vyskúšať svoj elixír?" spýtal sa prekvapene.

„Áno, pane." Povedal Harry a trochu sa začervenal, keď si všimol, ako ho všetci jeho spolužiaci sledujú.

„V poriadku. Tu máte, vypite najprv toto." Povedal a vytiahol z vrecka svojho habitu malú fľaštičku.

Harry si od neho fľatičku prevzal a opatrne ju otvoril. Ovoňal jej obsah.

„Je to elixír, ktorý chrípku spôsobuje." Vysvetlil mu Severus, keď videl jeho váhanie. Harry ho po jeho slovách obrátil do seba.

O minútu mal už všetky príznaky chrípky.

Zobral zo stola svoj vlastný elixír, zatvoril svoje oči a vypil ho na jeden dúšok. Celá trieda v tichosti sledovala, čo sa bude diať.

Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol a pozrel do očí profesora Snapa. Cítil, ako všetky príznaky chrípky miznú.

Severus ho pozorne sledoval a potom prikývol na súhlas. „Udeľujem Slizolinu 15 bodov za správne uvarený elixír a 5 bodov za to, že sa pán Potter dobrovoľne ponúkol, že otestuje na sebe svoj elixír."

„To je toho." Ozval sa zrazu Draco.

„Máte nejaký problém, pán Malfoy?" spýtal sa Severus. Presne očakával, že Dracovi sa jeho počíňanie nebude páčiť, aj keď išlo o body pre Slizolin.

„To by dokázal každý." Povedal sebavedome Draco.

„Naozaj? Čo keby ste nám predviedli svoj elixír." Povedal mu Severus a podal mu ďalšiu fľaštičku s elixírom, ktorý spôsobuje chrípku. Draco ju rýchlo obrátil do seba.

O chvíľu mal rovnaké príznaky ako Harry. Arogantne sa rozhliadol po triede a zobral zo svojho stola svoj elixír, ktorý mal rovnakú farbu ako Harryho. Rýchlo ho vypil a čakal.

Celá trieda ho opäť uprene sledovala.

Zrazu sa začali Chrabromilčania strašne smiať a Slizolinčania šokovane pozerali na Draca.

Harry nedokázal potlačiť svoj chichot a začal sa nahlas smiať aj on. Na Dracovom čele sa jagal nápis IDIOT a jeho blonďavé vlasy sa zmenili na zelené. Severus sa v duchu spokojne usmial, aj keď navonok si zachoval svoju kamennú tvár.

„Čo-čo sa deje?" spýtal sa prekvapene Draco, ale nikto mu nedokázal odpovedať. Vzápätí kýchol.

„Pán Malfoy, toto je správne uvarený elixír?" spýtal sa nakoniec ľadovým hlasom Severus.

„Ja-ja som postupoval podľa svojej úlohy!" bránil sa Draco.

„Slečna Parkinsonová, mohli by ste pánovi Malfoyovi priniesť zrkadlo? Očividne si neuvedomil, že jeho elixír mal nejakú chybu."

Pansy sa chvíľu prehrabovala vo svojej taške, kým našla malé zrkadielko. Aj jej bolo do smiechu a tak to tým hľadaním mohla aspoň zakryť. Podala ho Dracovi.

„TY PODLIAK!" zakričal nahnevane Draco, keď sa zbadal v zrkadle a rútil sa na Harryho, ktorý ho prekvapene sledoval. Draco v amoku vytiahol prútik a namieril ho na Harryho. Kým však stihol povedať zaklínadlo zasiahol profesor Snape.

„Pán Malfoy, na svojej hodine nestrpím takéto správanie. Máte trest mesiac po škole s pánom Filchom! Váš elixír by som zaradil medzi pokusy pánov Weasleyovcov!" povedal Severus mrazivým hlasom, ktorý sa hrozivo ozýval v celej učebni.

Chrabromilčania prekvapene sledovali svojho profesora. Ešte nikdy sa nestalo, aby na svojej hodine potrestal svojich slizolinských hadov a dnes sa to stalo hneď niekoľkokrát. Čo sa tu deje?

„Ale pane, musel mi tam niečo pridať, keď som odovzdával svoj elixír." Povedal nahnevane Draco.

„Môžete mi povedať, ako by sa pán Potter dostal z prvej lavice k tej vašej v štvrtom rade?" spýtal sa posmešne Severus. „Očividne ste si svoju domácu úlohu neskontroloval!" dodal.

Draco sa naštvane vrátil na miesto a siahol po svojej domácej úlohe. Pozrel do nej a jeho tvár zbledla do najbelšej bielej. Na jeho práci sa jagalo veľké červené T. Cítil, ako sa všetky oči upierajú na neho. Pozrel hore na svojho profesora týčiaceho sa nad ním, ale nepovedal ani slovo.

„Máte ešte niečo, pán Malfoy?" spýtal sa ironicky Severus.

„Môžete odstrániť následky môjho elixíru?" spýtal sa Draco Malfoy nachladnutým hlasom.

„Obávam sa, že budete musieť ísť za madam Pomfreyovou!" povedal mu Severus. „Nemôžem riskovať, že by sa váš stav ešte zhoršil. Musím sa pozrieť na to, kde ste spravili chybu."

Draco zničene pokýval hlavou a zelené vlasy mu spadli do tváre.

Študenti stále potláčali chichot.

Harry sa pozrel na svoju domácu úlohu a spokojne sa usmial. V hornom rohu sa jagalo červené V.

Zazvonilo a študenti sa vyrojili z triedy. Draco bol medzi prvými. Rozbehol sa do nemocničného krídla. Tašku si nechal u Teodora Notta. Napriek tomu sa nevyhol veľkému množstvu študentov, ktorí sa náhlili na ďalšie hodina a tak už za niekoľko minút všetci vedeli, že Draco Malfoy pobehuje po škole so zelenými vlasmi a nápisom IDIOT na čele.

Len čo sa na učebni Elixírov zavreli dvere za posledným študentom, Severus Snape dovolil priechod svojím pocitom. Po dlhom čase sa začal z chuti smiať.

Počas obeda sa vo Veľkej sieni nehovorilo o ničom inom ako o Dracovi Malfoyovi. Ten sa na obede radšej ani neukázal. Harry sedel vedľa Pansy a Crabba a živo diskutovali o tom, čo sa dialo na hodine Elixírov.

„Nechápem, prečo na mňa Malfoy tak vybehol? Nič som mu nespravil." Povedal Harry.

„Podľa mňa to bolo preto, že bol poriadne naštvatý. Nevšimol si si, že sa nevedel ovládať?" poznamenala Pansy.

„Aj tak si stále myslí, že som to ja." Podotkol smutne Harry.

„Čo sa tým trápiš, však to bola sranda." Povedal s plnými ústami Crabb. Harry sa uškrnul. Nikdy nezabudne na výraz Draca Malfoya, keď sa uvidel v zrkadle.

Po jedle sa vydali na hodinu Transfigurácie. Pred triedou stál nahnevaný Draco Malfoy. Stále mal zelené vlasy a na čele nápis IDIOT. Keď sa Harry s Pansy a Crabbom priblížili ku dverám tie sa otvorili a zjavila sa v nich profesorka McGonagallová. Študenti vošli okamžite do triedy.

Draco si zamračene sadol na svoje miesto a vlasmi sa snažil zakryť nápis.

„Pán Malfoy, venujte mi pozornosť!" vyzvala ho profesorka McGonagallová. Draco na ňu naštvane pozrel.

Ktosi z Chrabromilu sa opäť zachichotal.

Harry nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou. Začalo mu byť Draca ľúto. Celú hodinu ho nenápadne pozoroval.

Hneď ako hodina skončila Draco vyskočil z lavice a utekal do Slizolinskej klubovne. Harry si pomaly pobalil veci a vyšiel z triedy. Keď dorazil do prváckej chlapčenskej spálne Draca tam nenašiel. Položil si tašku k posteli a zobral si plášť. Mal na pláne malú prechádzku po pozemkoch. Vyšiel von. Okolie hradu bolo plné študentov. Každý sa snažil využiť posledné teplé jesenné dni. Počasie čoraz viac naznačovalo, že zima sa nezvratne blíži.

Harry pomaly prešiel nádvorím a vydal sa k jazeru. Doteraz nemal šancu lepšie spoznať okolie. Jazero ho však lákalo. Prišiel k neďalekému stromu, ktorý sa týčil na malom briežku pri jazere. Našiel tam veľký kameň, na ktorý sa posadil. Zamyslene sa začal pozerať na hladinu. Všade naokolo vládol pokoj. Na brehu jazera sa prechádzali zamilované páriky starších študentov. Harry myslel na Dudleyho. Spomínal na prázdniny, ktoré spolu strávili. Bolo mu trochu smutno, no napriek tomu bol rád, že je na Rokforte.

Neuvedomoval si koľko sedel pri jazere, ale keď bolo slnko tesne nad obzorom vytrhol sa zo zamyslenia a zmätene sa poobzeral okolo seba. Väčšina študentov bola späť v hrade a opozdilci sa náhlili dnu. Harry rýchlo vstal a zamieril do hradu. Bol už takmer na nádvorí, keď mu cestu zahatal Draco, Teo, Marcus Flint a niekoľko ďalších Slizolinčanov, ktorí na Harryho zaútočili už predtým. Harry okamžite zastal a pozrel na Draca.

„Povedal som Ti, že za to zaplatíš, Potter!" precedil pomedzi zuby nahnevaný Draco. Jeho vlasy už boli takmer také ako predtým. Nápis na jeho čele takmer zmizol.

„Ja som ti nič nespravil." Bránil sa Harry.

„To ti tak uverím." Začal kričať Draco a vytiahol na Harryho svoj prútik. Ostatní spravili to isté.

Kým Harry stihol vytiahnuť svoj prútik letelo na neho kúzlo od Marcusa Flinta. Tesne pred tým, než ho zasiahlo sa však rozplynulo. Útočníci prekvapene pozreli na Harryho.

„Čo to má znamenať?" skríkol Draco a vyslal na Harryho ďalšie kúzlo, ktoré Harry nepoznal. Bolo mu jasné, že sa ho Draco v škole určite nenaučil. Zopakovalo sa to isté.

Harry cítil, že sa medailón zavesený na jeho krku začal zahrievať. Keď sa Draco chystal zaútočiť tretí raz, zastavil sa v pohybe. Vyľakane hľadel za Harryho. Ostatní útočníci o krok ustúpili. Ich prútiky im vyleteli z ruky a mierili k Harrymu.

„Pán Malfoy, vy ste sa dnes nepoučili?" ozval sa za Harrym mrazivý hlas. Harry spoznal hlas profesora Snapa.

Okamžite sa otočil a hľadel do jeho poriadne nahnevanej tváre.

„Ako vidím, konečne ste všetci pokope. Tým sa vyriešilo viacej problémov naraz." Povedal a premeral si svojich študentov.

„Strhávam Slizolinu 100 bodov za napadnutie člena vlastnej fakulty! A okrem toho udeľujem každému z vás trest!" oznámil ľadovým hlasom.

„Keďže pán Malfoy má tých trestov už viac, bude po ukončení trestu s pánom Filchom pokračovať ďalší mesiac v treste s rokfortským hájnikom Hagridom. Vy pán Nott sa budete hlásiť u mňa, pán Flint dočasne vás zbavujem vedenia metlobalového tímu a máte zakázané návštevy Rokvillu. Vy ostatní sa budete hlásiť u pána Filcha. Ak sa to zopakuje, trest bude oveľa horší!" dodal hrozivo.

„Potter, poďte so mnou." Zavelil Severus a počkal kým Harry podíde k nemu. Zabavené prútiky hodil do prachu k Dracovým nohám. S Harrym v závese zamieril do hradu.


	27. Metlobalový zápas

Metlobalový zápas

Severus odviedol Harryho do najbližšej prázdnej učebne a zabezpečil ju proti odpočúvaniu.

„Ste v poriadku?" spýtal sa ho Severus.

„Áno, pane." Odvetil Harry.

„Mali by ste byť viac opatrný." Upozornil ho Severus.

„Pokúsim sa pane." Odpovedal slušne Harry.

„Našťastie medailón fungoval. Keby ste ho nemal, nemohol by som zasiahnuť." Skonštatoval.

„Pôjdeme teraz spoločne do Slizolinskej fakulty." Dodal.

Spoločne vyšli z učebne. Harry kráčal vedľa riaditeľa svojej fakulty a premýšľal nad tým, čo bude ďalej. Spoločne kráčali tmavými chodbami vedúcimi do žalárov. Keď zastali pred portrétom vedúcim do Slizolinskej fakulty Harry pozrel na svojho profesora. Severus si ho však nevšímal a vstúpil dnu.

Študenti nachádzajúci sa v spoločenskej miestnosti okamžite stíchli. Severus dal pokyn, prefektke, aby zavolala ostatných študentov. Harry nervózne postával po jeho boku a sledoval pohľady svojich spolužiakov. Keď sa o niekoľko minút všetci zhromaždili Severus prehovoril.

„Mám pocit, že niekto nepočúval moje slová, ktoré vám neustále opakujem." Začal hrozivým hlasom.

„Povedal som vám jasne, že nechcem vo svojej fakulte vidieť žiadne rozbroje. Ako vám je určite známe, nedávno niekto zaútočil na pána Pottera. A ten niekto bol práve z našej fakulty!"

Študenti mlčali.

„Pán Malfoy s niekoľkými ďalšími vašimi spolužiakmi sa rozhodol, že pripraví túto fakultu o nejaké body a preto opakovane zaútočil na pána Pottera. Varujem vás, ak sa to bude opakovať pristúpim k razantnejším opatreniam, ako je len strhnutie bodov a trest!" povedal hrozivým hlasom.

„Rozbroje medzi vami dávajú šancu ostatným fakultám narušiť našu súdržnosť. To nestrpím! Nech sa nikto z vás neopováži opäť zaútočiť na pána Pottera, je jedným z vás a tak sa budete podľa toho k nemu správať! Rozumeli ste?" Severus dokončil svoj predslov.

Študenti jednohlasne odpovedali áno. Severus bol spokojný, za to Harry bol červený ako rak, pretože sa hanbil.

„Na zajtrajší zápas Slizolinu proti Chrabromilu pôjdeme spoločne. Prefekti zabezpečia, aby boli všetci polhodinu pred zápasom nastúpení na nádvorí." Povedal Severus a opustil klubovňu.

Po jeho odchode ostalo v spoločenskej miestnosti ticho. Všetci pozerali na Harryho. Pansy, Crab a Goyle ho zahrnuli otázkami. Harry len nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou a odmietol im odpovedať. Rýchlo odišiel do chlapčenskej spálne.

Noc bola pre Harryho nepokojná. Stále sa mu vracal jeden sen. Videl v ňom Voldemorta, ako mieri na neho svojim prútikom a pokúša sa ho zabiť. Vždy sa prebral na to, ako počul kričať svoju mamu. Harry sa celý spotený presunul do kúpeľne. Nemalo zmysel, aby sa pokúšal znovu zaspať, keďže o hodinu mali všetci stávať. Nechal na seba dopadať teplú vodu. Vychutnával si uvoľňujúci pocit sprchy. Asi po polhodine konečne vyliezol a obliekol sa. Aby nerušil svojich spolubývajúcich, presunul sa do spoločenskej miestnosti a usadil sa ku krbu. Zahľadel sa do plameňov.

Ešte nikdy nevidel metlobal, ale od svojich spolužiakov počul, že je to najobľúbenejší šport v Čarodejníckom svete. Bol preto zvedavý, čo má očakávať. Lietanie na metle si obľúbil, patril dokonca k najlepším v ročníku. Profesorka Hoochová mu dokonca povedala, že keby nebol v prvom ročníku, určite by sa dostal do slizolinského metlobalového družstva.

Po raňajkách sa Harry pridal k ostatným spolužiakom, ktorí čakali na profesora Snapa. Spoločne sa presunuli na metlobalové ihrisko. Všade hládol ruch a hlavne napätie. Zápas medzi Chrabromilom a Slizolinom bol vždy plný napätia a hlavne zaujímavých situácií. Tieto dve fakulty proti sebe odjakživa súperili a posledné roky sa Chrabromilu nedarilo získať školský pohár práve vďaka tejto fakulte.

Harry sedel na tribúne neďaleko profesora Snapa, ktorý ako povedali starší žiaci obvykle sedával na učiteľskej tribúne. Po jeho boku sedeli Crabb a Goyle. Oba tímy práve prileteli na ihrisko a Harry s úžasom sledoval, ako sa jeho spolužiaci preháňajú na metlách a robia nebezpečné kľučky a otočky. Táto hra sa mu začínala veľmi páčiť.

Ruch na ihrisku utíšil zosilnený hlas Albusa Dumbledora.

„Vitajte, na tohtoročnom prvom metlobalovom zápase. Verím, že hráči dodržia všetky pravidlá a postarajú sa o zaujímavý zápas. Prajem vám veľa šťastia." Povedal profesor Dumbledore a z tribún sa opäť ozval krik. Harry si hneď všimol nepomer v povzbudzovaní. Bifľomorská a Bystrohlavská fakulta povzbudzovala Chrabromil. Až teraz si uvedomil, že Slizolinská fakulta nie je veľmi na škole obľúbená.

Z jeho úvah ho vytrhol hvizd profesorky Hoochovej, ktorý oznamoval začiatok zápasu. Hráči hneď zo svojich pozícií začali hrať hru. Dav divákov reval a povzbudzoval jednotlivé fakulty. Harry sledoval hlavne stíhačov. Ich umenie na metle bolo najlepšie. Rýchlo lietali po ihrisku a snažili sa nájsť a chytiť zlatú strelu. Harry ju hľadal s nimi. Pohľadom prečesával celé ihrisko. Nakoniec ju zbadal lietala tesne pri zemi neďaleko Chrabromilskej bránky. Zatiaľ si ju však ani jeden zo stíhačov nevšimol.

„Tam je, čo ju nevidíte?" vykríkol Harry a ukazoval na strelu. V zápale hry si neuvedomoval, že nie je jedným z hráčov, ale divák. Jeho krik však upozornil profesora Snapa. Severus sa pozorne zahľadel smerom, ktorým chlapec ukazoval a s prekvapením zistil, že Harry má pravdu. Harry stál na svojom mieste a dychtivo naďalej sledoval hru.

Chrabromilskému tímu sa práve podarilo skórovať. Dorážačka sa nebezpečne blížila k slizolinskému stíhačovi. Ten si ju nevšimol. Harry s hrôzou v očiach sledoval, ako do neho vrazila.

Severus okamžite vyskočil a namieril na slizolinského stíhača prútik, aby zmiernil jeho pád. To isté spravil aj riaditeľ Dumbledore. Napriek tomu slizolinský stíhač dopadol prudko na zem. Ostal ležať na zemi.

Madam Hoochová prerušila hvizdom na píšťalku zápas. K zranenému študentovi sa rozbehla madam Pomfreyová a okamžite zisťovala rozsah jeho zranení. Popri tom si popod nos hundrala niečo o nezodpovednosti a nebezpečnosti tohto športu. Severus bol o chvíľu u nej, aby zistil, ako je na tom jeho študent.

Terence Higgs ležal na zemi v bezvedomí. Bolo jasné, že v zápase pokračovať nebude. Severus v duchu zanadával. Slizolinské družstvo náhradu za stíhača nemalo. Zrazu si spomenul na Pottera. Obrátil sa na profesorku Hoochovú a položil jej otázku.

„Rolanda, ako je na tom Potter s lietaním?"

„Pán Potter? Taký talent ako on som už dávno nevidela!" odvetila profesorka Hoochová.

„Zvládol by metlobal?" spýtal sa opäť Severus.

Profesorka Hoochová na neho prekvapene pozrela, ale prikývla na súhlas. Madam Pomfreyová nesúhlasne pokrútila hlavou.

„Profesor Snape, to snáď nemyslíte vážne? Pán Potter je prvák a pokiaľ viem, prváci nemajú dovolené hrať metlobal. Chlapec by sa pri ňom mohol zabiť!"

„Nestarajte sa o to. Ja som riaditeľom jeho fakulty a ja rozhodujem o tom, na čo chlapec má a na čo nie." Zavrčal Severus a obrátil sa na riaditeľa Dumbledora, ktorý sa k nim blížil.

„Albus, mám k vám jednu prosbu." Povedal Severus hneď, ako bol riaditeľ pri nich.

„Áno, Severus?" spýtal sa riaditeľ.

„Pán, Higgs, nie je schopný pokračovať v hre. Pokiaľ je vám dobre známe Slizolin nemal doteraz náhradného hráča, ale myslím, že som ho práve našiel." Vysvetlil mu Severus.

„Výborne." Potešil sa riaditeľ bez toho, aby si vypočul, kto je tým náhradníkom.

„Je tu však jeden problém, náhradník je prvák a tak od vás potrebujem súhlas, aby mohol hrať." Pokračoval Severus a prenikavo sa pozrel na riaditeľa.

„Koho máš na mysli?" spýtal sa Dumbledore.

„Pána Pottera." Odvetil Severus.

„Zaujímavé," povedal zamyslene Dumbledore. „Rolanda, myslíš, že by chlapec mohol hrať?" obrátil sa s otázkou na profesorku Hoochovú.

„Áno, Albus, Harry Potter má na to, aby sa stal stíhačom. Mal by si ho vidieť na hodine." Povedala profesorka Hoochová.

Dumbledore sa obrátil na Severusa a prikývol. „Dobre, uvidíme, ako to chlapec zvládne."

Severus sa obrátil a rýchlo sa vydal k Slizolinskej tribúne. Medzitým madam Pomfreyová vyčarovala nosidlá a pomocou levitácie na ne uložila Terenca Higgsa. Pomaly odnášala zraneného študenta do hradu. Prizerajúci dav to sledoval a čakal, čo sa bude diať ďalej.

Severus sa dostal na Slizolinskú tribúnu vo veľmi krátkom čase.

„Potter, poďte sem!" zavolal na Harryho len čo bol chlapec na dosah. Harry na neho prekvapene pozrel, ale postavil sa. Zišiel zo svojho miesta k profesorovi, ktorý mu pokynul, aby ho nasledoval.

Severus ho doviedol do šatne Slizolinského metlobalového mužstva. Medzitým sa v nej zhromaždili všetci hráči na pokyn riaditeľa Dumbledora.

„Ako je vám známe, Terence Higgs je v bezvedomí. Momentálne nie je schopný dohrať tento zápas a Slizolin nemá náhradného stíhača. Chcem povedať, nemal." Opravil sa Severus a ukázal na Harryho.

„Pán Potter, je podľa profesorky Hoochovej nadaný na lietanie. Vyhovuje požiadavkám, ktoré sú potrebné na to, aby mohol byť stíhačom." Vysvetlil Severus.

Harry od prekvapenia zabudol zatvoriť svoje ústa. _To snáď profesor nemyslel vážne? V živote som metlobal nehral a ani poriadne nepoznám pravidlá. _Pomyslel si.

Ostatní členovia metlobalového tímu Slizolinu prekvapene pozerali na svojho profesora.

„Profesor, ale on je len prvák a prváci nemajú povolené hrať metlobal." Odvážil sa protirečiť mu jeden z odrážačov.

„Pán Potter, práve dostal výnimku od riaditeľa školy." Oznámil Severus.

„Pán profesor, ale ja nepoznám pravidlá." Ozval sa zrazu Harry. Severus na neho pozrel a pokrútil hlavou. Rýchlo začal Harrymu vysvetľovať pravidlá metlobalu.

Medzitým, ako mu vysvetľoval pravidlá, ostatní hráči zohnali pre Harryho Slizolinský dres. Harry sa do neho rýchlo obliekol a nervózne sa pozrel po svojich starších spolužiakoch.

„Nemám svoju metlu," povedal po chvíli. Severus prišiel ku skladu metlobalových pomôcok a vybral najlepšiu metlu, ktorú tam našiel.

„Pokiaľ sa dnes osvedčíte, ďalší zápas budete hrať so svojou vlastnou metlou," povedal Harrymu a potom odišiel.

Všetci Slizolinskí hráči opäť nasadli na svoje metly a vyleteli na ihrisko. Ozvalo sa nadšené burácanie davu. Hlavne Slizolinčania boli nadšení. Predtým, než profesorka Hoochová odpískala pokračovanie zápasu, ozval sa komentátor.

„Za Slizolin nastupuje, namiesto zraneného Higgsa na poste stíhača Harry Potter!"

Davom prebehlo prekvapené hučanie. Ešte nikdy sa nestalo, že na poste stíhača hral študent prvého ročníka. Harry sa vznášal vysoko nad ihrisko a rozhliadal sa naokolo. Bol rád, že sa nemusí pozerať do tvárí jeho spolužiakov. Tá neustála pozornosť bola pre neho nepríjemná. Kenneth Towler priletel tesne k Harrymu a posmešne sa na neho pozrel.

„Tak ty máš chytiť zlatú strelu? Však si taký malý, že nevyzeráš ani ako prvák!" smial sa.

„Výška nie je všetko." Odvetil mu Harry.

„Však uvidíme, ktorá fakulta vyhrá, ale tá tvoja to nebude." Dodal Kenneth a odletel.

Dorážačky sa opäť zjavili vo vzduchu a hra sa znovu rozbehla. Harry začal pohľadom preskúmavať celé ihrisko. Dav kričal povzbudivé slová. Harry trochu klesol. Začal krúžiť po celom ihrisku. Postupne z neho opadávala tréma a začal sa vo vzduchu cítiť tak, ako by to bola len ďalšia hodina lietania. Miloval lietanie. Keď prelietal okolo Slizolinskej tribúny všimol si súhlasné pokývanie hlavy riaditeľa svojej fakulty. Severus pozorne sledoval svojho zverenca a bol spokojný so svojím výberom.

Harry si zrazu všimol, ako sa Kenneth Towler prudko vrhol k zemi. Pozrel tým smerom. Zlatá strela sa vznášala tesne nad zemou. Prudko obrátil svoju metlu a vyrazil tým smerom. Vedel, že je ďalej ako Kenneth, ale dúfal, že sa mu nepodarí hneď strelu chytiť. Vietor mu svišťal okolo uší, rev kričiacich divákov sa ešte zväčšil, keď si všimli kam mieria obaja stíhači. Kenneth už naťahoval ruku ku strele, keď tá prudko zmenila smer a začala stúpať. Len tak-tak stihol metlu pribrzdiť a zabrániť zrážke so zemou. Harry prudko stočil svoju metlu a zmenil smer. Opäť začal stúpať a mieril za strelou, ktorá sa vzďaľovala. Kenneth bol v tesnom závese za ním. Strela opäť prudko zmenila smer. Tento raz mierila k Slizolinskej tribúne. Obaja stíhači ju sledovali. Strela zrazu prudko zastala a vystúpala o dva metre vyššie vznášala sa presne pred Severusom Snapom. Harry sa naklonil, aby zvýšil svoju rýchlosť. Kenneth Towler oproti tomu začal brzdiť, aby zabránil svojej zrážke s tribúnou. Harry začal stúpať a nebezpečne sa rútil na divákov. Niektorí jeho spolužiaci kričali a v panike opúšťali svoje miesta. Severus Snape sedel s ľadovým kľudom na svojom mieste a sledoval, čo jeho študent plánuje spraviť. Zrazu Harry prudko zabrzdil, natiahol ruku a schmatol ohnivú strelu. Nebezpečne sa zakolísal a spadol z metly priamo na svojho riaditeľa. Teda spadol, dalo by sa povedať, že mu skončil na kolenách. Snape ho pohotovo zachytil, aj keď sa po tom náraze nebezpečne zakýval a hrozilo, že obaja sa prevrátia dozadu.

Kenneth Towler vystúpal k nim a pozrel na Harryho. Ten víťazoslávne zdvihol ruku, v ktorej držal ohnivú strelu. Dav divákom úplne šalel.

„Harry Potter chytil ohnivú strelu. Vyhráva Slizolin nad Chrabromilom v pomere 250:130." Oznámil komentátor. Severus postavil Harryho na nohy a pokrútil hlavou.

„Prepáčte, profesor. Nechcel som vám pristáť v náručí." Ospravedlňoval sa Harry.

„Nabudúce si nájdite lepší terč na pristátie Potter." Povedal mu Severus.

Harry prikývol.

„Ináč, dobrá práca." Prekvapujúco dodal Severus a Harry mierne očervenel.

Slizolinskí študenti obkolesili svojho spolužiaka a nadšene mu tľapkali po pleci. Harry obkolesený davom zišiel dole na ihrisko, kde ho čakali ostatní spoluhráči. Keď sa im nakoniec podarilo dostať do šatne polovica tribún už bola prázdna. Harryho prvý metlobalový zápas skončil úspechom Slizolinu.


	28. Zakázaný les

Zakázaný les

Ďalšie dni boli pre Harryho snom. Jeho metlobalový úspech spôsobil, že aj tí spolužiaci, ktorí doteraz od neho bočili sa s ním začali rozprávať. Jedine Draco a jeho partia stále na Harryho zazerali.

Ron závidel Harrymu, že mu dovolili hrať metlobal. Miloval tento šport a v lete sa občas pridal k svojim bratom. Dvojčatá Harrymu po zápase pogratulovali k víťazstvu, ale nezabudli dodať, že nabudúce vyhrá Chrabromil.

Harry začal pravidelne trénovať so slizolinským metlobalovým družstvom. Našťastie sa doteraz nestretol s Marcusom Flintom, ktorý mal stále zakázané hrať metlobal.

Profesorka Hoochová mu darovala knihu o metlobale, ktorá presne hovorila o pravidlách a popisovala rôzne techniky lietania a rôzne úhybné manévre. Harry bol knihou nadšený.

Jedno ráno pred ním pristála Hedviga, ktorá niesla ťažký, objemný balík. Študenti nachádzajúci sa vo Veľkej sieni ju pozorne sledovali. Harry so záujmom začal rozbaľovať veľký balík. Bola v ňom metla, ale nie hocijaká. Harry dostal Nimbus 2000, najnovší model metly, aký sa momentálne vyrábal. Ostatní členovia slizolinského tímu len závistivo pozerali na tú nádheru. Malý lístoček pripevnený k metle jasne hovoril od koho ju dostal.

Ako som sľúbil.

Toto je vaša nová metla na metlobal.

Užívajte ju opatrne a postarajte sa o ďalšie víťazstvo.

Severus Snape

Harry zodvihol hlavu a pohľadom vyhľadal profesora. Ten popíjal svoju každodennú kávu a sledoval svojich študentov. Okamžite zachytil Harryho pohľad. Harry mierne prikývol hlavou a usmial sa na profesora. Ten len pozdvihol jedno obočie a ďalej sa venoval svojim raňajkám.

„Od koho si ju dostal?" spýtala sa Pansy.

„Od profesora, dodržal svoj sľub." Odvetil Harry a rukou pohladil nádherné drevo svojej novej metly.

„Ktorého profesora?" vyzvedal Crabb.

„Profesora Snapa." Odpovedal Harry.

„Profesor Snape ti kúpil Nimbus 2000? Páni! To by som na neho nikdy nepovedala." Zvolala Pansy.

„Ako sa ti to podarilo Harry? Snape ešte nikomu nikdy nič nedaroval." Povedal jeden druhách sediaci neďaleko.

Harry len pokrčil plecami. Keď po raňajkách vyšiel na chodbu obkolesili ho aj ostatní študenti z iných fakúlt a obdivovali jeho metlu.

„Čo sa to tu deje? Nemáte byť náhodou na ceste do svojich učební!?" ozval sa za študentmi hrozivý hlas profesora Elixírov.

Poniektorí od ľaku nadskočili. Dav sa rýchlo rozpŕchol na všetky strany.

„Prepáčte. Profesor!" povedal Harry. „A veľmi pekne vám ďakujem." Dodal.

„Nie je za čo, pán Potter!" odvetil Severus a so zavírením plášťa odišiel.

Harry sa rozbehol so svojou metlou do klubovne, rýchlo ju položil k svojej posteli, schmatol svoje učebnice a rozbehol sa na svoju prvú hodinu.

Na Herbológiu dobehol v poslednej chvíli. Do skleníku č. 1 práve vchádzal posledný študent. Harry vbehol do vnútra skôr, ako stihla profesorka Sproutová zatvoriť dvere.

„Prepáčte," povedal zadychčane a rýchlo sa dostal na svoje miesto.

Profesorka pokrútila hlavou, ale nepovedala nič.

„Dobré ráno študenti. Dnes sa budeme učiť ako presádzať mandragory." Začala hodinu profesorka Sproutová.

„Pán Malfoy, venujte mi pozornosť!" napomenula Draca profesorka.

„Kto mi povie čo sú mandragory a na čo slúžia?" spýtala sa.

Samozrejme, že ako prvá sa hlásila Hermiona Grangerová. Keďže sa nikto iný neprihlásil, profesorka Sproutová ju nechala odpovedať. Chrabromil za jej odpoveď získal 10 bodov. Každý študent dostal jednu mandragoru v črepníku, ktorý jej už začínal byť malý. Vedľa pôvodného črepníku stál väčší. Všetci si dali podľa pokynov profesorky Sproutovej na uši slúchadlá a pustili sa do práce. Mandragory spustili krik hneď ako sa ocitli mimo črepníkov a kopali nožičkami okolo seba. Študenti mali čo robiť, aby ich dostali do nových väčších črepníkov. Takýto nápor na psychiku nezvládol Neville Longbottom. Odpadol. Profesorka Sproutová ho musela odviesť na ošetrovňu.

Po hodine sa Harry so spolužiakmi vrátili do hradu. Mali pred sebou Čarovanie s profesorom Flitwickom. Tu sa postaral o pobavenie spolužiakov Seamus Finnigan, ktorý tak nešikovne mával prútikom pri pokuse o levitáciu pierka, že mu vybuchlo. Všetci okolo neho ostali čierni od sadzí. Harryho to tak pobavilo, že vybuchol smiechom, za čo si vyslúžil trest od profesora Flitwicka. Mal sa podvečer hlásiť u Hagrida, ktorý mu určí trest. Našťastie profesora nenapadlo Harrymu strhnúť aj nejaké body.

Bolo po večeri, keď Harry zamieril k Hagridovej chalupe neďaleko Zakázaného lesa. Kým ostatní študenti mierili do svojich spoločenských miestností, on osamotene kráčal nádvorím. Všade naokolo bolo ticho. Harry z toho nemal dobrý pocit, preto zrýchlil.

Niekde v tme sa ozvalo zahúkanie sovy. Harry sa rýchlo poobzeral okolo seba. V tme zbadal svetlo Hagridovej chalupy. Rozbehol sa k nej. Celý zadýchaný zabúchal na dvere.

„No, šak, idem." Ozvalo sa z vnútra. Hagrid otvoril dvere a Harryho oslepilo svetlo.

„Hagrid, to som ja. Mám sa u teba hlásiť na trest." Povedal mu Harry namiesto pozdravu.

„Šmária, Harry, čo tu robíš sám? Na trest obvykle študentov privádza Filch?" zvolal prekvapený Hagrid.

„Filch?" spýtal sa prekvapene Harry. „Nikto mi nepovedal, že ma sem má priviesť Filch."

„To sa mi nechce veriť, šak profesor, ktorý trest udelí to vždy študentovi oznámi?" povedal Hagrid.

„Profesor Flitwick sa musel postarať o poriadok v učebni, keď Dean nechal vybuchnúť svoje pierko, možno len zabudol." Odvetil Harry.

Hagrid chcel niečo odvetiť, keď sa zrazu zjavil Filch a s ním aj Ron.

„Doviedol som študenta na trest, ponevieral sa po chodbách, keď už mal byť v spoločenskej miestnosti." Odvetil Filch a ukázal na Rona.

„Čo tu robí, tento študent?" ukázal Filch na Harryho.

„Odpykáva si trest. Profesor Flitwick mu zabudol povedať, že sa má najprv hlásiť u vás." Odpovedal Hagrid.

Filch niečo zašomral na adresu nezodpovedných profesorov a vydal sa na odchod.

„Do hradu ich dovediem sám." Zavolal za ním Hagrid.

Harry pozrel na Rona a mierne sa usmial.

„Tak, čo s vami? Profesor Snape potrebuje nejaké rastliny do elixírov. Pôjdeme do Zakázaného lesa a nazbierame ich." Povedal im.

„Do Zakázaného lesa?" zvolal vystrašene Ron. „Však tam máme zakázané chodiť!"

„Pôjdem s vami, takže sa vám nič nemôže stať." Odvetil Hagrid. Privolal svojho psa Tesáka a zamieril k lesu. Obaja chlapci ho nasledovali.

Na okraji lesa Ron nešťastne zafňukal. Harry nechápal z čoho je tak vystrašený.

„Ron, prestaň fňukať!" povedal Hagrid a vošiel do lesa.

Harry ho nasledoval. Ron sa spamätal, keď Harry zmizol v tieni stromov. Rozbehol sa za ním.

Pomaly kráčali lesom. Všade bolo neobvyklé ticho. Ticho, ktoré znásobovalo strašidelný dojem. Hagrid sebaisto mieril pomedzi stromy k čistinke uprostred lesa. Vedel, že tam rastú vzácne rastliny, ktoré profesor Snape potrebuje do svojich elixírov.

Zrazu sa ozvalo z prava zapraskanie dreva sprevádzané zvláštnym zvukom. Ron vystrašene nadškočil a vytiahol svoj prútik. Hagrid sa začal obzerať a zisťoval, čo spôsobilo ten zvuk. Harry siahol po svojom prútiku a napodobnil Rona.

„Čo-čo to bolo?" spýtal sa vystrašene Ron.

„Neviem, počkajte tu, idem to zistiť." Odvetil Hagrid.

„Ale, Hagrid, nemôžeš nás tu takto nechať!" zvolal prestrašený Ron.

„Šak, tu nechám Tesáka." Odvetil Hagrid.

„Ja nechcem Tesáka," jačal Ron.

„Ticho, Ron, upozorníš na nás!" Zahriakol ho Harry. Jeho slová však mali účinok, Ron okamžite stíchol.

Hagrid sa vydal za zvukom, ktorý sa opäť ozval neďaleko nich. O chvíľu zmizol v tme. Ron s Tesákom sa pritlačili viac k Harrymu.

Harry sa započúval do tmy. Všade naokolo však bolo ticho. Pozeral smerom, ktorým zmizol Hagrid. Zrazu sa ozvalo zapraskanie dreva z opačnej strany, ako sa vydal Hagrid. Harry sa prudko otočil. Vo svetle svojho prútika zbadala siluetu.

„Dve ľudské mláďatá sami v lese?" ozval sa hlas a z tmy sa vynoril kentaur.

„Nie sme tu sami, je tu s nami Hagrid." Odpovedal Harry.

„Vidím, že sa nebojíš." Odvetil kentaur a priblížil sa bližšie. Ron ostražito sledoval každý jeho pohyb.

„Kto si?" opýtal sa Harry.

„Moje meno je Firenze." Odpovedal kentaur. „Si veľmi zvedavý, Harry Potter."

„Odkiaľ poznáš moje meno?" zvolal prekvapene Harry.

„Tvoja jazva je veľmi známa. Nemal by si sa len tak potulovať po lese. Hrozí ti nebezpečenstvo." Odpovedal Firenze.

„Nebezpečenstvo? Aké nebezpečenstvo?" spýtal sa Harry.

„To ti nemôžem povedať, ale hviezdy hovoria jasne."

„Hviezdy?" zvolal Ron.

„Áno, vo hviezdach je napísaný náš osud. Ešte nikdy sa nemýlili. Je len na nás, ako ovplyvníme svoj osud." Vysvetlil Firenze.

„Takže my môžeme zmeniť svoj osud?" opýtal sa Harry.

Firenze prikývol.

„Harry Potter, tvoj osud má mnoho križovatiek a tajomstiev. Je len na tebe, ktorou cestou sa vydáš." Povedal Firenze. „Buď však múdry vo svojich rozhodnutiach a nesúď ľudí podľa ich konania."

Harry prekvapene pozrel na Firenzeho. Vôbec nerozumel jeho slovám. Skôr ako mohol dať kentaurovi ďalšiu otázku, vynoril sa z tmy Hagrid.

„Firenze, si to ty?"

„Vítam ťa, Hagrid." Odpovedal Firenze.

„Vidím, že ste sa už stihli zoznámiť!"

„Nemal by si nechávať Harryho Pottera osamote v lese. Les má mnohé nástrahy a žijú v ňom aj nebezpečné tvory." Odvetil Firenze.

„Šak ja dávam pozor. Poďte chlapci, tu neďaleko je tá čistinka. Nazbierame tie byliny pre profesora Snapa a vrátime sa do hradu." Odvetil Hagrid. „Vďaka Firenze, že si s nimi ostal."

Firenze len prikývil a zmizol opät v tme.

Harry, Ron a Hagrid sa o chvíľu ocitli na malej čistinke. Chlapci podľa Hagridových pokynov zbierali rastliny do dvoch košíkov. Keď ich mali plné, vydali sa naspäť do hradu. Hagrid sa s nimi vo vstupnej sieni rozlúčil. Kým Ron zamieril do Chrabromilskej veže, Harry išiel do žalárov. Všade už bolo ticho. Bolo po večierke.

Harry sa unavene vliekol do spoločenskej miestnosti. Keď prechádzal okolo kabinetu profesora Snapa, dvere sa prudko otvorili.

„Potter, čo robíte po večierke na chodbe?" spýtal sa nahnevane profesor Snape.

„Mal som trest, pane. Práve sa z neho vraciam." Odpovedal Harry.

„S kým ste mali trest?" spýtal sa Severus.

„S Hagridom." Odpovedal Harry.

„Doviedol vás aspoň do hradu?"

„Áno, pane."

„V poriadku, choďte okamžite do postele." Nariadil mu Severus a Harry sa rýchlo vydal do spálne.

Jeho spolubývajúci už dávno spali. Harry sa preto potichu prezliekol do pyžama a zaliezol do postele. Kým zaspal v hlave mu stále vírili záhadné slová Firenzeho.

_Aké nebezpečenstvo mu hrozí a čo za tajomstvá sa ukrývajú v jeho osude?_

Pomaly sa ponoril do snov.


	29. Obrana proti čiernej mágii

Obrana proti čiernej mágii

Ráno sa Harrymu vstávalo dosť ťažko. Cítil sa unavený a mierne ho bolela hlava. Pripisoval to však nedostatku spánku. Pomaly sa obliekol a zamieril do Veľkej siene na raňajky. Jeho spolužiaci už sedeli pri stole a jedli. Keď si sadol k stolu a pozrel sa smerom k učiteľskému stolu, jeho pohľad sa stretol so zamračeným pohľadom profesora elixírov.

Severusovi sa nepáčilo, že Potter prišiel na raňajky neskôr ako jeho spolužiaci. Bol rozhodnutý, že si to s ním vybaví neskôr.

Harry potichu zatiaľ jedol svoje raňajky a premýšľal nad včerajším trestom. Ostatní spolužiaci si všimli, že je trochu mimo a tak ho nechali na pokoji.

Po raňajkách sa Harry vrátil do izby po tašku a zamieril na prvú vyučovaciu hodinu tohto dňa, ktoru bola Obrana proti čiernej mágii. Tento predmet ho dosť zaujal. Aj keď koktanie profesora Quirella bolo dosť nepríjemné a Harry mal z profesora nepríjemný pocit.

Hodina začala ako obvykle. Študenti odovzdali vypracované domáce úlohy a profesor sa pustil do výkladu novej látky, ktorou bolo kúzlo Expeliarmus. Harry si poctivo robil poznámky na svoj pergamen a sústredil sa na výklad.

Jeho sústredenie však netrvalo dlho. Bolesť hlavy sa z nejakej neznámej príčiny zvyšovala. Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol a písal si ďalej poznámky. Jeho tvár bola o poznanie bledšia ako keď začala hodina,

„Harry, čo ti je?" zašepkala Pansy, ktorá sedela vedľa neho. „Vyzeráš nejaký bledý!"

„Trochu ma bolí hlava." Odpovedal potichu Harry.

„Mal by si asi po hodine zájsť za madam Pomfreyovou." Povedala znovu Pansy.

„Nič to nie je. To prejde." Odpovedal Harry.

Pansy na neho znepokojene pozerala, ale ostala ticho. Harry cítil, ako sa bolesť hlavy sústreďuje do jeho jazvy. Cítil mierne pálenie. Priložil si ruku na čelo. Cítil, že jazva a jej okolie je o poznanie teplejšie.

_Čo sa to tu zase deje? Jazva ma nikdy takto nebolela? _Pomyslel si.

Profesor Quirell nenápadne pozoroval svojho študenta. Všimol si, že Harry začína byť čoraz viac nepokojný, ale zatiaľ nezasiahol. Dokonca nereagoval ani na jeho malú slovnú výmenu s jeho spolusediacou.

„T-takže p-posledných p-pätnásť m-minút z hodiny si k-kúzlo vyskúšame p-prakticky. Za do-domácu úlohu mi n-napíšete 20 p-palcov o nedostatkoch t-tejto kliatby." Dokončil svoj výklad profesor.

„Urobte d-dvojice a z-začnite skúšať m-medzi sebou z-zaklínadlo." Nariadil študentom a tí začali hneď tvoriť dvojice.

Harry zostal vo dvojici s Pansy. Hneď vedľa neho sa postavili Ron a Hermiona.

„Expeliarmus!" zvolal Harry. Pansy letela niekoľko metrov dozadu. Dopadla na mäkké podušky, ktoré tam boli pre tento účel pripravené.

O chvíľu neskôr podobne dopadol Harry, keď na neho Pansy vyslala kúzlo. Ron s Hermionou na tom boli podobne.

Harry sa chystal opäť vyslať na Pansy kúzlo, keď pocítil prudkú bolesť hlavy. Prútik mu vypadol z ruky a on sa zviezol na zem. Pred očami sa mu mihali hviezdičky a on sa snažil potlačiť bolesť. Z diaľky počul nejaké hlasy, ktoré však nedokázal identifikovať. Bolesť sa ešte zvýšila a on cítil ako pomaly upadá do tmy.

Profesor Snape mal práve hodinu s Bystrohlavskými a Bifľomorskými šiestakmi, keď ho počas hodiny vyrušilo prudké búchanie na dvere. Zamračene pozrel na študentov a ponáhľal sa ku dverám. Prudko ich otvoril. Pred ním stála zadýchaná a hlavne vystrašená slizolinská prváčka Pansy Parkinsonová.

„Slečna Parkinsová, čo tu robíte? Nemáte byť na hodine?" zahrmel Seeverus až dievča vystrašene nadskočilo.

„Pre-prepáčte, pán profesor. Harrymu Potterovi sa niečo stalo. Leží na zemi v učebni Obrany proti čiernej mágii a vôbec nás nevníma." Vychŕlilo zo seba dievča.

Šiestaci sledovali prekvapene túto výmenu medzi profesorom a jeho študentkou.

Severus sa prudko na nich obrátil a skríkol: „Odovzdajte ihneď vaše vzorky a vypadnite z tejto triedy. Hodina skončila."

Študenti okamžite začali plniť fľaštičky pred sebou a húfne ich odovzdávali pri stole. O minútu neskôr učebňu opúšťal posledný študent. Severus zabezpečil dvere a vydal sa za Pansy do učebne Obrany proti čiernej mágii.

V učebni vládlo hrobové ticho. Všetci prváci vystrašene pozerali na výjav pred sebou. Profesor Quirell sa skláňal nad Harrym, ktorý ho vôbec nevnímal.

„Okamžite všetci opustite učebňu!" zahrmel nahnevaný Severus Snape a prváci vystrašene opustili triedu. V učebni ostali len obaja profesori a Harry.

Severus sa naklonil nad chlapca a zamračene ho sledoval. Harry bol očividne v bezvedomí. Vlasy mu padali do očí a zakrývali jeho jazvu. Severus mu ich odhrnul z čela a pocítil, ako jeho jazva pulzuje. Znepokojene sa pozrel na profesora Quirella. Chvíľu premýšľal a nakoniec chytil chlapca do náručia a bez slova s ním odchádzal z učebne.

„Počkajte, k-kam ho n-nesiete?" zvolal za ním profesor Quirell.

Severus mu neodpovedal. Rýchlo vyšiel na chodbu a zamieril s Harrym na ošetrovňu. Poppy sa ho hneď ujala. Najviac ju znepokojovalo chlapcove bezvedemie. So Severusovou pomocou naliala Harrymu do krku posilňujúci elixír a elixír proti bolesti.

Severus si vyčaroval vedľa chlapcovho lôžka stoličku a čakal, kedy sa preberie.

Harry cítil, ako tma okolo neho mizne. Zachytil nejaké zvyky, ale nedokázal ich presne identifikovať. Postupne sa však všetko vyjasňovalo. Pomaly otvoril oči a zhlboka sa nadýchol.

_Ošetrovňa! _Bola prvá myšlienka, ktorá preletela jeho mysľou.

„No, konečne, Potter!" ozval sa nahnevaný hlas profesora elixírov.

Harry zmätene otočil hlavu k nemu. Videl zamračenú tvár a preto sa začal obávať, že sa zase namočil do nejakého problému.

„Ako sa cítite?" spýtal sa ho profesor o niečo miernejšie.

„Už mi je lepšie." Odvetil Harry.

„Čo sa vám stalo? Úmyselná kliatba to očividne nebola." Povedal Severus,

„Už pred hodinou ma trochu bolela hlava, cez hodinu sa to začalo stupňovať." Odpovedal Harry.

„Potter, to ste taký tupý, že nedokážete zájsť na ošetrovňu, keď vás niečo boli?" povedal mu Severus.

„Prepáčte profesor, netušil som, že to takto dopadne." Ospravedlňoval sa Harry.

„Mohli by ste mi opísať tú bolesť a hlavne kedy sa zosilnila?" požiadal profesor a Harry mu presne opísal, čo sa dialo.

Severus Snape zamyslene pozeral na chlapca. Bol si istý, že jeho podozrenia sú pravdivé. Premýšľal, ako vyriešiť túto situáciu.

„Potter, podajte mi svoj medailón." Povedal odrazu.

Prekvapený Harry siahol pod sveter a košeľu a vytiahol ukrytý medailón. Zvesil si ho z krku a podal ho profesorovi. Severus ho zobral do ruky začal odriekať nejaké zaklínadlo v latinčine. Medailón chvíľu žiaril na oranžovo, ale nakoniec sa vrátil do pôvodného stavu. Potom vrátil medailón naspäť Harrymu.

„Ak by ste sa znovu cítili tak zle, ako na dnešnej hodine. Chyťte medailón pevne do ruky. Upozorní ma na to, že máte problémy." Povedal Harrymu, rýchlo sa postavil a opustil ošetrovňu. Harry len šokovane sledoval svojho profesora.

_Prečo sa o mňa tak stará? Čo sa to tu deje? Prečo ma tak bolela hlava?_ Harrymu sa vírili v hlave tieto otázky a nedokázal si na ne odpovedať.

Madam Pomfreyová ho nechala celý deň na ošetrovni a prepustila ho tesne pred večierkou. Harry rýchlo zamieril do slizolinskej klubovne, osprchoval sa a zaliezol do postele. Napriek tomu, že strávil celý deň na ošetrovni bol unavený.

Severus Snape sedel vo svojích izbách a popíjal whisky. Pred niekoľkými minútami sa vrátil od profesora Quirella. Potreboval upokojiť svoj hnev, ktorý v ňom blčal a chcel stráviť všetko naokolo.

Severus Snape bol skúseným zvedom a Smrťožrútom. Jeho inštinkty boli bezchybné a po dnešnom rozhovore vedel, že ho zase raz nesklamali. Mal by o svojich zisteniach informovať profesora Dumbledora, ale nema chuť stráviť v prítomnosti riaditeľa ani minútu. Vedel, že by ho riaditeľ ponúkal svojím citrónovým čajom a nedal by sa presvedčiť jeho návrhom, aby sa okamžite Quirella zbavil.

Severus bol čoraz viac presvedčený, že prítomnosť Harryho Pottera v jeho fakulte je nechutný vtip alebo trest za jeho skutky a konanie v mladosti. Ten chlapec sa každú chvíľu namočil do nejakých problémov. Ako keby ich priťahoval. Severus by najradšej mladého Pottera nestretol.

Namiesto toho opatril jeho medailón ďalšími kúzlami, ktoré ho mali chrániť. Bol si vedomý, že prítomnosť profesora Quirella v Potterovej blízkosti nebude bez problémov.

Mal by mať Pottera neustále na očiach, ale do toho chce od neho riaditeľ, aby sa postaral o ten hlúpy kameň, o ktorom nemal nikto, okrem niekoľkých profesorov ani tušenie.

Nebezpečenstvo sa zvyšovalo.


	30. Trojhlavý pes

Trojhlavý pes

„Harry, Harry!" volala Hermiona nasledujúce ráno na Harryho, ktorý práve opúšťal Veľkú sieň.

„Ahoj, Hermiona." Odpovedal Harry.

„Ako sa máš? Kedy ťa pustili z ošetrovne?" Hermiona chŕlila otázky na Harryho.

„Pustili ma už včera večer a mám sa dobre." Odpovedal Harry.

„Mal si vidieť profesora Snapa, keď vtrhol do učebne Obrany proti čiernej mágii. Takého nahnevaného som ho ešte nevidela," informovala ho Hermiona.

„Viem si predstaviť. Keď som sa prebral, profesor mi poriadne vynadal." Povedal Harry.

„Akú máte teraz hodinu?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Máme Starostlivosť o zázračné tvory s Bifľomorom." Povedal Harry.

„Uvidíme sa teda poobede na Herbológii."

Harry zamieril von z hradu a pridal sa k svojim spolužiakom, ktorí čakali na príchod profesora. Harry mal rád túto hodinu, Páčilo sa mu, že mohli väčšinu času stráviť vonku mimo hradu a tiež si obľúbil rôzne čarovné tvory, o ktorých sa učili.

„Dobrý deň, študenti." Privítal ich profesor.

„Dobrý deň, pán profesor." Odpovedali študenti.

„Dnes si povieme niečo o trojhlavých psoch." Začal profesor hodinu.

Harry pokrútil hlavou. O trojhlavom psovi počul akurát v rozprávkach. Netušil, že tieto stvorenia naozaj existujú. Profesor Dumbledore mu síce dovolil prečítať dosť kníh z čarodejníckeho sveta, ale nikde nenašiel zmienku o trojhlavom psovi.

„Trojhlavé psy sú veľmi vzácne. V minulosti sa vyskytovali hlavne na územi dnešného Grécka." Vysvetľoval novú látku profesor.

Harry premýšľal, čo by spravil, keby sa s takýmto trojhlavým psom stretol.

„Vidieť takéhoto psa na vlastné oči je preto rarita. Dnes som však pozval na túto hodinu Hagrida, ktorý jedného takéhoto psa vlastnil." Povedal profesor a poolobor predstúpil pred zhromaždených študentov.

Harry prekvapene zažmurkal. _Hagrid mal trojhlavého psa? Kde ho preboha zohnal? _Pomyslel si. Keď Hagrid začal rozprávať o svojom domácom miláčikovi, ktorého prednedávnom vlastnil Harry ho pozorne počúval. Bol prekvapený detailami, ktoré Hagrid prezradil o týchto tvoroch študentom. V učebnici Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory toho veľa nebolo a tak si Harry robil poznámky.

Po hodine oslovil Hagrida, že by chcel vedieť viac o Chlpáčikovi, tak totiž Hagrid tohto trojhlavého psa nazval. Hagrid nadšene súhlasil a dohodli sa, že ho Harry po večeri navštívi.

Dopoludňajšie vyučovanie prebehlo Harrymu ako voda. Obed vo Veľkej sieni prebehol pokojne. Malfoy a jeho parta prekvapivo dala už dlhšiu dobu Harrymu pokoj.

Na Herbológiu zamieril spoločne s Hermionou a Ronom, ktorí ho čakali vo vstupnej hale. Niektorí Slizolinčania síce na Harryho zazerali, ale Harry si ich nevšímal. V skleníku č. 1 ich už čakala profesorka Sproutová. Vyzvala ich, aby spravili dvojice. Harry sa pripojil k Pansy a spoločne sa pustili do presádzania Sofoforóznych fazúľ. V jednom črepníku ich bolo viac a vzhľadom na to, že už boli poriadne veľké potrebovali presadiť. Pracovali opatrne, aby ani jednu rastlinu nepoškodili. Ron pracoval s Hermionou a vedľa nich stál Neville a nejaká prváčka z Chrabromilu, ktorú Harry dobre nepoznal. Nevillovi sa v tomto predmete viditeľne darilo. Na konci hodiny mal Chrabromil 15 bodov a Slizolin 10. Študenti spoločne zamierili do svojich klubovní.

Harry rýchlo do seba nahádzal večeru a ponáhľal sa za Hagridom. Nemohol totiž zostať dlho von mimo hradu. Keď vyšiel von z brány, narazil na Rona s Hermionou.

„Hej, Harry." Zvolal Ron.

„Kam si sa vybral?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Idem za Hagridom." Odvetil Harry.

„Môžeme ísť s tebou?" spýtal sa Ron a Harry prikývol na súhlas. Obaja Chrabromilčania sa preto pridali k nemu. Spoločne zamierili k Hagridovej chalupe na okraji Zakázaného lesa.

Zabúchali na dvere a tie sa po chvíli otvorili. Vo dverách stál poloobor a vedľa neho jeho pes Tesák.

„Čauko, Harry! Vidím, že vás tu je viac. Poďte rýchlo dnu, pripravil som čaj." Pozval ich do domu Hagrid.

Všetci traja vošli a poobzerali sa okolo. V Hagridovej chalupe boli po prvý raz.

„Hagrid, chcel by som vedieť viac o tom trojhlavom psovi." Začal Harry, keď sa posadili.

„Šak, nebuď netrpezlivý. Dajte si s koláčikov, čo som upiekol." Ponúkal ich Hagrid a všetci traja sa ponúkli. Harry zahryzol do koláčika ako prvý a mal čo robiť, aby si nedolámal zuby. Pohľadom spočinul na Ronovi a Hermione. Obaja mu jeho pohľad opätovali a Hermiona pokrútila nenápadne hlavou.

„Sú výborné." Povedal nakoniec Harry a poriadne koláčik zapil čajom.

„Áno, veľmi sa ti podarili." Podporil ho Ron.

„Mohol by si mi povedať, ako ťa vôbec Chlpáčik dokázal počúvať a kde si ho vôbec zobral?" pýtal sa zvedavý Harry.

„Tak za prvé, vyhral som ho v kartách od jedného človeka v Deravom Kotlíku. Za druhé, nepovedal som vám to na hodine, tak ti to nepoviem ani teraz. Na čo by ti to bolo?" povedal trochu nahnevane Hagrid.

„Hagrid, nehnevaj sa, ja sa len pýtam." Upokojoval ho Harry.

„Šak dobre, nehnevám sa." Povedal Hagrid a poklepal ho po pleci.

„Čítala som, že trojhlavé psy takmer vyhynuli." Pripojila sa Hermiona.

„To máš pravdu, šak som to dnes hovoril na Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory." Súhlasil Hagrid.

„Kto je však taký vyšinutý, aby choval trojhlavého psa?" povedal Ron.

„Trojhlavé psy sú zaujímavé tvory, Ron. Keď sa s nimi stretneš zistíš, že sú fakticky super." Odvetil Hagrid.

„Čo môže byť na nich super? Vyzerajú hrôzostrašne, špekajú ako bláznivé a sú obrovské." Nesúhlasil Ron.

Harry so záujmom počúval túto výmenu. Ron videľne vedel o čom hovorí.

„Chlpáčik je milý pes. Mám ho rád. Miluje hudbu!" nesúhlasil Hagrid.

„Hudbu?" spýtala sa so záujmom Hermiona.

„Ja som povedal hudbu? To si ma zle počula." Rýchlo povedal Hagrid.

Hermiona nesúhlasne pokrútila hlavou. Hagrid zazeral nielen na ňu, ale aj na oboch chlapcov.

„Vóbec som sa s vami na túto tému nemal rozprávať." Povedal nakoniec.

„Hagrid, ak som ťa urazil, prepáč." Povedal Ron.

„Nič sa nedeje, ale mali by ste ísť." Povedal Hagrid.

Všetci traja prváci vstali a rozlúčili sa s ním. Zamierili rýchlo do hradu, pretože sa stmievalo.

„Neviem, čo Hagrida, tak naštvalo, ale bolo čudné, ako Chlpáčika tak bránil." Povedal Harry.

„Myslím, že to má niečo spoločné s tou hudbou, skúsim sa na to pozrieť v knižnici." Povedala Hermiona.

„Mali by sme ísť, je tesne pred večierkou." Povedal Ron. „Ak nás tu načapá profesor Snape nezaobíde sa to bez trestu."

Rýchlo sa spolu rozlúčili a rozbehli sa do svojich klubovní.

Severus sedel v riaditeľni a preberal s riaditeľom Dumbledorom posledné udalosti s Harrym. Snažil sa presvedčiť Albusa, aby Quirella poriadne preveril. Riaditeľ s tým však nesúhlasil. Severus tiež trval na zvýšení ochranných kúziel na hrade a v podzemí.

„Severus, nevidím dôvod, prečo by sa to malo robiť." Oponoval riaditeľ.

„Albus, Potterovi sa vždy niečo stane v prítomnosti Quirella. Vôbec sa mi to nepáči." Hneval sa Severus.

„Neboj sa, chlapcovi sa nič nestane, tu je v bezpečí." Povedal.

„Ako si tým môžete byť istý?" zavrčal Severus.

„Dobre vieš, že ochrany hradu sme posilnili po tom, čo sem Hagrid preniesol Kameň." Odpovedal Dumbledore.

„Ten prekliaty Kameň, môže spôsobiť ešte väčšie problémy. A umiestnenie tej beštie na treťom poschodí nebol tiež dobrý nápad." Hádal sa Severus.

„Hagrid sa o Chlpáčika postaral, študentom som zakázal prístup na tretie poschodie a Filch bol poverený zvýšeným dohliadaním práve tohto poschodia. Nemaj žiadne obavy." Upokojoval ho riaditeľ.

„Uvidíte, že dojde na moje slová." Povedal Severus a postavil sa. „Mal by som ísť. Za chvíľu je večierka a ja potrebujem skontrolovať svojich študentov."

„Samozrejme, študenti majú prednosť." Povedal riaditeľ a dovolil mu odísť.

Severus rýchlo opustil riaditeľňu a kráčal chodbami hradu do podzemia. Jeho plášť hrozivo vial za ním.

„Potter, čo robíte tak neskoro mimo klubovne!" zavrčal, keď dostihol Harryho tesne pred vstupom do slizolinskej klubovne.

„Dobrý večer, pán profesor. Bol som za Hagridom." Odpovedal slušne Harry.

„To vás, ale neospravedlňuje, dávno ste mali byť vo svojej spálni a byť pripravený na spánok. Neustále porušujete moje nariadenia." Zvýšil hlas Severus a Harry zahanbene sklonil hlavu.

„Veľmi to ľutujem, profesor." Povedal potichu.

„Mal by som vám strhnúť body, ale očividne to pre vás nič neznamená. Asi sa pozriem na vaše štúdijné výsledky! Budete sa u mňa hlásiť zajtra večer." Povedal Severus a otvoril dvere do klubovne. Vošiel dnu.

Harry ho rýchlo nasledoval. Prebehol okolo profesora a zmizol v prváckej spálni. Ostatní chlapci sa práve ukladali na spánok.

„Zase meškáš, Potter." Povedal sarkasticky Draco Malfoy.

Harry na to nereagoval a zmizol v kúpeľni, hneď ako schmatol z postele svoje pyžamo. Keď sa vrátil k spolužiakom v izbe už bola tma. Potichu vkĺzol do postele a zatiahol za sebou závesy. O chvíľu neskôr už tuho spal.


	31. Tretie poschodie

Tretie poschodie

Harry ráno takmer zaspal vyučovanie. Nestihol ísť na raňajky a na prvú hodinu elixírov dobehol na poslednú chvíľu. Profesor Snape na neho zamračene pozeral, keď vbehol ako posledný do učebne, ale nekomentoval jeho príchod. Harry sa rýchlo posadil do prvej lavice, ktorá ostala jediná voľná.

Na tabuli pred študentmi sa objavil návod na prípravu Kýchacieho elixíru. Profesor Snape dal študentom pokyn, aby začali a tí sa rýchlo pustili do práce.

Harry, ktorý sedel tento raz sám počkal kým sa sklad s prísadami trochu uvoľní. Zamieril k nemu ako posledný. Po celý čas ho sledoval uprený pohľad Majstra elixírov. Severus Snape si hneď ráno spravil kópiu chlapcových štúdijných výsledkov. Teraz ležala na jeho stole v kabinete. Zistil, že chlapcove výsledky nie sú až také zlé. Mal nejaké problémy s astronómiou, ale nebolo to nič také, čo by sa nedalo zvládnuť.

Sledoval chlapca pri práci. Jeho pohyby pri krájaní prísad boli neisté, ale videl snahu. Harry ho prekvapoval. Pristupoval k príprave elixíru s veľkou trpezlivosťou. _Možno by to chcelo len usmernenie a jeho elixíry by boli vynikajúce. _Severus veľmi rýchlo zahnal túto myšlienku. Zamračil sa a vykročil spoza učiteľského stolu. Začal obchádzať jednotlivé stoly a nešetril svojimi štipľavými poznámkami. Keď sa dostal k Nevillovi Longbottomovi, chlapcovi sa tak roztriasli ruky, že sa porezal do prsta. Severus posmešne zodvihol jedno obočie a presunul sa k stolu Draca Malfoya. Draco pracoval spolu s Teodorom Nottom. Draco bol očividne v elixíroch dobrý a tak Severus prešiel okolo ich stola bez akéhokoľvek komentára.

Harry sa skláňal nad kotlíkom a kontroloval jeho hustotu. Jeho elixír bol len o niečo bledší ako sa písalo v návode. Zamiešal ho ešte osemkrát proti smeru hodinových ručičiek a znížil plameň pod kotlíkom. Teraz musel už len desať minút počkať, kým sa elixír dovarí a uložiť vzorku do pripravenej fľaštičky označenej jeho menom.

„Máte ešte 15 minút na dokončenie vašich elixírov!" zaburácal učebňou hlas profesora Snapa.

Študenti začali rýchlo dokončovať svoje elixíry. Postupne odnášali svoje vzorky na predný stolík a začali si baliť všetky pomôcky. Ozvalo sa zazvonenie a všetci sa s úľavou vyhrnuli z učebne.

Harry sa práve chystal opustiť učebňu, keď ho zastavil profesorov hlas.

„Pán Potter, na slovíčko."

„Áno, pán profesor?" obrátil sa na neho Harry s otázkou v očiach.

„Prečo ste neboli na raňajkách?"

„Prepáčte pán profesor, ale zaspal som." Ospravedlňoval sa Harry.

„Nech sa to viac neopakuje!" povedal mu Severus.

Harry prekvapene prikývol, očakával, že mu za to profesor Snape udelí trest, ale on to neurobil.

„Pozrel som si vaše výsledky v škole. Až na Astronómiu je to prijateľné," pokračoval Severus. „Ale mali by ste sa aj tak viac venovať štúdiu."

„Áno, pán profesor." Odpovedal slušne Harry.

„Nezabudnite, že vás večer očakávam." Povedal profesor a pokynul mu, že môže ísť.

Harry rýchlo opustil učebňu a ponáhľal sa na hodinu Dejín mágie. Tento raz mu Hermiona s Ronom podržali miesto úplne vzadu. Boli zvedaví, čo od neho profesor Snape chcel. Keďže si profesor Binns vôbec nevšímal, či ho študenti počúvajú, mohla sa trojica v kľude porozprávať. Harry im povedal o tom, ako ho včera profesor Snape prichytil tesne pred večierkou prichytil na chodbe. Ron s Hermionou boli radi, že sa to nestalo im. Hermiona si počas ich rozhovoru robila poznámky, ale aj pre ňu bola hodina dejín nudná. A to bolo čo povedať.

Doobedňajšie vyučovanie ubehlo ako voda. Žiaci prvého ročníka mali voľnú hodinu a tak sa Harry dohodol s Hermionou, že mu pomôže s Astronómiou. Ron sa k nim aj keď nerád pridal. Stretli sa vo vstupnej hale a vydali sa hľadať voľnú učebňu vo vyšších poschodiach.

Z ničoho nič sa však začarované schody pohli a vyniesli ich na poschodie, na ktorom ešte nikdy neboli.

„Chlapci, mali by sme ísť preč. Nevieme, čo je na tomto poschodí." Povedala vystrašená Hermiona. Ron s ňou prekvapivo súhlasil.

Harry však mávol rukou a siahol na kľučku dverí, ktoré sa nachádzali pred ním. Tie sa s vŕzganím otvorili a oni sa ocitli v tmavej chodbe. Všade naokolo bolo ticho. Ale len na chvíľu. Z diaľky k nim z chodby doliehali zvláštne zvuky a Harry sa vydal tým smerom.

„Harry, neblázni poď naspäť!" volala za ním vystrašená Hermiona.

„Kamoš, nemali by sme tu byť, toto bude asi tretie poschodie!" volal za ním aj Ron.

Harry však kráčal ďalej a tak ho obaja Chrabromilčania nasledovali. Ako postupovali hlbšie do chodby hluk silnel. Harry zahol za roh a pred ním sa zjavili dvere. Opatrne sa k nim priblížil. Počul vrčanie a rinčanie reťaze.

„Chlpáčik," zašepkal a prekvapene pozrel na svojich spolužiakov. Hermiona opatrne pristúpila ku dverám a stlačila kľučku. Dvere sa však ani nepohli. Ron zdesene hľadel na jej ruku a bol pripravený okamžite utiecť, ak by sa tie prekliate dvere otvorili.

„Zamknuté," konštatovala Hermiona.

„Poďme preč. Nemali by sme tu byť, ak nás tu niekto prichytí dostaneme určite trest." Povedal Ron a prosebne pozeral na Harryho s Hermionou.

Harry prikývol a otočil sa k východu. Spoločne rýchlo opustili zakázané tretie poschodie.

Harry sa rýchlo pridal k svojim spolužiakom a zamieril na hodinu Čarovania. Profesor Flitwick si pre nich pripravil malý praktický test, aby si overil ako napredujú v učive. Slizolinčania to prijali s nevôľou, ale napriek tomu sa im všetkým podarilo splniť zadané úlohy. Dokonca aj Crab a Goyle si viedli dobre, aj keď patrili k najslabším študentom v skupine.

Transfigurácia naopak bola ťažkým orieškom pre Harryho, aj keď podľa známok patril k lepším študentom. Bolo to hlavne vďaka domácim úlohám, s ktorými Harrymu občas pomáhala Hermiona. Transfigurácia myši na pohár bola pre Harryho dosť náročná a stála ho veľa úsilia, kým sa mu podarilo myš vôbec transfigurovať. Profesorka McGonagallová nespokojne krútila hlavou. Kedže aj výsledky ostatných boli málo uspokojivé uložila študentom domácu úlohu na 20 palcov o transfigurácii myši na pohár. Keď sa ozvalo zazvonenie oznamujúce koniec hodiny všetci študenti s úľavou opustili učebňu.

Poslednú hodinu dňa strávili v skleníku číslo 1. Počasie bolo sychravé a tak študenti privítali koniec dňa s nadšením.

Harry sa unavene dovliekol do slizolinskej fakulty. Tašku hodil vedľa postele a vydal sa na večeru. Sadol si k ostatným spolužiakom a naložil si na tanier kopu jedla. Profesor Snape pri stole chýbal a tak mu bolo jasné, že nesmie meškať. Rýchlo do seba nahádzal jedlo a chystal sa vyraziť dole do žalárov. V tom sa však postavil riaditeľ a vyžiadal si ticho vo Veľkej sieni. Študenti s očakávaním hľadeli na riaditeľa.

„Vzhľadom na to, že o týždeň sa vám začínajú prázdniny, chcem vás upozorniť, aby ste u vedúcich vašich fakúlt nahlásili, či strávite Vianoce na hrade alebo so svojimi rodinami. Prázdniny potrvajú výnimočne až do desiateho januára, takže si užijete takmer tri týžde voľna. Vlak do Londýna odíde v sobotu ráno dvadsiateho decembra."

Študenti túto správu privítali s radosťou. Harry pozrel na svoje hodinky, ktoré dostal od pani Figgovej na desiate narodeniny a s hrôzou zistil, že o päť minút má byť u profesora Snapa. Rozbehol sa preto rýchlo do žalárov. Celý zadýchaný zaklopal na dvere a čakal kým ho profesor nepozve dnu.

„Dobrý večer, pán profesor." Pozdravil slušne, keď sa dvere otvorili.

„Poďte dnu, Potter!" pokynul mu Snape a Harry rýchlo vkĺzol do miestnosti.

Profesor zavrel dvere a rýchlo sa presunul ku stolu, ktorý bol plný pergamenov.

„Kde ste zase boli, že ste celý zadýchaný."

„Prepáčte, ale zdržal som sa vo Veľkej sieni. Profesor Dumbledore nám oznámil, kedy začínajú prázdniny a kedy odchádza vlak do Londýna." Vysvetľoval Harry.

Severus len zamračene prikývol. Práve kvôli tomuto oznamu sa vyhol večeri. Bolo mu jasné, že by ho študenti z jeho fakulty začali okamžite otravovať. Dnes sa však chcel tomu vyhnúť.

Harry sledoval svojho profesora a čakal na jeho pokyny.

„Posaďte sa." Pokynul mu Severus a Harry sa posadil do lavice pred učiteľským stolom.

„Profesor Dumbledore chce, aby som vás odprevadil domov k pani Figgovej na prázdniny. Nepôjdete vlakom, ale presunieme sa k vám cez hop-šup sieť. Ak by sa vás ktokoľvek pýtal, či idete na prázdniny domov odpovedzte, že ostávate na hrade." Vysvetľoval profesor.

Harry na neho prekvapene pozeral.

„Áno, pane, ale prečo nemôžem ísť vlakom spolu s ostatnými?"

„Ste taký tupý alebo ste ma znovu nepočúvali? Nikto z vašich spolužiakov, hlavne zo Slizolinskej fakulty nesmie vedieť, že budete cez prázdniny doma. Je to pre vašu bezpečnosť." Hneval sa Snape.

Harry prikývol.

„Ale chcem sa vrátiť ku vašim známkam. Všimol som si, že máte nejaké problémy s Astronómiou. Mali by ste sa viac venovať tomuto predmetu, ináč vám vybavím nejaké hodiny navyše. Okrem toho ma profesorka McGonagallová informovala, že ste dnes mali ťažkosti na hodine Transfigurácie. To sa nesmie opakovať. Dobre viete, že máte stanovený čas na štúdium a robenie si domácich úloh, ak to nestíhate, tak menej behajte s tými svojimi kumpánmi z Chrabromilu a venujte sa učivu. A nemali by ste svoje dobré vzťahy s inými fakultami ukazovať tak očividne. Nie všetci Slizolinčania sú tolerantní." Povedal Snape.

Harry bol prekvapený, že tón jeho hlasu nebol vôbec hrozivý. Skôr ho pokladal za dohovárajúci.

„ Prepáčte, pán profesor. Budem sa viac snažiť." Odvetil Harry.

„No a ešte musím dodať, že ani v elixíroch s vami nie som úplne spokojný. Mali by ste si pozorne prečítať vašu učebnicu." Dodal.

Harry prikývol, nechcel profesorovi protirečiť.

„Ale aby ste si nemysleli, že som zabudol na vaše potulovanie sa po chodbách pred večierkou, pomôžete mi pri príprave elixíru proti horúčke pre Madam Pomfreyovú." Povedal Severus a pokynul chlapcovi, aby ho nasledoval.

Harry nasledoval svojho profesora, ktorý zamieril do svojho súkromného laboratória v prednej časti učebne. Severus položil pred Harryho knihu s návodom a prikázal mu, aby priniesol potrebné prísady do elixíru. Zatiaľ čo chlapec hľadal všetko potrebné v sklade, pripravil dva kotlíky a zapálil pod nimi oheň. Potom sa spoločne pustili do práce. Harry krájal, sekal a drvil, všetko, čo mu profesor prikázal. Občas ho profesor opravil alebo mu ukázal ako má správne nakrájať. Nezabudol pri tom občas na štipľavú poznámku, ktorou počastoval chlapca, ale Harry to prešiel bez komentára. O dve hodiny bol elixír hotový a spoločne ho preliali do malých fľastičiek. Profesor potom unaveného Harryho prepustil naspäť do klubovne.


	32. Prázdniny

Prázdniny

Dni vystriedali týždne a Harry si pripadal ako keby školu navštevoval niekoľko rokov. Pomaly sa blížili Vianoce a nálada v hrade sa menila na slávnostnú. Všetci študenti sa tešili na blížiace sa prázdniny a zimné radovánky.

Harry sa tešil domov. Pani Figgová mu písala, že Dudley ju niekoľkokrát zastavil na ulici a pýtal sa na neho. Deň pred odchodom na prázdniny si ho zavolal riaditeľ do svojej pracovne. Harry sa z bezpečnostných dôvodov musel k pani Figgovej presunúť krbom. Chlapec tým nebol veľmi nadšený, keďže chcel cestovať spoločne so svojimi spolužiakmi. Profesor Dumbledore však trval na svojom. Harry sa preto po raňajkách rozlúčil so svojimi spolužiakmi a čakal kým všetci odídu. Slizolinská klubovňa vyzerala opustene. Harry sedel v kresle pri krbe a premýšľal. Vôbec nespozoroval príchod profesora Snapa. Severus chvíľu potichu chlapca sledoval. Potom si odkašlal, aby na seba upozornil. Harry sa strhol a pozrel na profesora.

„Pán Potter, ste pripravený?" spýtal sa ho Severus.

„Áno, pane." Odvetil Harry a postavil sa. Chytil do ruky svoj kufor a nasledoval profesora. Spoločne vyšli na chodbu a zamieril do riaditeľne. Seeverus sa ponáhľal chodbami hradu, vôbec nesledoval, či je chlapec za ním. Zastavil sa až pred chrličom a vyslovil heslo. Harry zťažka dýchal, ako sa ponáhľal.

„Dobrý deň, Severus, Harry." Privítal ich Dumbledore, len čo vstúpili do riaditeľne.

„Dobrý deň, Albus."

„Dobrý deň, profesor." Odpovedal aj Harry.

„Harry, si pripravený?"

„Áno, pane." Odpovedal Harry a presunul sa ku krbu.

„Harry, profesor Snape sa po teba zastaví na konci prázdnin. Ak by si ma však súrne potreboval, popros pani Figovú, aby ma kontaktovala."

Severus Snape vošiel do krbu a pokynul Harrymu, aby ho nasledoval. Chlapec prekvapene pozrel na riaditeľa svojej fakulty. Netušil, že profesor Snape pôjde s ním. Keď si však všimol zamračený pohľad profesora elixírov, rýchlo vošiel za ním. Severus schmatol chlapca za ruku, pritiahol ho bližšie k sebe a s výkrikom adresy pani Figgovej obaja zmizli v plameňoch. Profesor Dumbledore sa pousmial a pokračoval vo svojej práci, pri ktorej ho vyrušili.

„Harry, vitaj." Privítala ho pani Figgová, len čo vyšli z krbu.

„Dobrý deň, profesor Snape." Pozdravila Severusa. „Dáte si šálku čaju?"

Severus prikývol a nasledoval pani Figgovú do kuchyne.

Harry ju pozdravil a ponáhľal sa so svojimi vecami do svojej izby. Tešil sa, že je po tak dlhom čase konečne doma. Nevedel sa dočkať Dudleyho, ale bolo mu jasné, že kým je profesor Snape tu, von sa určite nedostane. Stále premýšľal nad tým, prečo profesor išiel s ním. Kým bol vo svojej izbe, profesor Snape s pani Figgovou preberal Harryho štúdijné výsledky a informoval ju o stave na škole. Upozornil ju na zvýšené bezpečnostné opatrenia kvôli chlapcovej bezpečnosti. Pani Figgová sa dozvedela, že počas celých prázdnin bude dom strážený členmi Fénixovho rádu.

Keď Harry prišiel dole do kuchyne, profesor Snape sa chystal na odchod. Pani Figgová sa usmiala na chlapca a podstrčila pred neho misu s koláčmi. Harry si s radosťou zobral hneď niekoľko.

„Potter, nikto vám to nevezme, nemusíte si ich brať desať naraz!" zavrčal Severus.

Harryho ruka zostala visieť na polceste k jeho ústam, potom klesla.

„Severus, len ho nechajte, som rada, že mu chutí." Zastávala sa ho pani Figgová.

Riaditeľ slizolinskej fakulty nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou. Harry s povzdychom niekoľko koláčikov vrátil späť.

„Potter, ukážte mi váš medailón," povedal zrazu profesor a prekvapený Harry ho vytiahol spoza košele. Odopol si zo z krku a podal ho Snapeovi.

Severus ho vzal do ruky, vytiahol prútik a povedal nejaké latinské zaklínadlo, ktoré Harry nepoznal. Potom podal medailón naspäť Harrymu.

„Rozšíril som pôsobenie ochrany medailónu, ak sa dostanete do nebezpečenstva, budem na to upozornený na akomkoľvek mieste, kde sa budem nachádzať. Nezabudnite, že sa nemáte takémuto nebezpečenstvu zbytočne vystavovať. Okrem toho sa po zotmení nepotulujte po vonku. Ak sa dozviem opak, dostanete trest." Povedal mu Severus a Harry prikývol. „Prídem po vás tretieho januára." Dodal, postavil sa a o chvíľu so zahučaním zmizol v plameňoch.

Harry pokrútil hlavou a obrátil sa naspäť k pani Figgovej.

„Čo je tu nové?" spýtal sa.

„V podstate nič, len sa tu posledné dni každú chvíľu zastavil Dudley a pýtal sa na teba."

„Nemohol som sa ho dočkať." Povedal Harry s úsmevom.

„A čo škola? Počula som, že narúšaš v Slizoline svojimi postojmi morálku?" usmiala sa pani Figgová.

„Nuž, neviem, prečo som práve v Slizoline, všetci moji priatelia z vlaku sú v Chrabromile. Chodili tam aj moji rodičia, mám pocit, akoby som ich sklamal..." povzdychol si Harry.

„Harry, to že si v Slizoline ešte neznamená, že si zlý." Prerušila ho pani Figgová. „Pokiaľ viem, tak Múdry klobúk je mocný čarovný artefakt a nikdy nerozhodol len tak."

„Ale vy ste nikdy nechodila do Rokfortu." Namietal Harry.

„To neznamená, že nepoznám históriu Rokfortu. Moji rodičia mi v detstve toho veľa povedali." Nesúhlasila pani Figgová. „Nemysli teraz na školu, ale užívaj si prázdniny."

Harry prikývol a usmial sa na ňu.

Po obede Harry konečne vybehol von z domu. Všade naokolo bolo veľa snehu. Kým sa dostal do parku zabralo mu to takmer hodinu. Všade bolo ticho a Harry si vychutnával pohľad na známe miesta. Dúfal, že sa tu stretne s Dudleym. Nemal odvahu zastaviť sa po neho. Oprášil hojdačku od snehu a sadol si na ňu. Zahĺbil sa do svojich myšlienok a prestal vnímať okolie. Nevšimol si preto, že sa k nemu blíži známa postava. Dudley už z diaľky videl, že Harry je mysľou neprítomný. Potichu sa zakrádal bližšie, keď bol len niekoľko krokov od neho, rýchlo urobil zo snehu guľu a hodil ju do neho. Harry od ľaku takmer spadol z hojdačky. Dudley sa začal smiať a podišiel k nemu.

„Dudley, toto mi už nerob!" zvolal Harry, keď sa spamätal.

„Čau, kamoš. Konečne si tu, nevedel som sa ťa dočkať." Povedal Dudley veselo.

„Ani ja teba." Odpovedal Harry.

„Ako sa ti darí?" spýtal sa Dudley.

„Mám sa dobre, aj keď niektoré predmety na škole sú dosť náročné." Povedal Harry.

Dudley sa ho začal vypytovať na školu a Harry mu rozprával všetky podrobnosti a príhody, ktoré zažil. Ani jeden z nich si nevšimol, že sa začalo stmievať. Bol to až Harry, ktorý sa ako prvý spamätal, že je neskoro. Jeho medailón sa začal čudne zahrievať a Harryho to rozrušilo.

„Dud, asi by sme mali ísť domov." Povedal Dudleymu. „Pani Figgová sa o mňa určite bojí."

„Nebuď smiešny, však ešte nie je neskoro." Smial sa Dudley, ale Harrymu do smiechu nebolo. Obával sa toho, že sa profesor Snape dozvie, že hneď v deň príchodu porušil jeho príkazy.

„Naozaj by som mal byť už doma, len dnes som prišiel." Nesúhlasil Harry.

„No dobre, keď sa tak veľmi bojíš," povedal trochu posmešne Dudley. Harry sa postavil a vykročil von z parku. Dudley ho nasledoval. Cesta späť k domu pani Figgovej bola o niečo kratšia, keďže si vyšlapali cestičku. Dudley odprevadil Harryho až domov. Chlapci sa pred domom rozlúčili a Harry rýchlo vbehol dnu. V chodbe ostal šokovane stáť. Priamo pred ním stál so založenými rukami zamračený profesor Snape.

„Potter, čo som Vám pred niekoľkými hodinami hovoril?" povedal výhražným hlasom.

Harry zťažka preglgol. „Že sa nemám potulovať vonku po zotmení." Dostal konečne zo seba.

„Môžete mi vysvetliť, ako je možné, že ste tento príkaz hneď aj porušili?"

„Prepáčte pane, zarozprával som sa s Dudleym a zabudol som na čas," začal sa ospravedlňovať Harry.

„Nezaujímajú ma Vaše ospravedlnenia, mali ste sa riadiť mojimi príkazmi." Povedal Severus a Harry sklopil hlavu.

„Severus, nebuďte na neho taký prísny." Ozvala sa zrazu pani Figgová, ktorá sa zjavila vo dverách.

„Arabela, nemiešajte sa do toho. Kvôli tomuto nezodpovednému spratkovi tu teraz musím tráviť celé sviatky." Zavrčal Snape a Harry sa strhol.

_Celé prázdniny so Snapeom? To snáď nie? _Zastonal v duchu Harry.

„Áno, celé prazdniny, pán Potter." Povedal mrazivým hlasom Severus Snape až sa Harry prikčil. _On mi snáď číta myšlienky? _

„Presne tak, pán Potter." Povedal posmešne Severus..

Harry prekvapene pozrel na svojho profesora.

„Choďte sa okamžite pripraviť na večeru, chcem vás o päť minút vidieť v kuchyni." Prikázal mu Severus a Harry sa rýchlo rozbehol do svojej izby.

Arabela Figgová neveriacky sledovala túto výmenu.

O päť minút sedel Harry poslušne pri stole, po jeho ľavici sedel zamračený Severus Snape. Pani Figgová práve položila na stôl misu plnú zemiakov. Harry počkal kým si obaja dospelí nenaložia jedlo na svoje taniere a až potom si nabral svoju porciu. Večera prebehla v absolútnom tichu. Harry sa neodvážil zodvihnúť pohľad od svojho taniera. Pani Figgová si povzdychla, ale nekomentovala to.

Po večeri sa profesor Snape presunul do obývacej izby. Harry pomáhal pani Figgovej v kuchyni s upratovaním. Keď sa chcel vytratiť do svojej izby zastavil ho hlas profesora. „Pán Potter, na slovíčko."

Harry pomaly pristúpil k profesorovi. „Áno, pane?"

„Dúfam, že ste nezabudli na svoj trest."

„Ale, pane..."

„Zajtra po raňajkách Vás očakávam v tejto izbe." Povedal Severus a pokynul mu, že môže odísť.

Harry okamžite zmizol vo svojej izbe a nahnevane sa hodil na posteľ. Takto si svoje prázdniny nepredstavoval.


	33. Nevydarený útek

Nevydarený útek

Severus sa celú noc prehadzoval. Ešte aj zo spánku preklínal Albusa Dumbledora za to, že ho poslal naspäť do Surrey. Prečo len upozorňoval riaditeľa, že ten spratok zase raz porušil jeho príkazy? Mohol tušiť, že to takto skončí. Ešte šťastie, že stará Figgová nezasahovala do jeho rozhodnutí ohľadne chlapca. Ráno si ho poriadne vychutná.

Vstal za úsvitu, zišiel dole do kuchyne a spravil si svoju obľúbenú kávu. Začítal sa do Denného proroka, ktorého mu doniesla sova. Vychutnával si ticho, ktoré v dome vládlo. _Aspoň niečo. _Pomyslel si a prechádzal jednotlivé články. Väčšina z nich sa rozplývala nad Vianocami. Severus nenávidel Vianoce. Počas týchto sviatkov na neho najviac doliehala samota. Spomienky sa vracali a on tomu nedokázal zabrániť.

Jeho pochmúrne myšlienky prerušil príchod Arabely Figgovej. Prekvapene pozerala na Severusa.

„Dobré ráno, Severus." Pozdravila ho.

Severus len kývol hlavou a odpil si zo svojej kávy.

„Dúfam, že hosťovská izba vám vyhovuje." Spýtala sa ho a Severus opäť len prikývol.

Pani Figgová pokrčila ramenami a pustila sa do prípravy raňajok. Asi o hodinu sa konečne v kuchyni objavil Harry. To už Severus sedel pri druhej šálke kávy a listoval si pre zmenu v muklovských novinách.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil rozospatý Harry.

„Dobré ráno, Harry." Pozdravila chlapca pani Figgová

„Dobré ráno, Potter. Konečne ste hore." Zahundral Severus.

„Poď Harry, posaď sa. Hneď ti dám raňajky." Povedala pani Figgová a Harry sa posadil k stolu. Na profesora Snapa ani nepozrel. Severus to s pobavením sledoval a hneď sa mu zdal deň krajší. Nakoniec sa možno až tak nudiť počas sviatkov nebude.

Harry v tichosti zjedol svoje raňajky, pomohol s umývaním riadu za čo si vyslúžil prekvapený pohľad Severusa Snapa a potom sa snažil rýchlo odpratať profesorovi z cesty. To sa mu však nepodarilo.

„Potter, kam ste sa vybrali. Nezabudli ste na niečo?" zastavil ho hlas Severusa Snapa.

Harry sa s povzdychom otočil k profesorovi. Severus sa postavil a zamieril do obývacej izby. Harry ho nasledoval.

„Posaďte sa." Povedal Harrymu a ukázal na kreslo. Harry sa rýchlo posadil a čakal čo bude ďalej.

„Keďže ste ma včera asi poriadne nepočúvali, rozhodol som sa vám osviežiť pamäť. Napriek tomu, že máte prázdniny očakávam, že si svoje domáce úlohy, ktoré ste dostali bude robiť každý večer medzi šiestou a ôsmou. Osobne na to dozriem, rozumiete mi?"

Harry prekvapene pozeral na profesora. Takýto trest naozaj nečakal. Vedel, že sa bude musieť venovať domácim úlohám, takže sa vyhlásenie profesora Snapa nedalo ani považovať za trest, preto prikývol.

„Vzhľadom na to, že tu budem tráviť sviatky chcem, aby ste ma zbytočne nezamestnávali vašim neustálym porušovaním pravidiel a príkazov. Dúfam, že sme si rozumeli." Povedal Severus.

Harry opäť len prikývol.

„Môžete ísť." Prepustil ho Severus.

Len čo Harry opustil izbu, začal si Severus v duchu nadávať. _Ty idiot, to mal byť trest? Kde je tvoje odhodlanie, čo sa to s tebou deje? _Začal sa nervózne prechádzať po miestnosti až jeho kroky prerušila pani Figgová.

„Severus, mohli by ste mi pomôcť s výzdobou domu?"

„Výzdobou domu, čo tým myslíte?"

„Potrebujem vianočný stromček a tiež vyzdobiť chodbu a obývaciu izbu." Vysvetlila Arabela.

Severus zatvoril oči a zhlboka sa nadýchol. _Ešte aj toto. Za to mi raz Albus zaplatí._

Arabela Figgová čakala kým neprikývol. Keď mala jeho súhlas začala mu vysveľovať svoje predstavy a Severus sa ju snažil počúvať.

Za ten čas Harry sedel vo svojej izbe a premýšľal. Nerátal s tým, že strávi Vianoce so Snapeom. Nemal pre riaditeľa svojej fakulty žiadny darček a tak sa rozhodol, že to musí napraviť. Potreboval sa však dostať do Šikmej uličky. Bolo mu jasné, že to také jednoduché nebude. Zo zamyslenia ho vytrhla snehová guľa, ktorá narazila do jeho okna. Podišiel k nemu a pozrel sa von. Na ulici stál Dudley a mával na neho. Harry rýchlo zbehol dole schodmi a otvoril dvere.

„Nazdar, Dud." Zvolal natešene.

„Čau, Harry. Čo máš dnes na pláne?" vychrlil Dudley.

„Zatiaľ nič, prečo?" odvetil Harry.

„Volal mi Piers, že ide s rodičmi na vianočné nákupy, či sa k nemu nechceme pridať."

„Ja neviem, Dud. Včera som prišiel neskoro..." začal Harry.

„No tak, Harry. Bude zábava a ..." Prerušil ho Dudley, ale zrazu zmĺkol.

Za Harrym sa zjavil tmavý tieň.

„Smiem vedieť o čo tu ide?" spýtal sa Severus Snape. Harry zťažka prehltol, ale obrátil sa na svojho profesora.

„Chcel by som ísť s Dudleym a Piersom na vianočné nákupy, pane." Povedal Harry.

„Vianočné nákupy? Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad." Povedal Severus.

„Ale, pane," namietal Harry. „Sú to len nákupy."

„Pán Potter, vaša bezpečnosť je dôležitejšia ako nejaké nákupy." Zavrčal potichu Severus, tak aby to počul len Harry.

„Pane, čo keby ste šli s nami." Ozval sa zrazu Dudley, ktorý sa spamätal z prvotného šoku.

Harry spolu so Severusom prekvapene pozreli na Dudley.

„Piersovi rodičia budú určite súhlasiť." Pokračoval kľudne Dudley.

Harry pozeral na profesora a čakal. Severus stále premýšľal. Bolo mu jasné, že Pottera samého nepustí a tiež si uvedomoval, že keby tu nebol, Arabela Figgová by ho kľudne s tými muklami pustila.

„Pane?" prerušil jeho myšlienky Dudley.

„Nie. Pán Potter ostane doma." Rozhodol nakoniec Severus.

„To nie je fér," ozval sa nahnevane Harry. „Keby ste tu neboli kľudne by som mohol ísť, pani Figgová by ma pustila." Povedal rozhorčene.

„Pán Potter, nebudem o tom diskutovať."

Dudley sklamane pozrel na Harryho. Harry pokrútil hlavou a rozbehol sa do svojej izby skôr, ako Severus stihol niečo povedať.

Dudley pozrel na Severusa a pokrútil hlavou. Profesor si posmešne odfrkol a zmizol naspäť v dome. Dvere za ním sa s prásknutím zabuchli.

Dudley pozeral na dvere a premýšľal niekoľko minút. Nepáčilo sa mu správanie toho chlapa. Musel niečo podniknúť. Zrazu sa uškrnul a presunul sa späť k Harryho oknu. Opäť použil snehovú guľu, aby na seba upozornil. O chvíľu sa v okne opäť zjavil Harry.

„Dud? Čo ešte chceš? Nevidíš, že ma nepustí ani na krok? Už včera na mňa čakal." Povedal Harry s povzdychom.

„On nie je tvoj opatrovník, však?" spýtal sa Dudley lišiacky.

„Nie, nie je." Odpovedal Harry, ale nechápal o čo Dudleymu ide.

„Fajn, to som potreboval vedieť." Povedal Dudley s úsmevom. „Dostal som totiž nápad."

„Aký?" spýtal sa zvedavo Harry.

„Máte tu niekde rebrík?"

„Áno je opretý pri zadnej strane domu. Prečo?" odvetil Harry.

Dudley však nečakal a rozbehol sa potichu k zadnej strane domu. Pod strechou o zadnú stenu domu našiel opretý rebrík. Chytil ho za jednu stranu a začal ho ťahať za sebou k Harryho oknu. Keď sa tam dostal, s ťažkosťami rebrík zdvihol až k Haryho oknu, kde ho oprel. Dával si dobrý pozor, aby v dome nikto nezachytil. Harry jeho konanie ostražito sledoval z okna. Keď sa rebrík dotkol jeho okna v duchu zajasal. Schmatol svoju vetrovku a z kufra vytiahol druhé topánky. Ďakoval prozreteľnosti, že si niektoré veci nechal ešte v kufri. Do zadného vrecka nohavíc si zastrčil prútik a zobral si svoje vreckové. Problém bol v tom, že mal viac čarodejníckych peňazí ako muklovských. Potreboval by ich nejako zameniť. Ale to bolo druhoradé. Teraz sa musel dostať nepozorovane z domu. Predtým než opustil izbu zamkol ju z vnútra, aby to vyzeralo, že je stále nahnevaný. Pani Figgová za ním bola hneď po výstupe pri dverách. Na posteli nechal odkaz pre pani Figgovú, aby sa o neho nebála. Rozhodol sa ignorovať všetky príkazy profesora Snapa napriek tomu, že rátal s poriadnym trestom, ak mu na to dojde.

Keď sa konečne ocitol dole vedľa Dudleyho usmial sa.

„Radšej ten rebrík vráťme na miesto." Povedal a pomohol ho Dudleymu odložiť naspäť.

Potom sa obaja chlapci rozbehli smerom k Piersovmu domu, ktorý bol vo vedľajšej ulici.

Pani Figgová práve dohovárala Severusovi, aby sa prestal k chlapcovi tak prísne správať, keď sa ozval magický alarm. Severus vyskočil na nohy a rozbehol sa k chlapcovej izbe. Keď sa dostal ku dverám zistil, že je zamknuté. Vytiahol prútik a jednoduchým kúzlom Alahomora dvere otvoril. Izba bola prázdna, len okno ostalo otvorené a na posteli ležal odkaz. Severus nahlas zaklial. Malo ho napadnúť, že to hlúpe chlapčisko vyparatí niečo podobné. Schmatol list papiera a rýchlo ho prebehol očami. Medzitým sa vedľa neho zjavila aj Arabela Figgová. Podal jej odkaz a podišiel k oknu. Rozmýšľal ako sa to chlapčisko dostalo dole. Dumbledora nenapadlo, uvaliť na dom zaklínadlá, ktoré by ich upozornili na nepovolený odchod chlapca z domu.

Vedel, že chlapec nemôže byť ďaleko. Alarm, ktorý sa rozoznel ich upozornil na to, že chlapec opustil ulicu. Severus zbehol dolu schodmi, privolal si svoj plášť a poslal správu Dumbledorovi.

„Je to vaša chyba ženská, ste na neho málo prísna!" Zavrčal a opustil dom. Za ochrannými hranicami domu spustil detekčné kúzlo na chlapca, ktoré na neho uvalil už skôr. Premiestnil sa k neznámemu domu vo vedľajšej ulici. Vysmiaty Harry, práve vychádzal z domu spolu so svojim bratrancom a ešte nejakým muklovským chlapcom, hneď za nimi sa objavili dvaja dospelí muklovia. Severus zaškrípal zubami. Premýšľal ako zasiahnuť. Skupinka sa za ten čas presunula k autu, do ktorého v zápätí nastúpila. Keď sa auto chystalo pohnúť z miesta Severus mu zatarasil cestu. Prekvapený pán Polkins dupol na brzdu a prekvapene hľadel do tváre nahnevaného Severusa Snapa. Skôr rozzúreného Severusa Snapa. Harrymu zamrzol úsmev na tvári a Dudley zťažka prehltol.

„Och, nie, som mŕtvy." Zašepkal vystrašene Harry. Ešte nikdy nevidel profesora tak nahnevaného.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" spýtal sa prekvapený pán Polkins a otvoril dvere.

Severus Snape okamžite podišiel k nemu.

„Prepáčte, ale prišiel som si po toho mladého muža vzadu." Ukázal na Harryho.

„Kto ste? Harry poznáš tohto pána?" spýtal sa zmätený pán Polkins.

Harry sklonil hlavu a prikývol na súhlas. Otvoril zadné dvere a vystúpil z auta. Dudley to všetko v tichosti sledoval.

„Dud, choď s Piersom. Bude to tak lepšie." Otočil sa na Dudleyho a vykročil váhavo k profesorovi.

„Prepáčte, že som vás vyrušoval. Dovidenia." Povedal Severus, schmatol Harryho a vyrazil preč. Jeho stisk bol taký pevný, že Harry ticho zastonal. Len čo zmizli za rohom, Severus otočil Harryho k sebe a začal s ním triasť.

„Potter, vy jeden hlupák. Ako ste sa opovážili porušiť môj zákaz?" kričal na neho. „Čo ste si mysleli, že robíte?"

Harry na neho hľadel s rozšírenými očami a nevydal ani hláska.

„Odpoviete mi konečne? Čo ste si mysleli?" kričal ďalej Severus a v Harryho očiach sa zaligotali slzy. Severus vidiac, že z neho nedostane ani slovo, chytil chlapca pevne za ruku a premiestnil sa s ním k domu pani Figgovej. Dovliekol ho do domu ako handrovú bábiku a doslova ho hodil do kresla v obývacej izbe.

Chvíľu na to zahučali plamene a v izbe sa zjavil Albus Dumbledore. Tváril sa nahnevane. Harry vystrašene pozeral na oboch mužov. _Toto je naozaj zlé! _Pomyslel si a čakal na svoj ortieľ.

„Harry James Potter! Čo si to spravil?" ozval sa nahnevaný hlas pani Figgovej, ktorá vstúpila do izby hneď ako začula zahučať plamene.

„Pre-prepáčte! Ja som nechcel!" dostal zo seba Harry a sklonil hlavu.

„Harry, som sklamaný. Myslel som si, že sa budeš správať rozumnejšie." Ozval sa riaditeľ.

„Rozumnejšie? Albus, nebuďte smiešny, však to chlapčisko vôbec nerozmýšľa." Zavrčal Severus.

Albus Dumbledore pokrútil hlavou.

„Sklamal si ma Harry." Prehovoril po chvíli. „Asi nebolo dobré púšťať ťa na prázdniny domov. Asi si mal ostať na hrade."

„Pane, mne je tu dobre. Nehnevajte sa, už to nikdy neurobím." Prosil Harry.

„Albus, myslím si, že by sa mal vrátiť do Rokfortu. Tu ho sotva dokážeme ustrážiť." Ozval sa Severus.

„Prosím, chcem tu ostať. Už budem dobrý." Prosil Harry so slzami v očiach.

„Aby ste aj nabudúce vyliezli von oknom?" povedal nahnevane Severus. „A ten váš hlúpy bratranec vás v tom ešte podporuje."

„Keby ste mi všetko, nezakazovali, nikdy by sa to nestalo, profesor!" vybuchol zrazu Harry a hneď zbledol. _Nie, za toto ma prekľaje._

„Potter, mám toho akurát tak plné zuby. Všetci sa vás snažia ochraňovať, ale vy o to očividne nestojíte. Vráťte mi môj medailón!" povedal Severus takým hrozivým hlasom, že ešte aj Albus Dumbledore sa strhol.

Harry vystrašene pozrel na riaditeľa.

„Severus, to snáď nebude nutné..."

„Nie, Albus. Kým si Potter neuvedomí, aké nebezpečenstvo mu hrozí odmietam ho chrániť." Povedal Severus a čakal kým mu Harry vráti medailón.

Harry si ho trasúcimi rukami odopol z krku a podal ho riaditeľovi svojej fakulty.

Arabela Figgová to ticho sledovala.

Len, čo mal Severus Snape medailón v ruke, mávol prútikom, vyslovil zaklínadlo a pri ňom sa zjavili jeho veci. Otočil sa a o chvíľu zmizol so zahučaním v plameňoch.

Nikto ho nezastavil.


	34. Predčasný návrat

Predčasný návrat

Harry sedel vo svojej izbe so sklonenou hlavou, vedľa neho stál zbalený kufor. Albus Dumbledore trval na jeho návrate do školy napriek protestom pani Figgovej.

Chlapec si uvedomoval, že to tento raz prešvihol, ale nikdy nečakal, že sa tak skoro vráti do školy. Najhoršie na tom bolo to, že všetci jeho spolužiaci z fakulty boli na prázdninách. V škole zostali len siedmi žiaci z vyšších ročníkov. Harry sa s povzdychom postavil, vzal do ruky ťažký kufor a vydal sa nadol. V chodbe na neho čakal rokfortský riaditeľ a vedľa neho pani Figgová, ktorá potichu vzlykala. Harry na ňu smutne pozrel a pristúpil k riaditeľovi.

„Harry, robím to len veľmi nerád, ale nemám nikoho, kto by na teba počas sviatkov poriadne dozrel. V Rokforte budeš v bezpečí. Rozlúč sa a pôjdeme." Povedal mu riaditeľ a zamieril ku krbu.

Harry objal pani Figgovú a vydal sa za ním. O niečo neskôr obaja zmizli v plameňoch.

Len čo vypadol z krbu v rokfortskej riaditeľni chystal sa na odchod.

„Harry, počkaj." Zastavil ho riaditeľ.

„Áno, pane?" povedal potichu.

„Chcem, aby si ma dobre počúval. Vrátiš sa späť do slizolinskej klubovne. Môžeš sa voľne pohybovať po hrade. Budeš však dodržiavať večierku ako keby bol školský rok. Pokiaľ by si chcel ísť na nádvorie oznámiš to hociktorému z učiteľov, ktorí budú nablízku. Môžeš sa zdržovať len na nádvorí. Nechcem ťa vidieť v blízkosti Zakázaného lesa. Rozumel si mi?" povedal Albus Dumbledore.

„Áno, pane."

„A snaž sa najbližšie dni vyhýbať problémom." Dodal.

Harry prikývol a opustil riaditeľňu. Pomaly sa odvliekol do slizolinskej klubovne. Všade vládlo ticho. Vybalil si svoje veci a ostal sedieť na posteli. Ľutoval svoje konanie, ale vedel, že mu to nepomôže. Pokazil si Vianoce a to len kvôli tomu, že chcel pre profesora zohnať darček. Naplnil ho smútok a oči sa mu zaliali slzami. Dokonca nešiel ani na večeru. Presunul sa ku krbu v klubovni, v ktorom teraz horel oheň. Škriatkovia boli o jeho prítomnosti informovaní. Harry hľadel do plameňov a premýšľal. Chcel sa ospravedlniť profesorovi Snapeovi, ale nedostal šancu.

Severus Snape v tom čase sedel vo svojom byte pri poháriku ohnivej whisky. Večeru si nechal priniesť do žalárov. Nemal chuť stráviť čas s riaditeľom. Albus Dumbledore mu oznámil svoj návrat aj s tým prekliatym faganom. To chlapčisko by si zaslúžilo poriadny trest. Severus si poriadne odpil z whisky a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Už dávno ho nikto takto nenahneval. Jedine varenie elixírov ho dokázalo upokojiť. Prudko sa postavil a zamieril do laboratória. Pustil sa do varenia.

Boli dve hodiny ráno, keď konečne dokončil svoju prácu. Unavene sa odvliekol do spálne, kde o chvíľu vyčerpane zaspal.

Zobudil ho až prílet školskej sovy, ktorá mu priniesla Denného proroka. Zaplatil jej a prevzal si od nej noviny, hodil ich na stôl a vydal sa do kúpeľne. Dal si poriadnu sprchu, aby sa prebral a potom sa vydal na raňajky do Veľkej siene. Pri učiteľskom stole už sedeli riaditeľ a rokfortský hájnik Hagrid.

„Dobré ráno, Severus." Pozdravil ho Dumbledore. „Nevideli ste Harryho? Nebol včera na večeri?" spýtal sa ho.

„Nestarám sa, čo robí to prekliate decko." Zavrčal Severus a nalial si do pohára kávu.

„Severus, viem, že to ten chlapec prehnal, ale je to ešte len dieťa." Prehovoril opäť riaditeľ.

„To, čo spravilo to chlapčisko, si nedovolil doteraz ani jeden z mojich študentov." Zvýšil hlas Severus.

Hagrid prekvapene sledoval túto výmenu medzi obomi mužmi. _Čo sa tu deje? Harry je späť? Ako to, že nie je u Arabely Figgovej? _Vírili otázky v Hagridovej hlave, ale nahlas sa ich neodvážil vysloviť.

Ďalšiu výmenu medzi učiteľmi prerušil príchod študentov, všetci sedeli spoločne pri jednom stole v strede Veľkej siene. Harry Potter však medzi nimi nebol. Do konca raňajok sa neobjavil. Albus Dumbledore to so znepokojením sledoval.

Severus opustil Veľkú sieň hneď ako to bolo možné, opäť sa zavrel vo svojom laboratóriu.

Harry sa prebral v klubovni. Zaspal na pohovke pri krbe. Rozospato si pretrel oči a posadil sa. Stále sa cítil nanič. Zajtra mali byť Vianoce. Prezliekol sa do čistých vecí a opustil klubovňu. Vedel, že už dávno je po raňajkách, ale bolo mu to jedno. Zamieril do knižnice. Rozhodol sa, že sa pustí do svojich úloh, keď sa už ocitol na hrade. Ako do prvej sa pustil do úlohy z Čarovania. Tá sa mu zdala najjednoduchšia. Okolo obeda ho vyhnala Madam Pinceová do Veľkej siene na obed. Harry sa posadil na kraj stola, ďaleko od ostatných študentov, ktorí ostali na hrade a nabral si malú porciu. Dlho sa v tanieri zamyslene prehraboval. Hlavu mal stále sklonenú a na učiteľský stôl sa ani nepozrel. Nevšimol si preto, uprený pohľad rokfortského hájnika, ktorý ho znepokojene sledoval.

Harry po niekoľkých sústach svoj tanier odtisol nabok, napil sa tekvicového džúsu a postavil sa. Bez obzretia opustil Veľkú sieň. Bol už v polovici schodiska, keď ho zastavil hlas rokfortského hájnika.

„Harry, počkaj. Čo tu robíš?"

Harry sa otočil a smutne pozrel na Hagrida.

„Som tu za trest, neposlúchol som profesora Snapa a ohrozil som svoju bezpečnosť." Povedal zťažka.

„Profesora Snapa? Snape bol s tebou u Arabely?" spýtal sa prekvapene Hagrid.

„Áno." Prikývol Harry.

„Nechcel by si sa prejsť?" navrhol zrazu Hagrid.

„Nemôžem opustiť hrad bez toho, aby som o tom neinformoval niektorého z profesorov."

„To nechaj na mňa, choď si zobrať plášť. Počkám ťa tu." Nedal sa odradiť Hagrid.

Harry chvíľu premýšľal, ale nakoniec sa vydal do slizolinskej fakulty po svoj školský plášť.

Hagrid zatiaľ informoval riaditeľa, že Harry bude s ním.

Keď sa chlapec vrátil, obaja zamieril na nádvorie.

„Pójdeme ku mne, dáme si čaj a pár sušienok." Povedal Hagrid.

„Hagrid, nemôžem opustiť nádvorie." Nesúhlasil Harry. Nechcel opäť porušiť príkazy.

„Šak sa neboj, povedal som riaditeľovi, že ťa beriem k sebe." Odvetil Hagrid a usmial sa na neho.

Hneď ako sa ocitli v Hagridovej chalupe, Hagrid priložil niekoľko polien do ohňa a postavil vodu na čaj. Medzitým sa Harry posadil ku stolu a čakal.

„Tak, čo také si vyviedol, že si sa musel vrátiť?" spýtal sa Hagrid.

Harry si povzdychol a nakoniec sa pustil do rozprávania. Rozpovedal Hagridovi všetko do detailov. Hagrid chlapca pozorne počúval, konečne pochopil jeho stiesnené pocity a chápal jeho správanie.

„Takže ty si chcel obstarať darček pre profesora, ale on ťa nechcel pustiť na nákupy s Dudleym? To preto si vyliezol oknom?"

Harry prikývol.

Hagrid pokrútil hlavou. _Čo si do pekla ten Snape myslí? Nie je predsa chlapcovým opatrovníkom? Chudák chlapec, túžil po pekných Vianociach a nakoniec sa ocitol tu. Takto to nemôžem nechať._

Hagrid chvíľu zamyslene Harryho sledoval.

„Ešte stále chceš ten darček pre profesora?" spýtal sa nakoniec.

Harry prikývol. „Chcem sa profesorovi ospravedlniť, ale neviem ako. Nechce ma ani vidieť. Viem, že sa ma snažil chrániť, niekoľkokrát ma zachránil pred útokmi iných spolužiakov. Mrzí ma, že si myslí, že si to nevážim," dodal potichu.

„Dobre. Pomôžem ti." Povedal Hagrid. Harry prekvapene pozrel na Hagrida.

„Aj tak musím ísť do Šikmej uličky niečo zariadiť. Zastavím sa a kúpim nejaký darček pre profesora. Máš nejaký nápad?"

Harry rýchlo prezradil Hagridovi, čo chcel profesorovi kúpiť. Požiadal ho tiež, aby kúpil nejaký darček pre riaditeľa a pani Figgovú. Dohodli sa, že mu darčeky pošle po Hedvige. Chlapec sa hneď začal cítiť oveľa lepšie. Strávil pekné popoludnie s Hagridom, ktorý mu rozprával o časoch, keď na škole šťudovali jeho rodičia.

Keď sa začalo stmievať vrátili sa obaja do hradu. Do Veľkej siene Harry vkročil s lepšou náladou. Pri pohľade na učiteľský stôl sa prestal usmievať. Jeho oči sa stretli so zamračeným pohľadom profesora Elixírov. Hagrid si to okamžite všimol a povzbudivo pobúchal Harryho po ramene. Harry sa rýchlo posadil k stolu, nabral si zemiakovú kašu a kura a pustil sa do jedla. Stále na sebe cítil uprený pohľad Severusa Snapa.

Predtým, než Severus stihol vstať od stola, Harry vyskočil a rýchlo opustil Veľkú sieň. Nechcel sa totiž stretnúť s riaditeľom svojej fakulty niekde na ceste do žalárov. Vydýchol si až vtedy, keď bol bezpečne za dverami slizolinskej klubovne. Sadol si k stolu, kde sa nachádzala kopa pergamenov s jeho úlohami. Počas doobedia stihol dokončiť úlohu z Čarovania, Dejín mágie aj Herbológie. Ostali mu ešte úlohy s Elixírov a Transfigurácie. Rozhodol sa pustiť do tej z Elixírov, otvoril knihu a začítal sa do kapitoly, ktorá hovorila o Nadúvacom elixíre. Harry sa zameral na otázky, ktoré im nadiktoval profesor Snape na poslednej hodine a začal písať jednotlivé odpovede. Nie na všetky otázky našiel odpoveď v učebnici. Našťastie si z knižnice požičal ďalšiu knihu elixírov, ktorá ho podľa obalu zaujala. Bol to Podrobný lexikón elixírov. Harry pomocou abecedného zoznamu našiel príslušný elixír a začítal sa do knihy. Text v tomto lexikóne sa mu zdal oveľa zaujímavejší ako v učebnici. Postupne sa mu podarilo odpovedať na všetky otázky. Dokonca doplnil niektoré svoje odpovede aj v otázkach, na ktoré už odpovedal. Keď úlohu dokončil unavene si pretrel oči. Vložil si do knihy záložku, odložil pergamen na kopu k ostatným a vydal sa do chlapčenskej spálne prvého ročníka. Krátka sprcha ho osviežila a on unavený zaliezol do postele. O niekoľko minút neskôr zaspal.

Nezobudil ho ani tichý príchod profesora Snapa. Napriek tomu, že Severus bol stále na Harryho veľmi nahnevaný, prišiel svojho študenta skontrolovať. Bola to jeho povinnosť a on svoje povinnosti nezanedbával. Chvíľu ho zamyslene pozoroval a potom potichu opustil prvácku spálňu. Keď prechádzal okolo krbu všimol si stôl pokrytý pergamenmi. Pristúpil k nemu a zobral z kopy ten najvrchnejší. Bola to Harryho úloha z Elixírov. Severus sa posadil ku krbu a začítal sa do nej. Chlapec ho opäť raz prekvapil. Úloha bola spracovaná podrobne a jemu bolo jasné, že chlapec nečerpal len z učebnice. Vstal a podišiel k stolu. _Samozrejme Podrobný lexikón elixírov. _Pomyslel si Severus. Položil knihu naspäť, pergamen vrátil na kopu domácich úloh a opustil slizolinskú klubovňu.


	35. Vianoce

Vianoce

Harryho po raňajkách zastavil Hagrid.

„Idem do Londýna, okolo obeda som späť. Darčeky ti doručím do klubovne, aby si ma nemusel hľadať." Zašepkal, aby ho nikto nepočul.

Harry sa usmial a ešte raz Hagridovi poďakoval. Celý natešený sa vrátil do klubovne, aby dokončil svoje úlohy.

Po dvoch hodinách mal všetky úlohy hotové. Spokojne všetky pergameny s úlohami odniesol do svojej izby a učebnice schoval do kufra. Zvyšok prázdnin sa môže zabávať. Ak sa potulovanie po hrade dalo považovať za zábavu.

Zvyšok doobeda strávil v knižnici, najprv síce plánoval vrátiť len vypožičané knihy, ale nakoniec sa zdržal. Sekcia metlobalu bola pre neho vždy lákavá a on sa začítal do Kroniky najlepších hráčov storočia.

Počas obeda sa rozhodol, že napíše listy svojim priateľom a Dudleymu. Ešte nemal šancu napísať mu po predčasnom návrate do školy, aj keď nepochyboval, že pani Figgová mu iste povedala svoje.

Keď ich mal napísané, odniesol ich do soviarne a poslal po Hedvige. Spokojne sa vrátil do hradu. Zvyšok popoludnia sa vydal na prieskum jednotlivých chodieb. Podarilo sa mu objaviť niekoľko skratiek a zopár miestností, ktoré sa vôbec nevyužívali. Okolo štvrtej sa vrátil do klubovne, aby sa pripravil na slávnostnú večeru. Darčeky, ktoré kúpil Hagrid v Londýne boli položené na stole pri kozube. Bolo tam všetko. Harry sa spokojne usmial.

Oblečený do slávnostného habitu zamieril do Veľkej siene. Od obeda sa zmenila. Zmizli všetky stoly a nahradil ho jeden veľký stôl v strede siene. Učitelia a študenti mali tento raz sedieť spolu. Začarovaná obloha vo Veľkej sieni bola plná hviezd. Harry s úžasom pozeral na tú nádheru. Z jeho prekvapenia ho vytrhlo až zakašlanie za jeho chrbtom. Otočil sa a hľadel priamo na rokfortského riaditeľa.

„Dobrý večer, profesor." Pozdravil.

„Dobrý večer, Harry. Vidím, že ťa zaujala výzdoba." Usmial sa riaditeľ.

„Áno, pane. Ešte nikdy som nevidel takú nádheru." Povedal Harry.

„Som zvedavý, čo povieš na dnešné menu, škriatkovia si dali naozaj záležať." Odvetil Dumbledore.

„Pane? Chcel by som sa ešte raz ospravedlniť za svoje hlúpe konanie v Surrey." Začal Harry.

„Harry, viem, že ťa to mrzí, ale ospravedlniť by si sa mal hlavne profesorovi Snapeovi." Povedal mu riaditeľ.

„Viem pane, ale v tom je práve ten problém. Profesor Snape sa mi odvtedy vyhýba."

„Bol si za ním?" spýtal sa riditeľ.

„Nie, pane." Pokrútil hlavou Harry. _Na to som nemal odvahu. _Pomyslel si.

„Máš z neho strach, však?" pousmial sa Dumbledore a Harry prikývol. „Profesor Snape sa dokáže poriadne nahnevať, ale vždy sa na neho dalo spoľahnúť."

„Pane, chcem aby ste vedeli, že na to, čo som spravil som mal dôvod." Povedal zrazu Harry.

„Aký dôvod?" Zaujímal sa Dumbledore.

„Chcel som kúpiť vianočný darček pre profesora Snapa. Nechcel ma však nikde pustiť." Povedal smutne Harry.

„Darček pre profesora Snapa? Čo ťa to napadlo Harry?" spýtal sa prekvapene Dumbledore.

„Viete, keď povedal, že musí stráviť sviatky so mnou, nebol práve nadšený. Chcel som sa mu poďakovať za to, že mi už niekoľkokrát pomohol." Vysvetľoval Harry.

Dumbledorovi začalo byť po chlapcových slovách veľa vecí jasných. Chlapec chcel spraviť všetko pre to, aby sa poďakoval Severusovi. Nepremýšľal nad tým, že môže ohroziť svoju bezpečnosť. Dumbledore si povzdychol.

„Harry, ohrozil si svoju bezpečnosť. To je to, na čom najviac záležalo. Profesor Snape nie je zvyknutý, aby mu niekto protirečil a porušoval jeho príkazy." Vysvetlil mu Dumbledore.

„Áno, pane."

Zvyšok rozhovoru prerušil príchod ďalších študentov. Harry sa spoločne s riaditeľom presunul ku stolu. Sadol si oproti riaditeľovi. Po jeho pravici ostalo voľné miesto. Postupne prichádzali ďalší profesori a miesta pri stole sa zapĺňali. Ako posledný dorazil Severus Snape.

Jediné voľné miesto ostalo voľné práve vedľa Harryho. Harry nešťastne pozrel na Dumbledora a ten sa nad tým len pousmial.

Severus nebol nadšený, že musí sedieť vedľa toho fagana. Určite to zase bola Dumbledorova robota, o tom nemal pochýb.

„Vitajte moji milí, som rád, že sme sa tu dnes večer mohli stretnúť v takomto rodinnom kruhu. Nebudem zbytočne veľa rozprávať a prajem vám všetkým veselé Vianoce a dobrú chuť." Povedal Dumbledore a na stole sa objavili hromady jedla.

Harry opäť prekvapene pozeral na ten výber. Škriatkovia sa naozaj prekonali. Severus Snape si vedľa neho odfrkol. Všimol si totiž Harryho užasnutý pohľad.

Harry si zobral z misy kúsok pečeného moriaka a nabral si zemiaky. Do pohára si nalial tekvicový džús a pustil sa do jedla. Bolo však na ňom vidieť, že je nervózny. Severus to vycítil z jeho pohybov. To, že musel vedľa chlapca sedieť ešte zhoršilo jeho náladu. Neznášal Vianoce.

Po večeri sa študenti vrátili do svojich klubovní. Harry premýšľal ako doručí svoj darček profesorovi Snapeovi. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že ráno pôjde za ním.

Harry sa zobudil do slnečného rána. Aspoň začarované okno v spálni prvého ročníka to ukazovalo. Rýchlo sa obliekol a utekal do spoločenskej miestnosti. Pod stromčekom sa vŕšila kopa darčekov. Radostne mu zasvietili oči. Postupne porozbaľoval všetky darčeky. Nechýbali medzi nimi tie od pani Figgovej, Dudleyho, Rona s Hermionou, Pansy, Craba, ale aj profesora Dumbledora a Hagrida. Keď si už myslel, že otvoril všetky, našiel jeden úplne vzadu. Otvoril ho a prekvapene vytiahol zvláštne sa jagajúci plášť. Väčší šok však zažil, keď si plášť obliekol. Jeho telo zrazu zmizlo a vo vzduchu bolo vidieť len jeho hlavu.

„Wow," zvolal prekvapený Harry. Keď plášť zakryl aj jeho hlavu zmizol úplne. Harry sa natešene rozosmial. Vrátil sa k balíku v ktorom bol plášť zabalený a našiel v ňom odkaz, že plášť patril jeho otcovi. Na lístku však chýbal podpis toho, kto mu ten plášť dal. Harry poukladal všetky darčeky na stôl a vydal sa po ten pre profesora Snapa. Keď kráčal smerom k jeho kabinetu, nebol si istý, či ho tam nájde. Napriek tomu bol rozhodnutý, že mu svoj darček doručí.

Zastal pred dverami profesora Elixírov a nesmelo zaklopal. Nedostal však odpoveď. Zaklopal preto hlasnejšie a čakal. Odpoveď však neprišla. Harry premýšľal, kde by ešte mohol hľadať profesora. Nakoniec sa vydal smerom do Veľkej siene. Prešiel asi dvadsať krokov, keď sa zrazil s čiernou postavou. Náraz ho odhodil dozadu a on skončil na zemi.

„Do čerta, čo sa to tu deje?" zahrmel hlas Severusa Snapa.

„Prepáčte pane, nevidel som vás." Ospravedlňoval sa Harry a zdvíhal sa zo zeme.

„Potter, čo tu robíte? Nemáte byť na raňajkách vo Veľkej sieni?" spýtal sa ho Severus.

„Priniesol som vám vianočný darček, pane." Povedal Harry a pozrel na Severusa.

„Darček?" spýtal sa prekvapene Severus.

„Áno, darček." Odvetil Harry a podal Severusovi zabalený balík. „Chcem sa vám tiež ospravedlniť za svoje správanie." dodal

Severus na neho chvíľu pozeral, potom si od chlapca darček zobral. Harry sa otočil a rozbehol sa preč. Severus ho opäť prekvapene sledoval. Nedal najavo, že ho Potter opäť raz prekvapil. Darček? Už dávno mu nikto žiadny nedal, ak nepočítal každoročný dar od Albusa Dumbledora. Pokrútil hlavou a vydal sa do svojich izieb.

Sadol si aj s balíčkom do kresla pri kozube. Na stolík si pričaroval pohár ohnivej whisky a potom ho rozbalil.

Harry mu daroval knihu, ale nie hocijakú knihu. Bola to kniha, ktorú nedokázal zohnať sám. Na svete existovalo len dvadsať výtlačkov a Harry Potter mu jeden z nich práve daroval. _Ako sa mu to podarilo? _Pomyslel si Severus. Otvoril knihu a objavil v nej priložený lístok.

Pane,

chcem sa Vám poďakovať za všetko, čo pre mňa robíte a zároveň sa ospravedlniť za svoje neuvážené konanie. Verím, že mi odpustíte.

Prajem Vám Veselé Vianoce.

Harry Potter

Severus hľadel na riadky, ktoré chlapec napísal. Premýšľal. Bolo mu jasné, že Harry už dávno oľutoval svoje správanie v Surrey. Severus sa od svojho náhleho odchodu od Arabely Figgovej Harrymu vyhýbal. Nedal mu tak šancu ospravedlniť sa. Na druhej strane videl, že sa chlapec snažil. Venoval sa svojim povinnostiam ako od neho žiadal a za tých niekoľko dní, čo tu bol nič nevyviedol.

Severus si to nechcel priznať, ale niečo ho k tomu chlapcovi stále priťahovalo. Nebol ako jeho otec. Podobal sa viac na svoju matku, ktorú Severus tak veľmi miloval.

Zobral pohár whisky zo stola a poriadne sa napil. Potom sa postavil, položil knihu na stolík a odišiel do svojej spálne.

Harry dobehol do Veľkej siene. Opäť tam bol len jeden stôl. Rýchlo si k nemu sadol a snažil sa vydýchať. Nechápal, prečo tak od neho utiekol. Nečakal ani na jeho odpoveď. Dúfal, že profesor si jeho darček otvorí a prečíta si odkaz, ktorý tam vložil.

Počas raňajok poďakoval profesorovi Dumbledorovi za darček. Keď sa najedol vydal sa späť do klubovne. Chcel stráviť nejaký čas vonku, pretože naozaj svietilo slnko. Vošiel do svojej izby, aby sa teplejšie obliekol, keď si všimol na posteli malý balíček. Prekvapene k nemu podišiel. _Čo to je? _Pomyslel si.

Otvoril ho a do ruky mu vypadol medailón, ktorý mu pred niekoľkými dňami zobral profesor Snape. Harry sa šťastne usmial a pripevnil si ho na krk. Profesor očividne jeho ospravedlnenie prijal. Harryho to potešilo. S úsmevom na perách sa vydal na nádvorie. Dnešný deň bude nádherný.

Prechádzka po nádvorí ho tešila, aj keď by rád zašiel aj ďalej, ale dodržiaval príkazy riaditeľa Dumbledora. Užíval si slnečné lúče, ktorých bolo počas zimných dní veľmi málo. Po ľahšom obede, strávil nejaký čas v knižnici a potulovaním sa po hrade. Hlavne to potulovanie po hrade bolo zábavnejšie, keď vyskúšal nevideľný plášť.

Napriek tomu, že to boli jeho prvé Vianoce na hrade boli úžasné. Prestal svoj trest vnímať ako trest, ale bral ho pozitívne. Doma nemal toľko kníh, ktoré mu pomohli vypracovať jeho úlohy, nemal ani toľko priestoru ako tu, aj keď mu chýbali priatelia. Tí sa však čoskoro vrátia a on im bude môcť ukázať svoje objavy. Tešil sa na to.


	36. Neviditeľný plášť

Neviditeľný plášť

Zvyšok prázdnin ubehol ako voda. Nastal deň návratu študentov do školy. Harry sa na to od rána tešil. Už ho nebavilo skúmanie chodieb, aj keď neviditeľný plášť, ktorý dostal, toto bádanie dosť vylepšil. Niekoľkokrát sa mu podarilo vystrašiť Filcha a jeho mačku, tesne po večierke, keď sa tajne zakrádal po hrade.

Párkrát narazil aj na profesora Snapa, ale úspešne sa mu vždy podarilo na poslednú chvíľu uniknúť.

Keď podvečer začali prichádzať do hradu koče so študentami, Harry čakal vo vstupnej hale a nedočkavo vyzeral svojich spolužiakov. Medzi prvými zbadal Pansy, Craba, Goyla a Draca. Draco na neho posmešne pozrel a zamieril priamo do Veľkej siene, Goyle ospravedlňujúco pozrel na Harryho a v zápätí ho nasledoval.

„Poď, nevšímaj si to," Pansy potľapkala po pleci Harryho.

Harry spoločne so svojimi spolužiakmi zamieril k Slizolinskému stolu. Posadil sa a priateľsky zamával Hermione a Ronovi, ktorí tiež konečne dorazili.

Draco opäť zazrel na svojho spolužiaka a pohŕdavo sa od neho odvrátil.

„Potter, ešte ťa neprešlo to tvoje priateľstvo k tým hlúpym levom?" zvolal na Harryho posmešne Nott.

„Predstav si, že nie!" odsekol Harry.

„Harry, nevšímaj si ich, nechceš mať predsa problémy," zašepkala potichu Pansy.

Harry prikývol a obrátil svoj pohľad k učiteľskému stolu. Okamžite zachytil pohľad tmavých očí vedúceho svojej fakulty.

Po večeri všetci študenti zamierili do svojich klubovní. Harry nemal čas na rozhovor s Hermionou a Ronom. Dúfal preto, že ďalší deň si nájdu trochu času na rozhovor.

Napriek tomu, že nebol unavený zaliezol do postele a zatiahol za sebou závesy. Chcel sa totiž vyhnúť stretu s Malfoyom.

Prvou hodinou nového dňa bolo Čarovanie, ktoré mal Slizolin s Chrabromilom. Harry sa ponáhľal k učebni. Ron s Hermionou čakali pre učebňou a ticho sa rozprávali.

„Ahojte," podišiel k nim Harry.

„Ahoj," pozdravili ho Hermiona s Ronom.

„Aké boli prázdniny?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Vynikajúce, ďakujeme za darčeky." Povedala Hermiona a usmiala sa.

„Nie je za čo, ja ďakujem za tie vaše." Povedal Harry.

„Musím vám ukázať jeden úžasný darček," povedal zrazu.

„Aký darček?" spýtal sa zvedavo Ron.

„Nemôžem teraz o ňom hovoriť. Stretneme sa po vyučovaní v chodbe do učebne Transfigurácie." Povedal Harry a obaja Chrabromilčania prikývli.

Z ďalšieho rozhovoru ich vyrušil príchod profesora Flitwicka. Žiaci sa nahrnuli do učebne a zaujali svoje obvyklé miesta. Celú hodinu opakovali kúzla, ktoré sa naučili pred prázdninami. Na konci hodiny všetci odovzdali svoje domáce úlohy.

Všetci sa potom rýchlo presunuli na dvojhodinovku elixírov do žalárov. Harry si opäť sadol do prednej lavice. Snape hneď na začiatku hodiny zozbieral od študentov domáce úlohy a mávnutím prútika sa na tabuli objavil návod na prípravu elixíru.

„Máte na to hodinu," oznámil chladným hlasom a začal sa prechádzať pomedzi pracovné stoly.

Harry si rýchlo prečítal pokyny a pousmial sa. O tomto elixíre už čítal. Bolo to počas prázdnin, keď pracoval na svojej domácej úlohe. Presunul sa ku skladu a rýchlo si povyberal potrebné prísady. Bol už v prvej fáze prípravy, keď sa ostatní študenti konečne dostali naspäť k svojim stolom. Sústredil sa na krájanie a drvenie jednotlivých prísad. Každý krok si prečítal niekoľkokrát, kým tam danú prísadu pridal.

Hermiona zaletela pohľadom k Harrymu a prekvapene zistila, že je popredu pred ostatnými. Dokonca aj pred ňou. _Ako je to možné? Musel ten elixír poznať! _Pomyslela si a rýchlo pridala do svojho kotlíka päť pavúčich nožičiek.

Harry sústredene hľadel do kotlíka a nevnímal svoje okolie. Profesor Snape prešiel niekoľkokrát okolo neho, ale keď videl, že Harry postupuje správne, presunul sa k inej lavici.

Harryho elixír bol hotový. Chlapec sa poobzeral po triede a zistil, že nikto ešte neskončil. Zobral pripravenú fľaštičku a odlial do nej vzorku elixíru. Potom sa vydal k stolu profesora elixírov a položil ju na stôl. Severus mlčky sledoval svojho študenta. Práve stál pri stole Nevilla Longbottoma a posmešne sledoval, ako sa chlapcovi pri miešaní elixíru trasú ruky.

Harry sa bez väčšieho zdržiavania vrátil k svojmu stolu a začal ho upratovať.

„Máte posledné dve minúty," ozval sa zrazu za ním hlas profesora Snapa.

Profesor sa presunul k svojmu stolu a zobral do ruky Harryho vzorku. Skontroloval ju proti svetlu a položil späť na svoj stôl. Medzitým sa k jeho stolu začali hrnúť aj ostatní študenti.

Harry skončil upratovanie stolu a sledoval svojich spolužiakov. Medzi poslednými, čo odovzdávali svoje vzorky.

Keď všetci konečne sedeli na svojich miestach, profesor Snape opäť prehovoril: „Vyberte si brká, atrament a čisté pergameny. Napíšete si malý test z toho, čo sme už prebrali."

„Och, nie," zastenal Ron Weasley a Harry sa uškrnul.

„Máte nejaký problém, pán Weasley?" spýtal sa hrozivo Severus Snape.

„Nie, pane." Rýchlo odpovedal Ron.

Profesor Snape mávol prútikom a na tabuli sa objavili otázky.

„Na vypracovanie máte 40 minút, začnite."

Všetci študenti sa rýchlo pustili do vypracovania otázok. Hneď prvá otázka sa týkala Nadúvacieho roztoku. Harry sa pustil do odpovede. Odpovedal na jednotlivé otázky tak, že využíval aj informácie, ktoré sa počas prázdnin dozvedel z kníh v knižnici.

Po štyridsiatich minútach všetci študenti odovzdali svoje práce a rýchlo opustili triedu.

Keď sa konečne skončilo vyučovanie Harry zamieril na dohodnuté miesto stretnutia. Hermiona s Ronom ho tam už čakali.

„Tak, aký darček si dostal, že si o ňom nemohol hovoriť pred elixírmi?" spýtal sa Ron.

„Dostal som neviditeľný plásť." Zašepkal Harry.

„Čo si dostal?" spýtal sa prekvapene Ron, akoby mu poriadne nerozumel.

„Neviditeľný plášť." Zopakoval hlasnejšie Harry.

Ron prekvapene otvoril ústa a pozrel na Hermionu. Tá sa tvárila rovnako šokovane.

„Harry, kto ti ho dal?" spýtala sa.

„Neviem, na lístku, ktorý bol k nemu priložený bolo napísané, že patril môjmu ockovi." Vysvetlil Harry.

„Kto ti ho mohol dať?" spýtala sa viac menej pre seba Hermiona.

„Mohol by som ho vidieť?" spýtal sa dychtivo Ron.

„Mám ho skrytý v kufri pod posteľou v Slizolinskej klubovni. Čo keby sme sa stretli po večeri v knižnici. Donesiem ho tam." Navrhol Harry.

„Dobre, dohodnuté." Súhlasil nadšene Ron.

„Poďme, za chvíľu sa bude podávať večera." Ozvala sa Hermiona.

Obaja chlapci ju nasledovali do Veľkej siene. Harry sa pridal k svojim spolužiakom, kým si Ron a Hermiona sadali k Chrabromilskému stolu.

Harry si už naberal jedlo, keď prišli ostatní jeho spolužiaci. O malú chvíľu sa pri učiteľskom stole zjavili všetci učitelia, čo bolo dosť neobvyklé. Študenti však tomu nevenovali pozornosť.

Harry rýchlo do seba večeru nahádzal a ponáhľal sa do klubovne po neviditeľný plášť. Potreboval byť v prváckej spálni prvý, pretože nechcel, aby niekto z jeho spolužiakov vedel, že dostal neviditeľný plášť. Rýchlo ho napchal do školskej tašky a vydal sa do knižnice.

Sadol si do jedného prázdneho kúta nedaľeko zakázaného oddelenia a čakal na Rona s Hermionou. Prišli o niekoľko minút. Ron hneď chcel, aby mu ukázal plášť, ale Harry pokrútil zamietavo hlavou.

„Nie, tu. Poďme niekde inde. Kde nebudeme tak na očiach." Povedal Harry.

Spoločne opustili knižnicu a vydali sa do vyšších poschodí. Harry ich viedol. Objavil počas prázdnin niekoľko prázdnych učební a skratiek. Ron s Hermionou ho prekvapene nasledovali. Nakoniec sa ocitli v prázdnej učebni na šiestom poschodí. Harry potichu za nimi zavrel dvere a zamieril do prednej časti učebne. Z tašky vytiahol plášť a obliekol si ho.

„Harry, Harry, kde si?" zvolala Hermiona hneď ako zmizol.

„Vedľa teba," ozval sa Harry vedľa jej ucha a smial sa.

„To je perfektné." Zvolal nadšene Ron.

„Mal si vidieť, ako som vystrašil Filcha." Povedal so smiechom a dal si dole plášť.

„Môžem si ho vyskúšať?" prosil Ron a Harry mu plášť podal.

Po chvíli si plášť vyskúšala aj Hermiona. Harry im potom rozprával, o niektorých ďalších chodbách, ktoré objavil.

„Takže za obrazom s hruškou je vstup do kuchyne? Super." Potešil sa Ron, keď im Harry opísal tajný vstup do hradnej kuchyne.

„Ron, nie že tam budeš chodiť po večierke." Povedala Hermiona.

„Večierka..." zvolal zrazu Harry a zbledol.

„Koľko je hodín?" spýtal sa.

„Pol jedenástej. Už sme mali byť dávno v posteli." Povedala Hermiona a rýchlo schmatla svoju tašku.

Všetci traja rýchlo vykročili ku dverám. Harry ich potichu otvoril a skontroloval, či sa na chodbe nikto nenachádza. Prehodil cez nich neviditeľný plášť a spoločne sa zakrádali chodbou k Chrabromilskej klubovni. Našťastie nebola ďaleko a tak sa obaja Chrabromilčania rýchlo dostali za portrét Tučnej pani. Harry potom zamieril dole schodišťom do žalárov. Snažil sa ísť čo najtichšie, pretože vedel, že profesor Snape zvykne kontrolovať svojich študentov, či sú načas v posteliach. Práve chcel využiť skratku do žálárov na štvrtom poschodí, keď začul kroky, ktoré potichu mierili na tretie, zakázané poschodie. Harryho zvedavosť zvíťazila nad zdravým rozumom a on sa pomaly zakrádal za neznámym pred sebou. Keď prišiel za roh zbadal pred sebou profesora Quirella, ktorý sa snažil otvoriť dvere, ktoré viedli do chodby, kde sa nachádzala miestnosť s Chlpáčikom. Harry ho ticho sledoval, profesorovi sa po niekoľkých pokusoch podarilo otvoriť dvere vedúce na tretie poschodie. Harry sa rýchlo zakrádal za ním a potichu vkĺzol do chodby. Profesor našťastie za sebou nezatvoril dvere. Potichu sa pritisol k stene a pomaly sa zakrádal k nemu. Bol od neho vzdialený asi päť metrov, keď začul ďalšie tiché kroky. Na poslednú chvíľu sa stihol pritisnúť k stene. Vzápätí sa okolo neho prehnal profesor Snape a o chvíľu držal profesora Quirella pod krkom.

„Varoval som vás," zavrčal do mužovej tváre. „nemáte tu čo hľadať!"

Quirell zachrčal. Harry to sledoval s rozšírenými očami, neodvažoval sa ani dýchať.

„O čo vám ide," pokračoval hrozivým hlasom. Konečne povolil stisk okolo mužovho krku.

„Snape, nevieš s kým sa zahrávaš." Povedal chrapľavým hlasom Quirell.

„Mlč," zahriakol ho Severus.

„S-S-everus, okamžite ho pus-s-ti!" ozval sa zrazu neznámy hlas, ktorý pripománal syčanie hada. Snape skamenel a prekvapene spustil s Quirella ruky.

„Čo to bolo?" zašepkal po chvíli. Ten hlas, ktorý počul v ňom vyvolal hrôzu. Poznával ho, ale zdalo sa mu neuveriteľné, že ho počuje.

Harry šokovane sledoval prekvapeného riaditeľa Slizolinskej fakulty.

Quirell na nič nečakal a rýchlo sa rozbehol preč. „To si zodpovieš." Zakričal späť Snapeovi.

Keď prechádzal okolo Harryho, chlapec opät pocítil obrovskú bolesť hlavy, ktorej pôvodom bola jeho jazva. Chlapec zalapal po dychu a ruka mu vystrelila k jazve. Zatočila sa mu hlava a on cítil, ako klesá k zemi.

Severus Snape zachytil zvláštny zvuk neďaleko seba. Niekto neviditeľný bol svedkom tejto výmeny. Zrazu počul, ako tá postava zastenala a vzduch pri neďalekej stene zavibroval. V poslednej chvíli stihol zachytiť padajúcu postavu do náručia.

Plášť ukrývajúci Harryho Pottera z neho pri páde skĺzol. Profesor Snape prekvapene hľadel do tváre svojho študenta. _Čo tu to prekliate decko zase robilo? A kde sa dostalo k takej vzácnosti akou je neviditeľný plášť? _Pomyslel si nahnevane. Zodvihol sa aj s chlapcom a rýchlym krokom sa vydal do svojich izieb. Potter mu bude mať čo vysvetľovať.


	37. Večerný rozhovor

Večerný rozhovor

Harry pomaly otvoril oči. _Kde to som? _Pomyslel si. Ležal na pohovke a bol prikrytý ľahkou prikrývkou.

„Á, pán Potter, konečne ste sa ráčili prebrať!" ozval sa vedľa neho sarkastický hlas Majstra elixírov.

Harry rýchlo otočil hlavu tým smerom a zaúpnel. Hlava ho ešte stále bolela.

„Opatrne, tá hlava vás bude ešte chvíľu bolieť." Ozval sa znovu profesor.

Harry privrel na chvíľu oči, ale potom ich opäť otvoril a zahľadel sa na profesora.

„Môžete mi vysvetliť, čo ste robili po večierke mimo Slizolinskej fakulty a ešte k tomu s neviditeľným plášťom? Ako sa vôbec taká vzácna vec dostala do vašich rúk?

„Ehm, akosi som zabudol na čas, keď som bol v knižnici. Keď som sa spamätal bolo po večierke a tak som použil neviditeľný plášť, aby som nepripravil fakultu o body." Vychrlil Harry po chvíli váhania.

Profesor na neho pozrel a uškrnul sa. „Pekný pokus, pán Potter."

„Dozviem sa konečne pravdu?" opýtal sa znova. Tentoraz jeho hlas nadobudol hrozivejší tón.

„Profesor, naozaj som bol v knižnici. Potom som šiel na chvíľu do opustenej učebne na šiestom poschodí. Zabudol som na čas."

„Čo ste do pekla robil v tej učebni?" zavrčal nahnevane Snape.

„Chodím tam premýšľať." Odvetil Harry.

„A ako sa vám dostal do rúk ten plášť?" spýtal sa.

„Dostal som ho na Vianoce. Patril môjmu ockovi." Odvetil chlapec a Snape sa na neho čudne pozrel a zamračil sa.

„Kto vám ho dal?"

„To neviem, pane. Na lístku nebol podpis." Odpovedal pravdivo Harry.

„Uvedomujete si, ako ste riskovali, pán Potter?" spýtal sa ho Snape.

„Ako ste sa ocitli na treťom poschodí?" pokračoval vo výsluchu.

„Snažil som sa dostať do klubovne, keď som si pred sebou všimol profesora Quirella. Správal sa čudne, tak som išiel za ním, aby som zistil, čo zamýšľa." Vysvetlil Harry.

„Potter, uvedomujete si, že ste sledoval profesora? Dobre viete, že ste s ním už mali problémy. To ste sa nepoučili?" zvolal nahnevane Severus Snape.

„Pane, ja..." ozval sa potichu Harry.

„Nie, mlčte. Kde máte medailón?" prerušil ho Snape.

Harry siahol svojou rukou na krk. Medailón tam nebol, zbledol.

Snape na neho hľadel, jeho ústa sa stiahli do prísnej linky.

„Za-budol som ho na nočnom stolíku." Vykoktal Harry.

„Potter, čo som vám povedal o medailóne? Môžete mi to zopakovať?"

„Že ho mám neustále nosiť..." zašepkal Harry a sklonil hlavu.

„Tak, prečo ho nemáte?" zahučal Snape a Harry sa prikrčil.

„Prepáčte pane, už sa to nestane." Ospravedlnil sa Harry.

„Tým som si istý Potter, ináč vám ten medailón prilepím ku krku lepiacim kúzlo." Zavrčal Snape.

Harry prikývol, že rozumel.

„Teraz k vašemu trestu, tento raz ste porušili niekoľkokrát školský poriadok. O tomto sa dozvie riaditeľ." Povedal profesor Snape a vstal zo svojho miesta. Harry zbledol. Doteraz jeho priestupky riešil riaditeľ jeho fakulty. Vedel, že len závažné priestupky sa riešili priamo s riaditeľom školy. _Prekročil až tak školské pravidlá?_

„Kancelária, Albusa Dumbledora," zvolal profesor Snape, keď hodil do krbu hop-šup prášok.

„Áno, Severus?" ozval sa hlas riaditeľa a o chvíľu sa v plameňoch zjavila jeho hlava.

„Albus, mohli by ste prísť na chvíľu do mojich izieb?" požiadal ho Severus Snape a odstúpil od krbu. O chvíľu sa v izbe zjavil riaditeľ Dumbledore. Harry sa krčil na svojom mieste.

„Čo sa deje Severus?" oslovil mladšieho kolegu len čo sa ocitol v izbe.

„Máme tu menší problém s pánom Potterom," povedal Severus a pozrel na vystrašeného chlapca.

„Harry? Chlapče, čo tu robíš tak neskoro?" ozval sa prekvapený riaditeľ, ktorý si až teraz všimol krčiacu postavu.

„Dobrý večer, profesor." Pozdravil ticho.

„Pán Potter sa potuloval po hrade po večierke," oznámil Severus riaditeľovi. „Navyše sledoval jedného z profesorov, čím ohrozil svoju bezpečnosť." Dodal.

Dumbledore sa posadil do kresla oproti Harrymu a pokynul Severusovi, aby sa tiež posadil.

„Harry, mohol by si mi vysvetliť, čo si robil po večierke mimo svojej fakulty?" spýtal sa Dumbledore.

„Albus, ušetrím ťa jeho koktania." Ozval sa Severus skôr, ako začal Harry vôbec hovoriť a rýchlo povedal riaditeľovi, čo sa zatiaľ dozvedel. Harry behal pohľadom z jedného na druhého.

„Takže profesor Quirell bol na treťom poschodí?" položil nahlas otázku zamyslený riaditeľ.

„Harry, čo ťa viedlo k tomu, aby si ho sledoval?" spýtal sa chlapca.

„Nemal som v úmysle ho sledovať, snažil som sa dostať do našej klubovne." Nesúhlasil chlapec.

„Nemal v úmysle?" odfrkol si posmešne Snape. „Hlavná vec, že sa skrýval pod neviditeľným plášťom. Keby neodpadol, nikto nezití, že tam bol." Dodal.

„Harry, ty si použil neviditeľný plášť na to, aby si sledoval profesora?" spýtal sa káravo Dumbledore.

„Mal si ten plášť užívať mudro..." povedal mu.

„Pane, vy viete od koho je ten plášť?" skočil mu do reči prekvapený chlapec a Severus tiež obrátil svoj pohľad na riaditeľa.

„Nuž, dostal si ho odo mňa," povedal riaditeľ.

„Albus, to snáď nemyslíš vážne? Ty si mu dal na Vianoce ten plášť?" zvolal nahnevane Severus a vyskočil zo svojho miesta.

„Severus, ukľudni sa." Požiadal ho riaditeľ.

Harry nervózne pozeral na oboch profesorov.

„Harry, možeš mi povedať, prečo si odpadol?" obrátil sa riaditeľ opäť na chlapca.

„Keď sa ozval ten hlas, začala ma bolieť jazva a potom, keď profesor Quirell prechádzal okolo mňa stratil som vedomie. Koho bol ten hlas?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Ty si počul nejaký hlas?" spýtal sa riaditeľ a prekvapene pozrel na profesora Snapa. Ten pokrútil mierne hlavou tak, aby si to chlapec nevšimol.

„Albus, ten chlapec porušil pravidlá. Mal by byť potrestaný a hlavne by mal ísť okamžite do postele." Povedal profesor Snape.

„Máš pravdu, Severus, je neskoro." Povedal riaditeľ. „Harry, vráť sa do Slizolinskej fakulty, čo sa týka tvojho trestu, tak ti ho profesor Snape oznámi zajtra ráno." Povedal a pokynul Harrymu, že môže odísť.

Harry sa postavil, zobral svoju tašku a smutne sa pozrel na profesora Dumbledora.

„Áno?" opýtal sa ho riaditeľ, keď videl, že chlapca niečo trápi.

„Pane, mohol by som dostať naspäť neviditeľný plášť?" zašepkal Harry.

„Potter..." zavrčal Severus.

„Severus, upokoj sa. Harry dostal ten plášť ako dar, myslím si, že by ho mal dostať naspäť."

„Harry, musíš my však sľúbiť, že už nikdy nespravíš niečo také nerozumné."

„Áno, pane, sľubujem." Povedal Harry s úsmevom, rýchlo si zobral plášť ležiaci na neďalekom stole a opustil miestnosť bez toho, aby sa pozrel na riaditeľa svojej fakulty.

Rýchlo sa dostal do spálne prvákov a potichu vkĺzol do postele. Bola takmer polnoc.

„Albus, dať naspäť tomu chlapcovi takú vzácnu vec, nebol dobrý nápad." Povedal Severus hneď, ako sa za Harrym zatvorili dvere.

„Severus, je to jediná vec, ktorú som mal od jeho otca." Namietal Dumbledore.

„Dobre viete, ako to dopadne! Bude sa plížiť hradom a nikto nebude mať ani tušenia, kde sa nachádza."

„Severus, pre chlapcovu bezpečnosť je lepšie, aby ten plášť mal. Radšej mi povedz, čo sa tam naozaj dialo." Vyzval ho Dumbledore.

Severus sa teda pustil do rozprávania. Nakoniec mu povedal o hlase, ktorý ho oslovil.

„Takže tvrdíš, že to bol hlas Voldemorta?" spýtal sa riaditeľ.

„Ten hlas by som spoznal na hociktorom mieste. Neviem však, čo s ním má spoločné Quirell." Povedal Severus.

„Quirinus sa v poslednom čase správa veľmi čudne, bude potrebné na neho dozrieť." Súhlasil Dumbledore.

„Ty však musíš dozrieť na chlapca, mohol by byť v nebezpečenstve." Povedal Severusovi Dumbledore.

„Albus, čo si myslíte, že neustále robím." Zavrčal Severus.

„Viem, viem, Severus. Nesmierne si to vážim." Upokojoval ho riaditeľ.

„Ten chlapec je nevyspytateľný, niekedy mám pocit, že do mojej fakulty nepatrí."

„Múdry klobúk sa rozhodol začleniť Harryho práve do Slizolinu a musel mať na to dôvod."

„Tá stará čiapka sa určite pokazila." Zahundral Severus.

„Severus, múdry klobúk sa ešte nikdy nemýlil. Aj keď nás jeho rozhodnutia niekedy šokovali."

„Veď práve to."

„Čo sa týka Harryho trestu, ten si odpyká u teba." Povedal riaditeľ.

„U mňa, čo som komu urobil? Moje tresty očividne nie sú účinné." Zaúplnel Severus.

„Aspoň na neho dozrieš. Formu trestu nechám na teba."

Severus pokrútil nesúhlasne hlavou, ale radšej sa zdržal komentára. Vedel, že to nemá zmysel.

Ešte niekoľko minút s riaditeľom rozoberali bezpečnostné opatrenia na hrade a hlavne na treťom poschodí. Nakoniec riaditeľ opustil Severusove izby a on sa pobral do svojej spálne, aby si oddýchol.


	38. Zimné radovánky

Zimné radovánky

Hneď ďalší deň pri raňajkách si Snape odchytil Harryho a oznámil mu, že ho očakáva o ôsmej večer vo svojom kabinete, aby si tam odpykal trest. Harry len potichu prikývol.

Ostatní spolužiaci na neho prekvapene hľadeli.

„Ďalší trest, Potter? Ty sa prekonávaš!" zvolal posmešne Draco a pokrútil hlavou.

„Harry, čo si zase vyviedol?" spýtala sa Pansy.

„Robíš našej fakulte a hlavne nám len problémy, Potter!" pokračoval Draco. „Mali by sme mu to konečne zaraziť, aj to jeho kamarádičkovanie s Chrabromilčanmi!"

„Draco, buď už konečne ticho!" zahriakla ho Pansy.

„Je to Harryho vec s kým sa kamaráti." Ozval sa Crab.

Draco nenávistne pozrel na svojich spolužiakov, postavil sa a opustil slizolinský stôl.

Vyučovanie prebehlo pokojne. Harry stihol informovať Hermionu s Ronom, že ho pri návrate do klubovne, keď sledoval profesora Quirella, nachytal na chodbe profesor Snape. Dohodli sa, že v sledovaní profesora bude pokračovať len Ron s Hermionou, aby sa Harry opäť nedostal do problémov.

Po večeri Harry zamieril do kabinetu profesora Snapa. Zaklopal na dvere a čakal, kým ho hlas z vnútra nepozve ďalej.

Harry vstúpil do miestnosti a zatvoril za sebou dvere. Profesor Snape sedel za stolom a ako obyčajne opravoval písomky. Harry sa pomaly vydal k jeho stolu.

„Sadnite si, Potter." Povedal Severus bez toho, aby zodvihol hlavu od pergamenu, do ktorého práve niečo zúrivo písal.

Harry ho bez slova poslúchol. Posadil sa do prvej lavice hneď pred stôl profesora Snapa. Okamžite sa pred ním zjavil čistý pergamen a brko.

„Môžete začať," povedal Severus a mávol prútikom jeho smerom. Na pergamene sa zjavil text: „_Nebudem porušovať školské predpisy, budem sa správať ako pravý Slizolinčan a začnem konečne používať hlavu!"_

Harry po prečítaní textu pozrel na vedúceho svojej fakulty, pokrútil mierne hlavou a pustil sa do písania.

Severus ho nenápadne pozoroval a v duchu sa uškrnul. V miestnosti bolo úplné ticho, ozýval sa len škripot brka, ako Harry písal svoje riadky.

Ron s Hermionou sa snažili špehovať profesora Quirella každú voľnú chvíľku. Neboli však úspešní. Dokonca začali pochybovať o Harryho tvrdeniach. Profesor sa totiž správal úplne normálne. Harry sa zatiaľ držal bokom, aby si náhodou opäť nevyslúžil nejaký trest. Metlobalové tréningy boli do jari zrušené kvôli počasiu a tak sa Harry snažil aspoň teoreticky naučiť všetky potrebné finty, ktoré používali profesionálni stíhači. Tešil sa na to, keď si ich bude môcť vyskúšať na metlobalovom tréningu.

Okolo hradu bolo strašne veľa snehu. Hradné chodby boli dosť chladné a študenti sa preto väčšinou zdržiavali v miestnostiach, ktoré boli vykurované krbmi. Našlo sa však dosť takých, ktorí milovali sneh, čo sa nezaobišlo bez pravidelných guľovačiek na nádvorí. Medzi takýchto nadšencov patrili aj Fred a George Weasleyovci.

Guľovačky v ich podaní boli vždy plné smiechu a zábavy. Obaja bratia totiž vždy prišli s nejakým skvelým nápadom, ktorý ostatní nadšene prijali. Tak to bolo aj tentoraz.

Obaja bratia vymysleli v jedno sobotné dopoludnie súťaž v stavaní snehuliakov. Vtip bol však v tom, že títo snehuliaci sa mali podobať na niektorého z profesorov. V jednom družstve mohli byť vždy maximálne traja súťažiaci a tak sa na nádvorí objavilo niekoľko desiatok takýchto trojíc. Pravidlá tiež povoľovali využitie mágie pri ich tvorbe, čo túto súťaž spestrilo.

Albus Dumbledore sledoval počínanie študentov z okna svojej pracovne a usmieval sa. Niektorí snehuliaci totiž už nadobúdali jeho podobu, alebo podobu profesorky McGonagallovej, Sproutovej, či Flitwicka. Málokto sa však odvážil vyrobiť zo snehu podobu obávaného profesora Snapa. Predsa sa však našla skupinka študentov, ktorá si vybrala práve jeho podobu. Harry, Ron a Hermiona usilovne upravovali svojho snehuliaka tak, aby nadobudol podobu obávaného Netopiera zo žalárov, ako ho študenti zvykli nazývať. Hlavne vďaka Hermioniným kúzlam snehuliak menil svoju podobu. Ron navrhoval, aby mu jeho nos zväčšili a zakrivili, ale Harry nesúhlasil. Profesor Snape bol predsa len riaditeľ jeho fakulty a on by si ho nerád opäť raz rozhneval. Hlavne teraz, keď sa tak úspešne vyhýbal problémom.

Fred a George sami vytvárali zo snehu podobu profesora Quirella. Veľmi sa pri tom bavili, pretože nezabudli jeho obvyklý turban, ktorý nosil na hlave. Podarilo sa im jeden profesorovi zobrať z jeho kabinetu. Tesne pred obedom boli všetky skupiny so svojimi výtvormi hotové. Začalo sa prezeranie a hodnotenie. Zovšadial sa ozýval smiech študentov a nadšené výkriky.

„Mám nápad, George!" ozval sa zrazu Fred.

„To bude stáť určite za to!" zvolal nadšene George.

„Čo keby sme hádzali farebné snehové gule do jednotlivých snehuliakov. Začnime napríklad tou Snapeovou, bude to sranda!" povedal Fred.

„Som za, braček!"

„Hej, Ron, poď sem!" zavolali na brata dvojičky. Ron podišiel k nim a zvedavo sa zahľadel na bratov.

„Áno?"

„Čo by si povedal na guľovačku na snehuliakov, ktorých sme postavili?"

„To ako, že budeme hádzať snehové gule do napodobenín profesorov? To je perfektné, som za!" zvolal nadšene Ron a rozbehol sa k Harrymu a Hermione, aby im oznámil ten perfektný nápad, ktorý dostali dvojičky.

Hermiona však nadšená nebola. Tušila, že by z toho mohli byť problémy, ale keď ju chvíľku obaja chlapci prehovárili, napokon súhlasila.

Niektorí študenti už odišli na obed do Veľkej siene, ale ostatní sa nadšene pridali k dvojičkám. Dvojičky všetkým začarovali snehové gule, takže každý mal v ruke farbu podľa príslušnosti k fakulte. Najviac prevládala chrabromilská červená.

Dvojičky zamierili rovno k snehuliakovi, ktorý znázorňoval profesora Snapa. Nasledoval ich len Ron, Harry a Hermiona. Ostatní toľko odvahy nemali.

„O čo sa stavíte, že ho trafím priamo do toho jeho obrovského krivého nosa!" zvolal Fred a hodil prvú snehovú guľu smerom na snehuliaka. Trafil profesora do čela. George sa začal smiať a rýchlo hodil svoju snehovú guľu. Zasiahol snehuliaka v oblasti brucha. Harry zobral svoju snehovú guľu. Chvíľu váhal, bol to predsa riaditeľ jeho fakulty. Dvojičky ho začali povzbudzovať a tak nakoniec hodil. Snehová guľa letela veľký oblúkom na snehuliaka až nakoniec trafila svoj cieľ. Harry trafil pravé oko.

Ron sa začal smiať, keď sa zelená snehová guľa rozprskla na pravom oku profesora Snapa. Dvojičky sa k nemu pridali. Harry sa uškrnul, ale poklepanie na plece spôsobilo, že skamenel. Veľmi dobre totiž poznal ten dotyk. Hermiona vedľa neho zbledla.

„Bavíte sa, Potter? A vy ostatní tiež?" spýtal sa ľadový hlas profesora Snapa.

„Pro-profesor!" vykoktal Harry a ďalšia snehová guľa mu vypadla z ruky. Dvojičky spolu s Ronom zbledli ešte viac.

„Pôjdete všetci so mnou!" zavrčal profesor a so zavírením plášťa sa vydal k hlavnej bráne. Študenti, ktorí boli ešte na nádvorí a triafali sa do ostatných snehuliakov, vystrašene utekali pred ním.

Harry so sklonenou hlavou nasledoval riaditeľa svojej fakulty a Weasleyovci s Hermionou išli za ním.

Vo vstupnej hale sa na nich profesor otočil.

„Teraz pôjdete všetci okamžite na obed a po obede sa budete hlásiť v mojom kabinete, aby..." chcel pokračovať, ale prerušil ho prícho riaditeľa Dumbledora.

„Severus, čo sa tu deje?" spýtal sa.

„Títo, študenti sa rozhodli zosmiešniť moju osobu." Oznámil mu profesor.

„Myslíš to triafanie snehových gúľ do sôch profesorov na nádvorí?" spýtal sa s úsmevom Dumbledore.

„Áno, presne to."

„Severus, prosím ťa. Však to bola len taká detská zábavka. Deti sa chceli baviť." Upokojoval ho riaditeľ a previnilci s nádejou v očiach sledovali túto výmenu.

„Študenti si majú vážiť svojich profesorov." Oznámil Snape.

„No tak, nebuď taký prísny. Myslím, že si ich už dosť vystrašil." Kývol hlavou na päticu Dumbledore. Snape na nich zazrel.

„Určite to ľutujú, však?" Dumbledore sa obrátil na študentov a tí rýchlo prikývli.

„To im tak verím." Zavrčal Snape.

„Prepáčte pán profesor, ale my sme to tak naozaj nemysleli." Odvážila sa prehovoriť Hermiona.

„Tak vidíš. Choďte na obed, moji milí. Ja sa porozprávam s profesorom Snapeom."

Harry, Hermiona a Weasleyovci sa vďačne pozreli na riaditeľa a rozbehli sa do Veľkej siene. Severus Snape ich zamračene sledoval. Nepáčilo sa mu, že riaditeľ zabránil ich potrestaniu.

„To bolo o chlp." Zvolal Ron, len čo zmizli z dohľadu profesora Snapa.

„To teda bolo." Povedal Harry. „Idem si radšej sadnúť, aby som ho náhadou ešte raz nerozhneval."

„Dobre Harry. Uvidíme sa dnes večer v knižnici." Prikývla ešte stále nahnevaná Hermiona a vydala sa k chrabromilskému stolu.

Harry rýchlo vkĺzol na miesto vedľa nejakého druháka a rýchlo si naložil jedlo. Pustil sa do jedenia. Keď si nakladal puding pocítil, ako okolo neho s rozvíreným plášťom prešiel riaditeľ jeho fakulty.

Severus Snape sa zamračene posadil na svoje miesto a pozrel sa smerom k svojmu stolu. Ten malý spratok, ktorý sa stále kamarátil s Chrabromilčanmi sa spokojne napchával. _Za čo ma len Merlin trestá, keď dovolil, aby sa ten fagan ocitol práve v mojej fakulte. _Pomyslel si Snape a pustil sa do svojho obeda.


	39. Zrkadlo z Erisedu

Zrkadlo z Erisedu

Hneď v pondelok si Severus Snape vychutnal hodinu s Chrabromilskými prvákmi a tretiakmi. Pre obe tieto triedy si pripravil test. Hlavne Ron nebol nebol vôbec nadšený, ale bolo mu jasné, čo je dôvodom. Hermiona mu po hodine Elixírov povedala, že by sa mal viac učiť. Harrymu sa darilo oveľa lepšie, keďže trávil dosť času v knižnici. Napriek tomu mal obavy z výslednej známky, pretože profesor Snape hrozivo mlčal a počas víkendu ho nepotrestal, aj keď mu v tom vlastne zabránil profesor Dumbledore.

Harry sa na konci vyučovania presunul do Slizolinskej klubovne. Školskú tašku si odložil vedľa svojej postele a unavene si ľahol na posteľ. Čoskoro zaspal. Nezobudil ho dokonca ani príchod jeho spolužiakov. Takto prespal celé popoludnie. Nakoniec ho musel na večeru zobudiť prefekt.

„Potter, vstávaj! Je čas ísť na večeru!" zvolal na neho až sa Harry strhol.

„Čo – čo sa deje?" strhol sa ospalo Harry a rýchlo sa posadil.

„Večera, už sme mali byť na ceste do Veľkej siene, ak okamžite nevylezieš, profesor Snape bude zúriť." Povedal mu a Harry vyskočil z postele.

„Aspoň sa uprav, vyzeráš ako strašiak!" posmešne odvetil prefekt a opustil prvácku spálňu.

Harry sa rýchlo upravil a utekal za ním. V spoločenskej miestnosti už nikto nebol. Harry sa rozbehol tmavými chodbami žalárov, aby zastihol svojich spolužiakov skôr, ako vstúpia do Veľkej siene. Podarilo sa mu ich dobehnúť vo vstupnej hale. Rýchlo sa zaradil na koniec radu prvákov a vstúpil do Veľkej siene. Profesor Snape sledoval ich príchod od predného stola.

„Harry, kde si bol?" spýtala sa ho ticho Pansy, keď si sadali k stolu.

„Zaspal som. Našťastie ma Pritchard zobudil. Neviem, čo by spravil profesor Snape, keby som opäť prišiel neskoro." Pošepkal jej naspäť Harry a začal si naberať na tanier jedlo.

„Neviem, ako to robíš, ale darí sa ti úspešne namáčať do problémov." Povedala Pansy a zasmiala sa.

„Nemôžem za to, že profesor Snape sa vždy objaví tam, kde sa niečo deje." Odvetil Harry a pokrčil ramenami.

„Skôr si myslím, že profesor Snape sa snaží, aby sa študenti jeho fakulty do problémov nenamáčali, ty mu však úspešne unikáš." Povedal Crab, ktorý už dlhšiu chvíľu počúval ich rozhovor.

Harry len pokrčil ramenami a pokračoval v jedle. Keď všetci dojedli, presunuli sa späť do svojej klubovne, aby popracovali na svojich domácich úlohách. Pracovali až do večierky, pretože úloh od jednotlivých učiteľov pribúdalo. Nakoniec sa pobrali do svojich spální, aby dodržali čas večierky, ktorý im na začiatku školského roka určil riaditeľ ich fakulty.

Harry však nemohol zaspať. Príčinou bolo asi to, že Harry zaspal hneď po vyučovaní. Prevaľoval sa v posteli a snažil sa nájsť si vhodnú polohu, ale nepomáhalo to. Ostatní jeho spolužiaci už spali. Nakoniec Harry zo seba zhodil prikrývku a posadil sa. Siahol po župane, ktorý mal prehodený cez neďalekú stoličku, obul si papuče a potichu vytiahol z pod postele svoj kufor. Chvíľu sa v ňom prehraboval až nakoniec našiel to čo hľadal. Potichu rýchlo opustil prvácku spálňu.

V spoločenskej miestnosti bolo ticho o prítmie. Osvetľoval ju len oheň z krbu, ktorý vyhrieval miestnosť. Harry sa posadil do kresla, ktoré sa nachádzalo oproti nemu a zahľadel sa do plameňov. Začal premýšľať.

Premýšľal o tom, ako sa jeho život po nástupe do Rokfortu zmenil, našiel si nových priateľov, ale vyskytli sa tu aj nepriatelia. Závidel svojim spolužiakom, ktorí mali svojich rodičov a rodiny. Začal si viac uvedomovať, že svojich rodičov nikdy neuvidí. Nechápal, prečo ho Dursleyovci odvrhli, ale na druhej strane bol rád, že Dudley ho mal rád. Bola to jeho jediná rodina...

Harry sa zrazu postavil, prehodil cez seba neviditeľný plášť a opustil slizolinskú klubovňu. Potreboval si prevetrať hlavu. Vedel, že ak ho niekde na chodbe niekto prichytí bude mať veľké problémy. Napriek tomu potreboval vypadnúť.

Potichu kráčal tmavými chodbami. Keď míňal kabinet profesora Elixírov, videl, že ešte pracuje, čo však u neho nebolo nič neobvyklé. Presunul sa do vyšších poschodí hradu. Zrazu začul kroky, ktoré sa ozývali z chodby pred ním. Rýchlo sa rozbehol za najbližší roh a poobzeral sa okolo seba. V tejto chodbe ešte nikdy nebol. Vykročil do nej a vkĺzol do najbližších dverí, ktoré sa zjavili po jeho pravici. Potichu ich zavrel.

Miestnosť bola obrovská a prázdna. Teda až na obrovské zrkadlo, ktoré sa nachádzalo v jej prednej časti. Harry v živote také veľké zrkadlo nevidel. Vykročil dopredu. Dal si dole plášť a zastal pred ním. Zrkadlo sa zvláštne jagalo. Malo masívny rám, ktorý v mesačnom svetle doslova žiaril. Harry videl sám seba a pousmial sa.

Zrazu sa však obraz v zrkadle zachvel a Harry prekvapene hľadel pred seba. V zrkadle sa po jeho boku objavili dvaja ľudia. Rýchlo sa obzel, ale nikto vedľa neho nestál. Bol z toho zmätený. Opäť sa zahľadel na tých ľudí, boli mu v niečo známi.

„Mami, oci?" zašepkal prekvapene.

Obaja prikývli a smutne sa na neho usmiali.

„Chýbate mi," zašepkal Harry a v očiach sa mu zaleskli slzy.

Harryho mama k nemu pristúpila ešte viac a položila na jeho plece ruku. Harry však ten dotyk nepocítil. Pochopil, že z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu zrkadlo dokáže zobraziť jeho rodičov a bol za to vďačný.

James Potter sa na svojho syna usmial a Harry mu úsmev opätoval. Zrazu sa obaja Harryho rodičia otočili a Harry si všimol, že sa k nim blíži ďalšia postava. Harry ju dobre nevidel a tak zvedavo sledoval, ako sa približuje.

Lily sa otočila na Harryho a usmiala sa. Žmurkla na neho a Harry nechápal, čo tým naznačuje. Zrazu si uvedomil, že tú tretiu osobu pozná, ale nedokázal ju zaradiť. Zatiaľ jej nevidel do tváre. Naklonil sa dopredu, keď tu zrazu... PRÁSK! Ozvalo sa hlasné buchnutie spoza dverí až Harry nadskočil. Obraz v zrkadle zmizol. Harry rýchlo cez seba prehodil plášť a rozbehol sa k najtemnejšiemu kútu v miestnosti. Ledva to stihol, dvere sa totiž z hlasným vŕzganím úplne otvorili a do miestnosti vošiel riaditeľ Dumbledore, nasledovaný Severusom Snapeom a Hagridom.

„Albus, myslíte si, že je to dobrý nápad?" ozval sa Severus, keď pristúpili k zrkadlu.

„Áno, Zrkadlo z Erisedu je ten najlepší nápad, aký sme mohli mať." Odvetil riaditeľ.

Všetci traja muži chvíľu ticho hľadeli do zrkadla. Harry takmer ani nedýchal. Všimol si, že profesor Snape zrazu chvíľu prekvapene hľadel do zrkadla, ale potom rýchlo odvrátil pohľad.

„Hagrid, vezmite to hlúpe zrkadlo a odnesme ho konečne tam, kam patrí." Povedal a vykročil z miestnosti. Riaditeľ mávol svojim prútikom smerom k zrkadlu a Hagrid potom zodvihol a vydal sa s ním preč z miestnosti.

„Harry, mal by si ísť do postele skôr, ako profesor Snape zistí, že sa potuluješ po hrade." Odvetil riaditeľ a s úsmevom opustil miestnosť.

Harry šokovane zalapal po dychu. _Ako profesor Dumledore vedel, že som tu? _Pomyslel si. Zdalo sa mu to neuveriteľné. Rýchlo vykročil ku dverám a vykĺzol von. Na chodbe nikto nebol a tak sa Harry rýchlo vydal späť do žalárov.

Po niekoľkých minútach bol späť v klubovni. Rýchlo zložil zo seba plášť a sadol si ku krbu. Potreboval sa zahriať. Neuvedomil si, že hradné chodby sú také studené. Po niekoľkých minútach vkĺzol späť do svojej postele. Urobil to práve včas, pretože za dverami začul kroky a po chvíli sa v ich spálni zjavil riaditeľ ich fakulty.

Harry sa tváril, že spí. Nemal tušenie, že ich chodí riaditeľ kontrolovať.

Severus chvíľu stál vo dverách a sledoval svojich spiacich študentov. Zvykol si ich pravidelne kontrolovať, teda hlavne tých mladších. Boli to predsa len deti. Potom potichu zatvoril dvere a skotroloval aj druhý a tretí ročník.

Všetci študenti spali a tak zamieril do svojho bytu, ktorý sa nachádzal neďaleko slizolinskej klubovne, dobre ukrytý pred zrakmi študentov. Po krátkej sprche sa presunul do svojej spálne a uložil sa k spánku.

Ráno sa Harrymu samozrejme nechcelo vstávať. Rozospato sa presunul do kúpeľne, aby sa dal aspoň trochu do poriadku. Popadol svoju tašku a vydal sa so spolužiakmi do Veľkej siene na raňajky.

Keď si sadal ku stolu jeho pohľad zablúdil smerom k tomu učiteľskému. Pri stole sedela väčšina profesorov. Profesor Dumbledore zachytil jeho pohľad a žmurkol na neho. Harry sa usmial a mierne kývol hlavou. Chcel sa mu poďakovať za upozornenie.

Táto výmena samozrejme neunikla profesorovi Snapeovi sediacemu po jeho boku. Severus Snape sa zamračil. _Čo má táto ich výmena znamenať? _Pomyslel si, ale nedal nič najavo. _Však ja si to nejako zistím. Dúfam, že sa Potter opäť do niečoho nezaplietol. _Severus dopil svoju kávu a opustil Veľkú sieň učiteľským východom.

Čakal ho opäť jeden z náročných dní. Väčšinu hodín mal dnes totiž s Chrabromilom.

O niekoľko minút sieň opustil aj Harry so spolužiakmi. Slizolinskí prváci mali prvú hodinu s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Harry sa však viac tešil na Rona s Hermionou. Chcel im porozprávať o zrkadle z Erisedu, ktoré objavil. Rád by im ho ukázal, ale nevedel, kam ho presunuli. Potreboval ho však nájsť, keby ho nevyrušil príchod profesora Dumbledora zistil by, kto bola tá tretia osoba v zrkadle.


	40. Odhalenia

Odhalenia

„Pán Potter, prečo nepracujete?" zvolala profesorka McGonagallová a Harry sa strhol.

Rýchlo pozrel na svojich spolužiakov, ktorí si usilovne odpisovali zadanie domácej úlohy z tabule. Profesorka McGonagallová sa na neho prísne pozerala od učiteľského stola. Harry zahanbene sklonil hlavu a začal rýchlo odpisovať zadanie.

Hodina Transfigurácie čoskoro skončila a Harry sa rýchlo ponáhľal von z triedy. Hermiona s Ronom ho čakali za najbližším rohom.

„Nazdar kamoš," pozdravil ho Ron.

„Ahojte," pozdravil ich Harry.

„Bol si cez hodinu nejako mimo." Poznamenal Ron.

„Len som sa zamyslel," odvetil Harry a naznačil im, aby ho nasledovali.

Obaja Chrabromilčania len pozdvihli obočia a ticho ho nasledovali. Harry ich viedol do tichšej chodby a rozpovedal im, čo objavil minulú noc.

„Škoda, že som to zrkadlo nevidel." Povzdychol si Ron, keď Harry konečne dokončil rozprávanie.

„Nikdy som o takom zrkadle nepočula," povedala zamyslene Hermiona. „Skúsim o ňom niečo zistiť v knižnici."

Obaja chlapci sa uškrnuli. Hermiona nemala rada veci, o ktorých nič nevedela.

„Dobre, ale mňa by skôr zaujímalo, kde je to zrkadlo teraz?" povzdychol si Harry, neprezradil svojim priateľom, že v zrkadle zazrel aj tretiu osobu. Mal pocit, že to nemá robiť.

Keďže sa blížila ďalšia hodina, trojica sa rýchlo rozlúčila a každý utekal na svoju hodinu. Harry do skleníkov a Ron s Hermionou na Čarovanie. Dohodli sa, že keď sa niektorému z nich podarí niečo o zrkadle zistiť, dá to vedieť ostatným.

Pátranie po Zrkadle z Erisedu zabralo trojici veľa času. Ubehlo niekoľko mesiacov, keď sa konečne Harrymu podarilo náhodou v knižnici neďaleko Zakázaného oddelenia nájsť starú knihu, v ktorej bol obrázok zrkadla. Harry zavolal svojich priateľov, aby im ukázal svoj objav. Dozvedeli sa z nej, že zrkadlo zobrazuje najtajnejšie túžby.

„Nechápem však, prečo sa za mojimi rodičmi začala objavovať tá tretia osoba?" uvažoval nahlas Harry.

„Je to čudné." Súhlasil Ron.

„Mne sa zdá oveľa viac čudné to, že Harry tú osobu nevidel úplne jasne. To musí niečo znamenať." Povedala Hermiona.

Obaja chlapci pokrčili ramenami a Hermiona len nad ich prístupom pokrútila hlavou. Pomaly listovala knihou a čítala si ďalšie záznamy o magických artefaktoch. Potom knihu vrátila na miesto, kde ju Harry našiel.

Harry sa asi po hodine pripojil k svojim spolužiakom zo Slizolinu, ktorí si užívali nezvyčajne teplé dni. Nádvorie bolo plné študentov. Niektorí sa zabávali hraním Rachotiacej sedmy, iní len tak postávali v hlúčikoch a rozprávali sa, alebo sedeli na lavičkách a čítali knihy.

„Ahoj Harry." Zavolal na neho Crabb, len čo sa Harry zjavil vo vstupných dverách. Harrymu odmával a vydal sa k nemu.

„Ahoj, kde sú ostatní?" spýtal sa Harry, len čo k nemu došiel.

„Draco s niekoľkými druhákmi išiel niekde k Zakázanému lesu a ostatní sú na dolnom nádvorí." Povedal mu Crabb.

„Prečo nie si s nimi?"

„Práve som na ceste do kuchyne, dostal som chuť na zopár koláčikov." Odpovedal potichu Crabb.

Harry sa pousmial. Crabb a Goyle boli známi tým, že si radi zamaškrtili a tak sa veľmi nečudoval jeho odpovedi. Obaja chlapci objavili vchod do kuchyne len nieľko dní po príchode do školy. Škriatkovia ich už pokladali za pravidelných náštevníkov a vždy pre nich mali nejaké pripravené. Harry sa s ním preto rýchlo rozlúčil a vydal sa na dolné nádvorie.

Po niekoľkých hodinách strávených vonku sa neskôr vrátil do hradu. Keďže bol čas večere zamieril do Veľkej siene. Pri učiteľskom stole sedeli takmer všetci učitelia a zamestnanci školy. Riaditeľ sa práve rozprával s profesorom Snapeom a tváril sa vážne. Profesor Snape prikyvoval a na niečo mu potichu odpovedal.

Harry odvrátil svoj pohľad od hlavného stola, pozrel smerom k chrabromilskému stolu, ale svojich priateľov tam nevidel. Pokrčil ramenami a sadol si vedľa nejakého slizolinského tretiaka. Naložil si plný tanier jedla a pustil sa do neho.

Ráno si Harry unavene pretrel oči a pozrel na hodinky, ktoré sa nachádzali na Crabovom nočnom stolíku. Ukazovali štyri hodiny ráno. Napriek únave Harry vedel, že už nezaspí. Potichu, aby nezobudil svojich spolužiakov, zobral svoje oblečenie a zamieril do kúpeľne. Po rýchlej sprche a príprave vecí do školy sa presunul aj s taškou do spoločenskej miestnosti. Okolo šiestej zobral tašku a zamieril do Veľkej siene na raňajky. S istotou vedel, že bude medzi prvými.

Ako sa blížil do vstupnej haly, Harry začul hlasy. Potichu sa rýchlejšie presunul k východu z chodby, ktorá viedla do slizolinských internátov a vykukol spoza rohu do vstupnej haly. V hale stál profesor Snape s riaditeľom Dumbledorom a profesorkou McGonagallovou a o niečom sa dohadovali. Harry nezachytil všetký slová a tak sa snažil vydedukovať aspoň z ostatných slov o čom sa bavia.

„... list, musím... na Ministerstvo... Postarajte... v škole." Hovoril Dumbledore a potom rýchlo vyšiel z hradu.

„To nás tu... s tými tupcami... kameňom..." zašomral profesor Snape a so zavírením plášťa zamieril do žalárov.

Harry sa takmer nestihol skryť v tmavom výklenku, keď okolo neho prechádzal riaditeľ jeho fakulty. Ani nedýchal. Trvalo mu niekoľko minút kým sa odvážil zo svojho úkrytu vyjsť. Keď opäť vykukol spoza rohu zistil, že profesorka McGonagallová už opustila vstupnú halu.

Vošiel do Veľkej siene a posadil sa k stolu. Okrem neho sedeli pri stole dva šiestaci, ktorí na neho čudne pozreli, ale Harry si ich nevšímal. Pri bifľomorskom stole sedeli dvaja siedmaci a pár piatakov. Chrabromilský stôl bol prázdny a pri bystrohlavskom stole sedeli traja tretiaci.

Harry si nabral na tanier vajíčka a slaninku, popadol kus žemle a pustil sa do jedla. V hlave mu vŕtalo, kam odišiel riaditeľ Dumbledore. Pokiaľ si pamätal, tak riaditeľ opúšťal školu len vo výnimočných prípadoch.

Zo zamyslenia ho vytrhol príchod ostatných spolužiakov. Prekvapene sa rozhliadol okolo a zistil, že Veľká sieň sa zatiaľ naplnila študentmi. Jeho jedno, zjedené do polovice, vychladlo. Odtisol od seba tanier a ten okamžite zmizol. Dopil svoj pohár tekvicového džúsu a vstal od stola.

Jeho odchod vyprevádzal uprený pohľad riaditeľa jeho fakulty.

Harry sa z Veľkej siene presunul na prvé poschodie do chodby, o ktorej vedel, že cez ňu musia chrabromilskí študenti prejsť, aby sa dostali do svojej klubovne. Na rozdiel od Slizolinčanov si Chrabromilčania veci do školy pred raňajkami nechávali vždy vo veži.

Čakal asi dvadsať minút, keď sa konečne v chodbe zjavili Ron a Hermiona. Harry na nich rýchlo zamával a odtiahol ich do menej frekventovanej chodby.

„Dubledore pred raňajkami opustil školu." Vychrlil hneď Harry.

„Prečo?" spýtal sa prekvapený Ron.

„To nemáva vo zvyku, hlavne nie cez deň." Povedala zamyslene Hermiona.

„Ako to môžeš vedieť?" opýtal sa Ron.

„V knihe o histórii Rokfortu sa píše, že riaditelia zriedkakedy opúšťajú školu." Odvetila Hermiona.

„Nezachytil som všetko o čom sa rozprával s profesorom Snapeom a profesorkou McGonagallovou, ale hovoril niečo o ministerstve a nejakom kameni." Odvetil Harry.

„Kameni? Akom kameni?" prekvapene zvolal Ron.

„Nemám potuchy." Povedal Harry.

„Muselo to byť veľmi dôležité, keď odišiel." Povedala Hermiona.

„Mali by sme zistiť prečo a hlavne o akom kameni to hovoril." Navrhol Harry.

„A ako to chceš zistiť, keď máme vyučovanie?"

„Choďte do klubovne a povedzte prefektovi, že sa necítite dobre a že musíte ísť na ošetrovňu, ja si niečo podobné vymyslím pre toho môjho. Stretneme sa v opustenej učebni na štvrtom poschodí." Povedal Harry a Hermiona nesúhlasne pokrútila hlavou.

„To nedopadne dobre," vyhlásila pochybovačne.

„Ale, no tak, bude to dobrodružstvo." Bránil Harryho Ron.

„Tak čo, súhlasíte?" spýtal sa Harry a čakal na ich odpoveď.

Po chvíli váhania obaja prikývli. Harry sa rýchlo vrátil do klubovne a vyhľadal slizolinského prefekta.

„Choď na ošetrovňu, oznámim profesorovi Snapeovi, že neprídeš na hodinu." Povedal mu Pritchard a s tým ho prepustil.

Harry si vydýchol, že to šlo tak ľahko. Obával sa, že ho Pritchard najprv pošle za Snapeom a ten by jeho lož bez problémov odhalil. Keď dobehol na štvrté poschodie Ron a Hermiona tam už čakali.

„Tak čo, ako to šlo?" spýtal sa Harry len čo bol pri nich.

„V pohode, kamoš," odvetil Ron a usmial sa na neho.

„Ja som len zvedavá, ako chcete vy dvaja dobehnúť dnešné učivo. Čoskoro sa budú konať záverečné skúšky a vy dvaja v mnohých predmetoch nedosahujete požadovanú úroveň." Povedala vyčítavo Hermiona.

„No tak, Hermiona, verím, že nám s tým pomôžeš." Povedal Harry.

Hermiona pokrútila nesúhlasne hlavou, ale vedela, že im nakoniec pomôže. Boli to predsa jej priatelia.

„Takže, čo teraz?" opýtal sa Ron.

„V prvom rade by sme mali zistiť o akom kameni to hovoril profesor Dumbledore."

„Najviac informácií je v knižnici, ale cez madam Pinceovú sa nedostaneme. Bude jej hneď jasné, že sme mali byť v škole."

„Na to mám riešenie." Povedal Harry a usmial sa. Spod habitu vytiahol neviditeľný plášť. „Preplížime sa do knižnice a pokúsime sa niečo nájsť."

Harry prehodil cez všetkých neviditeľný plášť a spoločne sa pod ním presúvali smerom ku knižnici. Keď sa presúvali pomocou pohyblivých schodov všimli si profesora Quirella, ktorý mieril na tretie poschodie.

„Pozrite," zašepkal Harry, keď si všimol, ako sa profesor obzerá okolo seba, či ho niekto nesleduje a potom vkĺzol do dverí na zakázané poschodie.

Trojica okamžite zmenila svoj smer a vydala sa za ním. Po pár minútach sa dostali ku dverám na tretie poschodie. Hermiona potichu priložila ucho ku dverám, ale nič nepočula. Potochu stlačila kľučku, ale zistila, že dvere sú pevne zatvorené. Vytiahla svoj čarodejnícky prútik a namierila ním na dvere.

„Alahomora," zašepkala a dvere sa s cvaknutím otvorili.

Hermiona pomaly potisla dvere a tie sa s tichým škripotom začali otvárať. Trojica úľakom strnula.

Keď sa dlhšiu dobu nič nedialo, pootvorili ešte trochu dvere a vkĺzli dnu. Chodbu osvetľovalo niekoľko fakieľ a trojica pomaly kráčala vpred. Profesora Quirella nebolo nikde vidieť.

Chlapci sa spoločne s Hermionou pomaly presúvali ku dverám na konci chodby. Všade bolo nezvyčajné ticho a to bolo na to veľmi čudné.

V tom istom čase sa profesor Snape v učebni elixírov zaregistroval, že niekto narušil ochranné kúzla na treťom poschodí. V duchu zaklial a rýchlo premýšľal ako prerušiť hodinu uprostred druháckeho varenia elixírov.

Mávol prútikom a vyslal k profesorke McGonagallovej správu. O pár minút neskôr sa profesorka McGonagallová zjavila v učebni Elixírov.

Študenti prekvapene sledovali, čo sa deje.

„Nemáte, čo robiť?" zavrčal na nich profesor Snape a oni sa okamžite vrátili k príprave elixíru.

Severus Snape sa spolu s profesorkou McGonagallovou presunul na chodbu.

„Spustil sa môj alarm, upozorňujúci porušenie bezpečnostných kúziel na treťom poschodí. Treba to urýchlene skontrolovať."

„Kde je Harry?" spýtala sa ho rýchlo profesorka McGonagallová.

„Mal by byť predsa na tvojej hodine?" odvetil Severus.

„Tam nebol. Vraj sa necítil dobre-," odpovedala Minerva, „-ale keď tak nad tým teraz premýšľam, pán Weasley a slečna Grangerová tiež neboli kvôli nevoľnosti na hodine..."

„Ja ho prerazím..." zavrčal Severus, bolo mu jasné, že záhadná nevoľnosť tetjto trojice mala nejakú príčinu.

Severus vyslal prútikom správu pre slizolinského prefekta, aby sa k nemu hneď dostavil.

„Pán profesor, chceli ste ma vidieť?" spýtal sa zadýchaný Pritchard, len čo k nemu dobehol.

„Viete, kde je pán Potter?" spýtal sa ho Severus.

„Po raňajkách sa necítil dobre, tak som ho poslal na ošetrovňu, len som vám to nestihol oznámiť pred prvou hodinou." Odpovedal nič netušiaci Pritchard.

„Overili ste si, že došiel na ošetrovňu?"

„Nie, pane." Odpovedal prefekt.

Severus sa zamračil, najradšej by Pritcharda od zlosti rozkúskoval do niektorého zo svojich elixírov, ale pred Minervou si to nemohol dovoliť.

„Prevezmite hodinu s druhákmi, musím okamžite odísť. Nech ihneď odovzdajú svoje vzorky a opustia učebňu." Prikázal Severus a spolu s Minervou odchádzal smerom k Veľkej sieni.

Pritchard okamžite zamieril do učebne a splnil, čo od neho profesor Snape žiadal. Začal tušiť, že ten malý darebák, ktorý patril do ich fakulty ho do niečoho namočil. _Toto nedopadne dobre._

Len čo trojica vošla do miestnosti, kde sa nachádzal Chlpáčik, ozval sa zúrivý štekot. Harry rýchlo vytiahol z vrecka flautu, ktorú dostal nedávno od Hagrida. Začal do nej fúkať a snažil sa vytvoriť aspoň nejakú melódiu.

Psovi okamžite začali klesať viečka a o chvíľu už všetky tri hlavy spali. Ron s Hermionou sa medzitým presunuli k padacím dvierkam, ktoré sa nachádzali neďaleko jednej zo psích láb.

„Neprestávaj," zašepkala Hermiona Harrymu a spoločne s Ronom otvorila padacie dvierka. Obaja nazreli do čiernej jamy, ktorá sa pred nimi nachádzala a snažili sa zistiť, aká je hlboká.

„Lumos," zvolala Hermiona a zasvietila prútikom do otvoru. Dno však aj napriek tomu nebolo vidieť.

„Nevidím dno, je riskantné tam skočiť," zašepkal Ron a ona súhlasne prikývla.

Medzitým k nim pristúpil Harry, ktorý konečne prestal hrať na flautu. „Pôjdem prvý, ak sa mi niečo stane, pošlite Dumbledorovi správu." Odvetil Harry a kým sa tí dvaja stihli spamätať skočil dovnútra.

„Harry," skríkla zhrozene Hermiona.

„Som v poriadku," ozvalo sa tlmené volanie Harryho, „spadol som do niečoho mäkkého."

Na Hermioninej tvári sa objavila úľava. Pozrela na Rona a skočila za Harrym. Ten ju v zápätí nasledoval. Nechcel ostať sám s trojhlavým psom, ktorý sa práve začal prebúdzať.

„Super, že je tu tá rastlina," zvolal veselo Ron, keď dopadol vedľa Harryho.

„Super? Ty nevieš, čo je to za rastlinu?" zvolala zhrozene Hermiona.

Skôr ako jej Ron stihol odpovedať pocítil, ako sa rastlina začala pomaly ovíjať okolo jeho nôh a postupovala ďalej.

„NEHÝBTE SA! Je to diabolské osídlo." Zvolala Hermiona a pokúšala si spomenúť, čo o tejto rastline čítala v knižnici.

„Rob niečo, už nemôžem skoro dýchať!" zvolal Harry vystrašene. Harry si nedokázal spomenúť, čo im o tejto rastline hovorila profesorka Sproutová.

„Počkať, táto rastlina má rada tmu. No, jasné! Neznáša svetlo a oheň!" zvolal natešene Hermiona a snažila sa dostať k svojmu prútiku, čo nebolo vôbec jednoduché. Rastlina sa čoraz viac sťahovala aj okolo nej. Nakoniec sa jej to predsa len podarilo.

Namierila prútikom na Harryho a zašepkala kúzlo. Modrý plameň zasiahol rastlinu a tá okamžite stiahla svoje výhonky. Harry sa konečne mohol poriadne nadýchnuť. Hermione sa medzitým podarilo oslobodiť nielen seba, ale aj Rona. Pomocou Hermioninho kúzla si našli cestičku von z tejto diabolskej rastliny.

Nakoniec sa dostali ku skale, v ktorej bola chodba. Vydali sa smerom nadol. Všetci traja mali prútiky v pohotovosti. Neboli si totiť istí, kde sa nachádza profesor Quirell.

Po chvíli chodenia sa ocitli vo veľkej podzemnej sále, ktorej to šumelo ako v úli.

„Pozrite sa na to množstvo vtákov," zvolala prekvapený Ron.

„To nie sú vtáci, to sú kľúče, ktoré majú krídla." Odvetila Hermiona a ukázala na jeden, ktorý poletoval neďaleko nich.

„Ten je iný ako ostatné," zvolal Harry, ktorý sa pozorne na spomínaný kľúč zahľadel. „Jeho jedno krídlo je zlomené." Skôr než to stihol dopovedať, kľúč rýchlejšie zamával krídlo a zmizol medzi ostatnými.

„Och nie, ako sa k nemu dostaneme." Zvolala zúfalo Hermiona.

„Pozrite tam," Harry ukázal do jedného z rohov miestností, kde sa nachádzali metly. Okamžite sa k nim rozbehol. O chvíľu už sedel na jednej z nich a vyletel do výšky. Obaja Chrabromilčania ho s úžasom sledovali. Jeho lietanie bolo skvelé a očividne k tomu prispeli aj metlobalové tréningy.

Harry začal lietať pomedzi kľúče a hľadal ten správny. Jeho vinikajúce stíhačské schopnosti sa opäť ukázali v tom najlepšom svetle. Trvalo mu asi minúty, aby našiel správny kľúč v tom obrovskom množstve ostatných. Rýchlo vyrazil jeho smerom a pevne ho chytil do ruky. O chvíľu už stál vedľa svojich priateľov. Trojica zamierila k veľkým masívnym dverám na jednej strane sály. Harry strčil kľúč do zámku a otočil ním. Dvere sa so škripotom otvorili.

Ďalšia komnata bola taká tmavá, že nevideli ani na krok. Pomaly sa presúvali dopredu a len pomocou prútikov si osvetľovali cestu pred sebou. Po pár krokoch vyšľahlo zo strán svetlo a ožiarilo celú miestnosť. Trojica stála na veľkej šachovnici.

„Wow," zvolal Ron. „Takúto obrovskú šachovnicu som ešte nevidel."

„Myslíte si, že je to čarodejnícky šach?" spýtala sa Hermiona a v jej hlase bolo cítiť obavy.

Oproti nim stáli biele šachové figúrky a za nimi sa nachádzala osvetlená chodba, ktorá viedla ďalej.

„Čo teraz?" spýtal sa Harry.

„To je jasné, musíme sa prehrať ďalej." Zvolal nadšene Ron. Bolo o ňom známe, že je medzi prvákmi najlepším hráčom šachu.

Ron chvíľu zamyslene stál a nakoniec podišiel k čiernemu jazdcovi. Len čo sa dotkol koňa ten ožil. Ron sa vyšvihol do jeho sedla a zakričal na svojich kamarátov: „Harry nahraď jedného ho strelca a ty Hermiona sa postav vedľa neho namiesto veže." Obaja sa hneď presunuli na svoje miesta. Spomínané figúrky im prepustili svoje pozície.

„Biele začínajú ako prvé." Povedal Ron a hneď na to sa dali biele figúrky do pohybu. Hra sa začala.

Prvý šok zažili keď stratili jedného z koní. Biela kráľovná ho odvliekla mimo šachovnice, kde ostal ležať dole tvárou.

Vždy keď prišli o jednu zo svojich figúrok videli, že biele figúrky nemali zľutovanie. Hermiona už niekoľkokrát oľutovala, že sa nechala Harrym nahovoriť na toto dobrodružstvo. Radšej by sedela na hodine Dejín mágie a počúvala nudný výklad profesora Binnsa.

„Už sme skoro tam," ozval sa zrazu Ron a vytrhol ju z jej úvah. Hermiona na neho pozrela a čakala, aký bude jeho ďalší ťah.

„Áno, to je jediné riešenie, nechám sa vyhodiť." Povedal Ron.

„NIE!" zvolali naraz Harry a Hermiona.

„Postúpim o jedno políčko dopredu, kráľovná ma vyhodí a Harry bude môcť dať kráľovi šach mat!"

„Ale..."

„Chceš predsa vedieť, kde je Quirell."

Harry prikývol a Ron dal pokyn svojmu koňovi, aby postúpil vpred. Biela kráľovná okamžite zaútočila a kamennou rukou ho zasiahla do hlavy. Ron ostal ležať na šachovnici. Hermiona zhrozene vykríkla.

Harry okamžite postúpil ku kráľovi podľa Ronových pokynov a zvolal: „ŠACH MAT!"

Kráľ si sňal z hlavy korunu a hodil ju k Harryho nohám. Vyhrali.

Obaja sa hneď rozbehli k Ronovi a zisťovali v akom je stave. Ron bol v bezvedomí.

„Čo teraz?" povedala Hermiona so slzami v očiach.

„Bude v poriadku, vezmi ho na ošetrovňu, ja pôjdem ďalej." Povedal rozhodne Harry.

„Nemôžeš ísť sám." Odpovedala Hermiona.

„Ron ťa teraz potrebuje. Keď sa dostanete von, pošli sovu profesorovi Dumbledorovi" Presviedčal ju Harry. Hermiona na neho chvíľu uprene hľadela, ale nakoniec prikývla. Vytiahla svoj čarodejnícky prútik a opatrne levitovala pred sebou Ronovo telo. Harry ju sledoval, kým neopustila miestnosť. Potom sa vydal ďalej.

Harry chvíľu kráčal úzkou chodbou až sa ocitol pred ďalšími dverami. Otvoril ich a ocitol sa v miestnosti plnej fľaštičiek s elixírmi. _Profesor Snape. _Pomyslel si a bolo mu jasné, že túto prekážku tam postavil práve vedúci jeho fakulty.

Chvíľu zamyslene hľadel na prechod do ďalšej miestnosti, z ktorého šľahali mohutné plamene. Čierne plamene. Zrazu sa dvere, cez ktoré vošiel zatvorili a vyšľahli z nich modré plamene. Harry také niečo ešte nevidel. Postúpil dopredu a pozrel na pracovný stôl v strede miestnosti. Okrem fľaštičiek sa na ňom nachádzal aj pergamen. Harry ho zobral do ruky a prečítal si profesorove pokyny.

_Nebezpečenstvo je pred tebou, za sebou pokoj máš,_

_dve z nás isto pomôžu ti, ktorúkoľvek požiadaš;_

_len jedna z nás cestu ďalej otvára ti,_

_kto odpije z druhej, bude sa môcť vrátiť;_

_dve z nás žihľavové víno naplnilo,_

_zato v troch jed striehne so smrtiacou silou._

_Ak tu nechceš ostať; po jednej z nás siahni, _

_a našich rád drž sa, uvidíš, že správnych._

_Prvá rada: nech kdekoľvek jed sa bude ukrývať,_

_vľavo od neho vždy žihľavové víno bude stáť._

_Druhá: my tu na okrajoch, každá iná,_

_no ak chceš ísť ďalej, pokojne nás míňaj._

_Tretia rada: ako vidíš, naše tvary rôzne sú,_

_najmenšia a ani najväčšia smrť v sebe nenesú._

_Štvrtá: tie, čo druhú z ľava, druhú sprava vidíš stáť,_

_chutia síce rovnako, no rozličné sú na pohľad.__*_

Zmätený Harry sa začal prechádzať okolo stola a pozoroval fľaštičky na ňom. Toto nebolo kúzlo – bola to hádanka. Zrazu sa zastavil a usmial sa. _Mám to. _Pomyslel si a pristúpil k stolu. Zobral z neho malú fľaštičku a odzátkoval ju. Vypil ju na jeden dúšok. Pocítil, ako jeho telo naplnil chlad. Pokročil ku dverám a vkročil do tmavých plameňov, ktoré mu vôbec neublížili. Ocitol sa v poslednej komnate.

Pred ním stála postava a zrkadlo. Zrkadlo z Erisedu. Harry prekvapene zažmurkal.

„Potter," zašepkal neznámy hlas a Harryho okamžite rozbolela hlava. „Dala sa očakávať, že sa tu zjavíš."

„Kto ste a kde ste?" zvolal Harry a obzeral sa okolo seba.

Profesor Quirell sa na neho otočil a na jeho tváry sa zjavil diabolský úsmev. „Pán Potter, je vinikajúce, že ste nás poctil svojou návštevou." Harry prekvapene pozeral na svojho profesora Obrany proti čiernej mágii. Jeho koktanie bolo preč.

„Quirinus, nechaj ma porozprávať sa s pánom Potterom," ozval sa opäť neznámy hlas.

„Ale pane, ste ešte slabý, potrebujeme ten kameň." Zvolal profesor.

„Ten chlapec nám ho nájde." Povedal hlas.

„Kameň? Aký kameň?" prehovoril konečne Harry.

„Kameň mudrcov, riaditeľ Dumbledore ho tu niekde ukryl a vy nám ho nájdete." Vyštekol Quirell až Harry o niekoľko krokov ustúpil.

„Poď sem chlapče," prikázal mu hlas a Harry opäť pocítil ostrú bolesť vo svojej jazve.

Veľmi neochotne, ale predsa pristúpil bližšie. Profesor Quirell si medzitým odmotával svoj turban, bez ktorého sa nepohol ani na krok. Harry ho prekvapene sledoval. Predtým, než sa mu profesor otočil chrbtom, luskol prstami a okolo Harryho sa pevne ovinuli povrazy. Chlapec nestihol ani zareagovať. Zaoberal sa totiž vo svojej mysli otázkou, čo je Kameň mudrcov.

„Slávny Harry Potter nevie, čo je Kameň mudrcov?" ozval sa posmešný hlas a Harry strnul hrôzou, keď konečne zistil odkiaľ ten tajomný hlas vychádza. Na temene teraz už odhalenej hlavy profesora Quirella sa nachádzala znetvorená tvár inej osoby.

„Voldemort," zašepkal Harry a lapal po dychu.

„Áno, som to ja, milý Harry. Dúfam, že si na mňa spomínaš, už sme sa spolu stretli."

„Ale, ako-?" zvolal Harry.

„To ťa nemusí trápiť, chcem, aby si sa pozrel do zrkadla a povedal mi, kde je ten kameň!" prikázal mu Voldemort.

„Ja neviem nič o žiadnom kameni. Na čo ti vôbec je!" zvolala vzdorovito Harry.

„Ty hlupák, ten kameň mi poskytne večný život. Okamžite mi ho nájdi, ináč moja kliatba, ktorú už veľmi dobre poznáš tentoraz neminie svoj cieľ."

Harry si v duchu želal, aby bol vedľa neho niekto z jeho profesorov, oľutoval svoju zvedavosť a to, že oklamal riaditeľa svojej fakulty. Vedel, že jeho šance na záchranu sú minimálne. Bolesť jeho hlavy sa stupňovala každým Voldemortovým slovom a on mal pocit, že mu vybuchne.

Otočil sa tvárou k zrkadlu a uprene sa do neho zahľadel. _Zo všetkého na svete si najviac želám nájsť Kameň mudrcov skôr ako Voldemort. _Pomyslel si Harry a na chvíľu zatvoril svoje oči. Keď ich opäť otvoril videl, ako sa vedľa jeho odrazu v zrkadle zjavujú jeho rodičia. Odraz Harryho na neho šibalsky mrkol a jedna jeho ruka siahla do pravého vrecka jeho nohavíc. Harry pocítil, ako mu vrecko oťaželo.

Zrazu sa za postavami jeho rodičov opäť zjavila tá tretia neznáma postava. Blížila sa k nemu a Harry v nej spoznal... profesora Snapa. _Čo sa to tu..._

„Potter..." ozval sa zrazu v komnate hrozivý hlas riaditeľa jeho fakulty. Harry si na sekundu myslel, že sa mu sníva. Nevedel, či bol odraz len jeho predstavou alebo skutočnosťou. Povrazy z jeho rúk zmizli. Rýchlo sa otočil a zbadal, ako profesor Snape svojim prútikom mieri na profesora Quirella.

„Pro-profesor." Vykoktal vystrašene Harry. Zrazu nevedel, koho sa má báť viac.

Voldemortova tvár sa stiahla do nahnevanej grimasy. „Severus, jeden z mojich verných, alebo to tak nie je?" ozval sa Voldemort a Snape skamenel. Voldemort sa otočil na neho a Severus Snape hľadel do červených očí Temného Pána.

Harryho naplnil hnev. Vrah jeho rodičov je opäť tu a riaditeľ jeho fakulty patrí medzi jeho služobníkov.

Harry rukou siahol do svojho vrecka, aby sa uistil, že Kameň mudrcov má naozaj vo vrecku. Bol tam. Rozbehol sa proti postave profesora Quirella a prudko do nej narazil. Profesor od bolesti skríkol a zatackal sa. Zároveň sa však snažil Harryho chytiť.

Severus Snape nebol nikdy tak šokovaný, ako teraz. Skôr než stihol zareagovať videl, ako sa jeho prekliaty študent rozbehol proti profesorovi Quirellovi a narazil do neho.

Len čo sa Quirell dotkol Harryho opäť skríkol od bolesti.

„Čo sa to deje? To páli! Majstre, pomôžte mi!" volal zúfalo a Harry si okamžite všimol, že profesor Quirell má popálenú ruku, z ktorej sa dokonca dymilo.

„Chyť ho!" zavrčal Voldemort a Quirell sa opäť vrhol na Harryho. Chytil ho pod krkom tak, že nemohol dýchať. Severus Snape mávol svojim prútikom a vyslal proti Quirellovi kliatbu. Len čo sa ho dotkla ozval sa neľudský výkrik a postavala profesora Quirella sa zrútila na chlapca. Harry prudko dopadol na zem a všetko okolo neho sčernelo.

Severus Snape prekvapene hľadel na Quirellove skamenelé telo, ktoré sa začalo rozpadať na prach, z ktorého sa sformovala Voldemortova postava a s posledným vražedným pohľadom na neho pozrela, kým sa rozplynula aj ona.

Severus okamžite pribehol ku chlapcovi, ktorý ležal v bezvedomí na zemi a niekoľkými diagnostickými kúzlami skúmal jeho stav. Už predtým sa musel postarať o toho ryšavca Weasleyho, ktorého sa malá šprtka Grangerová pokúšala dostať na ošetrovňu. Okrem bezvedomia a veľkej tržnej rany na Harryho hlave neodhalil žiadne zranenie. Akurát, že chlapcove ruky vyzerali ako po popálení. Rýchlym pohybom prútika zastavil krvácanie a ďalším mávnutím znehybnil chlapca tak, aby nedošlo k ďalšiemu poraneniu. Opatrne ho zobral do náručia a zamieril s ním na ošetrovňu. Napriek tomu, že bol na neho nahnevaný, chlapec ho opäť raz prekvapil.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

* použité z originálu HP a Kameň Mudrcov


	41. Ošetrovňa

Ošetrovňa

Harry zťažka otvoril oči. _Ošetrovňa. _Pomyslel si a pomaly pohol hlavou. Lôžka vedľa toho jeho boli prázdne. Na jeho nočnom stolíku sa nachádzalo veľké množstvo sladkostí. Určite ich sem dali jeho priatelia.

„Konečne sa vám uráčilo prebudiť." Ozval sa sarkastický hlas z kúta ošetrovne. Harry zažmurkal a zaostril svoj pohľad. _Počkať! On vidí aj bez okuliarov? _Táto skutočnosť ho zasiahla ako blesk z jasného neba.

„Pro-profesor!" vykoktal zo seba.

„Áno, Potter! Prekvapuje vás, že ma vidíte?" ozval sa posmešne profesor Snape.

„Á- nie." Povedal ticho Harry a uvedomil si, že je vo veľkých problémoch.

„Nehovoríte to veľmi isto. Hádam ste si nemysleli, že vám váš posledný výstrelok prejde bez trestu." Odpovedal profesor hrozivým hlasom až sa Harry schúlil na svojom lôžku.

„Môžete mi vysvetliť, kto vám dovolil pchať váš zvedavý nos do vecí, ktoré sa vás netýkajú?" pokračoval hrozivo Severus Snape.

„Ja-ja..." koktal Harry. Výraz riaditeľa jeho fakulty bol viac než hrozivý.

„Ohrozili ste nielen seba, ale ďalších dvoch svojich spolužiakov!" kričal profesor Snape. „Čo ste si myslel? Myslel ste si, že ste nejaká celebrita? Nestačili vám moje upozornenia počas celého roka? Ako..."

„Á, Severus, tak tu ste. Hľadal som vás po celej škole, ešte šťastie, že máte taký zvučný hlas." Príval slov profesora Snapa zastavil príchod riaditeľa školy.

Harry sa na neho vďačne pozrel. Riaditeľ nenápadne žmurkol a pozrel sa na profesora Snapa.

„Severus, musíme si pohovoriť o tom, čo sa stalo. Prešli už tri dni a po hrade kolujú rôzne fámy." Povedal riaditeľ.

„Je mi jedno aké fámy kolujú medzi tými idiotmi." Zavrčal profesor Snape.

Harry nechápavo prechádzal pohľadom z jedného na druhého. _Čo sa to tu deje?_

Severus si všimol chlapcov nechápavý pohľad a keďže chcel zabrániť ďalším zbytočným rečiam prehovoril: „Dobre, Albus. Prídem hneď, len čo si pohovorím s Potterom."

Riaditeľ prikývol. „Harry, som rád, že si v poriadku." Povedal chlapcovi a opustil ošetrovňu.

„Takže, pán Potter, kedže ste porušili niekoľko bodov školského poriadku, ako váš riaditeľ fakulty mám právo vylúčiť vás zo školy." Harry zbledol. „Nenešťastie riaditeľ školy s tým nesúhlasí." Dodal pomaly a užíval si chlapcov strach.

„Vaše porušenie pravidiel vás však bude stáť stratu bodov. Strhávam Slizolinu 200 bodov a do konca roka máte u mňa trest." Povedal mu Severus.

Harry naprázdno preglgol. Toto mu jeho spolužiaci neodpustia. Ešte nikdy v histórii Rokfortu sa nestalo, aby riaditeľ Slizolinu strhol jednému žiakovi toľko bodov. Bolo mu jasné, že sa im nebude môcť ukázať na oči.

„Len čo opustíte ošetrovňu, budete sa u mňa hlásiť každý večer o siedmej hodine." Dodal a so zavírením plášťa opustil ošetrovňu.

Harry sklopil zrak. Cítil, že sa mu do očí tisnú slzy. Snažil sa predsa pomôcť. _Čo sa stalo s Voldemortom? Kde je Ron a Hermiona. Prečo ho nikto neprišiel navštíviť? A prečo riaditeľ školy odišiel bez slova?_

Hlavou mu vírilo veľké množstvo otázok a on na ne nemal odpoveď. Z myšlienok ho vytrhol príchod madam Pomfreyovej, ktorá skontrolovala jeho stav. Nezabudla mu vytknúť jeho nezodpovedné správanie. Podala mu posilňujúci elixír a ponatierala mu zvyšok jeho popálením. Tie menšie už boli zahojené.

„Madam Pofreyová, neviete ako sa majú Ron a Hermiona?" odvážil sa nakoniec spýtať.

„Pán Weasley si pobudol na ošetrovni jeden deň. Je v poriadku a slečna Grangerová bola okrem niekoľkých odrením úplne v poriadku." Odpovedala mu. Harry sa na ňu vďačne usmial. Konečne vedel, ako sa majú jeho priatelia.

Ošetrovateľka mu doniesla obed a Harry sa hladno vrhol na jedlo. Po obede sa cítil veľmi unavený a tak čoskoro zaspal. Madam Pomfreyovej sa nepáčila jeho bledosť. Keď ho profesor Snape doniesol na ošetrovňu chlapec mal veľa popálenín a veľkú ranu na hlave z ktorej už našťastie nekrvácal. Museli použiť niekoľko dávok posilňujúceho elixíru a špeciálnu dávku elixíru na doplnenie krvi. Poppy si nepamätala, kedy naposledy tento elixír boli nútení použiť.

Severus Snape hneď po obede dorazil do riaditeľne. Vedel, že rozhovoru s riaditeľom školy sa už nevyhne. Posadil sa do kresla oproti riaditeľovi a čakal než riaditeľ začne.

„Severus, viem, že si na chlapca veľmi nahnevaný, ale musíš si uvedomiť, že keby nebolo jeho, Voldemort opäť povstane."

„Ten chlapec, o ktorom hovoríte, oklamal profesorov a zatiahol do toho aj tých dvoch bláznivých Chrabromilčanov." Zavrčal Severus.

„Máš pravdu, drahý chlapče. Ale uvedom si, že to vyžadovalo dávku prefíkanosti a dôvtipu. Harry ma neprestáva prekvapovať." Pousmial sa Dumbledore.

Severus sa zamračil. Na druhej strane musel s riaditeľom súhlasiť. Len pravý Slizolinčan by dokázal niečo také. Napriek tomu dodal: „Ohrozil život svojich spolužiakov! Sám bol na pokraji smrti! To vám nestačí?"

„Verím, že si ho za to dostatočne potrestal. Nesúď toho chlapca tak prísne. Zaslúžil sa o záchranu školy." Povedal Dumbledore.

Severus vedel, že na toto nemá argument. Voldemortovi sa vďaka Quirellovi podarilo oklamať celý profesorský zbor a on bol nahnevaný hlavne na to, že sa nechal nachytať.

Začal pociťovať únavu niekoľkých dní. Nespustil z chlapca oči od jeho príchodu na ošetrovňu. Vlastne opustil ošetrovňu len kvôli príprave špeciálneho elixíru na doplnenie krvi. Pociťoval za toho spratka zodpovednosť a nevedel si vysvetliť svoj strach o neho. Pripisoval to svojim citom k Lily.

Dopil svoju šálku čaju a opustil riaditeľovu kanceláriu. Zamieril do svojich izieb, aby sa konečne mohol venovať bežným veciam. Vedel, že chlapec ešte pár dní pobudne na ošetrovni a ostatní jeho študenti si vyžadovali zvýšenú pozornosť. Blížil sa predsa koniec roka a s ním záverečné skúšky.

Harry znudene odhodil učebnicu Transfigurácie. Príšerne sa nudil, všetky učebnice prečítal už minimálne dvakrát. Zúfalo chcel opustiť ošetrovňu, ale madam Pomfreyová bola proti. Bol nešťastný z toho, že mu profesor Snape zakázal akékoľvek návštevy. Nemohol tak vysvetliť svojim spolužiakov svoje konanie. Nemohol sa obhájiť. To ticho okolo neho bolo oveľa hroznejšie ako jeho stret s Voldemortom.

„Madam Pomfreyová, kedy budem môcť odísť?" spýtal sa ošetrovateľky len čo sa zjavila v miestnosti.

„Pán Potter, ste veľmi nedočkavý." Odpovedala ošetrovateľka.

„Blížia sa záverečné skúšky a ja som už veľa zameškal." Vysvetľoval chlapec a hodil na ňu prosebný pohľad.

Poppy Pomfreyová pokrútila hlavou, ale nakoniec dodala „Porozprávam sa s profesorom Snapeom o vašom prepustení."

Harrymu sa rozbúchalo srdce. „S pro-profesorom Snapeom? Prečo?" spýtal sa chlapec.

„Podanie špeciálneho elixíru na doplnenie krvi si vyžadovalo sledovanie nežiadúcich účinkov. Našťastie ste žiadne nemali." Vysvetlila mu.

Harry v pochopení prikývol. Tešil sa na svoje prepustenie, ale zároveň začal pociťovať strach z návratu medzi svojich spolužiakov. Prestal preto na ošetrovateľku naliehať a čakal trpezlivo na rozhodnutie riaditeľa svojej fakulty.

Musel čakať asi dve hodiny kým sa ošetrovateľka objavila vo dverách. Za ňou stál Severus Snape so založenými rukami.

„Pán Potter, môžete ísť. Blíži sa čas večere a vy sa určite rád najete so svojimi spolužiakmi." Povedala mu milo. Snape sa uškrnul, veľmi dobre poznal chlapcove obavy.

„Ďakujem vám, madam." Odvetil Harry a začal si baliť všetky svoje veci.

„Ak by ste sa cítili slabo okamžite príďte za mnou. Nezabudnite, že sa musíte šetriť."

„Áno, madam." Odpovedal slušne Harry.

„Pán Potter, nezabudnite na svoj trest. Očakávam vás hneď po večeri vo svojom kabinete." Dodal profesor Snape a opustil ošetrovňu.


	42. To nie!

To nie!

Harry sa pomalým krokom vydal do Slizolinskej fakulty. Dúfal, že všetci už budú vo Veľkej sieni. Schodiskom pomaly zišiel na prízemie a zamieril do podzemia. Zatiaľ sa nestretol zo žiadnym študentom a bol tomu rád. Slizolinská fakulta bola rovnako prázdna. Večera začala pred pätnástimi minútami a tak si Harry rýchlo svoje veci uložil v prváckej spálni a vydal sa na večeru. Pred vstupom do Veľkej siene sa zhlboka nadýchol a otvoril dvere. Okamžite ako sa objavil vo dverách všetky hlasy stíchli a upreli sa na neho pohľady nielen študentov, ale aj učiteľského zboru. Harry sa pomalým krokom vydal k Slizolinskému stolu, kde na neho hľadeli zamračení spolužiaci.

„Že máš vôbec odvahu sa tu zjaviť, Potter!" precedil pomedzi zuby Draco. „Pripravil si našu fakultu o poriadnu kopu bodov!"

Harry chcel na to niečo povedať, keď ho prerušil riaditeľ Dumbledore zacinkaním na svoj pohár.

„Milí študenti, dovoľte mi, aby som medzi nami opäť privítal pána Pottera. Chcel by som sa vrátiť k uplynulým udalostiam posledných dní. Po škole kolujú rôzne fámy a ja by som bol rád, aby sa veci uviedli na správnu mieru."

Veľká sieň po jeho slovách stíchla a všetci študenti a učitelia čakali, čo bude nasledovať. Harry uprel svoj pohľad na riaditeľa, bola v ňom vďačnosť.

„Pán Potter, slečna Grangerová a pán Weasley sa pričinili o záchranu školy, keď sa im podarilo spoločnými silami prekaziť návrat nebezpečného čarodejníka, ktorého meno nechce nikto vysloviť!" po tomto vyhlásení sa ozval vzrušený šepot.

„Vďaka týmto študentom môžeme i naďalej pokojne spávať a ja im okrem udelenia Vyznamenia za záchranu školy chcem udeliť aj nejaké body. Pánovi Weasleymu za perfektne odohranú šachovú partiu 100 bodov, slečne Grangerovej za jej úžasný dôvtip udeľujem 100 bodov. A nakoniec pánovi Potterovi za jeho odvahu a čestnosť udeľujem 300 bodov." Po tomto vyhlásení nastal v sieni výbuch. Harry prekvapene pozeral na riaditeľa, ten sa usmial a žmurkol na neho.

„Harry, získal si späť body, o ktoré si pripravil našu fakultu a ešte aj 100 bodov naviac!" zvolala Pansy a usmiala sa na neho. Draco Malfoy však na neho zamračene pozeral. „To som si mohol myslieť!" zašomral a odvrátil od neho svoj pohľad.

Harry sa pozrel smerom k svojmu riaditeľovi fakulty. Ten zamračene hovoril s riaditeľom školy a na chlapca sa ani nepozrel.

Harry si povzdychol a začal si naberať jedlo na svoj tanier. Vďaka prideleným bodom sa trochu upokojil, ale obával sa svojho trestu s profesorom Snapeom. Pomaly si napichával zemiaky zo svojho taniera a vkladal do úst, ale jedlo pre neho nemalo chuť. Najradšej by bol späť na ošetrovni, kde sa nemusel ničoho obávať.

Keď sa po nejakom čase opäť pozrel smerom k učiteľkému stolu zistil, že profesor Snape tam už nie je, rovnako ako väčšina profesorov. Rýchlo sa napil z pohára tekvicového džúsu a zamieril k učebni profesora Snapa, kde sa nachádzal aj jeho kabinet.

Zaklopal na dvere a čakal na pokyn, že môže vstúpiť. Chvíľu bolo ticho, ale nakoniec sa dvere otvorili a Harry vkĺzol dnu.

„Posaďte sa, Potter." Ozval sa hlas profesora Snapa z katedry a Harry sa posadil do prvej lavice, ktorá bola najbližšie k jeho stolu. Potichu čakal na to, čo sa bude diať.

„Chcem, aby ste vedeli, že vôbec nesúhlasím s konaním riaditeľa školy. Ohrozili ste svoj život. Opäť ste sa správali ako zadubený Chrabromilčan a nie ako pravý Slizolinčan. Ale asi nemá zmysel vám to stále opakovať, pretože si to aj tak neviete do tej svojej hlavy vtĺcť. Prejdime preto rovno k vašemu trestu. Každý večer mi budete pomáhať pri príprave prísad do elixírov. Vďaka vašej pošetilosti sa rapídne znížili zásoby na ošetrovni. Začneme hneď, nasledujte ma." Profesor Snape vstal od svojho stola a pokynul Harrymu, aby ho nasledoval. Ten potichu kráčal za ním.

Profesor Snape mu otvoril dvere do svojho súkromného laboratória. Len čo bol Harry dnu, Snape použil zabezpečovacie kúzla a pokynul chlapcovi, aby sa postavil k jednému z pracovných stolov.

„Nakrájajte tieto korene." Prikázal a podal mu nôž. Harry sa hneď pustil do práce.

Majster elixírov medzitým porozostavoval okolo seba osem kotlíkov a pustil sa do výroby ôsmych rôznych elixírov. Harry s obdivom po očku sledoval výnimočnosť jeho práce a precízne pohyby.

„Pán Potter, ak nemáte čo robiť, rozdrvte mi tieto švábie tykadlá na prášok." Povedal mu profesor Snape. Harry sa strhol a rýchlo sa pustil do práce.

Pracovali spoločne približne hodinu. Harry bez komentárov plnil každý príkaz svojho profesora. Prvé dva elixíry boli práve dokončené, keď ich vyrušil signál oznamujúci, že niekto klope na dvere kabinetu elixírov. Profesor Snape sa zamračil, mal v úmysle klopanie odignorovať, ale keď znelo čoraz naliehavejšie, povzdychol si, pozrel na Harryho a povedal. „Ničoho sa nedotýkajte, idem sa pozrieť kto to je. A poriadne krájajte ten koreň mandragory." So zavírením plášta rýchlo opustil laboratórium.

Harry s úľavou pustil nôž z ruky a trochu sa uvoľnil. Pociťoval únavu, ale neodvážil sa dať to pred profesorom najavo. Zrazu začul zvýšený hlas profesora Snapa, ktorý neveštil nič dobré. Chvíľu uvažoval, že sa prikradne ku dverám a bude načúvať, ale potom si to radšej rozmyslel, veľmi nerád by sa zase dostal do problémov. Začal preto opäť krájať koreň mandragory. Pracoval asi desať minút, keď sa ozvalo prudké buchnutie dvermi a do miestnosti sa vrátil profesor Snape. Harry zrazu pocítil ostrú bolesť, nôž sa mu zaryl od ľaku hlboko do ruky a z rany sa začala valiť krv. Okamžite zbledol a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Prestal vnímať na pár sekúnd svet okolo seba.

„Potter, sakra, čo to zase stvárate!" zakričal Severus Snape, ktorý okamžite zaregistroval chlapcove zranenie. Priskočil k nemu a popadol ho za stuhnutú ruku, v ktorej stále držal nôž. Chlapec bol očividne mimo a tak mu nôž z ruky rýchlo odstránil. Vytiahol prútik a chystal sa vyčarovať hojacie kúzlo, keď sa Harry strhol. Krv z jeho rany dopadla do jedného z najbližších kotlíkov a elixír v ňom začal okamžite reagovať. Profesor Snape schmatol chlapca za ruku a rýchlo vyslovil kúzlo na zahojenie rany, ktorá sa okamžite zatvorila a ostala po nej len viditeľná jazva. Potom sa prudko otočil ku kotlíku, ktorý začal bublať. Sledoval upreným pohľadom reakciu krvi s elixírom. Jeho číra farba sa zmenila na modrú a Severus sa pomaly priblížil ku kotlíku, aby ho skontroloval. Našťastie nešlo o nebezpečný elixír. Bledý Harry zrýchlene dýchal a s rozšírenými očami sledoval svojho profesora. Trochu sa mu točila hlava.

Severus zobral malú naberačku zo stola a nabral kúsok zreagovaného elixíru do skúmavky, potom sa otočil na bledého chlapca. „Potter, vy snáď máte talent na maléry, človek vás na sekundu nechá osamote a vy ste hneď schopný spôsobiť katastrofu. Práve ste zničil jeden z elixírov."

„Prepáčte, pane, nebolo to schválne." Povedal bledý Harry. Pozrel sa na svoju práve zahojenú ruku a malú kaluž krvi na stole a na zemi. Profesor Snape položil skúmavku na stôl a mávnutím prútika privolal z neďalekej skrinky malú fľaštičku s elixírom. „Vypite to a vypadnite odtiaľto, na dnes ste toho už pokazili dosť." A s tým chlapca vyhodil z laboratória. Roztrasený Harry vypil elixír hneď za dverami. Okamžite sa cítil lepšie. Rýchlo zamieril do slizolinskej fakulty a bol rád, že ho profesor Snape nepripravil o nejaké body.

Medzitým profesor Snape zamyslene hľadel na pokazený elixír. Aby sa mu mohol venovať musel najprv dokončiť prípravu ostatných, to mu zabralo ďalšiu hodinu. Keď boli všetky elixíry bezpečne uzatvorené v pripravených nádobách, vrátil sa k tomu pokazenému. Vlastne ten elixír nebol tak úplne pokazený, išlo špeciálny elixír, ktorý si objednali zo Sv. Munga. Severus chcel vyskúšať jeho vlastnosti, pretože jedinou chybou tohto elixíru bolo to, že nebol vychladnutý, keď zreagoval s Harryho krvou, zaujímalo ho, ako to ovplyvní jeho výsledky. Pomocou prútika vyčistil celý pracovný stôl. Časť Harryho krvi, ktorá bola na stole presunul do malej ampulky a na miesto tiež použil čistiace kúzlo. Potom začal s rozborom.

„_Sanguigno analisi_". Všetky výsledky sa začali pomocou očarovaného brka zaznamenávať na čistý pergamen, ktorý si za týmto účelom privolal z vedľajšej miestnosti. Pergamen sa čoraz viac napĺňal údajmi, okrem očakávaných záznamov sa zjavovali stále nové a nové údaje. Severus prekvapene sledoval tieto údaje, ktoré mu poskytovali viacej informácií ako očakával. Trvalo to asi pätnásť minút, keď sa brko konečne zastavilo a padlo na stôl. Severus okamžite popadol pergamen a rýchlo sa presunul do kabinetu, aby si mohol pokojne a hlavne pohodlne prečítať všetky údaje.

Bol prekvapený, že elixír v takomto stave dokázal dokonca identifikovať podľa záznamu aj meno testovanej osoby, toto otváralo nové možnosti k jeho využitiu. Pomaly čítal nasledujúce riadky:

Testovaný objekt:Harry James Potter

Dátum narodenia: 31.7.1980

Miesto narodenia: Godrickova úžľabina

Zdravotná anamnéza: silná krátkozrakosť, prekonané viacnásobné zlomeniny horných končatín...

Severus Snape čítal a čítal. Z jeho tváre sa po pár minútach začal vytrácať aj ten malý kúsok farby, ktorú mal a jeho pohľad bol čoraz strnulejší. To čo sa práve dozvedal bolo neuveriteľné. Nakoniec sa dostal na koniec pergamenu. Strnule hľadel pred seba a jedine čo zo seba dostal bolo: „To nie! Čo to má do pekla znamenať, to nie je možné!" Pergamen mu vypadol z ruky a on sa snažil spracovať všetky nadobudnuté informácie.

Keď sa konečne spamätal rázne vstal a vydal sa späť do laboratória. Zúrivo sa prehraboval vo svojom sklade, až nakoniec v jednej z políc objavil čo hľadal. Schmatol malú zaprášenú fľaštičku a jej obsah rozlial do dvoch kotlíkov. Do jedného pridal pár kvapiek Potterovej krvi a do tej druhej svoju vlastnú. Mrmlal popri tom niekoľko zaklínadiel, ktoré by pri tej rýchlosti zachytil len dobrý pozorovateľ. Keď spravil všetky potrebné úkony vyčaroval Tempus a čakal. Po nekonečných piatich minútach sa konečne dostavil výsledok.

„To nie!" zvolal znova. „Ako sa to mohlo sakra stať a prečo mi to nikto nepovedal!" vykríkol nahnevane. „Lily, prečo si to urobila? Sakra, prečo?" frustrovane si zložil hlavu do dlaní.

Harry James Potter je jeho syn.


	43. Lilyin denník

Lilyin denník

Severus Snape sa ponáhľal k bráne Rokfortu a len čo bol za hranicami školy s prásknutím sa premiestnil nevedno kam. Zistenie, že Harry Potter je jeho dieťa ho vykoľajilo. Nevedel sa s tým zmieriť, nechápal, prečo mu to Lily urobila. Odvtedy, čo ho opustila kvôli Potterovi uzavrel sa voči okolitému svetu a opustil aj to malé množstvo priateľov, ktorých mal. Jeho životom sa stalo špehovanie pre Dumbledora a učenie Elixírov. Ale zrazu sa tu objavil Harry a jeho život sa obrátil naruby.

Ráno bolo miesto učiteľa Elixírov prázdne. Albus Dumbledore zamyslene pokukoval po svojich kolegoch a premýšľal, kde sa zdržal Severus. Rovnako na tom bolo aj jedno tmavovlasé dieťa, ktoré občas uprelo pohľad tým smerom. Harry mal obavy, že za to môže on. Ráno sa chcel svojmu riaditeľovi fakulty ospravedlniť, ale nenašiel ho v jeho kabinete, kde sa obvykle pred raňajkami zdržiaval.

Keď nastalo vyučovanie a profesor Snape sa neobjavil, Albus Dumbledore začal po svojom zamestnancovi pátrať. Bolo mu jasné, že sa muselo stať niečo vážne, keď Severus Snape bez slova zmizol. Škriatkovia na jeho príkaz prehľadali hrad a priľahlé pozemky. Okolo obeda bolo jasné, že profesor Snape zmizol.

Študenti mali zrušené všetky hodiny elixírov, čo niektorí privítali s radosťou, ale väčšina zo Slizolinčanov chodila po škole v hlúčikoch a živo diskutovala o tom, kde by mohol byť ich riaditeľ.

Dumbledore si zavolal Harryho do riaditeľne a snažil sa od chlapca zistiť, čo sa dialo počas jeho trestu a či si nevšimol niečo zvláštne. Harry, obávajúci sa ďalšieho trestu zatajil, čo sa dialo včera a tak bol Dumbledore nútený poveriť dočasným vedením Slizolinskej fakulty profesorku Sinistrovú.

Severus Snape sa premiestnil na koniec dediny, ktorá bola ponorená do tmy, len kde tu v okne svietilo slabé svetlo. Rýchlym krokom sa vydal k hrdzavej bránke, za ktorou sa nachádzali pozostatky domu. S vŕzganím ju otvoril a ocitol sa na pozemku. Pozorne sa okolo seba rozhliadol a vošiel do domu.

Všade okolo neho bol prach a sutiny, ktoré tu ostali po osudnej noci. Prešiel do obývačky, kde sa nachádzala prehnitá sedačka a malý stôl, ktorý bol pokrytý hrubou vrstvou prachu. Izbe dominoval obrovský krb, na ktorom boli porozkladané zaprášené fotografie. Severus k nim pristúpil a zobral jednu z nich do ruky. Zašepkaním zaklínadla odstránil z fotografie špinu a zahľadel sa na ňu. Bola na nej usmievajúca sa žena, ktorá držala na rukách malé bábätko. Severus bolestne zatvoril oči a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Fotografiu skryl vo vrecku svojho plášťa. Otočil sa a poobzeral sa po miestnosti. Bol rozhodnutý nájsť čo i len jediný náznak toho, že Harry je jeho syn, aj keď nepochyboval o pravdivosti predošlého testu.

Postupne prechádzal všetkými miestnosťami a prehľadával každý kút. Nakoniec sa mu vďaka náhode podarilo objaviť tajnú skrýšu v podlahe v spálni. Z malého otvoru vytiahol hrubý notes v kožených doskách. Opatrne ho oprášil a otvoril prvú stránku. Písmo bolo málo čitateľné, ale napriek tomu sa mu podarilo rozlúštiť niekoľko riadkov. Bol to Lilyin denník. Severus opatrne listoval stránkami a hľadal dôkazy. Niekoľkokrát musel použiť čistiace kúzlo aj na stránky denníka, aby sa mu vôbec podarilo zistiť o aké obdobie zápisov sa jedná. Nakoniec našiel čo hľadal.

... som si tým istá. Moje ranné nevoľnosti to len potrdzujú. Čo budem robiť. James sa nesmie dozvedieť o tej noci so Severusom. Milujem síce Severusa, ale vybral si stranu zla, nemôžem s ním ostqť a riskovať tak život nášho dieťaťa. Temný Pán by ho chcel na svoju stranu. Jamesova náklonnosť je čoraz očividnejšia. Ach, Bože, akú budúcnosť dám svojmu dieťaťu. Táto neistota mi nedá spať...

Severus sa zhlboka nadýchol a prelistoval niekoľko stránok, kým pokračoval v čítaní.

Malý má jeho ústa a vlásky. Našťastie má James rovnakú farbu, aj keď tie jeho sú neposlušnejšie. Keď sa na mňa Harry pozrie tými čoraz zelenšími očami akoby mi videl až do duše. Nikto netuší, že nie je Jamesov syn. Keby Severus poznal pravdu, bol by hrdý na svojho syna. Ak sa raz táto vojna skončí poviem mu pravdu...

Severus nepotreboval ďalej čítať. Lilyin denník bol jasným dôkazom. V očiach sa mu zaligotali slzy, ale potlačil ich. Pomaly sa vydal do chodby. Keď prechádzal okolo detskej izby zbadal na zemi malého dráčika. Zodvihol ho z prachu a vopchal do vrecka k fotografii. Ponorený do myšlienok opustil dom a opäť sa premiestnil.

Ocitol sa na konci lesa. Vydal sa po zarastenom chodníku, ktorý viedol k mohutnej bráne. Vytiahol prútik zašepkal zaklínadlo a brána sa so zaškrípaním otvorila. Sídlo Princeovcov bolo dosť spustnuté. Severus tu niekoľko rokov nebol. Po štrkovej ceste sa dostal k hlavnému vchodu do domu. Opäť predniesol niekoľko zaklínadiel a potom otvoril dvere. Ocitol sa v priestrannej hale, ktorej dominovali obrovské obrazy jeho predkov. Severus sa veľmi nezdržoval a presunul sa do knižnice, ktorá zaberala väčšiu časť prízemia spolu s jedálňou a salónikom pre hostí. Prešiel do jej zadnej časti, kde sa nachádzali rodinné kroniky zaznamenávajúce životy niekoľkých desiatok generácií rodu Princeovcov. Naposledy si ich Severus prezeral ako dieťa, keď ešte žila babička Princeová, ktorá si ako jediná dokázala presadiť, že ju Severus mohol v tomto sídle navštíviť. Jeho starý otec sa nikdy nezmieril s tým, že si jeho matka Eillen vzala za muža mukla. Z jednej z políc vytiahol tú najnovšiu kroniku, ktorá zaznamenávala aj jeho život. Všetky kroniky rodu Princeovcov boli začarované tak, že ich mohol otvoriť len potomok tohto rodu a tak sa Severus bez problémov začítal do jej stránok. Rozsiahly rodokmeň na úvodných stranách uvádzal Harryho ako posledného potomka rodu Princeovcov. Severus otočil niekoľko strán a prechádzal očami text, ktorý zaznamenával život jeho syna. Po niekoľkých minútach čítania knihu vrátil na miesto a opustil knižnicu. Pomalým krokom sa vydal na poschodie. Jeho prítomnosť upútala obyvateľov obrazov, ktorí ho teraz so záujmom sledovali. Na vrchole schodiska sa Severus otočil a niekoľkými mávnutiami prútikom odstránil z haly, schodiska a chodby najhoršiu špinu. Potom sa presunul k dverám oproti schodisku a ocitol sa v obrovskej spálni. Tu postupoval podobne, najprv odstránil obrovské nánosy prachu a potom sa pustil do zmeny v zariadení. Doteraz tmavá izba sa po niekoľkých hodinách zmenila na nepoznanie. Ťažké závesy, ktoré doteraz zakrývali obrovské okná boli nahradené slabozelenými vzdušnými závesmi a záclonami, ktoré púšťali do izby oveľa viac svetla ako predtým. Tmavý nábytok nahradil svetlejší a obrovskú posteľ s baldachýnom teraz pokrývala slizolinsky zelená prikrývka. Po uprataní a premene izby sa Severus presunul do vedľajšej kúpelne, ktorú dôkladne vyčistil. Okrem obrovskej vane sa v nej chádzal sprchový kút a záchod. Severus unavený po celom dni zaliezol do vane a doprial si poriadny relax. Bol rozhodnutý stráviť v tomto sídle niekoľko dní, aby si utriedil svoje myšlienky a rozhodol sa, čo bude robiť ďalej. Bolo mu jedno, že by mal byť teraz na Rokforte a venovať sa tým dutým hlavám. Albus si určite poradí a on za ten čas nájde riešenie na vzniknutú situáciu.

Ani po týžňovej neprítomnosti profesora Snapa nebolo riaditeľovi Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej jasné kam a prečo tak náhle zmizol bez toho, aby ho o svojom odchode informoval. Navštívil všetky miesta o ktorých vedel, že sa tam Severus zdržuje, ale bezúspešne. Ostatní profesori ho neustále zahŕňali otázkami týkajúcimi sa neprítomnosti ich kolegu, ale nedokázal im dať uspokojivú odpoveď.

Sedel za stolom vo Veľkej sieni a pozoroval usádzajúcich sa študentov, ktorí prichádzali na večeru. Bol rozhodnutý nájsť za Severusa adekvátnu náhradu na elixíry, pretože hodiny elixírov boli vážne ohrozené. Ako v hlavne prechádzal možný zoznam kandidátov, dvere na Veľkej sieni sa s rachotom otvorili a do siene vstúpil obávaný profesor Elixírov. Na tvári mal nič nehovoriaci výraz a jeho plášť za ním hrozivo vial, až sa niektorí mladší žiaci okolo ktorých prechádzal od strachu prikrčili.

Profesorský zbor s tichosťou sledoval jeho majestátny príchod a keď sa posadil na svoje miesto venoval im jeden zo svojich vyzývavých pohľadov.

„Severus, som rád, že ťa opäť vidím, môj chlapče!" povedal riaditeľ. „Robili sme si starosti, keď si tak náhle bez vysvetlenia zmizol." Pokračoval riaditeľ. „Môžeš mi vysvetliť kde si bol?"

„Teraz nie, riaditeľ. Porozprávame sa po večeri a osamote." Odvetil Severus a slovo osamote zdôraznil, keď videl zvedavý pohľad profesorky McGonagallovej.

Riaditeľ pokýval hlavou a tlesknutí dal pokyn, že večera môže začať. Severus si nabral svoju porciu na tanier a pohľadom vyhľadal slizolinský stôl. Jeho študenti boli očividne potešení jeho návratom. Pohľad mu však zablúdil k tmavovlasému chlapcovi so zelenými očami, ktorý zblednuto hľadel do svojho taniera a neodvážil sa zodvihnúť hlavu. Harry sa obával, že profesor Snape je na neho ešte stále nahnevaný a jeho náhly príchod ho zastihol nepripraveného.

Večera prebehla v relatívne pokojnom duchu, aj keď mnohí zo študentov po očku pokukovali po svojom profesorovi Elixírov.

Len čo Severus dojedol zamieril spolu s riaditeľom do jeho riaditeľne. Usadil sa do kresla oproti riaditeľovmu stolu a čakal kým ho vyzve, aby podal vysvetlenie.

Albus Dumbledore stál zamyslene pri okne a pozeral sa na pozemky školy, po chvíli sa otočil na svojho mladšieho kolegu.

„Severus, neviem či si uvedomuješ-" začal riaditeľ, ale ihneď bol prerušený.

„Albus, veľmi dobre si uvedomujem, že som vás o svojom náhlom odchode neinformoval. Mal som však k tomu oprávnené dôvody. Moja neprítomnosť v škole a hlavne miesto môjho pobytu muselo ostať utajené." Začal vysvetľovať Severus.

„Mohol by si mi aspoň vysvetliť, čo sa stalo? Snažil som sa niečo dostať z Harryho, ale odmietol mi odpovedať, aj keď je mi podľa jeho správania jasné, že sa medzi vami niečo stalo." Pokračoval riaditeľ.

Severus sa pri Harryho mene trochu strhol, ale v duchu sa pousmial, že chlapec nepovedal nič o tom, čo sa dialo počas jeho trestu.

„Takže čo sa teda stalo?" naliehal riaditeľ.

„Stalo sa toho veľmi veľa..." zašepkal Severus a povzdychol si. Pustil sa do rozprávania a vysvetľovania dôvodu svojej neprítomnosti. Albus Dumbledore ho pozorne počúval. Keď mu Severus odhalil pravdu bol rovnako šokovaný ako on. Prekvapilo ho, že Lily ako členka Fénixovho rádu zatajila takúto podstatnú informáciu. Severus neprezradil, že našiel Lilyin denník. Bolo mu jasné, že Albus Dumbledore by ho chcel dôkladne preskúmať. Toto však bola jediná vec a dôkaz, ktorý Lily zanechala a on sa ho nemienil vzdať.

„...potreboval som si premyslieť čo ďalej. Chlapec nemá ani tušenie, čo sa deje. Dôkazy, že je môj syn sú nezvratné. A ja som sa rozhodol, že by sa mal dozvedieť pravdu, aj keď asi nebude veľmi nadšený." Dokončil Severus.

Albus Dumbledore sa usmial na svojho kolegu a prehovoril. „Severus, nepochybujem o tom, že Harry bude rovnako prekvapený ako my dvaja, ale nepodceňuj toho chlapca. Veľmi mu chýba vlastná rodina a napriek Arabelinej snahe sa nám mu ju veľmi nepodarilo nahradiť. Pred ostatnými to však budeme musieť i naďalej utajovať. Kvôli vašej bezpečnosti. Koniec školského roka je predo dvermi, chlapec by mohol stráviť letné prázdniny s tebou, ak súhlasíš.

„S tým počítam, pripravil som na jeho príchod naše staré rodinné sídlo, ale zišiel by sa mi tam nejaký domáci škriatok na výpomoc. Predsa len nie som zvyknutý starať sa o dieťa." Odpovedal Severus.

„To nebude problém. Pridelím ti dvoch škriatkov z hradu. Budú ti plne k dispozícii."

„Ďakujem vám Albus."

„Nemáš za čo môj chlapče, ale nabudúce ma predsa len informuj, keď budeš chcieť na dlhšiu dobu opustiť hrad."

Severus prikývol a rýchlo opustil riaditeľňu. Potreboval skontrolovať svojich hadov, ktorí za jeho neprítomnosti určite nelenili a postarali sa o pár nepríjemností.


	44. Otec

Otec

Harry sedel v kúte spoločenskej miestnosti mimo ostatných spolužiakov. Tváril sa, že sa učí na zajtrajšiu hodinu Transfigurácie, ale jeho myšlienky boli úplne inde. Nečakaný príchod profesora Snapa ho rozhodil.

Bol tak zabraný do vlastných myšlienok, že vôbec nezaregistroval príchod riaditeľa svojej fakulty.

Severus Snape sa poobzeral po miestnosti a zamračil sa. Neporiadok, ktorý jeho študenti urobili svedčil o tom, že sa nikto poriadne nestaral o chod jeho fakulty.

„Okamžite mi zavolajte prefektov!" zahrmel a všetci študenti, ktorí sa nachádzali v spoločenskej miestnosti zbledli. Harry sa tiež strhol a uprel svoj pohľad na Severusa. Ten sa na neho uprene pozeral a v duchu premýšľal, ako sa s chlapcom porozpráva.

Za pár okamihov sa zjavili prefekti a čakali, čo od nich ich riaditeľ chce.

„Ako je možné, že táto miestnosť vyzerá ako jedno veľké smetisko?" rozkričal sa na nich, „Máte pol hodinu na to, aby ste ju dali do poriadku! Bez použitia mágie!" vytiahol prútik, opísal široký oblúk okolo celej miestnosti, čím ju zablokoval proti využitiu mágie. Niektorí študenti si potichu povzdychli, ale neodvážili sa protestovať. Severus Snape sa potom otočil a zamieril ku dverám. „Vy dvaja poďte so mnou." Povedal prefektom a tí ho okamžite nasledovali.

Len čo sa za nimi zatvorili dvere spustila sa vrava. Hlavne dievčatá protestovali proti tomu, že musia upratovať za chlapcov, ale keďže im bolo jasné, že polhodina je veľmi krátka doba pustili sa všetci rýchlo do upratovania. Hlavne čistokrvní Slizolinčania pri tom ohŕňali nos. Doma takéto veci za nich robili škriatkovia.

Harry sa postavil, poupratoval rýchlo veci okolo krbu a zamieril do prváckej spálne. Tam si na nočnom stolíku upratal po sebe učebnice, prerovnal veci vo svojom kufri a poriadne ustlal posteľ. Obával sa totiž, že ak je profesor Snape v takejto nálade, že skontroluje aj všetky spálne. Bol s tým takmer hotový, keď sa zjavil v izbe Draco a uškrnul sa pri pohľade na Harryho.

„Potter, tebe asi preskočilo. Máme upratať spoločenskú miestnosť a nie spálne."

„Človek nikdy nevie, čo sa môže stať. Čo keď profesor Snape začne kontrolovať aj spálne?" odvetil mu Harry a upravil si vankúš na posteli. Potom sa spokojne pozrel na svoje dielo.

Draco sa zvalil na posteľ a založil si ruky za hlavu. Svojich rozhádzaných vecí sa ani nedotkol. Harry nad tým pokrútil hlavou a opustil miestnosť.

Keď sa opäť ocitol v spoločenskej miestnosti bol prekvapený tým, ako rýchlo sa dostala do pôvodného stavu. Aj keď bolo jasné, že na upratovaní sa podieľali hlavne nižšie ročníky. Harry sa posadil na jedno z voľných miest pri krbe a zahľadel sa do ohňa, ktorý veselo pukotal. Nevedel sa dočkať letných prázdnin a stretnutia s Dudleym, ktorý mu pravidelne písal prostredníctvom pani Figgovej. Premýšľal o tom, čo všetko podniknú.

Po polhodine sa v spoločenskej miestnosti opäť zjavil riaditeľ Slizolinu aj s prefektami, ktorí boli ešte bledší ako predtým. Severus preletel pohľadom po miestnosti a v duchu sa spokojne uškrnul nad tým, ako rýchlo jeho študenti splnili všetko, čo im prikázal. Prefekti medzitým zmizli v ich spálňach.

„Dúfam, že ste sa poučili a táto miestnosť bude takto vyzerať stále." Opäť vytiahol svoj prútik a zrušil predchádzajúce kúzlo. „Chcem, aby sa tu okamžite zhromaždili všetky ročníky." Povedal prísne a pár študentov sa okamžite rozbehlo zavolať ostatných. O pár minút v spoločenskej miestnosti stáli všetci študenti.

„Prešiel som si vaše štúdijné výsledky a musím konštatovať, že za posledný týždeň sa u niektorých z vás objavilo zhoršenie. Ak si myslíte, že to nechám tak, tak ste na omyle. Ráno nájdete na oznamoch mená tých, ktorí sa budú u mňa hlásiť. Ak sa do konca roka dozviem o nejakom priestupku, budete to ľutovať. Je vám to jasné?" zahrmel.

Študenti rýchlo prikyvovali a poniektorí už teraz v duchu prosili Merlina, aby do rána táto hrozivá nálada ich riaditeľa prešla. „Kedže ma vaše správanie počas mojej neprítomnosti vôbec nepotešilo, spravíme si menšiu kontrolu aj vo vašich spálňach. Každý kto má rovnaký neporiadok v spálni mi do zajtrajšieho poobedia napíše dvanásť palcovú esej na tému: Využitie mágie v domácnosti." Po tomto vyhlásení sa v očiach niektorých mladších študentov objavili slzy. Bolo im hneď jasné, že sa tejto eseji nevyhnú.

„Kým neskontrolujem všetky spálne spolu s prefektami, ani jeden z vás neopustí túto miestnosť." Povedal Severus a zamieril do chodby vedúcej k dievčenským spálňam. Harry sa v duchu usmial nad svojou predvídavosťou. Pozrel sa na Draca, ktorý ho teraz so zamračením sledoval.

Severus medzitým prechádzal jednotlivé izby. Až na dievčatá z tretieho ročníka, boli dievčenské spálne v relatívnom poriadku. Prefekti si podľa jeho pokynov zaznamenali mená previnilcov a pokračovali so svojim riaditeľom fakulty do chlapčenskej časti. Tu to šlo pomalšie. Šiestacka spálňa vyzerala ako po použití Bombarda, Severusova nálada sa tým ešte zhoršila. Keď túto miestnosť opúšťal, mávol prútikom a zablokoval miestnosť proti využitiu akejkoľvek mágie, či magických pomôcok. Rovnako tiež informoval škriatkov, že sa nesmú zapájať do upratovania tejto spálne. Potom pokračoval do spálni nižších ročníkov. Keď sa nakoniec ocitol v prváckej spálni bol v stave, že svojich Hadov použije ako prísadu do elixírov. Rozhliadol sa po izbe a ihneď spoznal posteľ Draca Malfoya. Po posteli boli porozhadzované veci, ktoré si určite obyčajný študent dovoliť nemôže. Vedľa Dracovej postele bola nahádzaná kôpka vecí, ktorá určite patrila Crabbovi alebo Goylovi. Posteľ Teodora Notta bola v poriadku, len na nočnom stolíku sa nachádzala veľká kopa kníh a pergamenov. Severus sa otočil k poslednej posteli, ktorá bola precízne ustlaná. Na nočnom stolíku sa nachádzala učebnica Transfigurácie a ostatné veci boli zrovnané v dvoch poličkách. Severus bol prekvapený, že Harryho veci sa nepovaľovali nikde naokolo. Dokonca by sa dalo povedať, že mal najväčší poriadok zo všetkých študentov. _Aspoň niečo, keď už sa stále namáča do nejakých problémov. _Pomyslel si a zamieril späť do spoločenskej miestnosti. Predtým než sa tam objavil zvýšil svoje zamračenie a vplával dovnútra. Prefekti boli v jeho tesnom závese. Severus si od nich zobral zoznam mien a otočil sa na ostatných.

„Myslím, že poniektorí z vás sa nepoučili upratovaním spoločenskej miestnosti a tak veľmi radi napíšu spomínanú esej, rovnako tiež veľmi radi upracú svoje izby bez využitia mágie. A ak by ste sa snažili využiť na upratovanie škriatkov, dovoľujem si vás upozorniť, že odo mňa dostali pokyny, ako postupovať, takže sa ich neunúvajte ani volať."

„Pane, nemali sme tušenie, že budete kontrolovať aj naše izby." Odvážil sa ozvať jeden zo šiestakov.

„To vás neospravedlňuje! Ste dosť starí na to, aby ste sa správali zodpovedne. A pokiaľ máte nejaké námietky, môžete mi ich napísať do ďalšej eseje." Povedal Severus a šiestak rýchlo pokrútil hlavou.

„Mimochodom, udeľujem pánovi Potterovi 10 bodov za príkladný poriadok." Dodal a Harry prekvapene zodvihol hlavu a uprel na neho svoj pohľad.

„Mohli by ste ma nasledovať do môjho kabinetu, pán Potter?" požiadal ho Severus a už opúšťal slizolinskú spoločenskú miestnosť. Harry ho ihneď nasledoval. Počas cesty do Severusovej kancelárie uvažoval o tom, či chce profesor Snape otvoriť ten posledný incident, ktorý mali pred týždňom.

Len čo sa ocitli vo vnútri Severus mávol prútikom a zabezpečil dvere proti odpočúvaniu a umiestnil na dvere alarm, ktorý by ich upozornil, ak by sa niekto pokúšal dostať do kabinetu. Potom pokynul chlapcovi, aby ho nasledoval ku dverám, ktoré viedli do jeho súkromných izieb. To Harry prekvapilo ešte viac, pretože profesor Snape nezvykol jednať so svojimi študentmi vo svojich súkromných izbách.

„Posaďte sa." Povedal Severus a pokynul chlapcovi, aby sa posadil na priestranný gauč pred krbom. Harry ho okamžite poslúchol a nervózne sa poobzeral okolo seba.

Severus videl, že je Harry znervózny a tak usilovne premýšľal, ako sa s chlapcom porozprávať.

„Dáte si čaj?" opýtal sa nečakane a chlapec prekvapene na neho pozrel.

„Áno, ďakujem, pane." Povedal chlapec.

Severus objednal chlapcovi čaj a pre seba šálku kávy. O chvíľu sa objednané nápoje zjavili na malom stolíku vedľa pohovky. Harry sa posunul viac k nemu a nalial si čaj do pripravenej šálky. Severus sa posadil do kresla po Harryho pravici a odpil si zo svojej kávy.

„Milo ste ma prekvapil pri kontrole izieb." Začal Severus, aby odľahčil atmosféru. Chlapec po jeho vyhlásení mierne očervenel.

„Ďakujem vám za tie body, pane." Dostal zo seba Harry a rýchlo sa zahľadel do svojej šálky.

„Asi ste prekvapený, že som s vami chcel hovoriť." Povedal Severus a Harry prikývol.

„Chcel by som sa s vami porozprávať o istých veciach, ktoré sa týkajú vašej osoby a tiež mojej neprítomnosti za posledný týždeň." Pokračoval opatrne a nenápadne sledoval chlapcove reakcie.

„Pane, chcel by som sa ospravedlniť za zničenie vášho elixíru počas môjho posledného trestu." Povedal rýchlo Harry. „Ak to bude potrebné, zaplatím vám za všetky zničené prísady len čo sa dostanem k peniazom zo svojho účtu po rodičoch."

„To nebude potrebné, ten elixír nebol tak úplne zničený." Odvetil Severus mierne.

Harry si s úľavou vydýchol.

„To prečo som si vás zavolal je oveľa dôležitejšie. Chcem, aby ste ma pozorne počúval a hlavne neprerušoval, kým vám nepoviem všetko, čo mám na srdci. Potom budete môcť klásť otázky, ak budete chcieť. Je vám to jasné?"

„Áno, pane."

„Začnem asi tým, že zreagovanie elixíru s vašou krvou prinieslo veľmi zaujímavé výsledky, ktoré ma doslova šokovali. Preto som bol nútený pátrať na vlastnú päsť a neinformoval som o tom ani riaditeľa, ktorý až do môjho príchodu nemal tušenie, kde sa nachádzam. Ale poďme k veci. Ako iste viete, vaši rodičia zomreli keď ste mali niečo vyše roka vďaka Temnému Pánovi a proroctvu, ktoré sa týka vašej osoby." Harry prikývol.

„Nikto však netušil, že Lily Potterová má tajomstvo, ktoré nikomu neprezradila a jej smrťou malo ostať pochované na veky. Toto tajomstvo sa dostalo na svetlo sveta pred týždňom a vďaka môjmu pátraniu sa mi ho podarilo potvrdiť." Harry pozorne počúval každé slovo svojho profesora, ale stále netušil kam tým mieri.

„Vaša matka zatajila skutočnosť, že James Potter nie je váš skutočný otec. Domnievam sa, že ani James sám o tom nemal ani tušenia. Váš otec..." náhle bol prerušený Harrym.

„Čože? James Potter nie je môj otec? Ako je to možné? Všetci tvrdia, že sa na neho podobám." Zvolal chlapec a rozrušene rozhadzoval rukami. „Kto je potom môj otec? Žije? Ako ho nájdem? Poznáte ho?" chŕlil jednu otázku za druhou.

„Upokojte sa, pán Potter." Snažil sa utíšiť rozrušeného chlapca Severus. „Keby ste ma neprerušovali povedal by som vám všetko čo viem."

Harry rýchlo prestal chŕliť svoje otázky a s očakávaním sa pozrel na profesora Elixírov.

„Takže, Lily si viedla denník, do ktorého si zaznamenávala svoje myšlienky. Tam odhalila toto tajomstvo a prezradila totožnosť vášho otca." Harry sa zhlboka po tejto vete nadýchol. _Mám ocka, konečne by som mohol mať vlastnú rodinu. _Preletelo mu mysľou.

„Ako ste ten denník našiel?" opýtal sa opäť nedočkavo a hlavne zvedavo Harry.

„Navštívil som váš rodný dom v Godrickovej úžľabine." Povedal mu Severus. „V spálni na poschodí som objavil tajnú skrýšu v podlahe a v nej denník vašej matky. V ňom bolo napísané, že nie ste synom Jamesa Pottera, čo som však už vedel vďaka predošlej nehode. Podľa analýzy elixíru ste synom Lilly Evansovej – Potterovej a... mňa." Dostal nakoniec zo seba.

„Čo-čože? Vy ste môj otec?" vykríkol prekvapene Harry. Severus len prikývol.

„Nehoda s elixírom mi pri vyhodnocovaní tohto elixíru poskytla kompletné informácie. Som váš otec. Veľmi ľutujem, že mi Lily zatajila, že čaká moje dieťa. Miloval som ju z celého srdca a keby som neurobil nesprávne rozhodnutia, boli by sme od začiatku rodina. Keď Lily zistila, čo som urobil opustila ma a to okamžite využil Potter. Po nejakom čase som si uvedomil svoju chybu a obrátil som sa na riaditeľa Dumbledora. Začal som pracovať pre neho. Keď bolo ohalené proroctvo vystíhal som Lily a prosil ju, aby sa ukryla. Netušil som, že Temný Pán vystopuje váš ukryt a zabije ju rovnako ako aj Jamesa."

Harry potichu počúval jeho slová a v hlave mu vírili myšlienky. Riaditeľ slizolinskej fakulty je jeho otcom, je synom Severusa Snapa, obávaného profesora Elixírov. Čo to pre neho znamená?

Severus veľmi pozorne sledoval svojho syna. Harry bol bledý a okolo očí mal kruhy, ktoré svedčili o jeho únave.

„Čo bude ďalej?" spýtal sa napokon Harry.

„Ak by si chcel, bol by som rád, keby si začal žiť so mnou. Tiež by som bol rád, aby si mi keď sme sami nehovoril pane. Viem, že je to na teba priveľa, ale v súkromí mi môžeš hovoriť Severus alebo otec."

Harry sa na neho uprene pozrel a v očiach sa mu zaligotali slzy. Tak dlho čakal na svoju vlastnú rodinu. Potom sa však usmial a šťastne sa hodil Severusovi okolo krku. Ten, prekvapený jeho reakciou ledva udržal rovnováhu a chlapca objal.

„Môžem Ti hovoriť ocko?" opýtal sa zrazu Harry s tvárou zaborenou do jeho habitu.

Severus prekvapene zatajil dych a potom ticho zašepkal: „Áno." Nikdy nečakal, že Harry ho tak rýchlo prijme.


	45. Koniec školského roka

Koniec školského roka

Harrymu uplynuli posledné týždne jeho prvého ročníka ako vo sne. Odvtedy, čo sa dozvedel o tom, že profesor Snape je jeho otec sa vzťahy medzi nimi zlepšili. Severus mu vysvetlil, že ich príbuzenský vzťah musí kvôli bezpečnosti oboch ostať utajený. Harry to síce tak úplne nechápal, ale podriadil sa vôli svojho otca. Nevedel sa dočkať prázdnin. Jeho ocko mu povedal, že prvý týždeň strávi u pani Figgovej, aby jeho cesta vlakom „domov" bola realistická. Potom sa presunie spolu s ním na zvyšok prázdnin do ich rodinného sídla. Harry sa na to tešil, neustále sa Severusa vypytoval, ako sídlo vyzerá a čo všetko sa tam dá robiť. Severus ho vždy odbil so slovami, aby sa nechal prekvapiť.

Napriek tomu, že Harry mal za sebou skúškové obdobie a záver metlobalovej sezóny, kde Slizolinu len o vlások unikol metlobalový pohár, vďaka víťazstvu Chrabromilu nad Bifľomorom sa chlapec cítil oddýchnutý.

Nemal ani tušenie, že pri každej večernej návšteve svojho otca, ktorú pred ostatnými zakrývali ako doučovanie z elixírov, mu Severus tajne do čaju primiešal posilňujúci elixír. Nepáčila sa mu totiž chlapcova bledosť a kruhy pod očami.

Počas dňa sa k sebe správali ako profesor a študent, aj keď sa Harry niekedy neubránil úsmevu. Jeho zmenené správanie si všimol Draco Malfoy, ale nech sa snažil akokoľvek, nepodarilo sa mu zistiť dôvod.

Profesor Dumbledore bol spokojný s vývojom situácie a prisľúbil Severusovi akúkoľvek pomoc. Súhlasil so Severusovým návrhom, aby všetko ostalo utajené a navonok sa správali ako obvykle. Aj keď blížiace sa prázdniny prinášali určité problémy, pretože profesor Snape, ako bolo vo všeobecnosti známe, trávil leto výlučne na hrade. Obaja čarodejníci preto vymysleli plán, ktorý predostrú svojim kolegom a zabezpečia tak, že nikdo počas leta nebude po Severusovi pátrať.

Harry pre zmenu premýšľal, ako Dudleymu oznámi, že u pani Figovej strávi len jeden týždeň. Trochu ho mrzelo, že nebude môcť byť s Dudleym a jeho priateľmi, ale jeho potreba otca bola silnejšia.

Študenti trávili teraz veľa času na pozemkoch školy, užívali si dlhé slnečné dni a tešili sa na nadchádzajúce prázdniny. Vlak do Londýna mal odchádzať o dva dni. Harry mal už väčšinu svojich vecí zbalenú a tešil sa na cestu vlakom. Podľa dohody ho mala na nástupišti 9 ¾ vyzdvihnúť pani Figgová. Severus jej poslal sovu s pokynmi a oznámil jej tiež, že Harry u nej strávi len jeden týždeň. Ani Arabela Figgová nevedela, prečo Harry toto leto nebude u nej, ale po ubezpečení od Albusa Dumbledora, že chlapec bude v dobrých rukách sa upokojila.

Večer hneď po slávnostnej hostine si riaditeľ zavolal Harryho do riaditeľne a strávil s ním niekoľko minút. Vystríhal ho, aby bol pozorný a nevystavoval sa zbytočne nebezpečenstvu a rovnako ho tiež upozornil, aby nové skutočnosti svojho života nikde neprezrádzal. Harry, ktorý vedel, že nesmie ohroziť ľudí, ktorí pre neho veľa znamenali bez protestov so všetkým súhlasil.

Keď sa uložil k spánku nemohol veľmi dlho zaspať. Premýšľal nad všetkým, čo sa tento rok stalo a ako veľmi sa jeho život zmenil. Prevaľoval sa z boka na bok a hľadel do tmy. Keď aj po niekoľkých hodinách počúval kľudný dych svojich spolužiakov, s povzdychom sa potichu postavil a z neďalekej stoličky si zvesil župan. Opatrnými krokmi sa vykradol z prváckej spálne a zamieril do spoločenskej miestnosti. Napriek letnému počasiu v nej bolo chladno a miestnosť osvetľovalo len slabé svetlo z dohárajúceho krbu. Harry si k sebe viac pritiahol župan a prešiel bližšie ku krbu. Sadol si na pohovku a do ohňa priložil jedno polienko. Trvalo niekoľko minút kým sa oheň opäť rozhorel. Harry hľadel do plameňom a pozoroval ich farbu.

Zrazu mal pocit, akoby začul nejaký hlas a tak sa rýchlo poobzeral okolo. _Asi sa mi to zdalo._ Pomyslel si. Po chvíli začal pociťovať únavu, ale napriek tomu vedel, že nezaspí.

Severus Snape sedel vo svojom kabinete a uzatváral dokumentáciu z elixírov za uplynulý ročník, keďže toto leto neplánoval ostať na Rokforte. Našťastie vďaka svojej precíznosti nemal až tak veľa roboty, ako jeho kolegovia, ktorí si túto prácu nechávali na letné prázdniny.

Strávil po večeri niekoľko hodín s Albusom a spoločne riešili veci, ktoré sa týkali Harryho. Albus ho ubezpečil, že všetko je zabezpečené tak, aby sa nikto nedozvedel, kde chlapec bude tráviť letné prázdniny. Oznámil mu, že Arabela sa niekoľkokrát snažila dopátrať, čo sa deje, ale vzhľadom na nebezpečenstvo prezradenia ani jej nepovedal pravdu.

Severus bol s vývinom udalostí spokojný. Prekvapovalo ho, ako sa Harry snažil neprezradiť ich vzťah a presvedčil sa, že je viac Slizolinčanom, ako si myslel.

Sklonený nad pergamenmi popodpisoval posledné dokumenty a unavene sa povystieral. Rýchlo vyčaroval Tempus, aby zistil koľko je hodín. Boli dve hodiny ráno.

Mávol prútikom a pergameny sa úhľadne poukladali na stôl. Postavil sa a zamieril von zo svojho kabinetu. Predtým, než sa konečne uloží spať bol rozhodnutý skontrolovať svojich hadov. Hlavne siedmaci mali totiž vo zvyku zabávať sa aj po večierke, ktorá bola výnimočne presunutá na polnoc.

Kráčal tmavou chodbou a na cestu si svietil prútikom. Všade bolo ticho. Niekoľko portrétov, ktoré sa nachádzali v žalároch sa zamračene pozeralo na profesora Elixírov, ale neodvážilo sa povedať ani slovo. Poznali povahu tohto Netopiera zo žalárov, ktorý sa často po nociach „túlal" hradom, aby prichytil narušiteľov školského poriadku.

Po chvíli sa Severus ocitol pred portrétom vedúcim do slizolinskej klubovne. Povedal heslo a portrét sa odchýlil. Vošiel dnu a krátkou chodbou prešiel do spoločenskej miestnosti, ktorú ožarovalo svetlo z krbu. Bolo to práve to svetlo, ktoré upútalo jeho pozornosť. O tomto čase bola spoločenská miestnoť tmavá. Potichu sa presunul dopredu. Vtom zbadal na pohovke pred krbom malú postavu. Už sa chystal svojho študenta vyhrešiť, že nespí, keď si uvedomil, že je to Harry.

_Už zase nespí? Čo sa to s ním deje?_ Pomyslel si Severus a pristúpil k synovi, ktorý ho zatiaľ nezaregistroval. Bol zabraný do vlastných myšlienok.

„Harry? Čo tu robíš?" povedal ticho, no napriek tomu sa chlapec strhol.

„Ja-ja, nemôžem zaspať." Povedal Harry, len čo sa spamätal.

„Prečo si si neprišiel vypýtať elixír?" opýtal sa Severus.

„Nechcel som ťa rušiť, určite máš veľa práce." Povedal ticho Harry. Obával sa, že by niekto mohol zachytiť ich konverzáciu, aj keď bola miestnosť prázdna.

„Poď so mnou." Odvetil rýchlo Severus, ktorý si to tiež uvedomil a pokynul chlapcovi, aby sa k nemu pripojil.

Harry rýchlo vstal a nasledoval svojho otca.

Keď prechádzali tmavou chodbou a mierili do kabinetu profesora Elixírov, Harry sa niekoľkokrát znepokojene poobzeral okolo seba.

Len čo sa ocitli v kabinete, Severus zamieril prútikom na dvere a zabezpečil ich proti odpočúvaniu.

„Trápia ťa nočné mory?" spýtal sa Harryho.

„Nie, skôr nemôžem zaspať." Povedal Harry.

Severus sa na neho zamyslene pozrel a povedal, „Poď, presunieme sa do mojich izieb. Šálka teplého kakaa ti urobí dobre." Harry sa usmial a vydal sa za ním.

Severus objednal pre Harryho šálku teplého kakaa a pre seba šálku slabého čaju. Posadil sa do kresla pri krbe, ktorý príjemne ohrieval miestnosť.

„S tou tvojou nespavosťou budeme musieť niečo spraviť. Nepáči sa mi, aký si bledý."

„Necítim sa unavený, aj keď nemôžem spať." Odpovedal Harry.

_Ani sa nemôžeš, keď ti dávam do pitia posilňujúci elixír. _Pomyslel si Severus. Vedel však, že takýto postup nie je riešením.

„Asi naozaj potrebuješ zmenu prostredia. Uvidíme, či sa to zlepší." Povedal Severus a odpil si z čaju.

Harry prikývol. Opäť premýšľal nad tým hlasom, ktorý počul v spoločenskej miestnosti a začul ho opäť počas toho, ako nasledoval svojho otca. Nechcel o tom svojmu otcovi povedať. Pripadalo by mu to čudné a možno by si myslel, že je Harry blázon.

Obaja ticho popíjali teplý nápoj zo svojej šálky a hľadeli do plameňov.

„Asi by som mal už ísť." Povedal napokon Harry a položil prázdnu šálku na neďaleký stolík.

„Dobre, pokús sa aspoň na chvíľu zaspať, už nemá zmysel, aby som Ti dával nejaký elixír." Povedal mu Severus a viedol Harryho von z bytu.

„Dávaj si zajtra na seba pozor a počúvaj pani Figgovú. O týždeň ťa vyzdvihnem v Surrey." Povedal mu Severus, keď zastali neďaleko portrétu vedúceho do slizolinskej fakulty.

„Neboj sa, dám si pozor." Odvetil Harry.

„Ak by sa niečo dialo, okamžite mi pošli sovu." Povedal mu Severus.

„Áno, pošlem." Pokýval hlavou Harry. „Dobrú noc."

„Dobrú noc, Harry." Odzdravil ho Severus a zamieril späť do svojich izieb, zatiaľ čo Harry smerom k portrétu.

Ráno bol všade zhon. Študenti pobehovali po chodbách a snažili si pobaliť posledné drobnosti. Harry sa unavene posadil na posteli a sledoval, ako Crabb a Goyle vlečú svoje príručné tašky z ich spálne do spoločenskej miestnosti. Očividne boli plné sladkostí. Draco v miestnosti nebol. Harry sa pomaly vyhrabal z postele a dovliekol sa do kúpeľne. Tam sa trochu prebral po tom, čo si dal rýchlu vlažnú sprchu. Rýchlo sa obliekol a snažil sa dobehnúť svojich spolužiakov, ktorí sa medzitým vydali na raňajky.

„Pán Potter, kde tak letíte? Máte šťastie, že je koniec školského roka a ja vám už nemôžem strhnúť body!" ozval sa za ním zrazu hlas, keď bežal chodbou.

Harry okamžite pribrzdil a otočil sa. Jeho pohľad sa stretol so zamračeným pohľadom jeho otca.

„Prepáčte, pane." Ospravedlnil sa Harry.

Severus sa pozorne zahľadel do synovej tváre. Harryho kruhy pod očami boli viditeľnejšie, ako včera. Severus zaťal zuby a rýchlo premýšľal, ako by mu mohol pomôcť.

„Predtým, než opustíte školu sa zastavte u mňa. Teraz choďte na raňajky." Povedal nakoniec a so zavírením plášťa opustil Harryho.

Harry pomalým krokom dorazil do Veľkej siene. Až na pár opozdilcov ako on už boli všetci študenti dnu. Rýchlo sa posadil na svoje miesto a naložil si na tanier niekoľko vajíčok so slaninou. Do pohára si nalial tekvicový džús a pustil sa do jedla. Jeho otec už sedel za učiteľským stolom a popájal svoju obvyklú rannú kávu.

Ku koncu raňajok riaditeľ požiadal o slovo a poprial všetkým študentom šťastnú cestu a pokojné prázdniny. Študenti sa potom rýchlo presunuli do svojich fakúlt, aby si vyzdvihli svoje príručné batožiny a potom sa zhromaždili na nádvorí, kde ich už čakali pripravené koče, ktoré ich mali odviezť k Rokfortskému expresu.

Harry so svojim malým batohom bežal ešte do kabinetu elixírov, kde ho čakal Severus. Len čo sa za chlapcom zatvorili dvere a boli chránení pred náhodnými okoloidúcimi, Severus mu vtlačil do ruky malú fľaštičku elixíru a prikázal mu ju vypiť. Harry sa okamžite prestal cítiť unavene a spokojne sa na svojho otca usmial.

„Ďakujem." Povedal otcovi a objal ho.

„Nie je za čo, synak." Povedal mu Severus. „Mal by si už bežať, koč na teba nepočká."

Harry prikývol a odstúpil od svojho otca.

„Dávaj si pozor, uvidíme sa o týždeň. Nezabudni, že pani Figgová o ničom nevie." Vyroval ho Severus a pokynul mu, že môže odísť.

„Ahoj." Rozlúčil sa Harry a vykĺzol z kabinetu.

Keď dobehol na nádvorie, veľa kočov už bolo preč. Nakoniec medzi študentmi zbadal Ronove červené vlasy a rýchlo sa cez dav predral k nemu.

„Ahoj, máte voľné jedno miesto vo vašom koči? Moji spolužiaci už asi odišli" spýtal sa Rona.

„Čauko, Harry. Jasné, môžeš ísť s nami." Odvetil Ron a Hermiona, ktorá stále vedľa neho prikývla. Harry sa na nich vďačne usmial.

Počkali kým sa dostali na radu a spoločne nastúpili do koča. Okrem nich do koča nastúpil ešte Neville Longbottom, ktorý v náručí niesol svoju žabu Gertrúdu.

„Tešíte sa na prázniny?" spýtala sa Hermiona len čo sa koč pohol.

„Samozrejme. Charlie príde na niekoľko týždňov domov z Rumunska." Odvetil veselo Ron.

„A čo ty, Harry?" obrátila sa na Harryho.

„Ja sa tiež teším." Povedal Harry vyhýbavo.

„Kde budeš tráviť prázdniny?" pýtala sa ho Hermiona.

„Budem u pani Figgovej." Povedal Harry s mierne sklonenou hlavou. Nedokázal sa totiž pozrieť Hermione do očí, aby neodhalila, že nehovorí úplnú pravdu.

„Máš doma nejakých priateľov?" spýtal sa Neville a hladil pri tom svoju ropuchu.

„Áno, neďaleko býva môj bratranec Dudley." Usmial sa Harry.

„Ty máš bratranca? Prečo potom nebývaš s ním?" spýtal sa prekvapene Neville.

„To by bolo na dlhé rozprávanie a ja o tom nechcem hovoriť." Odbil ho Harry a naznačil aj ostatným, aby túto tému vynechali.

Vo vlaku sa Harry pripojil k svojim spolužiakom zo Slizolinu. Rozprávali sa o tom, čo ich čaká počas prázdnin a tešili sa spoločne na čas, keď si budú môcť porozprávať všetky zážitky s leta. Ani sa nenazdali a vlak začal spomaľovať a o nikoľko minút vchádzal do stanice King Cross. Všetci študenti povystupovali z vlaku a začalo sa veľké lúčenie so spolužiakmi a vítanie sa z rodičmi. Harry v dave vyhľadal pani Figgovú, ktorá stála neďaleko Weasleyovcov. Predral sa pomedzi dav a ocitol sa pri nej.

„Pani Figgová." Zvolal veselo.

„Harry, vitaj! Ako si sa mal?" spýtala sa ho Arabela Figgová a objala ho.

„Výborne, doma vám všetko porozprávam!" povedal jej.

„Harry, toto sú moji rodičia." Predstavil svojich rodičov Ron.

„Dobrý deň, pán a pani Weasleyovci." Odpovedal Harry.

„Ahoj, Harry? Aký bol školský rok?" usmial sa na neho pán Weasley.

„Dobrý, ďakujem za opýtanie." Odpovedal Harry.

„Harry, mali by sme ísť." Povedala pani Figgová a Harry sa rýchlo rozlúčil s Ronom a jeho rodinou.

Spoločne s pani Figgovou prešli prepážkou a ocitli sa v muklovskom Londýne na stanici King Cross. Arabela Figgová sa rýchlo poozerala a spoločne s Harry prešla stanicou na ulicu. Tam rýchlo našli voľný taxík a nechali sa odviezť domov. Harry počas cesty oknom pozoroval okolie a čudoval sa, ako sa mesto za rok zmenilo. Dúfal, že jeho kufor už bude v jeho izbe aj s Hedvigou, lebo tak mu to sľúbil jeho otec.

Len čo sa ocitli v dome, Harry vybehol do svojej izby. V jej strede sa nachádzal jeho školský kufor a pri okne stála klietka s Hedvigou.

„Vďaka, oci." Zašepkal s miernym úsmevom Harry.

„Harry, poď prosím dole. Máš návštevu." Ozval sa z dola hlas pani Figgovej.

Harry rýchlo otvoril Hedviginu klietku, aby mohla ísť na lov a rozbehol sa dole. V kuchyni pri okne stál Dudley.

„Dudley, ahoj!" zvolal natešene Harry a vrhol sa na svojho bratranca.

„Harry, som tak rád, že si prišiel. Nevedel som sa ťa dočkať." Povedal Dudley Harrymu.

„Ako si sa mal?" opýtal sa ho Harry.

„Smeltingtonská stredná je dosť nudná. Nepáčia sa mi tie ich pravidlá, ale chodil tam môj ocko. Som veľmi rád, že sú prázdniny." Odvetil Dudley a pokrčil plecami.

„Máš nejakých nových priateľov?" vyzvedal Harry a Dudley prikývol.

„Áno, zopár ich mám, ale nie sú až takí dobrí priatelia ako ty a Piers a Dennis."

„To som rád, ja som si tiež našiel pár nových priateľov." Odvetil Harry.

„Čo podnikneme? Chlani sa s nami chcú stretnúť dnes večer. Môžeš ísť von?" spýtal sa Dudley Harryho.

„Počkaj, opýtam sa." Odvetil Harry a odbehol za pani Figgovou na záhradu, kde kŕmila svoje dve mačky. O chvíľu bol späť a s úsmevom Dudleymu prikývol.

„Stretneme sa teda o siedmej na križovatke, Musím teraz ísť, každú chvíľu by mala prísť na návštevu teta Marge." Odvetil Dudley a rýchlo odišiel.

Harry sa vrátil k vybaľovaniu svojich vecí, teda aspoň k časti z nich. Premýšľal ako povie Dudleymu, že u pani Figgovej bude len jeden týždeň. Mal svojho bratranca veľmi rád a mrzelo ho, že na seba budú mať len tak málo času.

Z jeho zamyslenia ho vytrhlo volanie pani Figgovej, aby prišiel na večeru. Prekvapene zamrkal, ale keď sa pozrel von, videl že slnko je nižšie nad obzorom, čo znamenalo, že sa svojimi myšlienkami zaoberal dlhú dobu. Obliekol si mikinu a zbehol dole do kuchyne. Rýchlo do seba nahádzal večeru a ponáhľal sa na dohodnuté stretnutie.

V tom čase na Rokfortskom hrade sedel Severus Snape v riaditeľni a popíjal čierny čaj spoločne s riaditeľom Dumbledorom.

„Severus, všetky potrebné papiere, ako si ma žiadal sú tu. Vie o nich len zopár ľudí, pretože to bolo nevyhnutné. Si si vedomý, že ak sa táto informácia dostane na verejnosť ohrozí to nielen teba, ale aj chlapca?"

„Riaditeľ, som si veľmi dobre vedomý všetkých dôsledkov. Nemusíte mať obavy o to, že by nám hrozilo nebezpečenstvo. Viem sa o nás dobre postarať." Povedal Severus a mávnutím prútika nechal všetky dokumenty presunúť do svojich izieb.

„Napriek tomu mám obavy, môj chlapče." Povzdychol si riaditeľ.

„Riaditeľ, už sme o tom hovorili..." povedal unavene Severus a pokrútil hlavou, že už o tom nechce hovoriť.

„Dobre, teda. Nezabudni sa tu však zastaviť koncom prázdnin, aby sme prejednali ako chlapca presunieme do hradu. Čo sa týka ostatných záležitostí, tak ťa budem kontaktovať, len ak by to bolo nevyhnutné." Povedal riaditeľ.

Severus prikývol, dopil čaj a opustil riaditeľňu. Kráčal tichými chodbami hradu a premýšľal nad tým, čo všetko ešte potrebuje zariadiť, kým opustí hrad. Bol spokojný, že veci okolo Harryho sa poriešili tak rýchlo aj vďaka riaditeľovej intervencii.

Harry strávil príjemný večer s Dudleym, Dennisom a Piersom v neďalekom parku. Chlapci si rozprávali zážitky so školy a robili si plány na nasledujúce dni. Harry ešte stále čakal na vhodnú príležitosť, aby Dudleymu oznámil, že za pár dní odchádza. Teraz spoločne kráčali tichou ulicou a tlmene sa rozprávali. Zastali neďaleko domu Dursleyovcov, kde sa svietilo a z otvoreného okna bolo počuť hlasy Dudleyho rodičov a tety Marge.

„Musím, ísť. Keď je u nás teta Marge naši chcú, aby som bol načas doma." Povedal Dudley a ospravedlňujúco sa pozrel na Harryho. Ten prikývol, že rozumie a rýchlo sa s ním rozlúčil.

O niekoľko minút neskôr bol vo svojej izbe a chystal sa do kúpeľne, keď sa ozvalo prásknutie a pred ním sa zjavilo zvláštne svorenie v otrhanej utierke, v ktorom Harry spoznal domáceho škriatka.

„Čo tu robíš?" zvolal prekvapene a škriatok sa hlboko uklonil.

„Pán, Harry Potter, pane, Dobby je šťastný, že môže spoznať veľkého čarodejníka, ktorý odolal Vy-viete-komu!" povedal škriatok.

„Ako si sa sem dostal a čo chceš?" pýtal sa ďalej Harry.

„Dobby prišiel pána Harryho Pottera varovať." Odvetil škriatok.

„Varovať? Pred čím?" zvolal prekvapene Harry.

„Harry Potter je vo veľkom nebezpečenstve. Harry Potter sa nesmie po prázdninách vrátiť do Rokfortu." Povedal Dobby a rozrušene poskakoval.

„Môžeš mi to vysvetliť ešte raz? Prečo sa nesmiem vrátiť do Rokfortu? Mohol by si prestať poskakovať a posadiť sa?" Harry chŕlil jednu požiadavku za druhou.

„Posadiť?" zvolal plačlivo Dobby. „Dobbymu ešte žiadny čarodejník nepovedal, aby sa posadil." Začal kvíliť.

„Pst, ticho. Začuje ťa pani Figgová a bude sa zaujímať ako si sa dostal do mojej izby." Varoval ho Harry.

„Pán Harry Potter je veľmi dobrý k Dobbymu. Dobby nedopustí, aby sa mu niečo stalo." Povedal Dobby a uprel svoje veľké oči na Harryho.

„Aké nebezpečenstvo mi hrozí a od koho?" pýtal sa ho Harry.

„To Dobby žiaľ nemôže povedať. Ak by sa jeho pán dozvedel, že je Dobby tu, tak by ho veľmi potrestal. Zlý Dobby." povedal a začal si búchať hlavu o opierku kresla. Harry sa na neho vrhol, aby mu zabránil v trestaní.

„Okamžite s tým prestaň." Prikázal.

„Harry, čo sa tam deje?" ozvalo sa zdola.

„Nič pani Figgová, len mi padli veci na zem." Zakričal rýchlo Harry a pozrel sa vyčítavo na Dobbyho.

Škriatok sklopil uši a prestal s trestaním.

„Harry Potter sa nesmie vrátiť do Rokfortu. Hrozí mu tam nebezpečenstvo." Zašepkal škriatok vyľakane. „Dobby musí už ísť, ale prosí pána Harryho Pottera, aby sa tam nevracal." Povedal škriatok a zmizol skôr, ako Harry stačil reagovať.

Chlapec prekvapene pozeral na prázdne miesto, kde ešte pred chvíľoch stál tento zvláštny škriatok a v hlave mu vírilo milión otázok. Pokrčil ramenami, rozhodnutý, že o tomto zvláštnom zážitku porozpráva svojmu otcovi, zamieril do kúpeľne.

Noc v Surrey bola pokojná, Harry unavený z celého dňa rýchlo zaspal a zobudil sa až na volanie pani Figgovej, že raňajky sú na stole. Ešte rozospatý si sadal za stôl a pustil sa do jedla.

„Čo máš dnes na pláne, Harry?" spýtala sa Arabela Figgová a naliala mu do šálky čaj.

„Chceme sa ísť s Dudleym prejsť k rieke, je nádherné slnečné počasie." Povedal Harry a zahryzol do pečiva.

„Dobre, ale buď opatrný. Bola by som rada, keby si sa do štvrtej poobede vrátil. Potrebujem si odskočiť k jednej zo svojich priateliek." Odvetila Arabela.

„Dobre. Do štvrtej budem naspäť." Pokýval na súhlas Harry.

„Zabalím, ti nejaké jedlo na obed." Povedala pani Figgová a začala mu pripravovať sendviče. Harry si po raňajkách zbalil malý ruksak, zobral si jedlo, ktoré mu pripravila pani Figgová a vyrazil za Dudleym, s ktorým sa mal stretnúť v neďalekom parku. Dudley ho čakal aj s dvomi bicyklami, ktoré mal doma. Dokonca sa mu podarilo vyhnúť sa zvedavým otázkam jeho otca na čo sú mu oba naraz. Vernon Dursley si totiť vôbec nepamätal, že jeho syn ich má až dva.

„Ideme na bicykloch?" opýtal sa prekvapene Harry.

„Áno, budeme tam tak rýchlejšie." Povedal Dudley. „Vezmi si ten starší a kľudne si ho nechaj. Naši aj tak zabudli, že mám dva." Povedal mu Dudley a uškrnul sa.

„Dudley, to nemôžem prijať." Protestoval Harry.

„Harry, prosím ťa. Je to maličkosť." Povedal Dudley. „A mimochom si predsa rodina."

Harry neschopný ďalej protestovať nakoniec prikývol a bicykel si zobral. Obaja chlapci vyrazili k rieke. Trvalo im to takmer polhodinu, kým sa dostali na miesto a našli vhodné miesto na oddych.

Pri rieke bolo príjemne. Pofukoval slabý vetrík a blízkosť vody ochladila vzduch naokolo. Harry vytiahol jedlo od pani Figgovej a Dudley rozprestrel na zem malú deku, ktorú si zobral z domu. Vytiahol tiež veľkú fľašu coca-coly a ponúkol Harryho. Keď sa obaja chlapci občerstvili zvalili sa na deku a spokojne pozorovali okolité mraky, ktoré plávali na oblohe.

„Pozri, ten oblak sa podobá na auto." Zvolal zrazu Dudley a ukazoval na jeden z oblakov.

„A tam ten na koňa." Povedal Harry. Obaja chlapci začali hľadať oblaky s rôznymi tvarmi a prekrikovali sa, čo im pripomínajú. Dobre sa pri tom bavili.

„Dud, musím Ti niečo povedať." Ozval sa zrazu Harry. Bol rozhodnutý povedať Dudleymu o tom, že o pár dní opustí Surrey.

„Áno?"

„Vieš, ja nebudem v Surrey celé prázdniny." Začal opatrne Harry.

„Nie, kam sa chystáš?" spýtal sa prekvapene Dudley. „Doteraz si nikde nebol. Ideš k niektorému so svojich spolužiakov na prázdniny?"

„Nie, idem domov." Povedal ticho Harry.

„Domov? Však tu si doma." Povedal nechápavo Dudley.

„Vieš, ku koncu školského roka sa toho stalo veľmi veľa. Zistilo sa pár zaujímavých vecí, o ktorých ti nemôžem povedať, aj keby som chcel." Povzdychol si Harry. „Každopádne mám nový domov." Dodal.

„Kde? Je to ďaleko? Mohol by som ťa prísť navštíviť." Vychrlil Dudley.

„Neviem, či to bude možné. Opýtam sa na to, dobre?"

Dudley prikývol. Zrazu sa prenikavo pozrel na Harryho. „Kedy vlastne odchádzaš?"

„Už o pár dní." Povedal ticho Harry.

„Čože? To nemyslíš vážne, však si len teraz prišiel!" vykríkol rozhorčene Dudley a vyskočil na nohy. Harry sa pomaly posadil a pozrel smutne na svojho bratranca.

„Ja viem. Ale chcem stráviť prázdniny s niekým blízkym, s niekým, koho som nemal možnosť dobre poznať." Povedal Harry.

Dudley na neho sklamane pozeral.

„Myslel som si, že sme si blízki."

„Dud, ja som to tak nemyslel, dobre to vieš. Záleží mi aj na tebe, ale pochop ma. Ty si vždy mal svoju rodinu a mohol si byť s nimi. Ja som takú šancu nemal. Ale teraz ju mám a som kvôli tomu šťastný. Prosím, dopraj mi toto šťastie. Bol by som veľmi nerád, keby si sa cítil odstrčený. Si pre mňa veľmi dôležitý." Povedal Harry.

„Aj ty pre mňa. Beriem ťa ako svojho brata. Je mi ľúto, že sa moji rodičia zachovali tak, ako sa zachovali. Mohli sme vyrastať spoločne a boli by sme naozaj jedna veľká rodina." Povzdychol si Dudley. „Chápem ťa Harry a budeš mi veľmi chýbať."

„Aj ty mne. Ale nelúčime sa na dlho. Určite sem budem pravidelne chodiť a keď to bude bezpečné, pokúsim sa zariadiť, aby si ma mohol navštíviť. Dobre?" uisťoval ho Harry.

Dudley prikývol a usmial sa.

„Musíme čas, ktorý nám zostáva využiť čo najlepšie." Povedal zrazu Dudley. „Poď si zaplávať." Zvolal a už si dával dole tričko. Harry zaváhal. Bol si vedomý, že nevie veľmi dobre plávať. Nikdy nemal šancu poriadne sa to naučiť.

„No tak, nie je tu hlboká voda. Nič sa ti nestane." Prehováral ho Dudley, ktorý vedel o Harryho probléme. „Budeme len pri brehu. No tak, poď, je veľmi teplo."

Harry sa nakoniec nechal prehovoriť a o chvíľu pomaly vstupoval do príjemne chladnej vody. Dudley bol už dávno vo vode a veselo plával sem a tam. Harrymu sa však zrazu šmyklo na bahennom podklade a cítil ako ho to ťahá do hlbšej vody. Spanikáril. Začal rýchlo hýbať rukami a snažil sa dostať k brehu. Dudley šokovane sledoval jeho počíňanie.

„Harry!" skríkol, keď sa Harryho hlava stratila pod hladinou. Rýchlo plával smerom k nemu. Harryho hlava sa vynorila o pár metrov ďalej. Dostal sa totiž do silnejšieho prúdu a ten ho vzďaľoval od brehu.

„Dudley!" vykríkol Harry vystrašene a snažil sa udržať na hladine. Jeho bratranec sa k nemu snažil rýchlo dostať, ale bolo jasné, že nie je taký rýchly. Harry sa znovu ponoril pod vodu.

Dudley ho vystrašene hľadal na hladine a snažil sa odhadnúť, kde sa Harry opäť vynorí.

Medzitým Harry vedel, že svoj boj s vodou určite prehrá. Cítil ako ho opúšťajú sily. Nebude mať šancu spoznať svojho ocka, ak sa teraz utopí. Na pár sekúnd sa mu podarilo znovu dostať nad hladinu, ale voda ho veľmi rýchlo ťahala späť. _Ocko! _Bola jeho posledná myšlienka predtým, než sa opäť ocitol pod hladinou a začal strácať vedomie. Lúčil sa so životom.

Zrazu začul šumenie vody a mal pocit, že ho niečo neuveriteľne rýchlo ťahá von z vody. Jeho pohľad bol zahmlený a tak si nebol istý, či sa mu to len zdá. Zrazu zachytil vzdialené hlasy.

„Harry, dýchaj, chlapče, počuješ? Všetko bude v poriadku. No tak dýchaj!"

Harry sa pokúsil zhlboka nadýchnuť, ale hneď ako sa k nemu dostal čerstvý vzduch, rozkašľal sa, pretože ho rozboleli pľúca. Celé jeho telo sa roztriaslo. Cítil ako sa okolo neho obkrútila nejaká látka a k jeho ústam bola priložená nejaká fľaštička.

„Vypi to, bude ti lepšie."

„Bude v poriadku?" ozval sa plačlivý hlas jeho bratranca.

„Áno, len sa musí trochu spamätať." Povedal hlboký mužský hlas.

„Ocko?" zašepkal ticho Harry, len čo začal trochu cítiť úľavu a vnímať okolitý svet.

„Áno, Harry, som to ja." Povedal Severus a upokojujúco trel jeho chrbát.

„Vy-vy ste jeho o-otec?" ozval sa prekvapene Dudley.

„Áno som. Ty musíš byť Dudley Dursley, však?" ozval sa Severus.

„Áno, pane."

„Ako si sa sem dostal, ocko?" zašepkal Harry, ktorému sa konečne podarilo zaostriť pohľad.

„Poslal si mi správu. Ty si to nepamätáš?" spýtal sa prekvapene Severus.

„Správu? Ja som ti nič neposielal, nemal som pri sebe ani prútik." Povedal zarazene Harry.

„Zabudol si na medailón." Povedal Severus.

„Ach, máš pravdu." Povedal Harry a rukou našiel svoj medailón.

„Harry? Ty máš nového ocka? On ťa adoptoval?" spýtal sa Harryho Dudley a posadil sa vedľa neho na deku, na ktorej ležal.

„Nie, on je môj ocko." Povedal Harry.

„Ale však, tvoj otec bol James Potter?"

„Nie, ukázalo sa, že James Potter nebol môj biologický otec, tým je profesor Snape." Vysvetlil Harry a usmial sa na Severusa.

„Cítiš sa lepšie?" opýtal sa ho Severus a chlapec prikývol. „Čo sa vlastne stalo?"

„Šmykol som sa na bahne a stiahlo ma do hlbšej vody, potom ma začal unášať prúd. Nie som dobrý plavec." Priznal chlapec.

„Snažil som sa k nemu dostať, ale prúd bol veľmi silný." Pridal sa Dudley. „Nehnevajte sa na neho, je to moja chyba, to ja som ho presvedčil, aby sme sa trochu okúpali."

Severus sa trochu zamračil a pokrútil hlavou.

„Ako to, že nevieš poriadne plávať?" spýtal sa Severus.

„Nikdy som nemal šancu poriadne sa to naučiť." Vysvetlil Harry.

„Budeme s tým musieť niečo spraviť." Povedal zadumane Severus. „Teraz by však bolo asi najlepšie, keby si sa vrátil k pani Figgovej. „Potrebujem sa vrátiť do Rokfortu."

„Áno, ocko." Povedal Harry a posadil sa. Trochu sa mu zatočila hlava a tak sa zachytil Severusovej ruky. Jeho otec sa opäť zamračil a povedal. „Myslím, že bude lepšie, keď ťa k pani Figgovej osobne dopravím." Pomohol Harrymu na nohy. Chlapec sa stále musel trochu o neho opierať. Severus rýchlo vytiahol prútik niekoľko krát ním mávol a všetky veci boli späť v batohoch chlapcov. Dudley to len šokovane sledoval. Severus sa na neho otočil. „Dokážeš sa dostať domov aj bez nás?"

„Áno, pane." Povedal Dudley.

„Výborne." Povedal spokojne Severus. „Chcem ťa ešte požiadať, aby si o tom, čo si sa dnes dozvedel s nikým nehovoril, ináč budem musieť použiť všetky dostupné prostriedky, aby som ti v tom zabránil." Zatváril sa hrozivo. „Dokonca, ani pani Figgová nemá všetky informácie."

„Nebojte sa pane, nikomu to nepoviem." Sľuboval rýchlo Dudley, pretože sa obával, že ho ten hrozivo vyzerajúci čarodejník prekľaje.

Severus zmenšil Harryho batoh a vložil si ho do vrecka a chystal sa premiestniť spolu s Harrym, čo najbližšie k domu pani Figgovej.

„Wow, to bolo super." Zvolal Dudley, keď videl, čo urobil. „Dokážete zmenšiť aj Harryho bicykel?" spýtal sa rýchlo.

„Ten bicykel je tvoj?" spýtal sa svojho syna prekvapene.

„Áno, dal mi ho Dudley." Povedal Harry a začervenal sa. Severus rýchlo ukázal prútikom na bicykel a tiež ho zmenšil. Dudleyho prekvapenie sa ešte zvýšilo.

„Uvidíme sa zajtra, Dud." Povedal Harry a rozlúčil sa so svojim bratrancom skôr, ako ich oboch Severus premiestnil.

Dudley, len prekvapene pozeral na prázdne miesto, kde ešte pred chvíľou stáli obaja čarodejníci. Zobral svoj ruksak, nasadol na bicykel a vydal sa najkratšou cestou domov.

Arabela Figgová bola veľmi prekvapená, keď sa v jej dome zjavil profesor Snape v Harryho spoločnosti. Keď si však všimla chlapcovu bledosť hneď jej bolo jasné, že tu nie je náhodou.

„Čo sa stalo?" vyhŕkla.

„Len malá nehoda. Uložím ho do postele a pôjdem." Povedal Severus a pomohol Harrymu dostať sa do jeho izby.

Harry sa unavene zvalil na postel, len čo sa ocitol vo svojej izbe. Severus ho trochu znepokojene sledoval.

„Ešte stále sa ti točí hlava?"

„Trochu." Pripustil Harry.

„Tu máš, vypi ešte tento elixír." Povedal Severus a podal Harrymu ďalšiu fľaštičku. Harry sa na ňu trochu váhavo pozrel, ale nakoniec jej obsah vypil. Okamžite sa na jeho tvári zjavila grimasa.

„Je to odporné."

„Ale pomáha to." Zavrčal Severus.

Harry prikývol, keď pocítil, že bolesť jeho hlavy sa zmenila na obyčajnú únavu.

„Si si vedomý toho, že si sa vystavil tým kúpaním nebezpečenstvu? Tvoj bratranec sa dozvedel niečo, čo nemal vedieť. Tým si ohrozil aj jeho, ak sa stúpenci Temného Pána dozvedia túto informáciu ohrozí to mnoho ľudí. Najradšej by som tvojmu bratrancovi vymazal pamäť."

„Prosím, nerob to!" zvolal vystrašene Harry. „Nikto sa to nedozvie. Zaručím sa za neho, ak je to potrebné."

„Harry, ak sa tvoj bratranec dostane do rúk Temného Pána tvoja záruka mu nepomôže." Vysvetlil Severus.

„Neexistuje nejaké ochranné kúzlo? Nechcem, aby si mu mazal pamäť." Povedal Harry. „On jedený z rodiny stál pri mne."

Severus sa zamyslel...

„Je tu jedna možnosť, ale Dudley musí súhlasiť s využitím mágie. Ak s tým bude súhlasiť, tak mu jeho spomienky ponechám, ale ak nie..."

„Určite s tým bude súhlasiť." Prerušil ho Harry.

„Dobre teda. Chcem, aby tu bol v deň tvojho odchodu. Vtedy prevedieme to kúzlo a zabezpečíme, aby všetky veci ostali utajené. Rozumieš?"

„Áno, ocko. Ďakujem Ti." Povedal Harry a usmial sa.

„Mal by si si teraz odpočinúť. Čudujem sa, že ešte nespíš." Povedal Severus. Harry zazíval.

„Dobre."

„Prídem po teba v sobotu večer, buď pripravený."

„Áno." Povedal Harry a opäť zazíval. Severus ho prikryl a na stôl položil. Ešte dve fľaštičky elixírov.

„Ak by ťa ráno bolelo hrdlo, tak uži tento prvý. Ten druhý je na to, ak by ťa trápili nočné mory."

Harry mu už neodpovedal. Práve sa ponoril do hlbokého spánku. Severus chvíľu svojho syna pozoroval a potom opustil miestnosť. Rozlúčil sa s Arabelou Figgovou a krbom sa vrátil späť do Rokfortu.

Harryho pobyt u pani Figgovej ubehol ako voda. Ani sa nenazdal a prišiel deň odchodu. Vysvetlil Dudleymu potrebu vykonania ochranného kúzla, aj keď sám nerozumel, čo Severus plánuje. A preto Dudley v sobotu podvečer zaklopal na dvere pani Figgovej a spoločne s Harrym stál v obývacej izbe, kde čakali na príchod Severusa Snapa.

O šiestej zahučal krb a profesor Snape vystúpil zo zelených plameňov. Pozdravil pani Figgovú a naznačil chlapcom, aby ho nasledovali do Harryho izby. Hneď ako sa tam ocitli vyčaroval okolo miestnosti ochranné kúzla proti odpočúvaniu a otočil sa k nim.

„Kúzlo, ktoré použijem sa nazýva Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Slúži na udržanie tajomstva, používame ho síce hlavne pri utajovaní miest, ale nie je problém použiť ho aj na osobu. Dudley, súhlasíš, že budeš strážcom tajomstva môjho syna?"

„Áno, pane." Povedal odhodlane Dudley a vzpriamil sa.

„Výborne." Pristúpme preto rovno k rituálu." Povedal Severus a pokynul obom chlapcom, aby sa k nemu pridali. Prikázal im, aby sa chytili za ruky a začal odriekať dlhú formulu. Okolo nich sa začala okamžite krútiť mágia a Harry cítil jej moc. Trvalo to niekoľko minút, kým boli hotoví.

Severus potom Dudleymu vysvetlil, že odteraz nebude schopný hovoriť pred inými o ich spoločnom tajomstve a upozornil tiež Dudleyho, že na jeho dom, pridal niekoľko ochranných kúziel. Dudley prikývol, že pochopil.

Severus prútikom zmenšil Harryho kufor a vopchal si ho do vrecka. Zobral do ruky Hedviginu klietku a opustil miestnosť. Dal tak priestor obom chlapcom, aby sa rozlúčili.

„Budeš mi veľmi chýbať." Povedal Harry Dudleymu.

„Aj ty mne."

„Ak by si mi chcel napísať, dones list pani Figgovej, ona mi ho odošle."

„Dobre. Určite sa čo najskôr ozvi. Dobre?"

„Neboj sa. Napíšem ti čo najskôr." Harry objal Dudleyho a podal mu ruku na rozlúčku. Ten mu objatie opätoval.

Potom obaja chlapci zišli dole do obývacej izby, kde ich už čakal Severus a Arabela. Harry sa rýchlo rozlúčil aj s ňou a poďakoval sa jej za všetko. Arabela nebola nadšená, že Harry odchádza práve so Severusom Snapeom, ale keďže to bola vôla Albusa Dumbledora podriadila sa jeho želaniu.

Harry sa ešte raz otočil na svojho obratranca a potom prikývol svojmu otcovi, že je pripravený odísť. Severus prikývol a spoločne so svojim synom vstúpili do krbu. Severus hodil do plameňov hop-šup prášok, svet okolo nich sa zavíril a obaja zmizli v zelených plameňoch. Izba pani Figgovej sa stratila vo víre farieb.

Pred nimi bola nová budúcnosť a hlavne ich rodina.

**KONIEC**


End file.
